


Daddy Kink Collection

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Aftercare, Ageplay, Angst, BDSM, Blindfolds, Body Writing, Bondage, Breathplay, Brook ships ZoSan, Chastity Device, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Restriction, Foot Fetish, Inspired by Twitter, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Petplay, Punishments, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Sanji is a spoiled brat, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spanking, Subdrop, Subspace, Tickling, Toothbrushing, Urethral Play, Watersports, Zoro is loving, rapeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 90,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: When Sanji accidentally calls Zoro something strange, it changes things between them in a way they didn’t expect. They’re new to this and overeager to keep exploring, discovering new things about themselves along the way. It just keeps amping up. ZoroxSanji.(Full collection of Daddy Kink stuff, because frankly I want to and it's not all going to behave and be drabbles, apparently. Now with FANART!!!)





	1. Daddy Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Issues
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, sex mentions, blatant daddy kink, soft BDSM, self-indulgent as all hell (oh my god).
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I just play in his sandbox and drop my kinks all over the damn place.
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> Obviously inspired by [this galaxy brain thread](https://twitter.com/sanjir0ps/status/1137576782847250432) on twitter. I blame you all for making me go feral like this. How dare you cause me to reveal my kinks so openly? ~~I’m usually so subtle…~~ Shame on you! Now please excuse me while I go drown myself in the ocean.
> 
> Also sorry for the reposts but I wanted this all in one place for easy access.
> 
> A note to new readers: the first three parts were done as drabbles, while I tested the waters and found my feet. From part four onwards, things get longer and more exciting. As the description says, things amp up more from there ;)
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

The first time, it had been a complete accident.

After an intense round of lovemaking Zoro had pulled Sanji tight to his chest and buried his hand in his hair, just enjoying the softness of it. The cook was still shaking against him, probably overwhelmed by his orgasm even now.

“You alright there, little one?” A joke – a tease that Zoro was still taller. They competed over everything else, so something like their height may as well play a part. Sanji sighed and melted against him; the opposite reaction from what the swordsman had been expecting.

“Yes Daddy.”

As the words met his ears, Zoro tensed. A second later Sanji stiffened too, realising what he’d just said. Moments passed where neither said a thing. Their faces were red; Sanji’s in embarrassment and Zoro’s in… arousal?

Fuck if he knew why he reacted like that but he wasn’t one to question it, eventually pulling back to look Sanji in the eye. He knew the cook could feel his renewed hardness jutting against his thigh.

“’Yes’ _what_?”

The flush across Sanji’s cheeks spread up to the roots of his hair. He stared into Zoro’s eyes, repeated the word. Nervousness tinged his voice but it didn’t matter.

Zoro immediately rolled him onto his back, breath hot against Sanji’s ear as he resumed what he’d been doing.

“Good boy. That’s right.”

Now there was no way that it was a slip of the tongue.

Despite both of their initial confusion, they’d taken to the nickname – and dynamic – like flies to honey. Something about it just felt right and neither of them wanted to fight it.

As usual, Sanji was a brat at times. Saying stupid things to piss Zoro off and then following up with soft apologies with the word that made him lose his sense of anger at the sound of it. He couldn’t help himself from responding in kindness; soft touches and gentle words that would have made him want to knock himself unconscious at any other time.

He knew he was letting the cook practically get away with murder when Sanji booted him in the side and then pouted his frustration away.

The next time it happened, Zoro sighed and laid a firm hand on Sanji’s shoulder. The cook looked at him in surprise, hesitant.

He was going to teach the little shit some manners now. Daddy wouldn’t spoil him forever.


	2. Daddy's Belt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the last attempt, Sanji's behaviour has barely changed. Zoro decides to take more extreme measures with his little brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy’s Belt
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, blatant daddy kink, soft BDSM, Sanji is a brat, spanking, self-indulgent as all hell.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I just play in his sandbox and drop my kinks all over the damn place.
> 
> Rating: R (?)
> 
> Someone [asked me about spanking](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi/post/898356962?t=1560124035), I’d already been thinking about it so I had to deliver. Beginning to suspect I should have made this a separate series, but I honestly didn’t expect people to like it lmao. Oh well.
> 
> I have many opinions on how Daddy dynamics work but if I put them here it’ll be longer than this drabble. If you wanna know, just ask me. (Feel free to send non-daddy kink asks/requests too – I’m feeling generous~)
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

Sanji was quick to forget the punishment, returning back to his cocky self not even a few days later. Though he’d cried and begged for Zoro to forgive him at the time, it was almost like it had never happened. Zoro would have preferred his actions to have more of a lasting mark; it was weird but when he was in this headspace he just wanted to be kind to him. Wanted to treat him gently and with care. Not that he didn’t enjoy being rough with him in general but when Sanji’s voice went soft and the nickname left his lips it was different. Then again, there was something appealing about reducing him to a weeping mess when he was like this too. Zoro didn’t want to have to be mean to him but he couldn’t deny he got into it when he started.

Either way, it seemed a little discipline every now and then was necessary.

“What’re you going to do, Daddy?” Sanji teased under him. “Hit me with your belt?” His leg kicked out at Zoro’s sash, sending it billowing behind him for just a few seconds. He looked back up to Zoro’s face in amusement.

“No,” Zoro was calm as he grabbed at Sanji’s pants. “Not _my_ belt.”

Sanji flushed red as it dawned on him that perhaps he’d been pushing a bit too far. Zoro pulled his belt from his waist with ease, yanked Sanji’s trousers and underwear to his knees and then sat down, dragging Sanji face-down across his lap in one smooth motion. The cool leather pressed against Sanji’s thigh as Zoro’s other hand looped around his neck and fisted in his hair, holding him in place.

“I’m sor—“

“No you aren’t. Not yet.” The statement was punctuated with a light smack against his ass. Then another, harder this time. As Sanji wriggled in his grip all Zoro did was make the hits stronger, faster; alternating between hitting his butt and his inner thighs without warning. Swapped his grip so the belt buckle slammed hard and drew blood.

Sanji was sobbing wordlessly now, his ass bright red and wriggling against Zoro’s thigh. Taking pity on him, the swordsman pulled him to sit in his lap, eyeing his erection. Tears were streaming down the cook’s flushed face, his eyes shut tight and his mouth twisted as the choked noises escaped his throat without restraint. The sight calmed any anger and frustration Zoro had been holding up to this point. Sure, his lover was a bratty little thing but he did love that about him. Enjoyed putting him back in his place. Knew Sanji liked it too.

Without a word, he took Sanji’s cock into his palm, stroking it gently and watching Sanji squirm. The blue eye looked nervously at him as soon as Sanji opened his eyes, trembling in his lap.

“Da-Daddy?” Quiet, not sarcastic. Good.

He’d endured it well, seemed to have had enough. It was time to give him a reward.


	3. After the Belt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji took his punishment well and Zoro rewarded him. What comes after a punishment? Aftercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the Belt
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, sex act mentions, blatant daddy kink, soft BDSM, self-indulgent as all hell (oh my god), aftercare.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I just play in his sandbox and drop my kinks all over the damn place.
> 
> Rating: PG-13? R? 
> 
> [Someone asked for aftercare](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi/post/899573183). It seemed to follow on just fine from the last one, so here it is. Sorry it’s not like, super aftercare-y. It just felt like a good place to stop orz
> 
> Next up is gonna be another request, but it’s not gonna be short this time. It grew a life of its own, hence why I’ve made these into their own series. Drabbles for me are under 400 words usually. The last one was 500 and I felt iffy posting it as one. I definitely can’t do that with the next part.
> 
> I’m still accepting prompts/requests on my curiouscat btw!
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi)

Zoro licked his lips as he watched Sanji tremble in bliss on his lap. The entire time he’d remained quiet and soft, seeming to have taken Zoro’s lesson to heart. The thought made the swordsman happy.

Letting go of Sanji's now spent cock, he wrapped both his arms around Sanji's waist, tugging him closer. Though the whole thing had gotten him excited, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with his own erection. Sanji was still crying, though it had calmed to just tears streaming down his face. He’d made him cum, but he wanted to do more to ease him and make him feel better. 

“What do you want now?”

Sanji lifted his head, looking at him quizzically. From his position on Zoro’s lap he could feel how hard he was, but the expression on Zoro’s face told him he had no intention of doing anything with it. Swallowing hard, the blond averted his gaze, voice still quiet but hoarse from all his crying.

“Could do with a bath…”

“Can you walk by yourself or do you want me to carry you?” Zoro expected Sanji to snort and get up by himself but offered anyway. The cook just laid against his chest, pressing his face into Zoro’s neck.

“…Carry me.”

Zoro wrapped an arm under Sanji’s still-stinging butt, hoisting him closer to his body as he stood up. Sanji’s arms looped around his neck in response.

“Alright.”

Carefully, Zoro carried him into the bathroom and lowered him to sit on one of the washing stools. Sanji winced a little bit yet didn’t complain, his eyes closed. For a moment, Zoro wanted to offer to bathe him. He wasn’t done touching him just yet.

Instead of asking though, he just leaned over and finished stripping the remainder of Sanji’s clothes, following up with his own shortly after. The cook was pliant and obedient, just sitting put and letting him do as he pleased. Squirting some shampoo onto his hands, Zoro got onto his knees behind him and reached up to run his fingers through Sanji’s hair. The gentle touches caused Sanji to shiver.

“Y’don’t have to be a brat to get my attention, you know.” Zoro murmured, weaving his hands in the blond locks. His eyes met Sanji's in the bathroom mirror. “I’m always watching you.”

Sanji's face reddened as he kept the gaze, leaning back against him.

“I know…”


	4. No Smoking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro decides that he should try and break Sanji's habit. At least for an entire day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Smoking
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, blatant daddy kink, soft BDSM, Sanji is a brat, self-indulgent as all hell, teasing, some other stuff I find hot but don't want to say, accidental exhibitionism.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I just play in his sandbox and drop my kinks all over the damn place.
> 
> Rating: R? NC-17?
> 
> Posted this today because it’s Father’s Day in the UK and I don’t have one to give anything to. So happy father’s day, Daddy Zoro! <3
> 
> [Someone asked for exhibitionism](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi/post/898537639)! Sorry it’s so mild. I have other things that might scratch that itch better that I’m working on. Inspired also somewhat by [this picture on twitter by riiariaria0255](https://twitter.com/riiariaria0225/status/1138123462130655232) which reminded me of my favourite submission pose. This one kinda got away from me, so sorry about the length. Some miniseries this turned out to be…
> 
> If you have any requests, please hit me up on curiouscat!
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

It was early in the morning aboard the ship and Zoro and Sanji were the only Strawhats who were awake. Everyone else was still sleeping. They’d looked at each other for a few moments before Zoro had beckoned Sanji to follow him upstairs. There was something on his mind that he wanted to try out and now was the perfect time.

“You’re not gonna smoke today.” Zoro declared, pulling the carton of cigarettes from Sanji’s shirt pocket and stashing it in his haramaki. The cook just stared at him for a few moments, shifting from one foot to the other as he processed the order.

“…Why not?”

“They’re bad for you and they stink.” Zoro looked at Sanji calmly, noting the hesitation. He wasn’t going to back down though. “Don’t worry. It’s just for today.”

“I guess I can do that.” Sanji mumbled, looking down.

“You guess?” Zoro teased, gripping Sanji’s chin and tilting his head up to look into his eyes. The reluctance mixed with the desire to comply reflected in them was intoxicating. “That’s not right.”

Catching on to what he was implying, Sanji huffed a little in his hand as his cheeks went slightly pink.

“…Yes, Daddy.” Reluctant but obedient. Just what the swordsman was looking for. It wasn’t going to hurt him to lay off the damn things for a day. Knowing Sanji didn’t really want to just made his submission feel more rewarding.

“That’s better.” Zoro grinned and smacked Sanji lightly on the butt. “Now go play somewhere else, love-cook. I’m going to train.”

Sanji pulled a tongue at him and stalked off towards the showers. Zoro had half a mind to join him but decided against it. It was tempting to tease him by leaving his cigarettes where he could get them but it was far too early into the exercise to do that. He should let him get frustrated first.

\--

It was many hours later that Sanji came back into Zoro’s view. He’d been watching him all day – seeing his frustration build every time he reached for his pocket and had found it empty. The twitch of his mouth before he’d bite onto his own lip in annoyance. Zoro had enjoyed every second of it so far, keeping at arms’ length the entire time so Sanji couldn’t ask him to reconsider. Had made sure someone else was always nearby to put him off trying.

Now that he was on the deck at the back of the ship by himself, Sanji had come to find him. He looked drained and agitated, though the weariness was overweighing his annoyance by now. Even as he walked over and stopped a few feet away, his movements were meek. 

This is exactly what Zoro had been aiming for when he’d made his decision earlier that morning. Sanji relied on too many things to keep himself calm and he’d wanted him to be aware of it. It was only to be for a day but Sanji already looked worn out. He couldn’t resist the urge to comfort him a little.

“C’mere, little one.” Zoro shifted his sitting position on the crate and patted his knee.

Quietly, Sanji walked over, falling to his knees between Zoro’s legs. Sighing softly, the cook shifted so one of Zoro’s legs was between his thighs, leaning forward to press his cheek on Zoro’s knee.

The swordsman had expected him to sit on his lap but was not at all disappointed by the pose Sanji had chosen. Something about it was very enticing. It seemed more vulnerable.

Looking down at the blond hair splayed over his thigh, Zoro reached a hand to stroke soothingly at the back of Sanji’s neck, trailing his fingertips from the roots of his hair to the collar of his shirt. He felt him shiver under the touch as the cook moved in a little closer, leaned more of his weight into Zoro’s leg. He could tell the addiction was driving Sanji mad by now; the stress had been building in him the whole day.

Sadistic as it was, Zoro had enjoyed watching him suffer. Knowing it was because of what he’d decided. Because he’d wanted to see how it would make him act. Whether he’d fully lose his temper and try to steal back the cigarettes or try to put up with it. He felt a little proud that Sanji had actually behaved; having expected to have to fight him off at least once or twice. That or find him with a backup packet sneaking a smoke where he thought Zoro wouldn’t see.

He could tell that wasn’t the case from the smell of him alone. Sanji hadn’t had a single one since before he’d had his daily shower. The extremely faint scent of shampoo was all he could sense. He very much liked it.

“You’ve been a good boy,” The swordsman murmured, rubbing his fingertips against Sanji’s lips softly. “Is your mouth feeling lonely?”

Sanji huffed slightly, parting his lips and licking over one of Zoro’s fingers before he drew it into his mouth. Zoro tensed under him in surprise, his eyes lidding as he looked down to Sanji’s face to see him smirking around his finger. Even though he was clearly stressed, it was just like the cook to be a tease.

Sanji nodded against his thigh and sucked lightly, causing Zoro to feel overheated all of a sudden. The little brat was trying to get him worked up.

Well, two could play at that game.

Calmly, Zoro withdrew his finger from Sanji’s mouth and pulled the packet of cigarettes from his haramaki. As he withdrew one from its tight confines, he saw Sanji staring at them longingly. Keeping his face neutral, he put it between his own lips, lighting it with his other hand.

God, these things tasted nasty. He didn’t know how Sanji managed to do it. They were bitter and overwhelming; the smoke in his mouth spreading up into his nose and down his throat with ease.

He’d told Sanji he wasn’t smoking one today. He meant that. But seeing him so stressed was difficult; Zoro felt the urge to lighten the load a little.

Taking a deep breath, Zoro inhaled the smoke. It was tickly and made him want to cough but he refused to do that in front of Sanji. As their eyes locked, he removed the cigarette from his mouth and blew the smoke in the cook’s face.

Sanji closed his eyes and sighed in relief at the familiar smell. It was like he was trying to breathe in every last bit of it, leaning up into the cloud eagerly. A moment later, his eyes opened again as he reached for the cigarette, fingers trembling. Zoro lifted it out of range, shaking his head.

“No, princess. I have something else for you to suck on.”

“…” For a moment Sanji scowled. He didn’t like that nickname and Zoro knew it. It didn’t help that swordsman used it mainly at times like these either. Just to annoy him. Zoro couldn’t help but tease him.

Sanji was stuck between a rock and a hard place – or was it a vice and a hardness? – give in and obey in the hope of a more substantial reward later or get pissed and storm off. If he did the latter, the already lit cigarette would go to waste…

Zoro leaned back where he sat, tugging his trousers down while holding the cigarette aloft in his hand. The scowl didn’t deter him at all. In fact, it just made him want to tease Sanji even more. As soon as his erection was free, he shifted his hand to the back of Sanji’s head and tugged him towards it.

The scowl turning to a pout, Sanji huffed as he leaned in by himself and licked lazily over the tip. He always began a blowjob so gently; licking and touching before he’d take it into his mouth properly. Zoro had to admit he liked that. The attention beforehand just excited him more and made the feeling of Sanji’s lips wrapped around him even better.

However, this time Sanji didn’t tease around him nearly as long as he usually would; drawing him into his mouth after only a few short licks and sucking hard right from the start. Zoro swallowed the saliva in his mouth, tasting the tobacco more strongly. The way Sanji was acting was like he was desperate to have something between his lips, no matter what it was. The thought made Zoro’s cock throb in his mouth.

For a short while, he just watched. Sanji’s eyes were closed as he pushed his face into Zoro’s lap, his fingers grasping onto Zoro’s thighs for balance. His hips were pressed right up against Zoro’s knee, squirming and telling the swordsman he wasn’t the only one who was worked up. When he was as deep inside the cook’s mouth as he could get, Sanji started bobbing his head and making small noises in the back of his throat. Zoro wanted to groan at the treatment.

Instead he took another drag of the cigarette, tilting his head down to breathe towards Sanji again. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a flash of orange. He looked over to see Nami and Robin staring at them from across the hull; Nami’s head poking around a wall while Robin stood in plain view next to her, nonchalant as ever. While the navigator looked shocked and embarrassed, the older woman appeared downright intrigued. Neither of them moved even as Zoro surveyed them.

Zoro shifted his spare hand to cradle the back of Sanji’s head, keeping him from moving away. The hand holding the cigarette did a slow half-wave in the direction of the women, letting them know he was aware they were there.

He didn’t really care if they were seen. If they were so interested, he’d let them stay until the end. 

“Ah, we’re being watched.” Zoro set his gaze back onto Sanji as he spoke, watching his face. Sanji’s eye snapped open in surprise yet Zoro just smiled down at him encouragingly, his voice becoming soft. “Don’t stop.” It was more of a request than a demand and he could tell that the cook knew that.

Sanji trembled against his leg, unmoving. Zoro wondered if he was hitting his limit.

Though the crew seemed wise to what was going on between them, it wasn’t something they’d publicly announced. No one had opted to comment on it so they’d never felt the need to share. The details of what they did and how they did it were no one else’s business.

However, they’d never discussed what to do in this sort of situation before. Zoro wanted to continue. Sanji’s mouth felt great on him, teasing him with the cigarettes was fun. Even the women watching them in awe was just adding to his excitement. But if Sanji didn’t want to…

A few seconds later, Sanji squeezed his eyes shut tightly again. Zoro relaxed his grip on Sanji’s head, instead rubbing his fingertips soothingly against his scalp. Sanji could pull away if he wanted to. Zoro wasn’t going to take this too far, though his entire body was screaming its need at him. Despite the fact that if they’d been seen it was already a bit late.

Much to his surprise and delight, Sanji bowed his head forward on him again and sucked on him a little harder. As soon as he shifted his legs a bit further apart, Sanji slipped between them and began bobbing his head fervently. Zoro let the groan escape his lips this time, closing his eyes as he forced himself to take another breath of the cigarette just to send the smoke Sanji’s way once more. 

It was odd but he found himself almost enjoying the damn thing. Though whether it was the actual cig he liked or the reactions he was getting out of Sanji he couldn’t tell.

Not that it mattered – there was no way he was going to pick up the habit for himself.

Sanji whimpered around him as the smoke hit his face and that was all it took for Zoro to hit his climax; fingers digging into Sanji’s scalp as he bucked his hips up into his mouth. Sanji was so good at this by now that it was almost second-nature to him. Zoro had taken the opportunity many times to train him and it always paid off.

When Zoro opened his eyes again, Nami and Robin were gone. Sanji pulled back from his lap and turned around, looking at the empty deck.

“…There’s no one there.” Sanji was quiet, his shoulders shaking. It was unclear whether he was angry, disappointed or just embarrassed. “You’re an asshole.”

Zoro debated the pros and cons of telling him exactly who had been there and for how long. The women likely wouldn’t say anything after lingering as long as they did, lest they get called out on staring. Well, at least Nami wouldn’t. He wasn’t too sure about Robin; she’d seemed to enjoy it very much and might enjoy the banter. The issue was whether Sanji would be okay knowing.

“Coulda been my imagination; my vision got pretty hazy for a while.” Zoro knew he was technically lying but didn’t really see the harm. As it was now, the cook probably assumed he was lying about it anyway. “You must really want one of these if you’re sucking that desperately.”

Sanji whirled around instantly, his face bright red even as he scowled. His eye was on the stub of the cigarette in Zoro’s hand; it having burnt to nothing while they were busy.

“And whose fault do you think that is?!”

Zoro grinned at him, flicking the butt towards him so it smacked against his chest. Sanji looked at it land on his lap in frustration but didn’t say another word.

“Oh? Getting sassy, are we? I guess you don’t want your reward, huh?” Zoro had to tease even though Sanji had done well. It was too easy a temptation to fall into, especially when he saw the sulking.

At that, Sanji’s gaze flicked back to his face. The cook licked his lips nervously, unsure of what to expect at this point.

“…I do…” Sanji was mumbling, not saying it how he wanted to hear it. Zoro just raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to correct himself. Sanji took another moment and then took a slow breath. “Please.” Not quite right, but close enough.

This time it was Zoro’s turn to lean; bringing his face right up to Sanji’s as he kissed him on the lips. Sanji grabbed at his head and pushed back against him, licking at his bottom lip until Zoro parted them for him. He could taste himself in Sanji’s mouth, on his tongue as the cook desperately kissed him back, trying to get every hint of tobacco he could. He didn’t hate it but it was a little weird to be attacked by his own flavour so insistently.

Pulling back, Zoro pressed a finger to Sanji’s mouth, stopping him from devouring him whole.

“That’s enough.”

If it was even possible, Sanji looked more disappointed and frustrated than he had when he’d come over to him earlier. A taste apparently wasn’t enough for him, evident when he licked over Zoro’s finger suggestively again. Zoro chuckled and shook his head.

"Bastard.” Sanji was sulking as he let go and got to his feet. Zoro didn’t care for the insult but decided to let it slide this time. He didn’t want a fully meek Sanji after all; it was more fun when he got pissy, if only so Zoro could put him in his place all over again.

“If you keep being good, maybe I’ll give you something else later.” His gaze flicked to Sanji’s crotch. He knew that Sanji hadn’t finished, despite practically humping his leg earlier. “But if you touch yourself, you’re not getting anything.”

He could tell from the look on Sanji’s face that it was taking everything he had not to kick him right there and then.

“Fine,” Sanji hissed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. The material bunched up as he huffed again and turned away. “I’ll be patient.”

“Alright.” Zoro leaned back on his crate once more. “I’ll come pick you up later, sweetheart.”

Though Sanji was being a brat all over again, Zoro didn’t mind at all. He knew he was just agitated, knew to pay attention to the meaning of the words rather than the words themselves. Correcting him was fun, but when he was like this pushing him usually had the opposite effect.

As Sanji stalked off, the swordsman kept his gaze on him until he was out of sight.

Now what should the reward later be? It wasn’t going to be a cigarette. Not until the next morning at least. He considered keeping Sanji on the edge for as long as possible; he loved frustrating him in every way after all. Though maybe it would be more fun to make him cum over and over until he begged for Zoro to stop. Seeing him flushed from head to toe, crying and sobbing as his orgasms became painful... Zoro wanted to see that.

Smirking in his seat, Zoro ignored his renewed erection in favour of standing up and stretching.

Yes, he’d go with that.


	5. Little Gasps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji thinks over the dynamic and accidentally blurts out something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Gasps
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, sex, blatant daddy kink, soft BDSM, self-indulgent as all hell (oh my god), erotic asphyxiation, super mushy.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I just play in his sandbox and drop my kinks all over the damn place.
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> [Someone asked for Sanji’s POV](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi/post/904330210). And then [a certain someone said they wanted to strangle me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193665/comments/232900462), so… Yeah. This was the result. I’ve written something similar to this before but it was years ago and was a way to dissuade myself from trying to do it so it had a “bad” ending. This doesn’t, because I know what I’m doing now ;)
> 
> The difference between erotic asphyxiation and choking lies completely in the positioning of your hands; if you’re putting pressure on the windpipe, you’re doing it wrong! The focus is preventing oxygen from circulating in the bloodstream, not stopping someone from breathing entirely.
> 
> I have two more requests right now, so don’t send any more just yet! I don’t want to overwhelm myself, haha. If you have something in mind, hold onto it a bit longer. I promise I’ll be able to take some more soon!
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

For Sanji, the dynamic they had was perfection.

Though he’d never expected to get into something like this – and with the swordsman, no less – he couldn’t deny that all it had done was make him feel more complete. More safe, despite the vulnerability he had to place on display. Zoro mirrored that vulnerability back to him; offered his own in the gentle touches and kind words that Sanji had assumed the swordsman didn’t have in him. They fit together so well it seemed like a dream at times.

It was strange but this relationship was important to him; gave him things he’d never thought he’d be able to have. Not now, not in a million lifetimes. Sanji wouldn’t say it aloud but when things were like this he felt loved. Felt like his existence was not only okay but something needed.

The Strawhats gave him the warm family he’d never had, but Zoro gave him the thing he’d wanted the most; unconditional love like a parent should have for their child. No matter what Sanji did or said, he accepted it all and guided him towards more healthy actions. Even when Sanji was rude to him or made unreasonable requests, Zoro rose to the occasion with barely any prompting and certainly without any disgust. Sanji felt so lucky to have him, but could never bring himself to say the words. Even if he didn’t say it, he knew Zoro understood. That was good enough for him.

So it was times like these – times that would have normally have strained a relationship or made it awkward – that Sanji felt like he was drowning in love, like he had used up his life’s luck all at once.

They were on a floor in a storage room, away from prying eyes. Laid against a blanket on his back, Sanji was pushing his hips back against the swordsman with every move. Forcing him in deeper, faster, making him grind against him so hard it felt like his hips would break. Zoro’s hand was gripping his shoulder so tightly it made Sanji a little dizzy. And excited. And—

“Please, choke me!” He begged before he even thought it through.

Zoro froze mid-thrust above him, clearly speechless at his request. Sanji felt his entire body flush with embarrassment. Oh shit. What was he saying??

The swordsman stared at him for a few seconds. Surprised, but intrigued. It felt like when he’d said the word that had set this into motion all over again. Somehow it was nostalgic.

“…Can you repeat that?”

Sanji took a breath to calm himself, reaching a hand to grasp Zoro’s.

“I said…” He dragged it to his neck, positioning Zoro’s fingers to the soft flesh under his jaw. The thumb and index fingers of Zoro’s hand were pressing just where his jaw began to curve upwards. Where Zoro could feel his pulse; would know how fast his heart was beating. “Please choke me, Daddy.”

Zoro groaned as he dug the tips of his fingers exactly where Sanji had placed them.

“Like this?”

Sanji took a breath. He could get air but it was different; he felt slightly dizzy like he hadn’t breathed in at all. His body shook slightly from the lack of oxygen, his other senses feeling heightened already.

“Y-Yeah.” Closing his eyes, Sanji reached down to touch himself. “If I start to go purple, let go…”

He hadn’t really done this before but he knew the general idea. Whether Zoro had any experience, he didn’t know; he’d never thought to ask about his sexual history and the swordsman had never offered to tell him. That was alright: Sanji hadn’t told him anything either. They didn’t really need to know.

Sanji bit his lip slightly as he stroked his own cock, each movement of his hand feeling better than usual. Zoro hadn’t resumed moving yet. Sanji wanted him to, but didn’t want to ask. He could feel the swordsman shaking over him, leaning in closer. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know he was being watched intently. The thought turned him on more than he let on.

Sanji loved being watched, loved every second of attention he got.

Sometimes he was so desperate for it that he’d act out, do something stupid. Piss Zoro off just to get his attention and see his eye narrow while he thought of nothing else. Thinking of Sanji and Sanji alone; everything else forgotten. The expression on Zoro’s face when he was being a brat was exciting. It made his heart beat faster and adrenaline course through his veins as he tried to figure out what was going to happen. How he was going to be punished. What things they would get up to next.

Though the swordsman had told him it was unnecessary, Sanji couldn’t help himself from teasing and being rude. The response he always got in return sent shivers up his spine. Giving that up just seemed like a waste.

In some ways, he never felt more cherished than when Zoro had his gaze on him.

Sanji opened his eyes to a stare that made him tremble.

Zoro licked his top lip as he loosened his grip slightly; reading Sanji like a book. Like everything he was was bared to him in that moment, like the swordsman was inside his head and knew every part of him like the back of his hand.

“What is it, little one?”

The pet name caused Sanji to avert his gaze; it was embarrassing every time but he loved that nickname. Loved the way Zoro said it, how it made him feel small and precious. Though he knew he was more than capable of taking care of himself, something in him felt the need to leave it to someone else. To let go of the control he had and place himself in Zoro’s hands; at his mercy. Anyone else wouldn’t do.

Sanji whined as Zoro finally began moving again, his cock sinking deeper into him and pressing hard against the place he liked the most. Sanji pushed his own hips right back, his thighs flexing around the swordsman’s waist.

“Da—“ Sanji tried to speak but the words wouldn’t come. He felt like he was floating in mid-air. Letting go of his cock, he reached both of his arms up, grasping at Zoro’s face. “Ple—“

Zoro smiled so gently at him that he felt his heart squeeze.

“That’s a good boy.”

The fingers on his neck tightened once again, Zoro shifting his weight onto his other arm as he slammed his hips harder. Sanji just stared up at him in a daze, squeezing his legs as tight as he could. The pleasure was threatening to overwhelm him, small gasps escaping his throat as his body sought oxygen. Sanji didn’t want to cum just yet; knew Zoro was far behind him on that front. Yet there was nothing he could do to stop it.

His eyes clamped shut as his orgasm ran through him, his muscles twitching so violently it almost hurt. Sanji felt his fingers dig into Zoro’s face despite himself, unable to control them. He felt like he was going to pass out.

Zoro hissed above him, moving his hand from Sanji’s neck to support his weight on the floor once more. As Sanji tried to heave air into his body, the swordsman didn’t stop moving; pushing whatever he managed to get out of him with each thrust. The cook trembled as he wrapped his arms around Zoro’s neck, pulling his face into Zoro’s skin and kissing at his collarbone with reverence.

All he could really do was hold onto him with all he had, tilting his head as he bit into Zoro’s shoulder and was rewarded with a growl in return.

When the swordsman finally came it was with a shout, right into Sanji’s ear. His head rang from the noise but he didn’t care, trembling all over as Zoro slumped forward onto him.

His neck was throbbing with heat, his lungs aching as he was finally able to take in oxygen properly. Zoro leaned down, his lips pressing over where his fingers had been. Sanji tilted his head back to give him more room.

“Let’s do this again.”

Sanji could only nod in response, weaving his fingers into Zoro’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fanart for this chapter by my friend bean for my birthday](https://twitter.com/nsfBeans/status/1157716096839028745?s=20)!!!! (NSFW, obviously!)
> 
> [MORE fanart for this chapter by my friend pxl for my birthday](https://twitter.com/sanjir0ps/status/1158465838531457024)!!!!!!! (NSFW!!!)


	6. Obedience Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something Zoro wants to try for once. Something not blurted out in the heat of the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obedience Training
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, blatant daddy kink, soft BDSM, self-indulgent as all hell, Sanji is a brat but you know Zoro loves that by now, pet play, sex toys, too many fucking author’s notes I am so sorry omg.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I just play in his sandbox and drop my kinks all over the damn place.
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> So anyways, this is the next request. It was a private one on discord for someone who is super nice to me, so I couldn’t say no. (Not that I’d want to!!) The theme this time was tiger and fox, and though it’s technically half of the request and not what they were implying I’m happy with it so here you go.
> 
> For this one you’ll probably need some context. Good thing I’m a wordy bitch that loves overexplaining things, huh?
> 
> In [an old SBS](https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Straw_Hat_Pirates/Miscellaneous), Oda said that if they were animals, Zoro and Sanji would be a tiger and a fox respectively. That’s where this trope comes from and why there’s so many fanworks of it. I mean, earlier he’d said they were like a shark and a duck but that didn’t catch on as much…
> 
> Anyways, if you haven’t seen the manga cover for chapter 419, [here it is](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a8/45/9c/a8459cc5358457fa65ab2a0b61026b9e.jpg). It informs some of the dialogue I went with. The sex toy in this part is this one: [Crystal Delights Canadian Red Fox Tail Plug](https://crystaldelights.com/canadian-red-fox-crystal-minx-real-fur-tail-plug-real-tails-252.html) (NSFW, obviously). If you don’t like the idea of it being real fur you can pretend its fake fur. I don’t think they have such a thing in the OP universe but it doesn’t matter.
> 
> But also this chapter mentions safewords and safe gestures so I am gonna briefly explain. Safewords are words or phrases you can use to pause or stop a scene. Mine was “lemon”, for obvious reasons ;) They’re usually chosen based on things you _wouldn’t normally say_ , so it’s easy for the other person to know when to stop and check in. (Useful for non-con roleplay and the like.) Safe gestures perform the same function but are non-verbal.
> 
> The next request is gonna kill me. However, you can request things for this series again now if you want! Just throw me a curiouscat ask ;)
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

Sanji climbed the ladder upwards into Zoro’s training room. After dinner, the swordsman had whispered to him to come up here when he was finished tidying up. Intrigued by the choice of room, Sanji had rushed his way through the menial kitchen tasks instead of procrastinating like he usually did. He’d even skipped asking the rest of the crew if they wanted additional refreshments afterwards, too interested in seeing what Zoro wanted to even consider it. Not that it mattered – it wasn’t often that anyone wanted something so soon after eating anyway.

When he got to the top of the ladder, he found Zoro standing in the middle of the room waiting for him. Like he’d known just how eager Sanji was going to be and had decided not to do anything else until he showed up.

Embarrassed by being read like a book, Sanji pulled himself into the room and walked over to the swordsman quietly, not saying anything even as he stopped right in front of him. Zoro smirked at him knowingly.

“Daddy’s indulged a lot of your whims lately hasn’t he, little one?” Sanji blushed darkly. Zoro hadn’t referred to himself like that before; the way the word sounded on his tongue made the cook want to shiver all over. He looked up at Zoro’s face, seeing a sparkle in the swordsman’s eye. He almost wanted to get on his knees before him and rest his cheek against Zoro’s boot.

“….Yes.”

“So I think it’s about time you indulged one of his, hm?”

Sanji couldn’t find his voice, could only nod. He didn’t know what Zoro was planning but his body was screaming at him to obey. Do whatever it was, make Zoro happy. Please him in all the ways that the swordsman usually pleased him. He was shaking slightly despite himself, unsure of what else to do.

“Y’see, I really like dogs.” Zoro explained, seemingly out of nowhere. His hand grasped Sanji’s chin and tilted it upwards, forcing their eyes to lock. “But there’s no way you’d be such an obedient pet; you’re too bossy, too free spirited.” The swordsman’s other hand began undoing the buttons of his waistcoat one at a time. Sanji stayed still and let him do as he chose. “Too violent and noisy, you know?” The waistcoat was dragged off his shoulders and left to fall to the floor as Zoro tugged his shirt out of his pants and began unbuttoning that too. “So you’re not a dog. What you are, sweetheart, is a tricky little fox.” Sanji kept his gaze on Zoro’s face even when the swordsman let go, using both hands to strip him down to just his trousers. “Similar to a dog but much harder to handle, needing more attention to be kept in line.”

Sanji let the assessment wash over him without interrupting it. He couldn’t find fault in a single thing Zoro had said. He supposed this was what he got for being a brat at times, but he didn’t hate it. If anything, the fact that Zoro was right on the money made him want to hear him out completely.

It was obvious where Zoro was going with this; he was going to treat Sanji like an animal, like a pet he was raising. Not all that different from what they were doing now, but apparently it involved him being naked. Sanji didn’t mind that. Though their activities usually involved them both being naked – or half-dressed – the idea of being the only one without clothes wasn’t all that embarrassing.

Zoro stopped removing his clothes to tap Sanji’s chin firmly with two fingers.

“Oi, are you spacing out?” It seemed his silence was bothering him. Sanji shook his head. Zoro frowned and wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer as he looked into Sanji’s eye intently. “Say something.”

“No.” Sanji swallowed and shook his head again quickly, not wanting Zoro to misunderstand. He was spacing out a little but not enough to have to stop. “I’m alright.”

Zoro studied his face for a few moments longer before he let go of him again, giving a short nod. Sanji hoped he understood that his silence was just him paying attention; focusing on everything that was happening because he was interested. He also hoped it hadn’t put Zoro off.

“I see.” Hands slipping to Sanji’s pants, Zoro started undoing his belt, eyes flicking back up to Sanji’s face again. “You remember what to do if you want to stop, right?”

“…Yeah.”

They had multiple signals planned for times like that, though Sanji didn’t want to ever be in a position where he used them. If he could speak he was supposed to say “I love you”. Sanji wasn’t entirely sure how they’d decided on that phrase – they’d laughed at the thought a while back and it had somehow been chosen on that basis alone. It felt mean-spirited to say such a thing, so they’d also chosen some other non-verbal options. If he could move he was supposed to slap on the floor three times with his left leg. Failing either of those, he was supposed to lean hard into Zoro’s blindside to draw his attention.

In some ways, they’d overthought how many things they might need but it did nothing other than make Sanji feel safe. Even if he was gagged and bound, there was something he could do to indicate that he needed a pause. Knowing that Zoro was looking out for these at any moment, would stop and check in with him if he used them… It made doing as he asked so much easier.

“Alright.” Zoro pulled his pants down along with his underwear and pressed a kiss to Sanji’s cheek. “Step out of these for me.”

Eager to get back into it, Sanji did so immediately, kicking off his shoes in the process. Zoro smirked back at him, pleased by the quick response. Though talking seemed a little hard for him right now, it wasn’t like he was unable to keep going. And oh boy did Sanji want to keep going. Zoro’s enthusiasm was exciting, as was the fact that he was asking for something this time. Sanji couldn’t help but want to give him anything he asked for.

The swordsman stepped back then, eye doing a slow sweep over Sanji’s body. The cook felt like he was on display, like he should break into a pose but he restrained himself. He let his hands stay by his sides, lowering his own gaze slightly as he felt his cheeks flush red. Getting appraised like this was new to him; he wasn’t sure what exactly Zoro was looking for.

After a few long seconds, Zoro walked over to the lockers. He opened one calmly, inspecting the contents. Sanji looked over but couldn’t see anything; the swordsman was blocking his view.

“What’re you doing?” Sanji asked but didn’t move from where Zoro had stripped him. He wasn’t sure if Zoro’s positioning was on purpose or not, feeling anticipation building in his gut as he waited for him to do something else. It was incredibly rare that they used anything at times like these but Sanji knew that there had to be a reason for Zoro going in the locker. The fact that he seemed to be thinking something over had made him even more curious.

“Patience, little one.” Zoro looked over his shoulder at him, a knowing smirk on his face. Sanji shifted his weight from one foot to the other under the gaze.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Zoro finally took something from the locker and shut it firmly. He turned around with a headband and small bag in his hands, striding back over to Sanji with an air of complete calm. The headband had large triangles attached to it, Sanji’s face flushing as he realised it was for him to wear. Zoro reached up to his head and slipped the band onto him, making adjustments as he held the bag in the other. Sanji’s gaze was firmly on the bag.

Zoro opened it a few moments later, pulling out a long fluffy tail.

Sanji noticed that the tail and the ears were different colours. Not ridiculously so, but it was obvious they hadn’t been made by the same manufacturer. Their purposes seemed to be different as well; the ears were fluffy and cute-looking whereas the tail… The tail wasn’t a tie on. Sanji looked at the end of it as his heart began to thump harder. He vaguely recognised the shape from some magazine he’d read before. Knew where it was going to go, what Zoro’s intention was. 

“Wh-Whoa.” Face flushing bright red, Sanji looked back up to meet Zoro’s gaze. The smirk had only grown wider at his reaction, Zoro’s fingertips stroking through the tail’s fur in amusement.

“On your hands and knees.”

The command made Sanji shiver. Nervous, his gaze flicked back to the tail again. He couldn’t quite believe it. Where had Zoro even gotten it from? When?

“But—”

“Ah, ah, ah! Animals don’t talk.” Zoro chuckled, pressing a finger to Sanji’s lips. “I’d gag you to keep you quiet, but I love hearing you moan too much.”

Sanji felt himself turning red at the word choice, turning his head to the side in embarrassment. As Zoro wanted he didn’t say anything, just sinking to his knees and resting his arms forward. Partly because he wanted to do as he was told, partly due to the fact that he didn’t know how to respond.

“That’s better.” Zoro crouched over him, stroking a hand firmly down his back to calm him. His other hand adjusted its grip on the tail as he gave Sanji’s hip a light smack. “Lift your hips.”

Sanji rested all of his weight forwards, pressing his face against Zoro’s leg as he pushed his hips upwards obediently. Zoro’s fingers teased against him for a moment, then disappeared for a few moments. They returned wet and cold, making Sanji bite his lip as Zoro rubbed against him and then slipped two inside.

“Mm!” Sanji lifted his hips a little higher at the intrusion, embarrassed by how easily his body had allowed it. Zoro chuckled above him and rubbed around, stretching him open just a little.

The fingers withdrew a short while later, replaced with something much harder and colder. Sanji hissed as Zoro pushed the plug inside, his fingers grasping at the metal floor but only slipping across it. Zoro pulled back to admire his work, Sanji lifting his head once more to look at him. The swordsman seemed downright thrilled; just adding to Sanji’s embarrassment and arousal.

The glass was heavy and hard inside of him, growing warmer to match his own body temperature with every second that passed by. The tail tickled against the inside of his thighs.

Sanji wasn’t sure if he liked it. The rigidity of the glass was like nothing he had experienced before and it was actually surprisingly uncomfortable. There was no give, no way to make it feel less invasive. The fact that it was slowly growing warmer didn’t help much either; it was such a bizarre feeling and he couldn’t get used to it fast enough to adjust properly.

“This isn’t supposed to be a sexual exercise,” Zoro stroked his fingers down Sanji’s back slowly, lightly. It made Sanji start to shiver. “But I wanted you to be able to wag your tail for me. Try it.”

Cautiously, Sanji squeezed on the glass. The tail swished ever-so-slightly behind him, making him shudder as Zoro grinned. He didn’t say anything else, seemingly waiting for Sanji to keep going; wag it better. Fighting back his complaints Sanji clenched again, harder this time. The tail swayed to the side and then almost slipped out of him. Zoro’s hand reached behind him to push it back in; his fingertips pressing to Sanji’s skin as it went as deep as it would go.

“Hey now, be careful.” Zoro’s touch lingered as he looked into Sanji’s eyes. “Don’t you drop it.”

Sanji knew he was trembling all over by now. The tail was almost pressing against his prostate and the combination of Zoro’s hands and expression were making him feel desperate. He wanted more than this but knew there was little chance of that right now. When Zoro had made up his mind like this there wasn’t much he could do to change it; he’d have to wait it out and see what he could get. 

Zoro seemed amused by his predicament but slipped his hands off of him anyway. Standing up straight, the swordsman looked down on him, his expression becoming firm as he looked around the room briefly.

“Now, let’s see if I can train you a bit.”

\--

Of course, from what Zoro had said, Sanji had decided that the swordsman didn’t actually want to be able to train him.

Why else would he have gone to the trouble to tell Sanji how difficult he was? And why would he have picked the fox in the end instead of a dog? Because he wanted Sanji to misbehave.

So every time Zoro had asked him to do something, Sanji had turned his face away and ignored him. Had looked at anything and everything in the training room except for what Zoro had indicated, had crawled over and messed with things he had no business touching.

Initially he’d been concerned that it was just going to piss Zoro off, but he’d caught glimpses of a wide grin on Zoro’s lips more than once. Clearly he was doing what he was supposed to, even though his actions kept earning him a stern tone and Zoro pulling him away.

Being able to be a brat without repercussions was interesting. Somehow freeing in its own way, as well. Though he usually did it to get punished, doing it to please Zoro was fun too.

Seeing Zoro enjoying his antics while having to pretend not to made Sanji want to laugh. He couldn’t because he wasn’t allowed, but his body shook as he held it in. It was taking a lot of effort to keep the plug inside him now; every jerk of his body made it feel like it would slip out. Sanji wasn’t sure what would occur if he let that happen – would Zoro get angry? Would he just push it back in? There was no real way for him to know.

So instead the cook was forced to keep squeezing on it and drawing it back inside himself, shuddering every time the tail tickled the backs of his thighs. Catching every knowing look from the swordsman at his reaction and doing his best not to go even redder.

As Zoro lifted him away from his weights yet again, Sanji squirmed in his arms desperately. The constant pressure inside him had been driving him crazy and though he’d tried not to let it show, his body wasn’t co-operating at all. His cock was throbbing insistently as one of Zoro’s sleeves brushed against it, a whine escaping from his lips despite himself. The swordsman chuckled from behind him, lowering him back onto the floor.

“You must be having a lot of fun, huh? Your tail’s been wagging non-stop.”

The second his knees hit the floor, Sanji turned on the spot and reached up to grab at Zoro. He’d tried to be patient, tried to play along with Zoro’s request to the best of his abilities but he was far too wound up to do it any longer. He craved relief. 

Sanji gripped at the sash around Zoro’s waist for leverage as he leaned up and began to thrust his hips against Zoro’s knee, sobbing softly in the back of his throat. Not a sexual exercise, huh? If that was true then why was the damned swordsman grinning so widely at him? Why had he made sure that Sanji would be overly aware of the tail inside him?

Zoro didn’t stop Sanji’s movements at all, just crossing his arms over his chest and watching him with interest. Sanji bit his lip as he ground against him, looking up pleadingly.

“Aaaaah, such a slutty fox. You’ll get my pants dirty.” That sparkle was in the swordsman’s eye again. Sanji groaned at the tease and thrust his hips even harder. Zoro laughed softly and reached down to push gently at Sanji’s head. “Down, boy.”

Agitated and not wanting to stop, Sanji tilted his head and bit at Zoro’s wrist while giving him a defiant glare. He’d wanted a difficult hard to handle pet and he was going to get one. Sanji yanked on the sash harshly and pressed his hips even closer, a low growl vibrating in his throat. Zoro’s eyes narrowed in response and he pushed more firmly at Sanji’s head.

“Down. Now.”

Torn between the friction on his cock and the tone of Zoro’s voice, Sanji froze in place. He was panting heavily now, somewhat worn out from playing around so much. Reluctantly he let go of the sash and flopped backwards onto the floor, stretching out on his side and exposing himself to Zoro completely. The swordsman’s tongue flicked at his own top lip as he drank in the sight.

Unable to help himself, Sanji reached down and wrapped both of his hands around his erection, beginning to stroke it desperately as he stared up at Zoro’s face. He squeezed around the plug tightly, shuddering as it shifted inside him. It wasn’t what he wanted but it was at least something and he was hoping Zoro would get riled up enough to take over.

His wish wasn’t granted, Zoro just looking down at him with a grin all over again. Sanji huffed in frustration and parted his legs more widely, feeling the swish of the tail tickling his thighs with every stroke.

“Mm, nn…” Sanji couldn’t hold back his noises as he kept going, beginning to thrust his hips up into his hands just to speed things along. If Zoro wasn’t going to help that was fine; he didn’t need him anyway. He arched his back as he began to get close, his thighs shaking.

All of a sudden Zoro moved, planting the heel of his boot hard onto Sanji’s hands and cock. The unexpected contact caused Sanji to tense up, crying out as he came hard onto himself and Zoro’s shoe. His eyes squeezed shut tightly as he rode out his orgasm, his arms aching from his fast movements.

Sanji saw stars as his whole body twitched and writhed against the cold floor. Even though it had hurt, being stepped on like that had been exactly what he needed. His cock and hands were both throbbing from Zoro’s weight being pushed onto him, the cook’s eyes flicking open just in time to catch the look of surprise on Zoro’s face.

For a moment, Sanji felt smug. At least, until the shocked expression changed into a frown and he realised that he might have fucked up.

“You weren’t supposed to cum from that.” Zoro pressed his foot harder into Sanji as he spoke, letting out a low sigh. “Look at what you’ve done – you’ve made my boot filthy.” Leaning his weight back onto his other leg, Zoro thrust his boot towards Sanji’s face, stopping inches away from him. “Clean up your mess.”

Hesitant, Sanji let go of himself and reached his hands to grasp at Zoro’s ankle. His eyes dropped from Zoro’s face to the foot right in front of him, swallowing a lump in his throat. Shaking still, he leaned forward and licked at the white fluid, anxiety building in his stomach as he tried to figure out what Zoro was going to do now.

When Zoro was satisfied his boot was clean, he drew it back and put it firmly back on the floor. Sanji looked back up at him, shivering at the cold look on his face.

The swordsman crouched down yet again, grabbed Sanji’s chin in his hand.

“What am I going to do with you, hm? I knew you were a brat but I didn’t think you were so disobedient.” Sanji felt his face flush red yet again as Zoro looked at him, his gaze falling to Zoro’s hips. Though Zoro was clearly very excited himself, he could tell from his tone that he wasn’t going to get to do anything about it any time soon. Zoro tapped on Sanji’s nose with two fingers as he would a naughty dog. “Guess I’ll have to train you better won’t I, fox?”

Sanji nodded weakly in Zoro’s grasp, not knowing how else to respond to the comments. Zoro let go then and stood up straight once more, adjusting his clothes briefly.

“On your hands and knees again. This time I’m going to make you into a good boy, you hear?”

Sanji let out a shaky sigh as he rolled onto all fours again. This was going to be a long night.


	7. The Power of Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji wants to try a specific kind of dirty talk with Zoro. He's sure he'll like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Power of Language
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, blatant daddy kink, soft BDSM, self-indulgent as all hell, dirty talk (two kinds), fluff, degradation, some other things…
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I just play in his sandbox and drop my kinks all over the damn place.
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> [‘Someone’ (I know who you were) requested “dirty talking zs, like a lot of it”](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi/post/904485270) because they’re an asshole who knows I’m fucking weak at this shit. This was the result – I’d apologise but I have died inside the entire time writing this so you can all suffer with me. I’m gonna throw myself out of a goddamn window.
> 
> I still have a request for my secret kink idea to do, plus two other things I wanna do for this for myself. (I know, I’m the worst. I claim this to be my fanservice series and then spoil myself instead.) I don’t know how long I want to drag this on though as I have an ending planned that is gonna be fun as hell to write. If you have any specific kinks you desperately want to see for Daddy series, then let me know asap because I’m gonna start winding down on this soon. If I like them enough I’ll do them. If not…they may end up in something else, I don’t know. How many chapters of this should there even be?? _I'll stop taking requests on Sunday 14th July 2019._
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi) (<\- requests go here!)

Sanji finished wiping down the kitchen after a long evening of giving it a deep clean. Every nook and cranny had been scrubbed, every surface practically sparkling as he exhaled and wiped his head with his forearm. He liked to do this at least once a week; keep his kitchen as spotless as possible. Nothing was worse than an unmaintained kitchen to Sanji, not even the punishments Zoro gave him.

Things between them had been escalating lately. Zoro had been more open to sharing things he wanted to do and Sanji was living for it. Hearing the slight hesitation in Zoro’s words as he suggested something, the caution in his actions as he started carrying them out. It was very subtle but Sanji could sense the difference with ease.

However, Zoro wasn’t the only one who had things he wanted to try. Sanji had a few things he was thinking of too.

And as the others were all asleep by now, it was the perfect time to act on those desires.

Sanji left the galley and made his way to Zoro’s training room, knowing it was his turn at watch that night. They hadn’t seen anyone else on the ocean in a long time so it was unlikely they were going to be attacked anyway.

As he began climbing the ladder, he kicked his shoes against the metal with every step he took. Partly to alert the swordsman that he was coming, partly because he just liked hearing the clanging. Almost everything to do with the training room was metal and after being forced onto his knees on it Sanji had decided he liked that a lot.

When he reached the top, he poked his head up to see Zoro sitting on one of the wooden benches, looking out the window dutifully. Pretending he didn’t know Sanji was there despite the fact that he always heard everything. The slightest sounds were usually enough to grab his attention and the cook knew that well. Knew that Zoro was aware of that too.

He climbed up into the room and slapped the toes of his left shoe against the floor three times. The floor felt like it shook a little under him as the sound echoed around the room.

Zoro looked over to him at the loud noises, an eyebrow raising as he tried to figure out what Sanji was here for. The cook recognised the expression from the many times this had happened before; Zoro was unsure if he was here for a fight or something else. Though a fight would be fun in its own way, it wasn’t what he had in mind right now. 

Sanji walked over to Zoro, swaying his hips just a slight bit more than usual. Extending his legs forward slowly as he looked down at him, stopping just in front of him. Dropping to his knees, he lifted his chin up and undid a few buttons of his own shirt.

Zoro looked down at him in interest, catching onto his mood almost immediately. The swordsman sat up straighter, a smile forming on his lips.

“Oh, hey there.” Every word was gentle; making Sanji want to melt into him and let him do whatever he wanted. “You alright, little one?” The cook resisted the urge to shiver, resting a hand on Zoro’s knee as he tilted his head slightly and gazed upwards in as shy a manner as he could muster.

“Sanji feels so hot all over… he can’t stand it.” Sanji licked his lips despite himself, knowing the quiet needy tone in his own voice would do it for Zoro even if his words didn’t. His hand stroked at Zoro’s crotch meaningfully as he looked up at him with a pout. “Sanji needs Daddy’s help…”

Startled, the swordsman visibly swallowed and cautiously put his hand on Sanji’s cheek. The smile was shaky now; Zoro clearly caught off guard.

“Wh-What is it that you want?”

Sanji leaned into the touch.

“Daddy’s big thing,” Sanji squeezed at Zoro’s cock a little more firmly, leaning into Zoro’s hand. He sighed softly as he grabbed Zoro’s other hand and shoved it forcefully against his ass. “Inside Sanji’s special place.” As colour rose in Zoro’s face, Sanji resisted the urge to smirk at him. The swordsman seemed downright lost for words. He’d never seen him like this before. It just made him want to keep going, see just how riled up he could get him. “It feels weird. Sanji can’t do it by himself.” He licked at Zoro’s hand teasingly. “Sanji needs Daddy to fill him up with his sticky fluids and—”

Zoro covered Sanji’s mouth with that hand, his other hand letting go of him to slap onto his own face.

“Sto—I mean, _I love you_.” Sanji looked at him nervously over the edge of his palm, a little surprised and disappointed by the reaction: he’d thought for sure that this would be something Zoro would have liked. The safeword echoed in his head as he fought to keep himself from blushing, distracted from his efforts when the swordsman spoke again. “I think I've found one of my limits.” Zoro grumbled, his frustration with himself clear in his tone.

Sanji pulled Zoro’s hand away from his mouth, letting go of it as he studied the swordsman’s face. He couldn’t quite read the other man’s expression. Even though he’d never expected to hear Zoro safeword, the mix of emotions was even more confusing. Normally he was easy to read – he showed anger and happiness to Sanji clearly – but it seemed far more complex this time.

“Oh?”

“When you say filthy things it’s fucking great but…” Zoro sighed deeply, bringing his gaze back to meet Sanji’s. His whole face was red. “Don’t do it like _that_.”

There was a long uncomfortable pause as they looked at each other. Sanji felt embarrassment welling inside him, not sure whether to feel ashamed for trying in the first place or brush it off. It wasn’t really that big of a deal if Zoro wasn’t into it but he was feeling very stupid right now himself. The atmosphere was suddenly very awkward between them.

“Ah, that’s alright. I just wanted to try it.” Both a lie and not, Sanji let the excuse fall from his lips. What else was he supposed to say at times like this?

After a few moments, he heard Zoro sigh again and then the swordsman was reaching out for him, clearly wanting to hold him in his arms. He didn’t hesitate in clambering onto Zoro’s lap, surprised when Zoro wrapped his arms tightly around him and buried his face into his shoulder.

Taking a moment to calm himself, Sanji leaned into the hold as he slipped his own arms under Zoro’s and rested them on his back. He could feel Zoro’s erection pressing up against him through their clothes, only more confused by the sudden refusal. What was going on here? If the swordsman had liked it, then why had he needed to stop?

Now didn’t seem the right time to ask. Not with Zoro clinging onto him so tightly.

Sanji tilted his head to rest his cheek against the back of Zoro’s head, stroking up and down his back soothingly. The grip around him loosened slightly as Zoro let out yet another sigh and relaxed into him more. It was a little odd to be the one comforting Zoro in situations like this; he hadn’t done it before so he wasn’t sure what it was that he needed. All he could really do was sit there and keep petting lightly at him, not expecting anything in return.

Though he’d been very excited when he’d started, it had all washed out of him at the sight of Zoro so uncomfortable. The arousal had been replaced with guilt. Maybe it would have been better if he’d talked to him about it first? In one way or another Zoro granted him that courtesy every time, would check in every now and then to make sure it was still alright. Sanji hadn’t even thought of it but why would he? They were just words.

Apparently they weren’t simply words to the swordsman though.

It was disappointing that it hadn’t panned out like he’d wanted but Sanji had to respect the boundary Zoro had drawn. He knew deep down that if he ever safeworded then they’d never engage in that activity again – at least, not unless he decided he wanted to try it again. It was only natural that he’d do the same in return.

When Sanji thought about it, they were already ridiculously compatible with each other. Until now, they’d both liked everything they’d tried and had only become more enthusiastic with time. This was a small snag if anything – dirty talk like that wasn’t something that the cook felt he needed in his life. The regular kind was damned good as it was; Sanji squirming every time Zoro had whispered into his ear and Zoro groaning when Sanji repaid the favour later.

His face flushed as he recalled the first time Zoro had said something like that to him – the surprise and jolt of arousal he’d felt had left him breathless and wanting more. The swordsman’s reaction this time had seemed a lot like that to him, hence his decision to keep going. But it turned out that things were not always that easy.

As Zoro sighed into his shoulder for a fourth time, Sanji frowned and slipped one of his hands away from Zoro’s back, instead pulling it up to begin stroking at the hair on the back of his head. The seemingly endless sighing was beginning to get to him even if he didn’t want it to. Sanji didn’t really have to know why it had affected Zoro so badly but at the same time he desperately wanted to.

Swallowing his own nerves, Sanji closed his eyes for a few moments.

“Hey, talk to me.” His fingers didn’t stop petting at Zoro’s scalp even as he felt his own heart starting to hammer in his chest. Nervous about what the response was going to be. “Can you tell me what exactly about it was bad? I don’t really understand.”

Zoro huffed into his shirt, finally pulling back enough to look him in the face. He seemed a lot calmer now, though he was still red as a beet.

“…Well, uh.” Though he was looking at his face, the swordsman couldn’t look him in the eye. It worried Sanji. “…My body liked it but my head felt really weird.”

Raising his eyebrow, Sanji just waited for Zoro to elaborate. At least for him, he could say more when no one else was pressuring him. Zoro was different in that regard; rarely taking his time and just saying what he was thinking as though he had it all figured out. In some ways, Sanji envied that. The idea of understanding yourself so easily was not one that he was familiar with.

True to Sanji’s expectations, Zoro soon looked at him properly despite his obvious nervousness.

“It turned me on but I felt gross for it, I think.” Zoro shifted back a little further, letting his hands fall from Sanji’s waist as one scratched at the back of his own head. “I didn’t know whether to jump you or punch myself.”

At that, Sanji couldn’t help but burst into laughter. The mental image of Zoro punching himself in the face because of a little bit of dirty talk was hilarious. Embarrassed, Zoro just scowled at him.

“Sorry, sorry!” Sanji wiped a tear from his eye as he attempted to calm himself down. “I just… that’s an extreme reaction.”

“Yeah, well.” Zoro turned his head away again, still clearly flustered. Sanji found himself smiling at the sight.

“You’re an idiot.” The cook leaned in to look more closely at Zoro’s face, tilting his head to get a better angle. “There’s no need to be that embarrassed about it. You’ll make me embarrassed too.”

“So you weren’t embarrassed saying that stuff?” Zoro’s eye met his, though the swordsman didn’t move his head an inch. For a moment, Sanji thought he could see a smirk flash across Zoro’s lips though it was equally possible that he’d imagined it. “It was totally perverse, even for you.”

Sanji flushed red then; the mix of Zoro’s disapproving stare and the tone of his voice making his stomach tense. Not in a bad way though; somehow it was kind of… exciting. Sanji felt his skin overheat in what felt like a second. Oh.

Zoro turned his head but kept the same gaze; his mouth in a flat line. His hand dropped from the back of his head, relocating itself at Sanji’s jaw and tilting his head up.

“Where’d you learn such revolting things, hm? I certainly didn’t teach you that.” A shudder ran through Sanji’s body as he squeezed his eyes shut, Zoro’s fingertips putting more pressure on his jaw as if he was annoyed. All of a sudden he could feel heat on the side of his head, biting on his lip as Zoro murmured into his ear. “You really are a filthy little boy, aren’t you?”

Any attempt at maintaining his composure was lost right then and there.

Unable to stop himself from moaning Sanji opened his eyes, Zoro’s face still right up next to his. Sanji met his gaze with trepidation, overly aware of the slight shifting of his own hips upon Zoro’s thighs. Zoro’s other arm wrapped around his waist, pulling them so close together Sanji forgot to breathe. The front of his pants felt tight all over again.

“Y-Yeah.” Sanji took a slow breath, shivering more on Zoro’s knee. “I’m sorry.”

Zoro chuckled and licked up the side of his cheek.

“Don’t be.” The swordsman’s hand fisted in the back of Sanji’s shirt as he thrust his hips up against him. “I like you like this. As disgusting as you are.” Sanji’s cock throbbed at the tease, the cook whimpering and pushing back against Zoro as hard as he could. “What was it that you wanted, again? My big _thing_?”

Embarrassed all of a sudden, Sanji shook his head violently. The harsh words Zoro was using were driving him crazy with need and he wanted to hear more of them.

“No, I— I want your cock buried in my ass!” He gasped, grabbing at Zoro’s clothes with both hands. “I need you to slam it deep inside me until I can’t take it anymore. I wanna feel you pulsing as you fill me with your cum. Use me like the pervert I am!” The phrases tumbled out of him before he could think them through, too desperate to even consider doing so. “Please, Daddy!”

“That’s my intention,” Zoro growled, biting at the side of Sanji’s neck. “It’s what a nasty little bastard like you deserves.” All he could do in response was nod, squirming at every word that fell from Zoro’s lips.

With that, Zoro flung them both forwards onto the floor and ripped at Sanji’s clothes. As the cold metal smacked his back and Zoro shoved inside him, Sanji sobbed in pleasure.

He hadn’t expected things to go like this but he certainly wasn’t going to complain.


	8. Letting It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened last time, things have become awkward. Sanji doesn't know what to do. Thankfully Zoro doesn't let it stay like that for long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letting It Go
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, blatant daddy kink, soft BDSM, self-indulgent as all hell, bondage (handcuffs), tickling, [omorashi](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Omorashi). We’re ramping it up, lads!
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I just play in his sandbox and drop my kinks all over the damn place.
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Okay so an anon [asked me what kinks I hadn’t written for ZoSan yet](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi/post/917333175) and then [asked me to write the one I was putting off](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi/post/917364140). Anon, you had no idea what you were asking for but thank you for believing in me. ~~I hope you don’t hate this (lol).~~
> 
> Now, for context… This idea has been bugging me for about two months. It originally came to mind while I was writing [The Blizzard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854803) but I wasn’t sure if I wanted to do a sequel to begin with, let alone dive into this. If you’ve read that, you probably know the moment the idea came to me. As time passed on, I felt less and less like it was a good idea to write it since that oneshot is very vanilla and cute. But I guess here you go; Daddy Kink is as good a place as any for it!
> 
> Day 2 of my birthday week celebration. Not applying those tags to this fic though. And yes, the title for this part is a reference to Frozen. Bite me. It’s not like I haven’t referenced animation before *laughs*
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

After having embarrassed Zoro with his dirty talk, Sanji was feeling a bit nervous about bringing anything else up. Though it had all worked out in the end he wasn’t sure what the swordsman was going to like at all and had stopped really thinking about it.

Somehow he felt like anything he suggested was going to get that reaction again and he didn’t want that. Comforting Zoro instead had felt truly bizarre and put him out of his element. Plus then they’d had to talk it through; something they didn’t normally do at all. Sanji wasn’t against that in general but this whole thing hadn’t exactly been built on them having conversations about it.

Doing this stuff was fun but when he had to voice his feelings on it, it felt overwhelming and a bit much. He had no idea how Zoro felt about it but the swordsman hadn’t been bringing it up either.

For the most part, Zoro had been totally fine when they’d finished. Back to the cool and collected Daddy he needed. Zoro hadn’t acted weird or done anything that would seem like something was up but at the same time neither of them had initiated things since.

A week had passed now. A long painful week where they just acted like normal. No touches, no soft words. That in itself was strange but not exactly something he could bring up. The cook had no clue, especially now that he felt this awkward. So he’d said nothing.

To put it in simple terms, Sanji was feeling a tad bit lonely. Just a smidgen.

He kept following Zoro’s every move, trying not to squirm when the swordsman would look back at him. It was stupid, but he didn’t want to give away just how much he wanted more. How much he had come to need this, relied on the dynamic now that it was in place. Though he felt he should know better, it would be like revealing some form of weakness. Not vulnerability, which he viewed differently, but actual weakness – one that would make him feel lesser somehow.

Sanji refused to feel lesser. Not even if it would give him the things he wanted.

When they docked at the next island, Zoro had taken off from the ship without even saying anything to him. And that was strange – usually he’d at least tell him where he was going, or when he was planning on coming back. Sometimes they’d even go out together, just to look around.

Sanji felt defeated, stressed and unable to cope. He hated it so much that he felt ridiculous; both for having these feelings in the first place and for letting something so small ruin his mood like this.

Frustrated, he’d just moped about on the deck by himself. Waiting for Zoro to come back, though he didn’t want to admit it. Idly cleaning at various parts of the ship while turning his head at every sound, expecting to see that familiar flash of green hair.

The sun was overwhelmingly bright today, in contrast to his mood. The cook groaned and took another few gulps of water from the glass he’d left on the table. Why did it have to be such a nice day when he felt like this? He couldn’t even enjoy it. Shaking his head, he got down onto the deck again, trying to focus on literally anything else.

Sanji dipped the dirty rag back into the bucket of water, too dazed to even notice it was far too filthy to use at this point. He’d been trying to wipe down the floor – a huge and time-consuming task – just to keep busy, try to make time pass by. At this point he was just rubbing muck around rather than getting rid of it; smudges of dirt over the legs of his trousers and up his arms by now.

Idly, he sighed and wondered how long this was going to go on for. How long he’d have to wait for Zoro to make the first move. It was stupid but Sanji felt like if he tried he was just going to mess things up more. Cause Zoro to hate him and call everything off, despite how well things had been going up to this point. Distressed by the thought, he stared at the floor in front of him without really seeing it.

A sudden loud jangling noise from behind him startled him out of his reverie.

He turned his head to see Zoro standing there with a smirk, a pair of handcuffs dangling from his index finger. Sanji swallowed and leaned back into a kneeling position, not entirely sure of what to say.

“You busy?” Zoro teased, his eyes tracing over Sanji in a way that made the cook shiver from head to toe. He twirled his finger in a circle, the cuffs spinning through the air noisily as the sun glinted off them and shone in Sanji’s eye a little. “I can come back later if you want…”

Sanji shook his head, tried not to let his desperation through.

“No, I was finished anyway…”

Zoro looked to the floor and then back to Sanji’s face, his smirk turning into a grin.

“Sure, if you say so.” Zoro extended his unoccupied hand patiently, waiting for Sanji to grasp it. Sanji’s gaze was still on the handcuffs, watching as they continued revolving around Zoro’s finger. He took the offered hand and allowed Zoro to pull him to his feet, biting onto his bottom lip as Zoro suddenly stopped swinging them and dropped them onto the hilt of one of his swords. “Let’s go somewhere else, alright sweetheart?”

Sanji nodded dumbly and let Zoro lead him wherever he wanted. He didn’t know what the cuffs were for but he knew he was about to find out.

\--

To his surprise, the swordsman led him into an empty storage cupboard he’d almost forgotten they owned. There were only a few small crates in here, pushed up against the walls and a large shiny-looking blanket lying in the middle of the room. Sanji felt his face get hot as he realised Zoro had purposefully set this up, eyeing the crates with suspicion. He couldn’t remember what was in them, but the thought was knocked from his head when Zoro pulled him right up to his chest.

“Sorry I’ve been a bit distant lately, little one.” Zoro sounded truly apologetic, though there was something else in his tone that Sanji couldn’t quite figure out. “I couldn’t stop thinking about this and I wanted to make sure it was ready before I did anything.” Zoro’s right hand stroked down his cheek, the thumb rubbing just under his eye soothingly. “…Were you lonely?”

Unable to keep up his air of not giving a damn, Sanji found himself nodding frantically. He didn’t say a word for fear of his voice coming out as desperate as he felt, leaning against Zoro for support.

Zoro shifted his hand to stroke through his hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Sanji let out a contented sigh and closed his eyes.

“You alright with me using these on you?” Something cold and metallic pressed against Sanji’s wrist questioningly, causing him to open his eyes in panic. The edge of one of the cuffs was sliding against his skin, still unopened and not in any danger of getting caught on him just yet. Sanji breathed a sigh of relief; at the touch he’d expected to be slapped into them before he could react and left to Zoro’s mercy. Zoro’s eye narrowed as Sanji looked up at him, his eyebrows furrowing together.

Realistically, Sanji knew he shouldn’t have thought such things. It wasn’t like Zoro didn’t know about what had happened with his family on Whole Cake Island, wasn’t like he hadn’t known the stress that those golden cuffs had caused him despite being fake in the end. Though Zoro was acting as his family, there was no way he was going to get cuffed if he didn’t agree to it first. Heat rose in his cheeks as he started to feel ashamed of himself for distrusting Zoro.

“…Alright.”

Zoro looked incredibly pleased at his response, leaning forward to press another kiss to his forehead. Sanji felt his blush get darker, his ears burning.

“Turn around then,” Zoro was speaking into his skin, lips brushing against his hair. “And I’ll put them on.”

Sanji turned around despite the confusion he was feeling in his chest. Surely if they were doing something like this, he should have fewer clothes on? Or at least be chained onto something else so he couldn’t resist? Zoro guided his wrists behind him, brought them closer together, slapped a cuff onto one wrist and then the other. Slowly pressed them to lock tighter on his skin, the loud clicks seeming to echo around the room.

The clicking ceased when the cuffs were on snugly, but not too tight. Zoro had slipped a finger beside his wrist, stopping when they’d closed closely onto him. As Zoro removed his finger from the cuffs, he wrapped his arms around Sanji’s waist, resting his head onto his shoulder.

“That okay?”

“Mhm…”

Zoro stroked his hands up and down Sanji’s body in a soothing way, lingering on his lower abdomen every now and then. Sanji tilted his head to look at him, swallowing the lump in his throat. Was this all Zoro had in mind? Or was there something more he had yet to find out?

Zoro calmly walked him into the centre of the room, holding onto him tightly as he flopped down onto the blanket in a sitting position. Sanji was between his outstretched legs, still facing away. His hands were pressed up against Zoro’s haramaki, the position of their bodies making him wriggle in place in surprise.

So far, none of this was making sense to him at all. If the swordsman was aiming for a little bondage sex or something, then he was going about it the completely wrong way. Sanji shivered as he felt Zoro lean in closer, teeth pressed to the back of his neck in what must have been a grin. His face heated in embarrassment as he realised how obvious his own confusion was, kicking his legs out in front of himself moodily to try and squirm away.

All the kicking seemed to accomplish was the agitating sound of plastic. He couldn’t get out of Zoro’s grip, not when he was being held so closely. The swordsman shifted behind him, his lips at the edge of his ear. The crinkling beneath them was weird – couldn’t Zoro have grabbed a better blanket when he’d been out? A less noisy one?

“So…” There was a pause as Zoro spoke directly into his ear, Sanji biting his lip hard as he fought to suppress a shudder. “You seem a little lost.”

For a minute, Sanji was tempted to turn his head and scoff at that idea – Zoro had no right calling anyone else lost in the first place – but squashed the urge down. It was true; he had no clue what was going on right now, knew Zoro would tell him if he didn’t get sassy with him. And though being rude to him was fun, the curiosity was beginning to overtake him.

“…I am.” Sanji knew he sounded nervous but he couldn’t help it. Even without the handcuffs and weird blanket, he would have been desperate to know what was going on. Bowing his head forward slightly, Sanji sighed and raised his voice a little to make sure Zoro would hear. “Explain it, please…”

His request came out in a tone that was soft and obedient, just how he knew Zoro liked it.

“Well, little one…” Zoro pressed kisses to the back of Sanji’s neck between every word. “I want to do something different, and I don’t want you to elbow me in the face for it.” Zoro gripped at where his shirt was tucked into his pants, pulling upwards on it. Sanji shivered as the motion created a slight breeze but didn’t question him further.

Perhaps the swordsman just wanted to do it with their clothes on.

Sanji usually refused to do that; he didn’t like how messy they got from sweat and cum, didn’t like walking around in them afterwards. Even though he usually got changed shortly after, it was still gross. Just because Zoro was used to being sweaty all the time it didn’t mean Sanji had to like it. Not that he didn’t enjoy the smell on Zoro though…

Zoro’s tongue trailed right up his nape, causing Sanji to gasp and wriggle in his arms. Alright. If it was something like this, he wouldn’t complain. Truth be told, Sanji would have accepted anything from the swordsman right now, no matter how weird it was.

As soon as he finished that thought, the very tips of Zoro’s fingers started skittering across both of his sides from under his shirt, tickling him mercilessly from out of nowhere.

“Who-Whoa!” Sanji couldn’t stop the surprised yelp, straining to get away from Zoro’s fingertips. Oh fuck, no wonder the damned swordsman had semi-immobilised him for this!! Sanji found himself thrashing even as his face burned hot from embarrassment, the sound of his own voice echoing throughout the room and just making it worse. The noises falling from his lips were strange and a mix of different pitches, the cook unable to control his body or his voice.

Zoro’s legs wound around his, holding them down by his knees so he couldn’t kick any more. Sanji gasped and bent forwards, his whole head feeling so hot it was like he was melting. He could barely breathe, the attempts for breath being pushed out of his lungs by his involuntary jerks from side to side. Sanji’s whole body was overheated and sweaty; his clothes sticking to his skin and making him uncomfortable.

He writhed between Zoro’s legs, laughter spilling from his lips uncontrollably. Tears sprang to his eyes and blurred his vision, Sanji squeezing them shut tight from instinct. He wished he wasn’t so damned ticklish, wished Zoro wasn’t doing this to him right now. Everything felt suddenly painful, making him light-headed. As Zoro’s hands pressed against his abdomen, Sanji’s breath caught in his throat.

Out of seemingly nowhere, he felt like his bladder was going to burst. Panic slammed through him at the thought; all the blood in his body rushing to his head as went bright red in shame. He tried to squeeze his legs together but with Zoro’s holding them down there was no way that he could.

The urge to safeword was growing by the second; Sanji shuddering and twisting as he realised that it was the only avenue he had left. With his body moving so violently he couldn’t force it one way or the other and with his legs held down he couldn’t smack the floor once, let alone three times. If he wanted this to stop, he was going to have to say _that_ , and though Zoro had said it last time he wasn’t sure if he could. Something about it felt wrong – on some level Sanji knew exactly why – and he just didn’t want to utter those words. Not over something like this.

Once again, Sanji was stuck in a tight spot: would it be worse to safeword or would it be worse to wet himself? Zoro wasn’t letting up on him at all, even though Sanji could hear the strain in his own voice worsening by the second. The feather-light touches were driving him insane, making it impossible to regulate any part of himself. He couldn’t hold it in much longer. He couldn’t—

Sanji tensed painfully and let out a groan as he lost control of his bladder.

Small sobs escaped his throat as he hung his head forward in shame, his underwear becoming drenched and clinging to him unbearably. It felt like it was never going to end; the almost burning liquid soaking his skin and leaking down his ass without restraint. He was grateful he’d closed his eyes, not wanting to open them and see what a state it had made of his trousers.

Much to his indignity, it felt almost pleasurable. The relief of his bladder shrinking back down made his body shiver, Sanji gasping for air between sobs.

Zoro froze behind him, fingers resting against his sides in surprise. Sanji didn’t know what to say or what to do, just hunching further forward on himself and gritting his teeth to try and stop his sounds. There was no way the swordsman wouldn’t have noticed what had just happened.

He didn’t want to know what Zoro’s reaction was. If he’d been disgusted by a bit of irregular dirty talk, then something like this was definitely going to make him grossed out. Sanji felt hideous, felt like he’d let him down. Like Zoro would hate him for—

“You’re so fucking cute,” Zoro groaned as he started undoing Sanji’s pants in a hurry. The cook gasped as he realised Zoro’s intention but couldn’t stop him, just squirming in his grip. “Fuck, I can’t wait.”

Pushed forwards onto his knees, Sanji shuddered as the air met his soaked lower half. Fuck, this was so humiliating and so strange that he couldn’t wrap his head around it. Zoro didn’t give him time to think, grasping onto his hips and rubbing his erection against his ass frantically. Sanji whimpered as he tried not to push back against him, his face burning even as the plastic sheet attempted to cool his skin.

“Da-Daddy, no…” It took everything he had just to choke out the words. Even though this was mortifying, he found himself torn between making it stop and letting it continue. Sanji was turned on despite himself; both grossed out and desperate for more. His body longed to be fucked but a part of his mind wouldn’t shut up about how filthy this was, how obscene it would be to have sex whilst still wet with his own piss.

One of Zoro’s hands slid around to his front, grabbing hard onto his cock.

“I know you don’t mean that.” The lust in Zoro’s voice made Sanji whimper even as the swordsman stroked along his erection meaningfully. “You’re far too hard for me to believe you.” Sanji held back a sob as Zoro pumped his hand on him roughly, the swordsman leaning forward to rest against Sanji’s back. “You want me, don’t you?”

Trembling at the sudden heat on his spine that contrasted with the seemingly cold air on his thighs, Sanji wriggled back against Zoro’s erection. He was so conflicted he didn’t know what he wanted more; to be pounded hard into his own mess or to be let free and take a shower immediately. It was too much to take in all at once.

Zoro’s hand slowed on him, changing to more teasing touches that made his cock throb impatiently. Surprised, Sanji tried to turn his head, barely able to see any of Zoro’s face from this position. He didn’t know what the swordsman wanted from him, didn’t know what would please him best. Zoro wasn’t saying anything now. He was waiting for Sanji’s answer.

Sanji trembled, desperately tried to come to terms with the two opposing ideas in his head. There was only one answer he could give.

“…Please…!”

The swordsman pulled back just for a moment, as if trying to figure out what kind of please it was. Whether it was a ‘please stop’ or a ‘please continue’. Sanji shifted his knees wider, tilted his hips and pressed his face in the sheet as if it would hide him from his own choices. Zoro chuckled behind him.

“Good boy.”

Then without delay, lubricant or any preparation, Zoro slammed his cock deep into Sanji where he wanted it the most. All the cook could focus on now was the crinkling of the sheets, the dull aching in his hips and the harsh pleasure assaulting his senses in one go. There was no time to feel shame, no way to even think about it. Sanji lost himself in sensation, thankful for all of it.

\--

By the time they came, Sanji was laid out flat on the floor. Zoro’s powerful thrusts had pushed him off balance and made him slip forwards, the swordsman growling behind him and pressing him down into the sheet with his entire body as he’d kept going. It had felt so good Sanji hadn’t the mentality to even register it, just pushing his own hips back and moaning desperately for more.

Now it was over. Sanji was becoming able to think clearly again; his head burning as he realised just what he’d allowed. Part of him wanted to freak out but he couldn’t – his body wouldn’t move and he was feeling so boneless that even if he could he wouldn’t have gotten far. Zoro was panting in his ear, still buried inside him.

It was far too late to get upset over it now. Sanji reasoned with himself as he shivered, tried to calm his sudden panic. Things wouldn’t change just because of something like this. The whole thing had been more than he’d bargained for, more than he thought he’d ever do. He’d had multiple chances to stop it, had _chosen_ not to. So what if he’d ended up liking it? It really shouldn’t be that big a deal.

It wasn’t as if they had to do it again; he could tell Zoro no and that would be the end of it.

Zoro pulled out of him then, started stroking up and down his back soothingly. Sanji murmured into the sheet and relaxed into the touch, tugging his arms slightly to let the swordsman know he wanted them freed.

Almost as soon as he’d finished the motion, Zoro unlocked the handcuffs carefully; throwing them to the side as he massaged lightly at Sanji’s wrists. The cook let out a sigh of relief, his entire body feeling exhausted. It was like every muscle in his body hurt and he couldn’t get up even if he’d wanted to.

As though sensing it, Zoro turned him over onto his back and looked down at his face.

“You alright there?” Nodding weakly in response, Sanji closed his eyes. He could still feel his body twitching in aftermath, his wrists tingling even though Zoro had been careful with them. One of Zoro’s hands rested on his cheek, the swordsman’s voice going even softer. “Do you want a bath now?”

“Mhm…” Sanji’s throat still hurt from his uncontrollable screaming earlier, a dull ache that made it feel dry. His voice cracked as he spoke, now desperate for a glass of water. “…Yes, please…”

As Zoro’s arms wound under his waist, Sanji opened his eyes and wrapped his own around Zoro’s neck for support. His trousers were still tangled around his ankles, heavy and preventing him from using them to cling closer. Sanji huffed to himself as he buried his face into Zoro’s chest.

Without needing to be told, Zoro hoisted him higher up his body and shifted him to squeeze against his side. One arm carefully let go as the other held him tighter, the swordsman yanking at his pants and flinging them to the floor. Sanji immediately used the opportunity to grasp Zoro’s waist with his thighs, sighing as Zoro cupped onto his ass and kissed at his forehead.

“That better?”

Sanji just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Zoro laughed softly against his skin and gave him a gentle squeeze as he walked back towards the door.

“Let’s get you cleaned up now, shall we?”


	9. Taking Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft moment of downtime, from Zoro's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking Care
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, blatant daddy kink, soft BDSM, self-indulgent as all hell, Zoro’s POV (hey, it’s been a while!), two heavy inspirations, hornysoft.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I just play in his sandbox and drop my kinks all over the damn place.
> 
> Rating: PG-13 (suggestive as fuck)
> 
> No one requested this, but I did it anyway. The idea came to me from a tweet someone made that made me remember [the infamous toothbrushing scene from Nisemonogatari ep 8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CeyytYDKHOU) and then it was too late for me. If there’s ever a time to write something like that for ZoSan, it’s definitely now and for this series.
> 
> A secondary inspiration (for the ending of this) comes from [a tweet by Reesenpieces](https://twitter.com/Reesenpieces/status/1149900543701262336) who was thinking a lot about one of Zoro’s habits he displays in Wano. Obviously if you don’t want the ending spoiled then check this out afterwards.
> 
> I got FANART for this series for my fuckin' birthday!!!! My love my friends so much holy shit!!! I'm so blessed, I can't... TT______TT
> 
> [Fanart for chapter 5 by my friend bean for my birthday](https://twitter.com/nsfBeans/status/1157716096839028745?s=20)!!!! (NSFW, obviously!)
> 
> [MORE fanart for chapters 5 and 9 and a drabble from forever ago by my friend pxl for my birthday](https://twitter.com/sanjir0ps/status/1158465838531457024)!!!!!!! (NSFW!!!)
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

Zoro looked over to Sanji as he entered the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush at the sink. He’d been pushing him pretty hard lately; indulging in more intense play. Sanji was taking it extremely well and though that in itself was a little frustrating, Zoro admired his strength of will. Just like anything to do with the cook, even his ability to take what Zoro dished out was impressive. The swordsman had honestly expected him to want to stop by now, especially during what they’d done last time.

Taking a breath, he strode over to Sanji and grabbed his wrist.

“Let me do that for you, little one.” He murmured as he leaned in over Sanji’s shoulder, watching his expression in the mirror. The cook went bright red and cast his gaze nervously at Usopp, who was also brushing his teeth. The sharpshooter glanced at them for a moment before shaking his head and spitting into the basin.

“Uh, yeah… I-I’m done now anyway.”

Usopp rinsed his brush and threw it into the cup, awkwardly rushing out as fast as his legs could carry him. Zoro knew by now that the rest of the crew were aware of what was going on – there was no way Nami and Robin would have been able to keep their mouths shut, after all. He didn’t care though; as long as they were left to their own devices it was fine with him.

Sanji had taken the knowledge with some shock at first but eventually shrugged it off after much coaxing and reassurance. It had taken a while but it had definitely been worth it, since Sanji now allowed him to act however he wanted. The others would take notice and just leave, as Usopp had done right now.

Zoro’s other hand moved to grasp Sanji’s chin, turning his face back to the mirror.

“Let me take care of you,” Zoro cooed, nuzzling his head gently against the side of Sanji’s. The cook was still blushing furiously, his eyes downcast as he tried to work through his emotions. Zoro recognised that expression, watched the twitching of his little’s lips. “I want to make sure you’re all clean.”

Sanji nodded weakly in his hand as he lifted his gaze upward to the mirror again.

“Yes, Daddy…”

“Good boy.” Zoro used Sanji’s wrist to bring the brush towards the cook’s other hand. Sanji didn’t need prompting, squeezing some toothpaste onto the bristles with care before he put the tube down and looked back up. Zoro couldn’t help his smile turning a bit seductive as he licked his own lips. “Open your mouth.”

Trembling in his arms slightly from the tone of his voice, Sanji did as he was told, opening it widely. Just seeing it made Zoro’s cock jump but that wasn’t his intention this time so he ignored it. Holding Sanji’s jaw a little more firmly, Zoro took the brush from Sanji’s hand and slipped it between his lips. The angle was a bit awkward since he couldn’t quite see what he was doing but when Sanji tensed in his arms and let out a squeak Zoro stopped thinking about it.

Eyes trained on the mirror, he lightly swiped the brush over Sanji’s bottom teeth. Sanji’s eye half-closed as he jumped slightly, the cook’s hands grasping onto the sink in front of him tightly. The swordsman couldn’t help but stare as he kept going, pressing down a little more as he swept the brush toward the back of Sanji’s mouth. A strangled noise left Sanji’s throat and he wriggled nervously but didn’t try to close his mouth. His blush was growing darker with every movement of Zoro’s hand, every flick of his wrist.

For an attempt at looking after his little boy, this was oddly erotic – who would have guessed doing something simple like helping someone brush their teeth could be? – surprisingly so, since they weren’t even doing anything sexual. Just taking care of Sanji’s health.

Zoro took a deep breath to calm himself as he moved the toothbrush to the other side of Sanji’s jaw. The cook’s eyes closed and he leaned back into Zoro for support, breathing heavily through his nose. The swordsman took that moment to glance lower, seeing the front of Sanji’s pyjama bottoms straining.

At least it wasn’t just him turned on by this…

Shaking his head slightly to clear the thought, Zoro focused on what he was doing. He withdrew the brush from Sanji’s mouth, using the hand on his chin to tilt his head down. Sanji caught on quickly, shivering as he leaned forward and let the foam fall into the sink. When he lifted his head again, Sanji’s face was flushed a bright red. Zoro wanted to see more of it.

The swordsman stepped back as he spun Sanji around on the spot to face him. The cook’s hands gripped at Zoro’s forearms as he steadied himself, his gaze full of desire as he opened his mouth eagerly.

He slid the toothbrush back between Sanji’s lips, bristles facing upwards this time. Just to tease him, he lightly slid it along the roof of his mouth, licking his lips as Sanji’s eye squeezed shut and a shudder ran through him. His reaction was so cute. The cook whimpered then, turning his head away slightly just to escape the tickling sensation. Zoro could understand that, didn’t get annoyed by it. His intention still hadn’t changed from before – he should stop trying to wind up Sanji and do it properly.

His left arm slid up Sanji’s back to grasp onto the blond hair at the nape of his neck to hold him still, cradling his head so he could lean back into it. Sanji let out a soft whine and tilted his head back obediently, his eyes slipping shut in anticipation. Zoro tried not to let the sound rile him up further, just sweeping the brush over Sanji’s top teeth as slowly and carefully as he could. Doing a thorough and proper job, despite his own arousal telling him to just do something else already.

But that was the thing: Zoro didn’t want to do anything else. Even if it left them both frustrated, all he wanted was to brush Sanji’s teeth for him and go to bed. Just treat him kindly without any expectations of relief and be respected the same way in return. Whether the cook was going to catch onto that or not, he didn’t know. He’d deal with that when they got there.

As he pushed the brush in further to clean the farthest teeth, a little bit of foam slipped out between Sanji’s lips and ran down his chin slowly. Zoro’s eyes watched its path, not ceasing his movements as it curled under Sanji’s jaw and began to slide down his neck.

“Hey now, you’re making a mess.” His voice was soft even as he teased him, letting go of the brush and reaching behind Sanji to grab a flannel from the sink. Sanji shivered and made a noise of complaint as the brush hit his tongue, tilting his head back a little further to prevent more foam spilling out. Zoro chuckled as he swept the flannel up Sanji’s neck. “That’s it. Not much more now.”

Zoro tossed the dirty item back in the sink and took hold of the brush once more, leaning closer as he resumed cleaning the top teeth. The colour of Sanji’s palate was a dark pink, smattered with traces of toothpaste.

Satisfied with his job so far, Zoro gripped the back of Sanji’s head a little tighter and guided him to turn back to the sink. Sanji spit into it immediately, his eyes opening halfway to look at Zoro’s reflection in the glass. His cheeks were flushed a pink almost as deep as the inside of his mouth, bringing a smile to Zoro’s lips.

“All clean now? Let me check.”

Slipping a finger into Sanji’s mouth, Zoro caressed over every single tooth. They were all smooth to the touch, no traces of anything else left behind. The swordsman was pleased, rubbing his finger lightly over Sanji’s bottom lip as he pulled it back out. Sanji sighed in content, despite whatever else he was feeling.

Zoro leaned past him again, filling an empty glass with water before handing it to Sanji. The cook’s fingers brushed against his as he took it, a shaky smile on his lips.

“Thank you.”

While Sanji gargled to wash away whatever foam was left, Zoro just regarded him calmly. Taking care of him like this was interesting; doing something intimate yet non-sexual and having Sanji accept it was new to him. Sure, they’d done some things that were similar but there was something about this that just made him feel right. Completely at ease for once, not in any rush to push things to extremes. It was nice.

Sanji turned to look at him when he was done, his face still red. There was a nervousness and expectation in his eye that made Zoro feel a little guilty. He really had been pushing him too hard recently, after all. Sanji gripped at the edge of his shirt with both hands, not sure what was going to happen next. Zoro just smiled back in response, hoping to assuage his nerves and let him know everything was going to be okay.

He reached to cup Sanji’s cheek, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before giving another to his forehead.

“Good boy.” Zoro praised Sanji for his obedience, fingertips tracing down his chin. “Alright, let’s go.”

Sanji nodded against his hand, letting go of the bottom of his clothing as his body visibly relaxed. Neither of them seemed aroused now, both just standing there in relative comfort after the tender exercise.

Hoisting Sanji into his arms, Zoro cradled him close to his chest as he made his way out of the bathroom. Still embarrassed, Sanji just looked up at him and allowed the hold without a single noise of complaint. One of his hands grasped at Zoro’s coat, clinging onto it tightly.

Walking into the men’s quarters, Zoro ignored the rest of the crew and made his way to his own wooden hammock, slowly lowering Sanji into it. When he was lying safely, the swordsman kicked off his boots and coat before he crawled on with him, pulling Sanji up against himself as he flung the blanket over both of them. No one said a word, just getting into their own beds in silence. Zoro wasn’t even looking at them, his sights on just Sanji as Sanji cuddled up to him and rested his head against his chest. Zoro tucked one arm under his own head as he stroked up and down Sanji’s back with the other.

Feeling content, Zoro closed his eyes and began to hum softly in the back of his throat. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in a while, this pleased with how things had gone. Sanji’s fingers tensed against his skin in surprise but he didn’t stop his humming, moving his hand from Sanji’s waist to pet through his hair. The cook shivered under his fingertips and glanced up to his face, looking stunned as well as soft in the way Zoro enjoyed the most.

“Go to sleep now, sweetheart.” Zoro had to stop as he nudged Sanji’s head back down. “It’s bedtime.”

“…Alright.” Sanji mumbled against him, the tips of his ears flushing red. With the others there and easily able to hear everything, he knew Sanji wasn’t comfortable responding like usual. He didn’t mind. It would likely just take some more time and he had all the patience in the world right now.

Zoro resumed his tune, closing his own eyes as he allowed himself to enjoy the peace. There was a collective appreciative sigh from the other men in the room at his continued melody. It wasn’t like this was the first time anyone had heard it, but it was the first time he’d done it when everyone was in bed. Usually he just did it as he wandered the ship or before he’d take a nap.

The swordsman didn’t cease until he heard everyone snoring softly, the rise and fall of Sanji’s chest against his lulling him into slumber as well.

They all had good dreams that night.


	10. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro brings out the handcuffs again. Sanji is rightfully nervous but agrees to go with him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too Much
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, blatant daddy kink, soft BDSM, self-indulgent as all hell, [sounding](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Sounding), orgasm denial (kinda), some other stuff~
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I just play in his sandbox and drop my kinks all over the damn place.
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Sorry this is late. Life happened.
> 
> Not a request, don’t remember what inspired it right now. Will update this later if I do.
> 
> Update: Ah yeah, so I think what set this one off is I saw two different pictures by my favourite ZoSan artists on twitter that featured one of the non-listed warnings and I was like "This is hot, how can I work this in?". The answer was sounding, which I haven't personally done but have had an interest in. (Though, admittedly, not to be done on _me_...)
> 
> Because I haven't done it, I had to do a fair amount of research on what it felt like. You can probably guess that this led me to some pretty uncomfortable things, including the visiting the reddit for it. Let me tell you: I saw some goddamn shit. Would not recommend going to look, to be honest. That said, I got my answer so it's all good :3
> 
> The equipment used in this chapter is something like this: [Advanced Pratt Urethral Sounding Kit](https://www.amazon.co.uk/Advanced-Pratt-Urethral-Sounding-Kit/dp/B00K6BLDSG) (amazon link but NSFW). There's a range of thicknesses to it for when you get more used to it but the only relevant one this time is the smallest one.
> 
> In any case, hope you enjoy!
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

In the galley, Sanji was getting ready to make an interesting new snack for the crew.

He always did his best to make things they hadn’t experienced whenever possible; partly out of a desire to show off and partly to keep all of his skills at their best. The last thing he wanted was to get rusty, to struggle on recipes he’d perfected long ago. 

Today’s experiment – as it were – was to create something new with caramelised sugar. Something sweet for the ladies to have for their afternoon snack. He hadn’t made anything with it recently, was excited to see their reactions as they tasted it for the first time.

Though making food for their crew had its trials, it was usually a simple affair; the only real difficulties being remembering who disliked what and making the amount he’d need to feed Luffy. Most of the time everyone was easy to please and happy to just eat their favourites. Sanji wanted to expand their horizons more, show them all the delicacies he could make. Not only was it rewarding but it was fun for him as well; letting him feel at ease even when things got uncomfortable.

And right now, Sanji was feeling uncomfortable.

The reason?

The swordsman, obviously.

Zoro had been disappearing from the ship more frequently lately, not telling him where he was going nor inviting him to come along. Initially it had made Sanji nervous because he wasn’t sure what he was thinking but now he was just nervous because it probably meant something weird was going to occur.

Things had been relatively calm and normal aside from that; the swordsman treating him with care and looking after him like he needed. Sanji had repaid the favour in obedience and small gifts – an extra bottle of sake here, a snack Zoro preferred there – genuinely grateful he wasn’t just being left to his own paranoia this time.

It seemed like Zoro had noticed the effect it had had on him, had felt guilty about it. The changed behaviour was far better than the apology he’d been given at the time: it showed an honest effort to be respectful of his feelings. Though Sanji was usually the one changing his behaviour for Zoro, he had to admit that this was nice. He could definitely see why the swordsman got so happy when he tried hard to please him – it made Sanji feel really valued.

Sighing softly to himself, Sanji wondered what the swordsman could possibly be up to this time. He’d thought he knew Zoro well by now, what things he was into. But his partner seemed determined to throw him off with every move he made.

When Sanji expected softness, Zoro pushed him to his limit. When he expected things to get out of hand, there was tenderness. It was hard to get a read on what was in store.

Sanji still couldn’t get the way Zoro had brushed his teeth out of his mind; it had been far more sensual, far more of an invasive experience than he’d thought it would be. Brushing your teeth was something normal, something necessary. When he did it himself it was just a little dull, but when the swordsman had taken over…

The memory caused Sanji to flush with heat. It had been oddly erotic to have Zoro pressed up against him like that, staring into his mouth as he probed it with the brush. Words couldn’t accurately describe how it had made the cook feel. On top of that, it had felt so intimate…

Before he realised it, Sanji had lifted two fingers to his mouth; pressing them against his lips as he remembered the event all over again. He was surprised he’d enjoyed it as much as he had, embarrassed that he wanted to do it once more. Maybe he should just bite the bullet and ask. It wasn’t as though Zoro hadn’t noticed how much it had affected him anyway—

His thought was interrupted as he realised that the water had long-since boiled, his hands scrambling to turn off the stove. He was far too distracted to be trying to cook right now, his body tense and longing for something to happen. Sanji wasn’t sure how but he could sense that Zoro would come to him soon, ready to give answers to all of his unasked thoughts.

Shaking his head, Sanji made his way out of the galley, fumbling around in his pocket for his cigarettes. They wouldn’t do much to keep him calm, but they were at least something.

He walked out onto the deck, leaning over the edge of the ship as he stared into the ocean. He put a cigarette between his lips, pulling his lighter out of his pocket. Before he’d even managed, the unlit cig was plucked away by a very familiar tanned hand.

Sanji turned his head to see Zoro standing right beside him, wiggling his cigarette between his fingers in a ‘no-no’ motion. The swordsman’s eyebrow was raised as though Sanji were doing something he shouldn’t, though he’d not said a word about the habit in a long time. Sanji cast his gaze down anyway, feeling like he’d disobeyed him somehow. His eye was drawn to Zoro’s waist where his swords were as something glinted in the sunlight.

Zoro had the handcuffs with him again. Sanji swallowed at the sight of them.

Cautiously he lifted his head, feeling himself begin to go red just from the implication of them being there.

“…Daddy?”

The swordsman held his hand out to Sanji in silence, waiting for him to grasp it. He knew if he grabbed it that he’d be agreeing to something more extreme than usual, more intense. Taking a moment to avert his gaze, Sanji tried to weigh up his options. He wasn’t sure if he was prepared for something like this right now, but he couldn’t help the curiosity running through him.

Shakily, Sanji grasped Zoro’s hand with his.

“Good boy,” Zoro pulled him closer, smirking. He placed the cigarette back in Sanji’s pocket next to the rest of the packet. “Come on then.”

\--

What Zoro had been planning had been far out of the realm of Sanji’s imagination.

He’d been stripped to nothing, his hands cuffed behind him again and laid on his back onto the floor. The weird blanket from last time had been nowhere in sight, making him both relieved and nervous as Zoro had pulled a black case from nowhere and began unzipping it. Sanji couldn’t see its contents but could tell from the look on Zoro’s face that it was something bizarre, paling a little as Zoro slid a long silver rod from it.

Sanji hadn’t known what it was nor what it was for, his eyes staring at it as it glinted. There was a large bottle of lubricant to his side, the words ‘surgical lube’ written on it in large letters. The normal one they used didn’t look like that at all and the specificity of the words caused him to feel uneasy. Even without being told, he knew that this was not something that was going to be put in his ass; it was far too thin for one thing and if it wasn’t like Zoro would have needed to cuff him if that was the case.

When Zoro had looked to him next, he’d told him exactly where it was going to go. The long thin metal was going to be inserted into his penis; penetrate him somewhere he’d never had anything before. Sanji had shaken his head, told him there was no way he was going to let him do something like that but after a few minutes of being petted and reassured he’d ended up giving in anyway.

Refusing Zoro was something he found hard to do and it became increasingly more difficult as he’d realised how much these things must have cost. How Zoro would have given up on other things he wanted just to buy them. To use them on him.

That was how he’d ended up like this; trembling against the floor with his legs bent at the knee, both of Zoro’s hands touching his cock.

Sanji swallowed audibly as the swordsman swiped more lube over the head of his penis, his other hand stroking him up and down to get him more erect. Full of trepidation, it was difficult for Sanji to maintain his erection; his gaze flicking between what Zoro was doing to him right now to the black case every few seconds.

The rod was sitting on top of it, as if just waiting for its turn. The longer Sanji looked at it the more anxious he felt, not sure if he should just call this whole thing off before it got too far.

For one thing, he had no idea how he should feel about all of this: why did Zoro want to do this to him anyway? Was he absolutely certain he knew what he was doing? Was it even going to feel good at all or was it just going to hurt? The swordsman definitely knew his way around steel but that was for the purpose of causing pain. The thought didn’t fill him with much confidence.

Zoro glanced up at him from between his legs.

“Calm down, little one. You can trust me.”

Sanji looked back to meet his gaze, unable to hide his nerves. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to trust him, but Zoro was about to do something he’d never considered before. Something that seemed scary, like one wrong move could give him an injury in a place he’d rather never have one. Wounds and sores on the outside of his body were one thing – they could be healed easily if need be – but Sanji had no clue how this would work. Or how he’d explain it to Chopper in the event something actually did go wrong.

Zoro smiled at him, calm and reassuring. Sanji swallowed.

“I do trust you,” Sanji knew he was mumbling, knew Zoro could hear him anyway. Allowed himself to admit his feelings out loud. Let himself be vocally vulnerable though he didn’t really want to, usually kept it to himself. “It’s just… scary.”

Just saying it out loud somehow calmed him a bit, made his body relax enough to let himself grow harder under Zoro’s touch. It was strange – if something like this had happened before their dynamic had been set in place he’d have never allowed it, never said what was on his mind so clearly. He’d have just covered up his anxiety with bravado: putting up a front to appear unconcerned by the whole thing. Probably would have rushed Zoro through it just to prove he could do it.

For a moment the swordsman looked surprised. Like he hadn’t expected Sanji to be so honest. Sanji felt embarrassment at his own thought. He couldn’t blame Zoro really; he hadn’t expected it from himself either.

Zoro dipped his head down, kissing over Sanji’s hip in a way that made him shudder. Having been without his pants for a while now, Zoro’s lips felt hot against his skin. Goosebumps rose on his legs and arms as his cock stiffened fully, a groan leaving Sanji’s throat.

“Good boy.” Zoro licked up Sanji’s stomach, his hands stroking him more firmly in reward. One of his thumbs slid down the sensitive skin under the head of Sanji’s cock exactly the way he liked it. Sanji felt his toes curl as his legs twitched in response. “Don’t worry; I know what I’m doing. There’s nothing to be scared of, alright?”

“…Mhm.”

Sanji agreed despite his thought process, overwhelmed but still not wanting to give in. Zoro’s confidence was soothing, his insistence that it would be okay beginning to calm his fear. He could try. On some level he wanted to; curiosity starting to burn through him, Sanji biting his lip as he shivered in anticipation.

He wanted to know what it felt like, how it could possibly be something other people did. Right now, he didn’t understand at all, but if he tried it… Sanji took a deep breath and looked at Zoro’s face, saying his next words because he felt he needed them more now than he ever had.

“…Yes, Daddy.”

Pleased, Zoro gave him another stroke, rougher this time. Sanji moaned and pushed his hips up into the swordsman’s hand, eager to please him as well as feel more of his touch. This was already ridiculous, already way over his head. Fighting it now seemed pointless.

Zoro licked over his top teeth as he petted him further, the look in his eye sending shudders down Sanji’s spine.

Alright, maybe this wasn’t so scary...

The petting ended abruptly, leaving Sanji shaking for more. Zoro picked up the implement, lubing it with his messy hands as he looked at Sanji’s face calmly. When he grabbed onto him again and pressed it against the cook’s urethra, Sanji tensed up all over. Just seeing it sent him over the edge into panic out of nowhere; his breath stopping in his throat at how long it was. How it was going to go inside _there_. Now faced with the reality – with it right in front of him – all traces of calm had been lost.

Fuck—! No—! This was too much, after all!

Sanji squirmed the little he could, trying to pull away from the rod as fear overtook him again. The swordsman wasn’t dissuaded in the least; just shifting himself further over him and leaning his weight onto his body. At this point it was obvious that Zoro knew this was a panic response, wasn’t going to stop now that he’d consented. Sanji didn’t even have time to wonder how much of his emotions had shown on his face.

“Hey now, don’t struggle.” Zoro dug his elbows hard into Sanji’s hipbones to hold him still. “If you jerk away suddenly, it’s gonna hurt.” He sounded as though he were speaking from experience rather than from theory. Sanji didn’t know how to feel about that.

The tip of the metal pressed against him once more, Sanji unable to watch as Zoro put pressure on the end of it with a fingertip. The cook closed his eyes as he felt it start to push in, biting hard on his bottom lip from discomfort. It stopped after just a few seconds, after Sanji knew it had begun going inside him properly.

He could feel himself shaking, wanting to open his eyes to question why Zoro hadn’t continued forcing it in but too afraid of seeing it to bring himself to. He needn’t have asked anyway; though it wasn’t being pushed any more he could feel it slowly sinking further inside, going deeper even without being touched.

Whether it was the lubricant making it easy or its weight being pulled down by gravity, he didn’t know. The sensation was so bizarre that he couldn’t focus on anything else even if he wanted to. The knowledge of what was happening alone was enough to drive him crazy, enough to make him tense up. He couldn’t move from Zoro’s weight being pushed into his hips, the bones of Zoro’s elbows hurting him where they met his skin.

Though he wanted to ask the swordsman to let up a little, Sanji didn’t trust himself to speak. He wasn’t sure what kind of noise would leave his lips, what tone of voice he’d use. Frustrated and uncomfortable, he might snap at Zoro for doing this to him, run his mouth out of the need to release some of the stress he was feeling. Sanji couldn’t imagine that would be taken well at this point in time, didn’t think it wise to aggravate him when he was at his mercy like this.

Zoro would never do something to hurt him when he was being vulnerable, always made sure to only lose control when they were on equal footing. Why would he suddenly change that now?

Of course, panicked as he was, Sanji wasn’t really able to pay attention to that logic.

He just whimpered low in his throat and kept his eyes shut, hoping against hope that he would calm down, that his heart would stop freaking out. The cook was so tense he was staining in the cuffs; the cold metal digging into his skin so hard it was painful. At least it was a distraction, something different he could focus on without opening his eyes.

When all movement finally stopped, Sanji let out a shaky sob. It felt so weird, so strange that he didn’t know how to handle it. Zoro’s hands soon moved to caress up and down his thighs firmly, making Sanji open his eyes and tremble at what he saw.

The rod had gone much deeper into him than he’d thought; only the tip remaining outside. His cock was red and straining around it, throbbing not from pain but a feeling he couldn’t accurately describe. Was that it? Was this all he’d been afraid of? It had been so long, yet he’d taken in all of it. For a brief moment Sanji felt oddly impressed with himself, still finding the whole thing unbelievable and unable to tear his eyes away.

As he stared, he caught Zoro’s gaze just beyond it, his eyes refocusing to look into them instead.

The hunger directed at him made him lose his breath all over again.

“See? I told you it would be alright.”

Zoro’s words were supposed to be encouraging but his tone was dark, filled with a lust that almost put Sanji right back on the edge of fear again. Instead of letting himself get scared, Sanji steeled himself; getting ready for whatever was to come his way now. He was tired of being afraid, tired of letting his reactions get the better of him. He knew better than that.

“Y-Yeah…” Sanji’s voice was shaky, but not just from nerves this time. Bizarre as this was, he was enjoying himself; his erection throbbing in want for more.

The cook forced himself to relax, taking a deep breath in to calm himself down. He felt like he was about to be overwhelmed but there was definitely more in store for him than this – Zoro’s stare was telling him as much. He had to admit to himself that he was excited too, would rather let that overtake him instead. What good was it going to do to lose his head now?

Zoro grinned as he dug his fingers into Sanji’s thighs, reacting as though he knew every single thought going through his head.

“Are you ready for the main thing? It’s not this – this is just the setting up.” Zoro drew his hands back, grabbing the lube bottle again. The swordsman looked down Sanji’s body slowly, clearly appreciating every inch of him. He poured more lube onto his hands, taking his time in slicking up his fingers and one of his palms.

Sanji was hanging onto every word, his own gaze directed at Zoro’s hands as they reached for him and Zoro leaned up to whisper in his ear.

“—”

Shuddering all over at what Zoro murmured to him, Sanji felt heat flush from his toes all the way to the back of his head. Shit. That wasn’t what he’d been expecting from this at all.

“Da—”

“There there,” Zoro grasped lightly onto his cock with his palm, stroking from the base to the tip carefully. Sanji felt the rod more keenly inside him, hissed through his teeth. Zoro’s other hand slid between his legs, two fingers rubbing at his entrance. “I’m going to make you feel really good now, sweetheart.”

Sanji groaned when Zoro pushed his fingers inside, massaging him with both hands almost mercilessly. The sensation was almost too much to take in at once, pleasure coursing through the cook at a pace he wasn’t used to. Even though he thought he’d be used to this by now, it felt far more intense. Whether it was because of the thing lodged in him or the sudden assault, he couldn’t tell. Sanji couldn’t even begin to work it out, gasping and moaning so loud that thoughts seemed impossible.

The swordsman hadn’t pulled back from his ear, licking over the lobe as he started to thrust his fingers inside him. Violently right off the bat like he usually did when Sanji was about to orgasm, despite this only being the start.

“F-Fuck!” Sanji tossed his head back, his teeth gritting so hard his whole jaw hurt. Every touch felt amazing; every gentle stroke of his cock accompanied by a rough shove against his prostate.

Zoro just moved to match him, licking up the side of his neck and chuckling into his skin. Like he knew exactly what Sanji was feeling, like he found it amusing.

It wasn’t long before Sanji felt like he was about to burst; his cock throbbing harder and harder as though in warning. But orgasm wouldn’t come – Zoro moving his hand to grab at the tip of it, squeezing the head of his cock tightly and making him want to sob.

The fingers inside of him slowed down, just rubbing lightly instead. The build-up started to fizzle away, Sanji’s eyes widening as he turned his head to stare at Zoro in surprise.

“Not so hasty,” Zoro nipped at his cheek, relaxing both hands as he spoke. “This is gonna take a while.”

Sanji trembled, his whole body aching. This felt like it had already gone on forever, and yet it was going to take even longer? He swallowed hard at the thought, unsure if he could keep going like this. Zoro just looked at him, his eyes still dark. He wasn’t smiling now, his expression changing into one of focus. As though he were about to train, about to buckle down for a long meditation session.

Sanji wanted to protest but found himself unable to say anything. He couldn’t, not when he saw Zoro look like that.

Instead he just shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut once more, prepared to ride this out to the end.

\--

True to his word, Zoro made sure the process was agonisingly drawn out.

Every time Sanji felt like he was getting close he would slow his movements and drag him back down to a dull ache. As soon as he was calmer Zoro would get rough again; flooding him with sensation right to the edge of orgasm before bringing it all to a halt.

After it had happened more times than Sanji could count, he felt like he was losing his mind.

The whole thing almost felt like torture; made Sanji want to admit to offenses he hadn’t committed, make promises he wouldn’t even remember. If he was told to do something right now, he would do it without hesitation. Anything at all, so Zoro would just let him finish.

Sanji could hear himself whimpering, writhing against the floor from frustration. It had all felt so good but he couldn’t take it anymore. Every one of his muscles was aching from tensing for so long, from being denied over and over.

Zoro was in a far better state; his enjoyment showing on his face more and more as time had passed. No longer were his brows knit in concentration, no longer was his mouth drawn into a line. The swordsman looked downright thrilled: the complete opposite of how Sanji felt right now.

Having no composure left whatsoever, the cook rocked his hips back onto Zoro’s fingers urgently though the swordsman had paused once again. Trying to force him into giving him what he wanted – no, _needed_ – despite the fact he knew that it wouldn’t happen.

With the sounding implement still lodged inside his dick, the pleasurable feelings were only driving Sanji mad. Even though he was desperate he couldn’t reach climax, his toes curling as he shoved back harder onto Zoro’s hand and squirmed.

“Take it out!” Sanji didn’t care that he was begging, that his voice was hoarse and breathless with need. “I want to cum, please!”

Zoro leaned over him a little further, wickedness on his face and a hungry look in his eyes.

“No.” Sanji’s breath caught in his throat as Zoro suddenly ground his fingers up against his prostate yet again. “I told you, I’m going to make you cum with just your ass.”

One of Zoro's fingers slid up the side of Sanji’s cock and pressed down on the metal, wiggling it very gently inside him for the first time. The sensation caused Sanji to whine; it felt like he shouldn’t be feeling this, like the pleasure made no sense at all. Having something in his ass was one thing but this was different entirely and having both at the same time was overwhelming.

His wrists were straining against the cuffs, the hard metal digging painfully into his skin. He wanted to rip his hands free and yank the damn thing out himself but no matter how much he struggled, the handcuffs didn’t even bend.

“D-Daddy, please— I can’t—”

Zoro’s gaze told him his begging was useless. All it was doing was making Zoro more excited, the swordsman leaning further over him and wriggling his fingertip more insistently. The fingers inside him started slamming harder and faster, making the cook dizzy and feel like he couldn’t breathe.

Sanji felt like he was going to go insane as his cock throbbed painfully hard. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, grit his teeth as he desperately thought of a way to get Zoro to give up on this. What he was aiming for seemed like it was never going to happen!

In the back of his mind, Sanji knew he could safeword but god, he didn’t want it stop completely. He just wanted to finally get some relief – he didn’t even care how.

Zoro hadn’t even started fucking him yet and he knew from the swordsman’s excitement filling the room that he was going to. Sanji wanted it too – longed for something bigger than Zoro’s fingers inside him – but knew that he wasn’t going to get it until Zoro was damn well ready to give it to him.

Before he even realised it he was sobbing desperately, his cheeks wet with tears as he kept begging for Zoro to take it out. To let him finally climax like he needed to.

A hand grabbed onto his chin tightly as Zoro’s fingers slid deeper into him and slowed down.

“You can do it, little one.”

Sanji opened his eyes at the gentleness of the words, trembling all over at the loving expression that suddenly had taken over Zoro’s face. Zoro’s smile was just as soft, Sanji’s heart skipping a beat as he stared at him. It was a far cry from the almost-evil expression the swordsman had been wearing up to this point and it made Sanji melt, wanting to keep trying just to please him.

“M-Mhm…” Nodding weakly, Sanji bit onto his own lip again, his thighs trembling violently.

Zoro leaned down further and kissed his sweaty forehead softly before tilting down and kissing him on the mouth. Sanji whimpered as he parted his lips, Zoro’s tongue pushing inside the second he had the chance.

An intense tightness started building in his hips as Zoro kissed him, massaging his jaw lightly with his fingertips. Startled by it, the cook pulled back, his throat making strange sounds as it started to spread further through his body. Flashes of heat ran through him, his toes curled so hard it hurt and he was done: tilting his head back with a loud cry as he climaxed but didn’t ejaculate.

All the muscles in his body spasmed violently as he started to come down from his high, his eyes slowly focusing as he gasped for breath. Zoro’s fingers had stopped moving inside him but hadn’t been withdrawn yet, still putting pressure against his prostate and making him feel full. When he could see again, the look of sheer joy on Zoro’s face caused him to flush red all over.

“That’s a good boy.” Zoro sounded as breathless as Sanji felt, his gaze piercing as he stared at Sanji’s face in return. “I knew you could do it.” The praise just made Sanji more embarrassed, averting his eyes. His cock was still throbbing hard between his legs, aching and desperate to have its turn. Zoro grinned as he slipped his fingers out of him and moved to grab his hips with both hands. “I’m going to fuck you now, little one.”

Sanji let out a shaky gasp as Zoro’s cock pressed right up against him, the rod still buried inside his own. Whimpering, he lifted his hips up to make it easier for him. Zoro grinned as he thrust forward and sank into him in one go, pushing as deep as he could get without any resistance. Sanji couldn’t help groaning as he was stretched further open, his legs jerking against Zoro’s sides. His arms were aching underneath him now, numb from his weight being on them this whole time. He stared down at his own cock meaningfully, hopeful that this was enough.

“P-Please…”

Zoro laughed softly as pulled Sanji up onto his lap, kissing against his neck.

“No, no. I’m not through with you yet.”

\--

By the time Zoro let Sanji cum normally, Sanji was too exhausted to move or enjoy it much, his voice gone from his begging and crying. He felt boneless all over as he felt himself ejaculate, just sobbing in the back of his throat from relief. Zoro sighed as he undid the handcuffs from his wrists and held him close, stroking through Sanji’s hair calmly and rubbing at his back. Somehow the noise made Sanji feel uneasy even though he was being gentle, like there was something the swordsman wasn’t telling him.

Sanji wanted to ask but found himself unable to, the combination of being forced to orgasm like that so many times and soft touches causing his eyelids to droop. The heat of Zoro’s body against his was soothing now, lulling him into sleep.

When he woke up he was tucked into his own hammock, the rest of the crew all snoring as they slept. He looked over to Zoro’s bed but couldn’t see his face, sighing as he got up to use the bathroom and felt soreness surging throughout his lower body.

Blushing, he shook his head. It wasn’t like he hated it but the next time Zoro brought the handcuffs over, he was definitely going to refuse.


	11. Golden Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji accidentally mentions what happened to him during the timeskip. Zoro gets extremely excited. Things get a little out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Rain
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, blatant daddy kink, BDSM, self-indulgent as all hell, crossdressing, clothed frotting, watersports (again, yes, shut up), facefucking, gentle [subspace](http://bdsmwiki.info/Sub_Space) & [subdrop](http://bdsmwiki.info/Drop) (NSFW links, hover for brief explanations), a self-burn and a fuckton of author’s notes.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I just play in his sandbox and drop my kinks all over the damn place.
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Okay so [someone asked if I’d ever include okama Sanji in Daddy Kink](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi/post/922115671). The idea I got was this. I mean I was already thinking along these lines anyway because of chapter 8 but y’know. I write from a place of knowledge and experience with research on things I don’t know much about. This one’s more from experience and possibly a little more gross than anything so far. I apologise for nothing.
> 
> (Someone else also mentioned subspace to me in a comment a while ago, so it turns up again after briefly being touched on in part 6 because it was on my mind. Subdrop followed behind because they're often bedfellows.)
> 
> ‘Why did this one take so long to do, then?’ I hear you ask. The answer is simple: I’m feeling a lot of pressure on this series right now. Don’t know if anyone else noticed (people on twitter saw me freak out about it) but this story is one that gets a lot of hits when I upload a new chapter. Normally this would be a happy thing – who doesn’t want their work to do well? – but for me it just stresses me out. Mostly because I don’t get much feedback so I don’t know what I’m doing right or wrong.
> 
> It puts a lot of pressure on my shoulders because I didn’t intend for this, didn’t think to plan ahead and explain a lot of stuff beforehand. I didn’t come out here planning to educate people, just play around with things I thought were fun. However, I’m feeling a lot of responsibility now which is uncomfortable. I recognise that no one else is putting this pressure on me, and yet it persists. Trying to work through it anyway. No matter how things started, no matter if I am doing requests or not, I still really write for me. As long as I like it, that should be enough.
> 
> It also took a while because this chapter leapt out of my hands and took a path I wasn’t intending right when I thought I’d reached the end. I decided to play into it rather than fight against it. Striving for the organic and to let the characters do how they feel, like always. (Hello there, TL2…) But at the point I finished it, it was no longer Sunday. And this is my Sunday series, so I waited to post.
> 
> Anyways, in BDSM we have some acronyms that you might find interesting: SSC and RACK. [Safe, Sane, Consensual](https://www.ncsfreedom.org/component/k2/item/382) (NSFW, great resource website) and Risk-Aware Consensual Kink, which is basically the same but takes into account more dangerous activities. We also operate by the standard of Informed Consent, i.e. everyone knows what’s going to happen and agrees with it ahead of time.
> 
> If you’re this far then you already know what I’m about to say: Zoro and Sanji don’t follow these rules. What works to make an interesting story isn’t what works in reality. _This writing is by no means a guide to BDSM or Daddy Kink (otherwise known as ddlg)._ Just bear all this in mind.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

Sanji had made a mistake. Mentioned something offhand without thinking about it, like usual.

Whilst mid-discussion, he’d let slip a little about what had happened to him on Momoiro Island. Despite his attempts to be careful with his word choices, he’d forgotten to hide a detail that had made it all come unravelling around him. Zoro had paused, stared and his eye had glittered as he grabbed onto Sanji’s shoulders.

“Oh? Well then, I know what I want you to do when we disembark.”

Mortified by his careless reveal, Sanji had shook his head. Refused. Zoro had just grabbed onto him harder, a smirk covering his face.

“You’re going to be a good boy and listen to Daddy.”

Sanji’s knees had gone weak then and he’d found himself looking at anything other than the swordsman. He didn’t want to give in. But he didn’t want to safeword either; he still wasn’t willing to show that much weakness to Zoro yet – still wouldn’t use those words – even if he was uncomfortable. Zoro had sighed softly, brought his face closer to Sanji’s ear.

“Come on now, what’s there to be embarrassed about after all we’ve done so far?”

That sentence was all it had taken for Sanji to realise how stubborn he was being. It wasn’t that big a deal – he’d lived after doing that for months, what could possibly be so bad about a few hours? Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad; it was weird but it wasn’t something scary this time.

That thought in mind, Sanji had begrudgingly agreed, annoyed by the swordsman’s excitement.

And that was how he had ended up getting hair extensions on the next island, had bought a dress and make up and high heels. For Zoro.

\--

Now Sanji was here, standing in that storage room in front of the swordsman, his cheeks red and his face tilted downwards from embarrassment. He’d spent a long time getting ready – taken the utmost care with the makeup and his hair, trying to make it seem natural and normal.

As he’d watched himself applying his makeup, his face had flushed hot and he’d questioned himself more than once. Asked himself why he was doing this when he’d hated it so much. Why he was so oddly willing to do it, just because he’d been told to. He hadn’t found an acceptable answer.

Sanji lifted his head slightly, trying to get a read on Zoro’s reaction. Wondering what he thought, if it was anything like what he’d expected, if he even liked it…

He needn’t have worried.

Zoro was looking at him as though he was an appetiser at a meeting for starving men.

“You look so pretty, little one,” Zoro licked his upper lip as he scanned him up and down; lust clear on his face, drinking the sight in. “Too pretty. It makes me want to make a mess of you.”

Sanji felt his face flush at both the compliment and the implications, his gaze casting to the ground in embarrassment. On that island, he'd hated being dressed like this. Had hated that he’d done it at all, how it had made him react and feel. When he’d finally broken from that spell he’d been so full of shame he couldn’t help but loathe himself.

But doing this for Zoro, knowing he was being looked at so intently… Sanji liked it. Far more than he should have. His hands fisted in his skirt, not having pockets to shove them into this time. Even though the heels made him taller than Zoro now, made it so he was the one being looked up at, he somehow felt incredibly small under that almost-burning stare.

The swordsman licked his lips as he reached out to stroke through Sanji’s now longer hair. His fingers tensed in it, running from the tip of Sanji’s roots all the way to the ends, twisting slightly as he lifted it to his mouth. Zoro pressed a kiss to it almost lovingly, his eyes not leaving Sanji’s face. His attention drawn by the gesture, Sanji had looked back at him, swallowing his nerves as he tried not to break eye-contact.

Zoro was being intense again; in that way that caused Sanji’s stomach to tie itself in knots in both anticipation and discomfort. For a moment he wondered if the handcuffs were going to come out to play, shuddering all over though he tried not to. He wanted to refuse if they did but right now he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to. Part of him hoped he wouldn’t be faced with them but just the thought had his cock stiffening. Sanji didn’t really understand it, didn’t really want to either.

“This was a nice touch,” Zoro murmured, kissing at the strands again. “I didn’t expect it.” Sanji just swallowed, not entirely sure what to say. He was sure he’d mentioned the longer hair he’d had before, so why was it a surprise? Zoro lifted his gaze as he leaned in closer to Sanji’s lips. “You really went all-out for me. I appreciate that.”

Zoro grabbed the back of Sanji’s head as he tugged him down into a fierce kiss, practically attacking the cook’s mouth with his own. Sanji forgot to breathe, overwhelmed by the intensity of it and struggling to play back with his own tongue. His hands gripped at Zoro’s shoulders for balance as he tried to give back as good as he got; pushing back against Zoro eagerly.

Perhaps it was weird but they didn’t tend to kiss all that much; usually far too distracted by everything else to even give it consideration. Though lately that had seemed to change – Zoro was kissing him more and more, and Sanji had to admit that he liked it. He hadn’t always, had found it kind of disgusting. But at times like this he was starting to enjoy it.

When Zoro drew back, Sanji felt himself go redder at the sight of the lipstick stains around the swordsman’s mouth. If Zoro looked like that, he knew his face had to be in worse shape. 

They’d barely even started and he already felt like he was being made a mess of; the lipstick he’d so carefully applied likely smudged around his lips. Shivering at the thought, Sanji lifted his gaze up to Zoro’s eyes again. What else was he going to do to him now? How else was he going to do this?

The cook wondered if he was going to be teased and wound up until he cried. Something that would ruin the eyeliner, the mascara he’d put on. Or would Zoro just reach up and rub his hand across his face, smearing it in a way that couldn’t be fixed? He wasn’t sure, honestly did not know what to expect.

The swordsman wasn’t saying anything, just staring at him intently while holding his face close. Taking in all the details Sanji had put in, examining his efforts. It made Sanji just feel that bit more embarrassed – despite his reluctance he’d wanted to do it properly, had looked into it so he could do it right. This wasn’t the first time he’d applied it; having practised a few times first when no one else could see.

His all-or-nothing nature and pride in his appearance had made him do it, caused him to probably take things further than he needed to. But it wasn’t in him to half-ass a job, especially not when it was something like this. Sanji felt ridiculous for putting so much time into it but wouldn’t have been able to feel comfortable if he hadn’t.

For one thing he didn’t want to look exactly how he’d looked before; with far too much of everything in colours that were much too bright to look good together. For another, this felt completely different; doing it off his own back meant doing it in a way that would look attractive. The swordsman hadn’t seen how it had been, probably had no idea. In some ways, Sanji never wanted him to know. He didn’t want to be laughed at.

But most important of all, perhaps, was that he’d genuinely wanted to look good for Zoro. Even if it was something like this, something he had felt ashamed and uncomfortable with before.

For a moment, Sanji was stunned by the difference that a situation could cause to his feelings. How the context made things less horrible in one way and more stressful in another. Enjoying this wasn’t something he was supposed to do – but he could tell already that he was.

Shameful as it was, Sanji could tell he was getting turned on. Whether it was the outfit itself or Zoro’s reaction he didn’t know. Wasn’t sure if he wanted to examine it further to find out, either. Sometimes you just found yourself aroused by things – the reason why didn’t really matter.

Zoro pulled back, letting go of his face. One of his hands grabbed Sanji’s, clasping their hands together. Without a word, he turned away and began dragging him out of the storage room, the cook flushing in embarrassment at the thought he could been seen by any of the other crew members at any moment. He didn’t want them to see him like this yet couldn’t stop following after Zoro as best he could, trying not to stumble in the heels.

Sanji was surprised when Zoro took him through the library, letting go of his hand as he began to climb the ladder into the bathroom. The cook hesitated a moment before climbing up after him, face red as he heard his footwear smacking on each rung of the ladder loudly. Sanji couldn’t help but look down as he tried to make sure he didn’t slip, the dress blocking his view of his feet and making it difficult to know where to put them.

When he reached the top, he saw Zoro had grabbed the clothes basket, stepping aside as he put it over the ladderhole – a signal to the others not to come up here for a while. The swordsman had taken to doing such things on rooms that didn’t have their own locks, trying to provide them with privacy where possible whilst inadvertently telling the crew something was going on. Sanji appreciated his forethought even as it made him feel embarrassed – being walked in on wasn’t something he wanted, yet he couldn’t help feeling like they were advertising their activities.

The entrance now blocked, Zoro turned to him with fire in his eyes as he pushed Sanji up against the wall and kissed him again. The cook gasped into his mouth in surprise, grasping at the back of his head with both hands. He didn’t know where else to touch, didn’t know what was going to happen. If it was just going to be sex then why were they here? The storage room would have more-than sufficed for that; far more private than here, much less likely for the rest of the crew to find them.

There had to be a reason they were in here – Sanji just didn’t know what it was yet.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Zoro grabbed at his thighs, hoisting them up around his hips as he ground their arousals together and made Sanji feel dizzy with want.

Pulling away to breathe, Sanji shivered at the look on Zoro’s face.

Though he loved being stared at – being watched by the swordsman – the expression on his face was hard to read. The desire was clear in Zoro’s eyes but it was tinged by that darkness, that intensity that told Sanji he was in for a hell of a good time. The issue was that it also made uncertainty flood through the cook, made his back tense up just a bit, knowing that what would happen would likely push him in a way he wasn’t sure if he could handle.

But that was the thing, wasn’t it? Zoro had been pushing him, teaching him things that got him excited in ways he hadn’t thought of. In ways that left him trembling afterwards, questioning both himself and what was going on. Sanji may not have understood the intent behind the swordsman’s actions but he’d more than coped with the things that had been done to him, no matter what they were. Had enjoyed them despite his initial uncertainty, despite his urges to stop mid-way through.

Whether Zoro was doing them because he knew Sanji would like them or not, the cook wasn’t sure. There seemed to be more to it than that. Something deeper under the surface that he didn’t dare to ask about.

So even now he didn’t ask what was in store; leaving himself completely at Zoro’s whims, trusting him implicitly.

Sanji was pushed harder into the wall, one of Zoro’s hands letting go of his legs and making him have to grip Zoro’s hips with them just to keep himself up. Sanji crossed his ankles around Zoro’s waist, squeezing his hips with his thighs as he heard his heels clack together.

The swordsman stroked over his face with his fingertips before taking his hair into his hand again, kissing the end of it once more. His eyes didn’t leave Sanji’s face as he thrust their hips together harder, shudders running through the cook at Zoro’s erection sliding so firmly against his through their clothes.

A soft whimper left Sanji’s lips as he felt his underwear sticking to the tip of his cock, embarrassed by how excited he was, how good he was feeling. Zoro seemed far calmer than he was, appeared barely affected by the rough grinding of their bodies together. Through the layers of material the cook had no idea of his state; whether he was dripping too or not bothered in the slightest.

The position had Sanji remembering how things were when they were younger, when they’d started doing sexual things in the first place. How Zoro had always shoved him against surfaces to grind out their frustration at each other to begin with, had crushed their bodies so close together they couldn’t even look at one another. Straining for release without acknowledging just who was against him, refusing to even think about it.

Things were so much different now: Zoro taking every opportunity to look at Sanji, staring at him as though he was the only thing on his mind. Like what they were doing even now was secondary to being able to see him, like just gazing at him would be enough.

“I-I’m gonna—” Sanji choked out, feeling himself flushing all over. He felt he had to say something, let the swordsman know before he just let it out. Just in case this would be too early again, get him punished.

“Go ahead,” Zoro grinned at him as he leaned his face in closer, pressing their foreheads together while he stared into Sanji’s eyes. “Be a good girl and cum for me.”

Startled by the word choice, Sanji tensed up against the wall, his mouth falling open as he orgasmed. Zoro’s eyes didn’t leave his, almost staring holes in him while he shook. The underwear clung to his skin as he soaked them with his climax, Sanji’s face burning hot from surprise and shame.

Part of him wanted to yell, wanted to ask why Zoro had called him that but deep down he knew it didn’t matter. Sanji recognised it was partly the address that had brought him over the edge, just feeling more ashamed as he acknowledged it. He wasn’t a woman – never had been, never would be – but it turned him on when Zoro said it. Matter of fact, like it wasn’t even something he had to think about.

It was somewhat the ‘princess’ thing all over again, but there was no malice behind it, no intention to piss him off. The cook would have taken the time to think it over and question why he’d not gone for that again if his head had been clearer. Right now it was starting to feel a bit foggy, seeming to be buzzing. It was difficult to maintain his frustration, it pushed aside in favour of a need to see the swordsman’s face.

Sanji met Zoro’s gaze with his own, hoping the conflicted emotions weren’t too clear on his face.

The swordsman’s grin had turned wickeder; telling him everything he needed to know as Zoro grasped onto his thighs again, unwinding them from himself and letting Sanji back onto his shaky feet. The cook grabbed at his forearms for support as he tried to steady himself, his head spinning with thoughts.

Zoro definitely hadn’t finished from that, almost certainly had other plans for him. Sanji felt his cheeks burn hotter as he tried to think of what they could be, whether he was going to do something weird like fuck him while making him watch himself in the mirror. The cook didn’t really want that, didn’t want to have to see what he looked like right now. It would be too embarrassing, especially while made up like this. But if that was what Zoro wanted…

He felt relieved when Zoro grabbed his wrist again, leading him into the adjoining room. No mirrors here, that was for sure. It would have been an odd design choice if there were. Sanji was grateful Franky wasn’t that weird, though he was most certainly a weirdo. He’d never understand how the cyborg could walk around practically naked no matter the weather – maybe he just didn’t feel any shame or perhaps he’d gotten rid of all of his nerves when he’d changed his body—

He was startled out of his thoughts when Zoro suddenly hoisted him into his arms, one of his shoes falling off and clattering against the floor. The swordsman didn’t seem to care, striding across the room with purpose before stopping at the bathtub, a firm look on his face.

Zoro chucked him into the tub, yanking his own trousers down while Sanji tried to steady himself from the impact. It had hurt a little but he didn’t complain about it, too distracted by what Zoro was doing to chastise him for his lack of delicacy. Sanji’s gaze wandered to the swordsman’s cock, licking his lips subconsciously as he looked at it. Zoro motioned him to come to the edge, to lean forward and look up at him. Sanji eagerly did as he was instructed, legs splayed out at his sides as he rested forward on his palms.

“Open your mouth, close your eyes and don’t move.” Zoro warned, holding onto himself in a way that made Sanji’s cheeks flush. Quietly, the cook closed his eyes. Ah, he recognised what this was – they’d done it before. The swordsman was going to jerk off onto his face again, mess up his makeup by—

When a stream of piss hit him in the face, Sanji was understandably taken aback, flinching away from the spray out of instinct. He heard Zoro growl in annoyance, trembling as he hurriedly forced himself to get back into position. To correct his mistake. His mouth had clamped shut in surprise, Sanji not daring to reopen it now that he knew what was happening. Something inside of him was screaming for him to just do it but he was too shocked to listen to it.

So this is what the swordsman had meant when he said he’d make a mess of him, what he’d been aiming for when he’d headed up here. It all made sense now.

His hair grew wet and heavy, clinging to his scalp, neck and shoulders uncomfortably. The dress was sticking to him all over now too; warm and making him shiver. He could feel droplets falling from his face, landing on other parts of his skin.

“Mouth.” Zoro ordered, his tone aggressive.

Shaking all over, Sanji cautiously opened his mouth. Almost immediately he could taste Zoro’s urine, scrunching his eyes shut tighter at the flavour of it. He wasn’t sure what to think, what to feel as it splashed onto his tongue, not sure whether he was supposed to swallow it or not. He’d been told not to move, had already failed that once. He didn’t want to let Zoro down again, just letting it sit in his mouth and run back out of his lips when there was too much to stay inside.

Why he was just allowing this, Sanji didn’t know. He felt compelled to keep going, to take whatever it was that Zoro wanted to give him. His body felt light and unsteady, his mind clouding over. 

When the torrent finally stopped Sanji spluttered, unable to hold it in his mouth any longer. One of Zoro’s hands fisted in his hair at the back of his head, tilting it back as he thrust his cock into Sanji’s mouth, starting to fuck his throat without warning.

Sanji whined around him, breathing hard through his nose as Zoro held him in place. Though he was used to sucking the swordsman off by now, he definitely wasn’t used to this. Usually was given some indication before it happened, some time to prepare himself for it. Zoro’s cock felt so stiff that it almost hurt his throat, Sanji squeezing his hands into fists to try and keep himself steady. He didn’t hate this kind of thing but it had been a while since they’d done it last; it was difficult to restrain himself from grabbing at Zoro’s hips to slow him down, to resist the urge to gag on him.

Zoro groaned above him as he kept moving, his fingers digging into the back of his head. Just the sound was enough to make Sanji shudder, make heat rush to his groin all over again. Sanji felt his ears burning as he realised how easy he was to arouse, how he could get horny even at a time like this. Drenched from head to toe, pain in his scalp and throat as he was used for Zoro’s release.

He didn’t have much time to brood on it, distracted as Zoro yanked his head forward and shoved as far into his mouth as he could get. Even breathing through his nose was hard now, it pressed up against Zoro’s abdomen as the swordsman came, his muscles twitching, his cum going straight down Sanji’s throat. The cook didn’t even get the chance to taste it, to cleanse his palate.

Zoro’s grip loosened on him, his fingers now stroking through Sanji’s wet hair. Slowly he drew his hips back, letting Sanji finally gasp for air when he’d pulled out. The cook still didn’t open his eyes, didn’t have permission yet. Even if he did, he probably wouldn’t have; worried about getting the liquid in his eyes, worried about seeing the look on Zoro’s face. Just breathed in as much air as he could get, resting his head back into Zoro’s hands.

He heard Zoro groan again, low and appreciative. Sanji shivered. He guessed he’d made the right call to wait, to keep doing what he’d been told even though it seemed to be over. He was never fully certain of when such things were the end, when he could react how he felt.

If he was honest with himself, he wasn’t sure how he felt about what had just happened yet. Too cold from the dress and hair sticking to his body, too ashamed from the taste that still lingered in his mouth. His throat felt a little swollen but he didn’t mind that so much – it wasn’t that unusual.

The swordsman let go of his head carefully, tilting it forward to ease the pressure on his neck. Sanji was appreciative of the gesture, the knowledge that it would start to hurt if he kept it that way for much longer. Leaning back into Zoro’s grip had been fine, but the weight of his longer hair had been starting to put a strain on him. He wasn’t used to that either.

For a moment, the cook just sat there. Eyes closed, mouth still partly open. Zoro didn’t say a word, didn’t touch him in any other way. Maybe it wasn’t actually over yet – maybe there was even more that Zoro had planned for him. His cock throbbed slightly at the thought, only really half-hard at this point. Too distracted by the feelings in his body to jump to full attention at his thoughts.

Footsteps alerted Sanji that Zoro was moving away from him yet he still didn’t move. Breathed in through his mouth though it still tasted bizarre, tried not to think too much about the reason why. Tried even harder to push aside the thought that it didn’t taste that bad after all, that he didn’t mind it as much as he’d thought he would. Mentally he wasn’t ready to admit such a thing, not even to himself.

A familiar noise came from the wall to his right but he couldn’t place it just yet; his head still spinning and making it difficult to think clearly. He wanted to know what Zoro was doing, but—

Sanji yelped as cold water suddenly splashed onto his chest, almost opening his eyes in his surprise. It stopped for a moment, still aimed into the bath next to him, wetting his legs and making him shudder from head to toe.

“Sorry,” Zoro’s voice was soft now, Sanji recognising the next noise as the adjusting of the temperature for the shower. “Didn’t think to check.” He heard wet steps as Zoro came closer, a hand weaving into the hair at the side of his face while the shower spray turned back onto him, much warmer than before. “This better?”

Sanji nodded weakly as he pushed his face into Zoro’s palm, still shivering. The angle of the water changed, washing over his head as the swordsman’s hand held him still. Gentle, careful. The water washed away everything; Zoro’s piss, Sanji’s makeup and the buzzing in his head along with them.

“It’s alright now,” Sanji barely heard it over the noise of the shower. “You don’t have to keep doing it.”

As the spray shifted down his body again, Sanji opened his eyes. Zoro was smiling at him, all traces of his previous mood seemingly washed away by the water too.

Though he could now speak and move freely, Sanji was at a loss for words. He didn’t know how to feel, didn’t have the capacity to express himself. He just looked up at Zoro quietly, his mouth closing. There was a tense feeling in his chin and brows but he couldn’t even imagine what expression he had. What feelings he was showing on his face.

The swordsman sighed and shook his head, his fingertips soothing over the skin with care as though he was trying to make them go away. It didn’t help, just causing Sanji to squeeze his eyes shut and hunch further forward on himself. Now he had time to calm, shame was rushing through him, twisting his stomach into knots. He felt guilty, felt crazy for enjoying this even a little bit. His hands fisted in his dress.

“Hey, hey.” The shower was let go of, resting in the bath beside him uselessly even as it kept spraying water. Zoro leaned down, pulling him into a tight hug. The swordsman’s hands felt hot on his back as he was stroked up and down, Sanji pushing his face into Zoro’s shoulder. “It’s okay.”

Zoro seemed unsure of himself now. It just made Sanji feel worse.

Shakily he lifted his arms up, letting go of his skirt to grab at Zoro’s sides. He found himself gripping harder than intended, noticing Zoro’s body jerk slightly from his touch. He didn’t like that.

What Sanji needed right now was comfort. He felt overwhelmed even though he tried not to be, felt ashamed though they’d enjoyed themselves. Now that he’d relaxed it all just felt like too much for him to take in.

Zoro sighed in concern as he slipped his arms under Sanji’s armpits and heaved him into his arms. The cook couldn’t bring himself to lift his head, to look at his face. He felt he’d ruined everything, soured the experience for them both. He didn’t even understand why but he could feel tears welling in his eyes. Didn’t want to cry, didn’t want to make it worse.

As Zoro cradled him closer, he realised the swordsman was sinking to the floor. Letting Sanji’s body rest in his lap as he shifted his arms from under him. Though Sanji tried to bury his face in Zoro’s neck he wasn’t allowed; Zoro pulling him away and probably trying to look at him. Sanji wanted to hide. Bowed his head further forward to try and let his hair cover him but it was too wet to move the way he wanted it to.

Sanji refused to open his eyes.

“…Are you alright?” 

He wasn’t. Something felt wrong. He couldn’t pin it down.

He could tell Zoro was concerned but he didn’t want to try and explain himself. What could he say? He didn’t even know.

Sanji kept his mouth shut, didn’t even move his head.

One of Zoro’s hands grasped his chin, tilting his head up firmly. The cook swallowed from nerves, still refusing to do anything else. He wanted the comfort but he could do without the perceptiveness right now. Knew he was fucking up by keeping it to himself but the thought of trying to put it into words was daunting. He felt like no matter how he phrased it, it would come out wrong, not reflect his feelings properly. So silence was his answer.

“Oi, I need you to do something else,” The worry was even clearer now, the swordsman sounding like he was about to start shaking him. “I can’t understand you like this.” There was a pause. “I’m not gonna be angry, you know.”

That had Sanji’s eyes opening, his jaw relaxing. Shaky and nervous, he allowed himself to look at Zoro. There was no indication of how he felt about what they’d just done, only worry in his eyes and an uncomfortable expression on his face. Sanji felt like something heavy had been dropped into his stomach out of nowhere.

“…” He tried to speak but the words wouldn’t come. Zoro sighed – partly in relief – as he shifted his grip again, fingertips now gentle on Sanji’s cheek.

“Was it too much for you?”

Unsure how to respond, Sanji attempted to think it over. Had it been too much? In some regards it wasn’t nearly as bad as the other things, in others it felt worse. He still felt taken by surprise, still felt unable to believe it really. The taste in his mouth was only faint now, having been rinsed by the shower over his head. It was weird and gross when he thought about it but did that mean it was too far? His cock was still a little excited but his mind felt like a mess.

Maybe it would have been different if Zoro had talked to him about it first, had warned him of his intentions instead of just surging ahead. That’s what he’d done the last time; told him about the rod, shown him before doing anything. Maybe that was what had done this to him – not the act itself but the way in which it had happened.

Sanji still felt like he couldn’t talk. He nodded slightly, not wanting Zoro to misunderstand but not having the capability to express it fully.

The swordsman’s eyes narrowed for a moment, a look of anger flashing over him for just long enough that Sanji knew it had definitely happened. Then it was gone; leaving frustration and concern behind in its wake.

“You should have said something.” A strange bitterness tinged the tone of Zoro’s voice, despite it also sounding disappointed, hurt. Sanji almost flinched.

He knew Zoro was right. He should have spoken up – done anything, really – but he hadn’t wanted to. Had wanted to keep going, see it through to the end. His voice was quiet when he finally found it, sounding cracked and nervous even to him.

“…I didn’t want to.” Sanji looked away, trying to make it easier to get his thoughts out. He was still confused, still needed more time to really think it over. If he did that, he’d be able to give a clearer answer, one that made more sense to him. “I don’t… think I hated it.” He felt himself flush at the admission, though it wasn’t as simple as not hating it – he was reluctant to consider whether he’d enjoyed it or not. Wasn’t ready for the answer that likely awaited him. “…I’m not sure.”

Zoro sighed again, heavy and nerve-wracking. He pressed a kiss to Sanji’s forehead.

“…I won’t do it again.” Sanji felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Somehow, he didn’t want that. Felt he’d understand better if he had another opportunity to try it, though obviously right now was out of the question. Zoro paused at the look on his face, a slight smile creeping at the edge of his lips. “Not unless you can talk to me about it.”

The cook’s face flushed redder as he realised that Zoro had seen something in his expression. That the last part of what he said was a tease. He knew the swordsman meant it though – he didn’t lie about such things. What that meant was that Sanji had all the time in the world to think it through, come to terms with his feelings on it. If he wanted it to happen again it would be up to him to bring it up, which was uncomfortable in one way and comforting in another.

Now that he was relaxing again, Sanji was feeling cold. Zoro probably was, too. He could feel the swordsman’s skin against his hands, not shivering but not warm either. The shower was still on, still spraying into the bath.

“…Alright.” Sanji lifted his gaze back to Zoro’s properly. Mixed as his emotions were, he was feeling better now, more capable of communicating. Now wasn’t the time to discuss it in detail but he knew that eventually he was going to come to a conclusion he could express without misunderstandings.

Somehow, just being held this long and focused on had made the weird anxiety begin to fade away. Whether it was the closeness of their bodies or what had been said was up in the air, didn’t entirely matter. Sanji leaned closer against Zoro’s chest, buried his head under his chin. Zoro relaxed, having been tense without the cook really noticing. Sanji kissed lightly at his neck, unsure of what to do from here.

The dress clinging to him was now feeling heavy. He wanted to take it off. The shoe, too. Dry his hair, wash his face, return to a sense of normalcy and get out of the bathroom before someone else needed it. If they weren’t using it, they should at least turn off the shower; it was a waste of water, after all.

For once Zoro wasn’t reading his mind. The swordsman seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts; hands still on Sanji as he absent-mindedly stroked at his chest. The cook recognised the lack of sexual intent behind the touch from how light it was, how repetitive it seemed to be. Right now, that suited him just fine.

Since Zoro was distracted, it was Sanji’s turn to make suggestions. He leaned back and pulled himself into a sitting position, his arms draped over Zoro’s shoulders. Summoning his usual tone, Sanji stared him in the eye as he spoke; a little demanding, a little loud to grab his attention.

“Daddy, I want a hot drink.”

Zoro snapped out of his thoughts and looked right back at him, the shadow of a smile turning into a smirk.

“Thought I gave you one of those already, sweetheart.”

Not having expected it, Sanji kicked his one of his legs up into Zoro’s arm harshly in response. His whole head felt like it was on fire from the cheeky reply, almost speechless at how quick he was to tease him. As Zoro pulled it back, he huffed and got to his feet, uneven because he was only in one heel.

“That’s gross and you’re gross.”

The sulky tone was clear in his voice, though Sanji didn’t want it to be. The swordsman wasn’t mad at being kicked or the childish insult, just laughing as he got up from the floor. His arms circled Sanji’s waist as he pressed his lips up against Sanji’s ear.

“You like that though.”

Still embarrassed and frustrated, Sanji didn’t give him a response. Just shrugged him off and began stripping off, planning to have a proper shower since he was in here anyway. Zoro was still chuckling when Sanji put the shower back on the wall and stood under it, trying to ignore him as he grabbed the soap.

Just because it was true it didn’t mean Zoro had to say it.


	12. A Sense of Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened last time, things have cooled down a bit. Sanji's not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Sense of Normalcy
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, blatant daddy kink, BDSM, self-indulgent as all hell, Sanji’s back on his bratty bullshit, attempted topping from the bottom, spanking, fingering. Y’know, something a bit more normal after last time.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I just play in his sandbox and drop my kinks all over the damn place.
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Someone on tumblr asked to see some topping from the bottom. At the time I replied privately because y’know, curiouscat is where I accepted requests but also because I didn’t see how that would work out at the time. For me, Sanji is the kind of character that can’t maintain his composure when he’s being given what he needs. Or rather, to paraphrase one of my other fics: “a dick in the ass is all it takes” to make him submissive all over again.
> 
> That said, what’s wrong with a failed attempt? I like showing when things don’t work out as much as when they do. I guess I could have had Zoro asking Sanji to indulge him in his masochism but at this point of the story I feel like that’s not what they need. (Perhaps later :3c) Some more time needed to be dedicated to what happened last time, to show how it affected them both afterwards. Things like that leave a mark.
> 
> Oh yeah, other inspirations… There’s a brief part in this that is based off of [this comic by Rico_OPPS](https://twitter.com/Rico_OPPS/status/1159339976611381248) because I saw it and thought the imagery was cute. I did it differently in terms of context etc but had to point it out anyways.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

In the galley as usual, Sanji was fussing about in the kitchen making mixed drinks.

This time it had been a request from the lovely ladies, the cook eager to please as they’d called him over. If it was in his power, he’d get them anything they wanted and they knew that. Nami had smiled beautifully at him as he’d rushed over, sighing in that endearing way of hers and asking for something fruity to drink. Robin had been sat at the table and asked to have the same, elegant and refined as always.

Sanji was more than happy to take requests like these, knowing his work was wanted and appreciated at all times of the day.

As he’d left them, he’d briefly looked around to see if anyone else wanted anything; may as well kill two birds with the same stone, after all. Better to make an entire tray all at once than have to make multiple trips.

Lunch had been over for a while but the sun was shining outside, making everyone thirsty. The men hadn’t been all that bothered what they’d gotten, accepting cola from Franky the second he’d offered it. Sanji had declined, preferring to get himself a glass of water instead.

On his journey around the deck, he hadn’t seen Zoro at all. Then again, it wasn’t that weird – even in weather like this the swordsman could be found training. He was probably in his training area, that or curled up in the shade for a nap. If he wanted something, he wasn’t shy of going to get it, so Sanji paid his absence no mind. It wasn’t like he was disappearing on an island again, finding something weird to do to the cook when he least suspected it.

Admittedly, last time it hadn’t been Zoro who went off on an island. He’d made the cook do that instead, asked him to prepare for the activities himself.

Thinking about what had happened now still made Sanji embarrassed, still made him feel uncertain. Though not much had really occurred, it was difficult to wrap his head around how it had made him feel. Sanji hadn’t liked how he’d lost himself right at the end and made things awkward, felt guilty about fucking it up. It had just been a lot to take in out of nowhere, surprise after surprise that left him unable to keep up. He didn’t want that to happen again.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like being surprised though. In some ways not knowing what would happen was fun; adrenaline rushing through him at every move Zoro made. The problem was finding the sweet spot between being unaware and being prepared. He couldn’t guess what the swordsman was planning no matter how much he thought about it, would appreciate some warning if it was something like that in the future. But it wasn’t like he had to know _everything_ – just some details would be enough.

As he threw some ice and chopped fruit into the blender, some hair fell in front of his eyes. He pushed it out of the way with a sigh, readjusting it at the back to try and keep it out of his way.

Sanji still had the hair extensions in, though now the longer hair was twisted into a bun at the back of his head. Partly because he wasn’t sure how to take them out, partly because Zoro seemed to like it so much. Every time his hair was let down, the swordsman would stroke through it and kiss it, clearly still pleased by the length. Sanji was almost tempted to grow his hair longer, if not for the fact that it was annoying when he was trying to cook.

Of course, his priorities being what they were, Zoro would have to say goodbye to the hair eventually. It might disappoint him but ultimately Sanji felt he wouldn’t mind too much. If he wanted it this long again, it wasn’t like he couldn’t just go to a salon…

The cook paused as he caught his train of thought. The hair was actually kind of maddening and he was tired of it getting in his face, tired of having to tie it back when he woke up. Surely this would just be a one-off thing anyway, like everything else they’d done up to this point. Zoro kept finding new ways to surprise him, after all. New ways to make him squirm and allow things he’d never even considered.

So many new things that it was becoming difficult for Sanji to keep a handle on them all. To keep his head straight and his body calm whenever the swordsman came up to him.

Sanji realised that all he’d done lately was be obedient; doing everything Zoro wanted without much resistance on his part. Without giving any of his own input, not saying what he wanted. He frowned to himself as he thought it over.

Maybe this was why Zoro was pushing him so much? Perhaps he missed the aggravation, the playful teasing and fighting back that the cook used to do all the time. He’d basically requested it when he’d brought up the fox thing, after all. Sanji knew he missed being bratty, winding Zoro up just to get reactions out of him and paying for it afterwards. He’d been too pliant recently; too easy to control. The thought was a bit unsettling.

Then again, as time progressed he hadn’t wanted to piss Zoro off. Not because he was afraid but because he’d just wanted to please him. Embarrassing as it was, he wanted to make Zoro proud. To see the contented look on his face as he praised him for doing well, for behaving for him.

He didn’t know why but the thought was beginning to piss him off. Being so submissive to Zoro suddenly felt like a disservice, even though it was what he wanted to do.

Aggravated with himself for having such conflicting feelings, Sanji added the finishing touches to the women’s drinks.

Alright. It was time to bite back for once. Let off some steam and perhaps take a little control for himself.

\--

It hadn’t taken long for Sanji to deliver the drinks, swooning and fawning over the ladies like he usually did. And, as normal, they smiled politely at him in return. Listening to him and taking his compliments at face value, though they were aware of what was going on between him and Zoro. Sanji liked that, liked that he could act with them however he wanted without them bringing it up. As far as he was concerned they were two completely separate things.

Since they’d started fucking, Zoro had seen him doing it and hadn’t said a thing, though occasionally Sanji would notice a raised eyebrow or a bit of a sour look on his face. Like he was jealous or something, despite the fact he had nothing to be jealous about. If the opportunity had arisen with either woman earlier then sure, maybe this would never have happened but that wasn’t the case.

The way nothing had really seemed to change with the crew had been a saving grace for the cook. Allowed him to just keep going, keep doing whatever he wanted. Perhaps they knew more than they really needed to by now but it couldn’t be helped; it wasn’t like it would have been able to stay a secret forever. And whilst some of the men were still a bit skittish over it, they were all coming around to the idea, becoming more comfortable with it.

They didn’t ask questions, kept to themselves. Moved out of the way when necessary but also weren’t afraid to speak up and ask them to go elsewhere. Sanji appreciated that a lot, appreciated how Zoro never got defensive about it and relocated whenever they brought it up.

But for all of the appreciation he was feeling, Sanji was still agitated.

Even if Zoro was careful with everyone else’s feelings, the cook was feeling frustrated. So what if the swordsman didn’t interrupt his time with Nami-san and Robin-chan? So what if he hadn’t told him not to do that anymore? Not that he’d have listened if he had; Sanji would have fought him tooth and nail over it, refused to let that aspect of himself be controlled. There were some things he wasn’t willing to compromise on.

As Sanji looked around the deck, an idea came to him.

Zoro often seemed grumpy about the women, right? Surely pushing him on that would get a reaction.

Being a brat about it, teasing him by only singing their praises… Maybe it’d get Sanji what he was looking for. He hadn’t been punished in a while, was actually kind of craving it. Seeing Zoro lose his temper, probably beat his ass for being an annoying little bastard. A shiver ran through him as he recalled being hit until he cried with his own belt.

Right now that was exactly what he wanted, what he felt he needed.

Sanji was surprised when he finally caught sight of the man he was looking for. Zoro was heading into the galley, no doubt to see him or otherwise snaffle a bottle of booze. If it was the alcohol he wanted, the cook wasn’t going to let him have it. If it was him, however… Sanji planned to give him more than he could handle. Make his life difficult for once.

Quietly, he followed after him.

Zoro entered the galley, seemingly unaware that Sanji was stalking him. The cook wasn’t so stupid that he’d believe that though; he knew better than anyone else that Zoro was perceptive, that the swordsman usually used his Haki even in their downtime. There may not appear to be a threat right now but Zoro was always checking, always cautious.

Since they’d struggled in Punk Hazard, it was like the swordsman never let his guard down. Ever ready for battle, his swords never leaving his side.

Well, there were _some_ occasions – whenever they were in the middle of something, the swords would leave his waist but they were almost always in the same room, within reach just in case. Sanji didn’t mind that; it was better to be prepared. Who knew what would happen on this ocean, anyway? Just because they were at sea it didn’t mean they were safe.

Sanji lingered outside the door for a few moments, letting Zoro have some time alone. Giving himself time to think about what he was going to do in order to get what he wanted. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and took a breath to calm himself.

Of course, he wasn’t all that patient; pushing his way into the room with a raised eyebrow, ready to tell off the swordsman for being in here without his permission.

When he entered the room, Zoro was sitting on the sofa with a glass of water in his hand. His eye was on Sanji as he walked closer, expressionless as he watched him.

Hm, so maybe he wasn’t in here for booze or for some fun.

The cook mentally shrugged off his disappointment. It didn’t matter if Zoro was just in here to grab a drink; he had his own plans, his own schemes. And just as Zoro usually did to him, he was going to make it so that the swordsman had to join in.

“Ah, it’s you,” Sanji pretended he hadn’t seen him enter, hadn’t followed after him on purpose. Acted normally, no traces of his role or his submission in his voice. “What do you want? Dinner’s not going to be for a few hours.”

Truth be told, Sanji wanted to agitate him immediately; bring him to the point where he’d lay those hands on him in frustration. But he couldn’t do it just yet, had to wait for the right time. Build up the aggravation until Zoro lost his temper. It’d be more fun that way.

“I know that,” The swordsman frowned as he brought the glass to his lips, taking a gulp without really seeming all that concerned. Sanji felt it was already working though, just from the frown alone. “Just wanted something to drink. You don’t have a problem with that, do you?”

There was no annoyance in his tone however, no indication that Zoro had come in here to bicker with him. It would have been preferable if he had; easier for Sanji to turn that aggression into something else. Never mind, he’d just have to try a bit harder.

“Guess plants have to hydrate sometimes,” Sanji pulled his hands out of his pockets as he shrugged, shaking his head. “You’d be useless if you dried out.”

Zoro’s eye narrowed slightly but otherwise he showed no sign of getting annoyed. Didn’t even respond to the jab and just rested back on the sofa, seeming to be thinking about something. He didn’t take his gaze off of Sanji though, probably sensing there was something at play here.

If Sanji had his way there definitely would be, in any case.

Since the last time they’d done anything Zoro had been too soft, too careful with him. They’d still been having sex, still maintained their roles but something about it had felt off. It had just been kind and gentle – too normal. It wasn’t as though sex like that wasn’t good or didn’t have its place but Sanji was getting bored of it. In the same way that eating his favourite food for every meal would stop being enjoyable. There was a reason that you changed up the menu, and it wasn’t always just for nutrition.

On top of that, even during their usual fights he could tell the swordsman was holding back, not using his full strength like always. As though Zoro were treating him like he was fragile, made of glass. Worried about breaking him. Sanji didn’t like that. 

He supposed his weird reaction had been to blame but he was getting tired of being tiptoed around. Despite their dynamic, Sanji sometimes wanted it rough – wanted to be hurt, to have discomfort and long-term affects that made his body ache for hours afterward. Not quite like the repercussions of the sounding, where he’d felt aching all the way to his core but at least something. He found himself missing the bruises and soreness from when they’d started out, when they’d not really known what they were doing.

A little roughness never hurt anyone and was, in fact, what the cook wanted. No matter what happened, he wasn’t going to be broken by the swordsman of all people. He honestly wasn’t that brittle. It seemed Sanji was going to have to make Zoro remember that.

Their main issue right now was that they hadn’t fully sorted things out yet. Hadn’t found that balance between kink and normality. For all the soft and gentle there also had to be hard and violent. And everything in between, too. Whether they were on the same page at the same time was important but not the only factor. Whilst there were occasions that Sanji wanted to toss the roles aside and just have their regular semi-rough sex, right now that wasn’t what he was looking for. He wanted the combination of the two.

Scoffing, Sanji walked past him into the kitchen. He didn’t have a reason to be in here yet but Zoro didn’t know that. Probably had no idea what his schedule was today, what he was planning on cooking that night. Some things took longer to make than others – it was plausible that he’d need to begin his prep now, start getting ready to feed the lot of them.

Today’s menu was actually going to be quite simple, quite easy to make. Sanji had already gotten a lot of things ready in advance, would only really need to heat it up and put it all together. The vegetables weren’t going to be a bother, simply requiring chopping. The rice was the same; only needing to be thrown in a pan or the rice cooker – whichever Sanji felt like at the time – before it would be ready. And the meat was marinating in the fridge, wrapped up so it wouldn’t stink it out or affect anything else in there. Sanji eyed the lock, it still firmly in place. No indication that Luffy had tried to sneak in for a snack while he’d been busy with the ladies. Good.

In his surprise at Zoro heading in here, Sanji had almost forgotten what his initial intention had been.

He was supposed to be pissing him off about the women.

“Aaah, Nami-san and Robin-chan were lovely today as always…” Sanji sighed, not holding back from his usual excitement over them. He cradled himself with his arms and span on the spot, trying to catch a glimpse of Zoro out of the corner of his eye. Trying to see if he was going to get grumpy or not.

Zoro looked the same as before, though he was still looking in Sanji’s direction. A good start, if nothing else.

The cook picked up something at random off the counter, not really focused on it. What it was didn’t matter so long as he seemed busy with something, seemed normal. His plan wouldn’t work if Zoro sensed something was off, after all.

“They’re so radiant,” Sanji gushed, making weird motions in the air with the kitchen scales. “Just being around them makes me happy. Shame I can’t say the same for everyone.”

The swordsman raised his eyebrow but said nothing, taking another sip of his drink. Sanji took this to mean that it was starting to get to him, unable to help his excited smirk even as he turned his head away. Good.

Realising he was wriggling the scales in his hand, Sanji fought down his feeling of embarrassment and put them back. Alright, maybe that wasn’t as casual as he’d been intending. He could probably justify it somehow – as if Zoro knew anything about kitchen equipment anyway – but opted to not speak, pretend it was so normal to do that it didn’t require commenting on. Explaining anything would just make it more suspicious.

But now he was feeling a little paranoid about just doing whatever – should probably do something for real to avoid fucking up again. Sanji turned to get a mug out of one of the cupboards and started to boil some water to make himself a drink. He didn’t feel like something hot, but he needed something to do that was easy. Not only would it not be weird but he could do it without really thinking.

However, he was beginning to just get more frustrated. Silly as his attempts were, they didn’t seem to have much effect. Why couldn’t Zoro just get annoyed, already?? Sanji knew he was being impatient, not playing the long game properly, but he didn’t care. Maybe a more blunt approach would be better. Damn the consequences.

“I wish I was seeing one of them instead.”

Even as he said it, Sanji didn’t mean it. While at one point it would have absolutely been true, he genuinely enjoyed and appreciated that it had turned out to be Zoro. The way they talked to each other was freeing, how they could argue and fight without being worried was also great. Not to mention their bedroom activities or their dynamic, which Sanji had long grown to love. He just wanted to see Zoro get angry. To get pissed off and put him in his place.

Nothing happened.

Not even a single noise. Like the idiot didn’t care one way or the other how he actually felt about things, like the idea wouldn’t be stressful to hear. Sanji felt his eye start to twitch. If Zoro had said something like that to him, he wouldn’t have been able to hold himself back from screaming or kicking him. How the fuck was he not bothered??

The cook whipped around on the spot, stomped out of the kitchen and into the dining area, staring daggers at his partner. He hadn’t moved from his seat, hadn’t changed his pose even a little bit.

The swordsman was just watching him calmly, not responding to his challenges at all. Sanji felt frustrated at not getting the reaction he wanted, huffing and turning to kick at the edge of a chair. He made sure not to actually connect with it though; what good was damaging the furniture going to do? It wouldn’t change anything.

“Oi, c’mere.”

Sanji turned his head at the sound of Zoro’s voice, seeing him invitingly patting his thigh. The swordsman wanted him to sit on it, probably. Agitated, Sanji didn’t want to give Zoro what he wanted; if he couldn’t have his desire then why should he give in to Zoro’s?

Still, his legs took him over before his brain really had time to think it over. Obeying him out of habit. He caught himself when he’d reached the settee, huffing again before changing course to lie on it next to the swordsman instead. He couldn’t help himself from resting his head in Zoro’s lap though, stubbornly facing out into the kitchen and crossing his arms over his chest.

Zoro’s hand moved to rest on Sanji’s waist; warm and comforting though that wasn’t what Sanji had been looking for from it.

“What’s all this about then, hm?”

Not one to beat around the bush, Zoro just asked what was on his mind. Like usual. His tone was teasing now, letting Sanji know that his attempts had been ignored entirely on purpose. The cook’s face flushed hot with embarrassment and annoyance that he was being played with, but he let himself tell the truth.

“…I wanted you to spank me.” Sanji muttered, burying his face into Zoro’s thigh. “Thought if I annoyed you enough, you’d want to do it.”

Zoro’s body shook slightly as he chuckled, his fingers stroking through Sanji’s hair gently.

“You don’t have to piss me off to get me to do that. You could have just asked.”

Face going redder, Sanji turned his head to look up at Zoro properly. The swordsman was smiling, appearing amused at his predicament and behaviour. Sanji hadn’t actually considered asking for punishments before; thought he had to ‘earn’ them by misbehaving. At least he knew that now, but…

“That wasn’t the point,” Sanji frowned at Zoro in annoyance. “I wanted to make you do it.”

Zoro remained calm, much to Sanji’s distaste.

“Oh, I know that.” Zoro’s smile turned into a grin. “But I’m not gonna give in to that kind of thing. It sets a bad precedent.” Gripping Sanji’s shoulders, Zoro heaved him over his lap, leaving him face-down. Sanji felt himself flush with heat from the words, the action and what it indicated. He was surprised by Zoro’s word choice but didn’t have time to think about it as the swordsman continued: “I’m the one controlling you, remember? I thought that’s what you – what _we_ – wanted.”

As Zoro stroked at the back of his neck with one hand and grabbed at his butt with the other, Sanji moaned softly.

“…Y-Yeah.”

“Then stop trying to undermine me.” Zoro’s tone was firm, leaving no room for argument on Sanji’s part. His hand smacked against Sanji’s ass to punctuate his statement, making Sanji jerk forwards slightly from the hit.

“Yes, Daddy…” Immediately back to his submissive tone again, Sanji bowed his head forward, feeling a little ashamed of himself. Sure, he was feeling frustrated with his own behaviour but that wasn’t a good enough reason to act like this. It was just difficult to reconcile his desires with his normal attitude, even now when they’d been doing this a while. Still took time to adjust to everything, to allow himself to accept the roles. Especially with the way he’d been treated recently – as though he needed to be handled with kid gloves all the time, like he wasn’t an adult who could handle more than that.

Maybe he should have just talked to Zoro about it, cleared the air.

They didn’t really do that though, despite the current status quo. Despite the intimacy and closeness they shared. Sanji realised that was weird, that perhaps they needed to change it but was distracted when Zoro began speaking again.

“I’m not doing this because you were being a brat,” Zoro clarified, tugging Sanji’s pants to his knees. “I’m doing it because you weren’t being upfront with me. If you want something, you need to ask for it, got it?” Sanji shuddered, unable to help himself from squirming a bit. He was already starting to get erect from anticipation, his face going red in shame at his body’s eagerness. “This is a punishment but at the same time it isn’t; it’s something you seem to need. I always intend to give you that, but you have to tell me or I’m not gonna know.” The swordsman paused a moment before speaking again, amusement in his tone. “Besides, I feel like it now.” One of Zoro’s hands grabbed his ass tightly, giving it a rough squeeze. “I’m going to make this bright red, to match your face. That’s what you want right, little one?”

“Mhm!” Sanji moaned in agreement, nodding as his hands tried to grab at Zoro’s thigh for balance. Yeah, that’s exactly what he was hoping for. Even though he wasn’t sure how Zoro could tell how red he was since he wasn’t able to see his face.

Zoro’s thighs parted underneath him as the swordsman adjusted his position, pushing Sanji’s erection between them. The contact made Sanji gasp in surprise, turning his head to look back at him. Zoro smirked, full of confidence and calm.

“You can squirm as much as you want. I don’t care if you make a mess.”

If it was possible Sanji went even redder, feeling his whole body grow hot. Zoro was going to let him fuck his thighs while he was hitting him, going to let him bring himself to orgasm even though he was being punished. He felt his cock throb hard at the thought, overwhelmed by the weird generosity.

He felt like he should express his gratitude somehow but the words wouldn’t come. He was too embarrassed, too turned on to remember how to use his voice.

Zoro just laughed at him, his spare hand pushing at his head.

“Face forwards.” 

Sanji did as he was told without hesitation, all thoughts of being a brat gone from his mind.

The second he was facing away, he felt Zoro’s hand grasping at the back of his head, yanking his hair out of the bun so it flowed over his shoulders. The cook couldn’t help himself from blushing more, some of the longer strands falling in front of his face in his line of vision. He felt fingers run through it briefly, knowing Zoro was appreciating it once more before he heard a kiss behind him.

Damn, he really liked it that much? Sanji started having second thoughts about taking the extensions out. Though they were annoying him a lot, just having Zoro appreciate them so openly was making him doubt his decision. Perhaps there was a compromise in there somewhere, a way to keep them both happy and comfortable. He didn’t really know what that would be. Maybe he’d just get them again sometime, do it just—

The first hit was sudden, causing Sanji to come out of his thought as he gasped and his legs flicked up behind him in surprise.

It wasn’t gentle; wasn’t a warm-up to get his blood flowing. At this rate, Zoro was probably going to hit him until he was bruised. The cook’s body tingled all over at the thought, his fingers digging into Zoro’s thigh from excitement. This was exactly what he needed right now; something harsh yet ‘normal’, something to leave him throbbing and satisfied in a way he could feel comfortable with. No questioning why he’d allowed it, no wondering what would happen next.

Though it was the middle of the afternoon and anyone could probably hear him, Sanji just let himself cry out and whimper as loudly as his voice wanted to. Right now he didn’t care about anything else – just Zoro’s hands hitting his skin and the warm yet rough clothing squeezing at his cock.

Sanji wanted to be hit until he cried, until his whole body ached. He knew Zoro was going to give that to him.

He squirmed without restraint while Zoro kept hitting him, pausing every now and then to grab at his ass and warm it with his hands. Sanji kind of knew that intent – knew it would make the bruising go deeper, last longer. He closed his eyes and shuddered, knowing that it was going to make it hard for him to sit down for a while, hard to forget what they’d done and said. Exactly what he wanted.

“Daddy!” Sanji groaned at a smack across his thighs, just grinding his hips harder into Zoro’s lap. “Mm, more!” Zoro chuckled behind him but gave him what he asked, repeating the action but much harder. “Fuck!” Sanji arched his back to the point where it almost hurt, tears coming to his eyes now. The good kind – the type that made him feel better rather than worse, caused by relief and not stress or confusion.

It felt great to have his ass burning hot like this, to feel every hit send heat rushing through him from the pain. Zoro’s nails scratched lightly over one of his cheeks, making him almost sob. He didn’t feel frustrated at all now – in fact, he was far from it. Each blow just seemed to push the nagging feelings out of him more and more, leaving him feeling light-headed and happy. Though he’d pushed for it, it was now clear to Sanji just how much he’d _needed_ this. How right Zoro had been in saying so.

For a moment the hitting stopped completely. Sanji almost turned his head to question it but decided not to when he felt both of Zoro’s hands grabbing at him. The swordsman spread him wide with both hands, fingers digging into his flushed skin. Sanji knew exactly where he was looking, sobbing softly in his throat as he clenched instinctively.

“Hmm, looks good to me,” Zoro murmured, changing his grip to tease a finger over him. “Though I think here isn’t satisfied yet.”

Sanji moaned, lifting his hips up into the touch. Fuck, he’d been fine until now but just that one tease had him longing for more.

“Please!”

One of Zoro’s hands moved away, the other squeezing and kneading at his aching flesh. Each grope stung slightly, causing Sanji to squirm his hips harder. The rough material of Zoro’s pants felt like it was chafing him but he didn’t care – it still felt good on him, made his body shudder in excitement. His cock was leaking precum insistently, making little wet patches that soothed him even as he wriggled into them desperately.

Zoro’s fingers pressed against him, now wet with what Sanji could only assume was Zoro’s spit. Two pushed into him without resistance, curling downwards to press his prostate as Zoro smacked him again with his other hand.

“Mm!” Sanji’s hips jerked hard at the unexpected hit, bringing more sensation to his cock as Zoro pushed his fingers down more. A strangled noise left Sanji’s lips as he shook, beginning to rock his hips up and down to feel more of everything.

Zoro hit him again, a pleased and amused tone as he spoke.

“Good boy. Just like that.”

The swordsman didn’t move his fingers at all, just letting Sanji do the work on that front. Let him decide how much stimulation he wanted, continuing to keep his promise and whack him on the butt harshly every time Sanji moved. In a way it felt as though he was being hit for seeking the pleasure, though he knew it wasn’t the intention.

Not put off by that thought at all, the cook just kept squirming and shaking his hips, sobbing after a while as he felt himself being brought to orgasm. He wasn’t sure if he wanted that just yet, wasn’t sure if he was ready for this to end but couldn’t stop himself from moving, shuddering and crying out louder and louder as he got close.

Zoro made no move to stop him or what he was doing, just laughing softly to the side of him. In the back of his mind, Sanji wondered what he was getting out of this, what he could do for him in return. What he could give back in exchange for being given what he’d been wanting, his face flushed brightly and his mouth hanging open as he let every single sound escape him.

When he finally came he didn’t know what noise he made, what words he said, too wrapped up in the feeling of his release to even think about it. His vision blurred and flashed white as he tensed up, gripping Zoro’s leg hard with his hands. He could feel himself almost crushing Zoro’s fingers, trembling as he whimpered and started to come back down.

Sanji slumped forward over Zoro’s lap as he tried to catch his breath, panting heavily from moving around so much. He almost felt like he couldn’t move, his legs still twitching. His hair was in his face now, a little suffocating and making breathing more difficult.

The hand that had been hitting him moved up to pull it out of his way, the slight breeze from the motion feeling cold on Sanji’s face. The cook could see the flush over the palm from where it had been hitting him, wondering if Zoro’s hand was stinging by now too. He’d have been surprised if it wasn’t.

“That’s better.” The swordsman murmured, his touch gentle all over again.

One-handed, Zoro clumsily pulled all of Sanji’s hair back over his shoulders, loosely using the hair tie to wrap it together. The consideration made Sanji embarrassed, though he appreciated it. He was going to have to retie it himself but at least it would be a little bit faster this way.

When he finished, Zoro slipped his fingers out and wiped them against his own trousers before using both hands to stroke up and down Sanji’s back. Breathless still, the cook just arched back into his hands, murmuring in appreciation. Sanji could feel Zoro’s erection under him, slipping a hand under himself to rub at it as he looked back up at him.

The swordsman licked his lips but shook his head. 

“We don’t have time right now, but I’ll have you repay me with your mouth later.”

Disappointed, Sanji just nodded and stopped what he was doing. Zoro picked him up and set him down on the sofa as he stood up and yanked his own trousers down. The cook flushed at the sight of his own semen on them; the white standing out starkly against the black.

Zoro grinned at him as he slung the article of clothing over his shoulder, leaving his legs bare but thighs still covered by his coat. He leaned in and kissed Sanji on the mouth briefly.

“I’m gonna go deal with this; you get ready and make dinner now, alright?”

“Yeah.” Sanji shifted onto his own feet, pulling his pants up and reaching to mess with his hair. His cheeks were still wet from crying, but nothing a quick wash wouldn’t solve. “It’s about time I started it…”

As Sanji watched Zoro leave the galley, he couldn’t help the contented smile that came to his lips. It persisted despite the stinging of his butt, the heat he could still feel across his skin. If he wanted something, he just had to ask, huh? He would remember that.

\--

Dinner was served without a hitch, Sanji having had plenty of time to prepare it even after the spanking. Not like it would have taken all that long anyway. Still flushed and feeling content, the cook had been grinning the entire time; a smile so wide it almost hurt his face. But he couldn’t help it, too pleased to stop himself.

When the others came in, he could hear his own happiness clear in his voice as he told them to sit and help themselves. No one said anything about it or gave him awkward looks, just sharing in his excitement as they did as instructed. Perhaps they hadn’t heard anything after all.

The swordsman was the last to enter the galley, in a fresh pair of trousers now. He was also grinning, making Sanji flush a bit red as he waved him to sit down without complaining about him being late for once. It was probably noticed but as before, no one said anything. Whether it was out of respect for their privacy or because the crew was too involved in their food, Sanji didn’t know.

Zoro kept glancing at him from across the dining table, all smirks every time their eyes met. It was difficult enough to ignore the warmth of his ass against the chair as it was, the stinging flaring up every time he shifted in his seat. He didn’t need the further reminder, the insistence that he remembered it. Like he could forget that easily.

Childishly, Sanji stuck his tongue out at Zoro, ignoring the presence of the rest of the crew. It wasn’t like this was much different from their bickering and teasing anyway, wasn’t blatant in its intent. He was going to get Zoro back for teasing him like this – not just suck him off but suck his damn soul out in the process. Both out of gratefulness _and_ spite.

The swordsman may have told him to stop undermining him, but he hadn’t specified not to drive him up the wall in other ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for this chapter [by Zauberkohle on twitter](https://twitter.com/Zauberkohle/status/1168279979186098176)!! <333


	13. An Overdue Refusal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sanji is stressed out by something unexpected, Zoro brings out the cuffs again. It's not the time for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Overdue Refusal
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, blatant daddy kink, BDSM, self-indulgent as all hell, no kink this chapter (whaaaaaaat?), fluff.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I just play in his sandbox and drop my kinks all over the damn place.
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> There’s not much to say about this one. Nothing to explain for once. Have at it!
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

Sanji sighed on the deck of the Thousand Sunny as he walked towards the railing, his hands in his pockets. It had been a busy morning and he had come out for a cigarette break, just to get out of the kitchen for a bit. Unlike usual, everyone had appeared to be as hungry as Luffy; asking for seconds when he’d not anticipated it. The cook had given up on his own food to accommodate their needs, spent far longer making food than he would normally.

Not that it was a problem for everyone to be hungry – that was what he was there for, after all – but it had put him behind schedule a bit, stressed him out. The carefully allotted supplies might not last them until they reached the next island if they kept on like this; even the long-term storage would deplete. It bugged him because he had no idea why, no clue as to what had caused it or whether it would continue.

Sanji supposed he could limit the amount he gave everyone but such things didn’t sit right with him; he hated the thought of people still leaving his kitchen when they were hungry, felt like he’d let them down.

Of course, he could always ask everyone to do some fishing instead. The younger Strawhats liked it anyway, got excited when they did it. Whether they’d actually catch some or not was up in the air though; he’d have to watch them, make sure Luffy didn’t eat the bait again.

He found himself craving the swordsman’s affection, wanting to be able to calm down and forget about the potential issue for a while – for all he knew he was just blowing it out of proportion. So what if they’d been hungrier this morning? It didn’t mean they’d continue like that. But it was his job to keep a handle on such things, to prevent any incidents.

When unexpected things happened like this, it just made it stressful for him.

Before Sanji even had the chance to pull out a cigarette, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Zoro behind him, a smirk on his face and that look in his eye again. Sanji shivered though it wasn’t that cold, turning around fully to look at him.

Zoro held up the handcuffs on his finger, just like he’d done the first time. The sun caught them and made them glint, similarly to the look in the swordsman’s eye. Though he felt compelled to agree, to reach out and do as he was told, Sanji shook his head.

“No.”

For a moment Zoro scowled. Nerves welled up in Sanji but he fought them down, just staying quiet and waiting to see what else happened. The swordsman slowly lowered his wrist, looped the handcuffs back onto his sword. The confusion was clear on his face and in his voice when he spoke.

“Why not?”

Sanji pointed at the cuffs, feeling a blush attempting to rise in his face. He fought it down and steadied his voice. He had to be clear about this, make sure he was understood. Not back down or let himself get swept up in whatever Zoro was planning.

“I don’t like them.”

It was quiet. Zoro sighed, running a hand through his hair. The cook could tell his plans had probably been ruined by this but he’d decided to refuse, so had kept to his promise. What kind of man couldn’t keep promises they made to themselves? Stupid ones, who didn’t have any self-respect. And though Sanji was often a bit dumb, he did respect himself. Sort of.

It was a complicated issue; one Sanji didn’t want to think about right now.

Arm lowering, Sanji fiddled for a cigarette from his pocket. Though he said no and meant no, this was still a bit difficult. He could feel Zoro’s disappointment, his frustration. He wanted to ease that but not at the expense of having to wear the cuffs again. Not only did Zoro seem to lose control a bit when he wore them – in a good way, mostly – but in all honesty, Sanji wanted to give his wrists a break.

Whenever he ended up in the handcuffs the cook strained and tugged against them; hurting his wrists and leaving marks behind. The marks weren’t such an issue – Sanji liked having marks from sex sometimes, just in less obvious places. It was the damage that he took that bothered him; his wrists were important, just as important to him as his hands. He needed them to be able to cook, to keep doing the things he loved that had nothing to do with what was going on here.

Frankly, the last time had gone too far. He’d been in them too long, making himself numb and sore. The numbness had been a bit worrying since it had lasted a lot longer than the previous time. The soreness had just been annoying; getting in his way when he’d tried to make food later. Sanji felt wary of them now, worried he’d end up with nerve damage or something if things kept going on like that. Whether Zoro liked it or not, Sanji’s priority was his hands and everything attached to them. 

Besides, he just wasn’t feeling like putting himself at that much mercy right now. Too stressed over everything else to cope with the idea of adding anything further.

“Alright,” The dejection showed in Zoro’s voice as the swordsman crossed his arms. “I won’t bring them again.”

He didn’t seem angry. Surprised, sure. But it didn’t seem like he was going to punish Sanji for not letting him do what he wanted, or try to force him into it. The weight on the cook’s shoulders seemed to lessen, calm running through him as he lit the end of his cigarette.

Sanji wasn’t sure if he never wanted to see the cuffs again – it always ended up in something exciting, teaching him something new about himself – but decided not to say anything. If he felt like it later, he could always ask for them, right? Zoro had basically told him as much in the kitchen the other day.

At least this way they wouldn’t be a surprise, wouldn’t catch him off guard.

Sanji blew the smoke out of his lips, aiming it away from Zoro out of respect.

“…Are you mad at me?” He had to ask, had to know.

Zoro sighed again, seeming to think it all over. The disappointment was clear on his face but there was something else there too; Zoro was smiling slightly, even for just a second. The swordsman shrugged, his arms heaving against his chest before he turned his face away.

“Not particularly.”

The mix of emotions was interesting. Sanji raised his eyebrow as he tried to decipher what exactly had been going on in Zoro’s head, yet came up empty. He genuinely had no clue. This entire thing had been a mystery to him from the start – he didn’t know why he had thought he’d figure it out now.

Sanji studied Zoro’s pose, considered his response. If he wasn’t angry then that was fine – he didn’t refuse just to piss him off, after all – but he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something else there. He was surprised that Zoro hadn’t asked him to explain himself further, felt unable to press Zoro for more of an explanation in response. He wasn’t sure what to do.

“…What now?” Taking another drag, Sanji decided to leave it up to the swordsman. He’d come here with something in mind, gotten Sanji even more eager for his touch. The thought was embarrassing but it was true. Sanji wanted something to distract him, but he wasn’t sure what exactly it was. Didn’t know what Zoro was in the mood for either.

“I don’t know.” Zoro seemed sheepish. Like he’d never expected Sanji to refuse and now had no back-up plan. The cook tried to push aside the feeling of guilt that was beginning to build in him.

“Is it something you can do without them?” Sanji suspected it wouldn’t be but asked anyway. Maybe they weren’t necessary, maybe the swordsman had planned to confuse him again – bring the handcuffs and do something that he didn’t have to feel nervous about with them. Sanji wouldn’t put it past him at this point.

Zoro laughed quietly, his tone giving it all away. Oh. Definitely something he should have been cautious about. But he was still interested in knowing what it was.

“Probably, but...”

Ah. Sanji had killed the mood for it.

Their roles had seemed to dissolve in the face of this conversation. Sanji felt both relieved and a bit distressed by that – so he _could_ say what was on his mind, had always been able to – but he didn’t like that things seemed so… awkward and normal. It was unnerving after how long they’d been doing this. He felt a bit like he’d fucked up.

Trying not to let it get to him, Sanji softened his tone. Allowed himself to try and get back into the mindset, though he was now filled with uncertainty. Hoped it’d encourage Zoro to do the same, put them back on track.

“I still want…” Sanji swallowed as he pushed the words out, not quite knowing if it was going to help or hinder the situation. “Your attention, Daddy.”

Zoro looked back at him. A gentle smile spread across his lips, replacing his earlier expression. The swordsman unfolded his arms, walked closer and grasped Sanji’s face in both hands.

“You always have it, little one.”

The cook couldn’t help the blush that spread across his face. Coughing nervously, he tilted his head into Zoro’s right hand, maintaining eye contact with him as he smiled shakily. The guilt that he’d been trying to keep at bay felt like it rushed through him in a single moment. He’d let Zoro down, even if the swordsman wasn’t saying so. He wanted to close his eyes but forced himself to keep them open.

“…I’m sorry for disappointing you.”

Zoro frowned, leaning in closer so their foreheads were touching.

“I’m not that disappointed.” What Zoro said didn’t quite match his tone, didn’t match his reactions earlier. Sanji didn’t know whether to believe him or not. “Everyone’s got limits; this is one of yours. It’s fine.” The swordsman paused and looked thoughtful for a second. “I’m actually surprised you let me do it twice if you didn’t like it.”

Though that wasn’t quite the truth, Sanji still didn’t really feel up to explaining it now. They were starting to get back into the swing of things, albeit shakily. The softness was what he was seeking now; he didn’t want to potentially lose it or have Zoro get riled up thinking about when he could next bring out the cuffs.

Sighing softly, Sanji stubbed his cigarette out and put the butt of it in his carry-around ashtray. He didn’t need it right now. Even as he put it away, he lifted his unoccupied hand to hold against Zoro’s and closed his eyes. Zoro’s hand wasn’t all that much bigger than his own but at times like this it felt like it. The swordsman’s hands were strong and capable; Sanji felt he knew that best. In all the good ways and the bad. He loved having them on him, knowing Zoro was using them for a purpose that wasn’t just for violence.

“I know it’s not what you were thinking of, but…” Sanji found himself oddly nervous, pushed past it and opened his eyes again. “…Wanna take a bath together?”

Though he’d had his customary daily bathing session already, the idea was appealing. An excuse to touch and be touched without any further expectations, allowing the water to soothe him and help him relax. Sanji could do with that right now.

He knew the swordsman typically didn’t bathe all that often but was more likely to when Sanji would be there as well. Sometimes Zoro even took the time to get clean before initiating anything between them, though he didn’t used to. Just jumping on him from wherever, no matter how sweaty or dirty he was.

Sanji missed those days at times, missed the spontaneous trysts around the ship in private. How they’d lose themselves in each other and pull apart straight after, giddy but sniping at each other like it hadn’t just happened. Like it didn’t mean anything.

Things were much better now though; the pair able to express themselves more freely, not have to put up any fronts. Sanji definitely didn’t miss the confusion he’d feel after he let Zoro touch him, didn’t miss the anger that welled up inside him and exploded out. Being honest with himself over what he wanted had made him much happier, though he knew his past self would never have expected things to turn out like this.

Briefly, Sanji wondered if Zoro felt the same; if the swordsman was happy with things as they were. 

It seemed like it, but he didn’t know for sure. The reason they’d ended up like this was Sanji’s fault entirely. How would it have gone if he had thought before he’d spoke? Would they have just continued on as normal, teasing and riling each other up to push aside how they were feeling? Or would things have become like this eventually anyway? It was impossible to know.

He was drawn out of his musing when Zoro grinned widely, surprising him.

“A bath, huh?” The swordsman leaned in, kissing his forehead softly. “Yeah, I’d like that a lot.” When he pulled back again, Zoro laughed a little. The mood seemed better already. Sanji was happy about that, pleased things hadn’t somehow crumbled. One of Zoro’s hands slipped from his face, stroking through his hair and playfully tugging on the end of his ponytail. Seemingly eager to mess with it now that he was feeling more relaxed. “Want me to wash you?”

“Mhm.” Sanji was grinning now too, calm and content. Overjoyed by the return to form, comfortable in Zoro’s hands. The touch on his hair made him glance up toward the swordsman’s own, feeling a need to run his hands through it as well. “But I want to wash you too.”

“Oh? I’ll take you up on that.” Zoro let go of Sanji’s face, entwining his hand with the one Sanji had been holding it with. The heat from Zoro’s skin felt good, felt right against Sanji’s palm.

They both made their way towards the bathroom, both leading each other and being led. The cook felt light on his feet, almost skipping in his excitement. Occasions like this used to happen so often but had become rare lately, almost completely left behind in the weirder experimentation. He was looking forward to it so much it felt kind of silly.

Sanji still didn’t know what Zoro was thinking, what he had been planning to do. But right now it didn’t matter. Perhaps later he could ask him to help out with the food situation by fishing, maybe even turn it into a competition to see who could catch more. Perhaps offer some kind of reward to the winner, or a punishment game for the loser – whatever felt right at the time. He was sure they’d think of something fun; they always did.


	14. An Exercise in Skill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro tests Sanji's skill in the kitchen. With something strange, naturally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Exercise in Skill
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, blatant daddy kink, BDSM, self-indulgent as all hell, bondage (ropes this time), makeshift spreader bars, lots of thinking, non-sexual kink that turns sexual anyway, stuff to do with feet.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I just play in his sandbox and drop my kinks all over the damn place.
> 
> Rating: R (was pretty PG until the end, oops)
> 
> Gosh this one took far longer to write than I thought it would. Ended up way longer than I was intending as well.
> 
> The inspiration for this came from recalling one of my favourite BDSM films called _Secretary_. The first time I saw it, I remember being blown away by the blatancy of the opening sequence ([clip on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=28W3d3brIf0)) and getting excited to see what was going to happen from there. This hasn’t even remotely turned out similar but I wasn’t trying to copy it anyway.
> 
> This is one of those concepts that would work so much better in a visual medium but alas; I can’t draw and it was necessary for the story so I couldn’t really change it. (Plus it’d be weird to switch from text to images mid-story anyway…) You may not understand why it matters when you read it but just trust me on this one. Everything I do has a purpose even if it’s not clear the first time you look at it ;3c
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

Sanji was in the kitchen of the galley, his arms almost elbow-deep in dishwater as he cleaned the dishes from dinner. He’d left it a little later than usual, distracted by the younger crewmembers as they invited him to play a game with them. The cook had believed that one game wouldn’t hurt but had found himself busy for far longer than he’d intended; struggling to find Chopper as they’d played hide and seek.

Luffy and Usopp hadn’t been all that hard to find as they’d given themselves away pretty quickly. All Sanji had to do to find the Captain was listen for the sound of muffled laughter when he passed by something and for the sharpshooter he just had to be on the lookout for anything even remotely shaped like his nose. Luffy tended to be unable to hide his excitement, Usopp seemed to forget that if he peeked then he was all but visible. The only time Sanji had ever struggled to find them was when they’d hidden in the same locker, Usopp’s hand clasped over Luffy’s mouth.

As always it was the reindeer who was the problem: Chopper was simply too small. Though he used to have the bad habit of hiding out in the open he’d learned better now and hid inside whatever he could find instead. This time he’d been in one of the many barrels left around the deck; a place with a good vantage point and a lid to cover himself if Sanji even remotely passed by.

In a lot of ways he was pleased with Chopper’s progress – it would come in handy for stealth missions if they needed him – but right now he was a little frustrated by it. The game had taken well over an hour, though he’d found the other two in the first ten minutes. Sanji had considered giving up a few times but he wasn’t a quitter nor did he want to spoil the doctor’s fun. Since he didn’t play much with them at all lately and Zoro seemed too busy, he didn’t want to let them down.

When he’d finally found him, Chopper had squealed as Sanji grabbed him and threw him into the air in triumph, the pair laughing as Sanji caught him again. He’d had to decline the offer of another game though, not wanting to end up busy late into the night with a stack of dishes to do just before bed. They’d booed him playfully as he left but Sanji didn’t let it taunt him into doing what they wanted, just shaking his head as he walked away.

Of course, when he’d gotten back in the kitchen he’d regretted his decisions a little bit. Firstly for playing at all and secondly for not sticking around. It had been too late to change his mind though; chances were they were doing something else already, never ones to stay still.

Now he was about half-way through the pile, sighing to himself and wishing he’d roped one of them into helping him. Anything to make it go faster, get it out of his way so he could relax for a bit before he went to bed. He was used to this by now though, knew it would go by quickly if he just got on with it.

The sound of shoes against the ladder drew his attention but he didn’t turn his head. Just from the weight of them he could tell it was the swordsman, likely sneaking in grab a drink or something. Though if he was heading down now, there was also the chance that it was something else; he knew roughly how long Sanji would be in the kitchen after dinner, probably had planned to come bother him after the cleaning up was done.

It wasn’t like Zoro was going to help him with it, though he used to. One time he’d broken a dish and Sanji had lost his temper, yelling at him to get out and never try to do it again. Long before they had become this close, perhaps even before they’d begun touching each other.

Distracted by the thought, Sanji’s hands stopped moving as he wondered if that had been Zoro’s subtle way of flirting with him or something. If it was his way of showing interest, of trying to figure out how to approach him. It was too bad that it had backfired really – Sanji had been angry at him for weeks, even though the dish in question hadn’t been special in any way.

He couldn’t help a small laugh as he recalled how easily he’d been provoked back then, how quickly he would get mad. Things hadn’t really changed all that much if he was honest, but at least they didn’t try to piss each other off as much now. They didn’t need to do that if they just wanted each other’s attention.

And speaking of getting attention, it seemed like Zoro was trying to do that now. While he’d been reminiscing the swordsman had wandered into the kitchen, no doubt confused by the fact that he hadn’t already been acknowledged. Likely also surprised that Sanji was still busy, still cleaning up after dinner. He hadn’t been around when Sanji had been asked to play a game, after all. Probably hadn’t even noticed that he’d been running around the ship for so long, since the younger Strawhats weren’t allowed in his training room for anything other than working out.

After they’d been loud and ran around him during a game of tag, the swordsman had lost his temper and yelled at them to get out, seemingly pissed off that they were in his way. Sanji recalled how upset and disappointed they’d looked when he’d seen them, how he’d cheered them up by making fun of him in front of them. What had followed after had been a rather excellent impression of Zoro from Luffy, causing them all to laugh at his expense.

Now that he thought about it, Zoro had been pretty short-tempered with all of them after they’d been apart for two years. He hadn’t seemed to laugh as much or play along with them like he’d used to. All he’d done was train, irritable and distant despite the fact that he was clearly happy to be back with everyone.

Well, at least until this had all started. The new dynamic had brought out the swordsman’s playful side again; something everyone was feeling grateful for, not just the cook. Soon enough it would be just like old times, if things kept going like this anyway.

Sanji felt a light tug on his ponytail as Zoro pressed close behind him, an arm circling his waist as he heard the now-familiar sound of a kiss at the back of his head. Just proving his hypothesis to be correct, though the cook couldn’t quite tell if it was due to the new roles or simply because the swordsman seemed obsessed with his hair. It didn’t really matter either way, Sanji reasoned, allowing himself to lean back into the embrace slightly but not turning to look as he kept his gaze forward. Trying not to let himself get distracted from the chore a second time, lest it somehow end up left like this until the morning.

“What is it?”

Zoro squeezed him briefly, his head coming to rest on Sanji’s shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, the cook could see from the expression on the swordsman’s face that though he was disappointed by the response, he had definitely come here with something in mind. Trying not to get nervous, Sanji just continued to wash the dishes as he waited for the reply; stacking them on the draining board in relative silence.

Instead of saying anything, Zoro just kept watching the sink. For a moment Sanji wondered if he was sulking, if he was more annoyed by what he’d said than he seemed. He hadn’t been corrected or pulled away from his chore for it though, surprising since it used to happen all the time. It was almost like Zoro hadn’t really come here for a reason at all, content to just observe him from close-up. He knew better by now than to trust that, especially since this just felt like the calm before a storm.

As he put the last dish down to dry, Sanji heaved a sigh and turned to look at Zoro properly. If nothing else the swordsman had been very patient, had tried to keep out of his way enough for him to finish what he was doing.

Zoro let go almost as soon as Sanji looked at him, passing him a teatowel from the side. Sanji took it without saying a word, drying his hands slowly while looking the swordsman up and down to try and see what he was hiding. To try and find a hint about what he was going to do now. Nothing seemed off or out of place, the swords at Zoro’s side thankfully lacking the silver that Sanji had half-expected.

When Zoro had said he wouldn’t bring the handcuffs again, Sanji had believed him but part of him right now had been worried that the conversation would have been forgotten. He felt as relieved as he did nervous; glad they weren’t there but now even more unsure of Zoro’s intent.

“I hope you’ve got some time,” Zoro started, taking the towel off Sanji and putting it back where he’d found it without really looking. Sanji tugged his sleeves back down his arms. “Because I have something I want you to do.”

Ah, there it was.

Awkward, Sanji let out a sigh and walked out of the kitchen to lean against the dining table, eyeing him warily. The swordsman followed him straight there, sticking close by as if he were worried that the cook would leave the room. When Sanji stopped, Zoro did too; leaving some room between them like he was giving him some space to think. Somewhat as if he realised the pressure he was putting on him and wanted to lessen it, though Sanji was more than used to it by now.

Still, he had to appreciate the attempt. It showed that Zoro wasn’t rushing into it, wasn’t flat-out cornering him even if it felt like that at times. Sanji had to remind himself that he hadn’t been as coerced as he’d thought, that previously he’d taken the swordsman’s hand or gotten ready willingly, despite not knowing what he was in for.

Sanji broke the silence at that thought, the next thing he said done with that in mind.

“I might if you tell me what you’re planning.”

Better to be cautious than just agree outright. The cuffs weren’t here but that didn’t mean that this wasn’t going to be something easy. The tone of Zoro’s voice wasn’t as dark as it usually was for these things but it wasn’t as normal either. Somewhere between the two, like a hint rather than an outright giveaway. Sanji wasn’t sure what to make of it.

Zoro shook his head slightly as he reached into his haramaki and started to pull something out.

“It’ll be faster to show you.” The swordsman explained, tugging it out and holding it in his palms where it could be seen easily.

Sanji looked from the small lengths of rope in Zoro’s hands back to his face. He couldn’t quite tell where this was going, though he got the impression that it wasn’t going to be all that difficult. Then again, the swordsman had surprised him many times before – having expectations was just going to end up backfiring. Raising an eyebrow, the cook leaned back a little further.

“Don’t worry about it.” Zoro stepped closer, cupping one of Sanji’s cheeks in his hand. “This is more of an exercise in skill than anything.”

That got Sanji’s attention even more.

An ‘exercise in skill’? For whom?

Did Zoro want to test what his rope skills were like? Had he been practising somehow, where Sanji hadn’t been able to see? Where were they going to go? What would happen when they were on?

Swallowing awkwardly, Sanji thought back to the handcuffs. Did Zoro assume that it was _just_ the metal that was the problem? He still hadn’t really explained his issue with them, should probably do that just in case…

“You know—”

The swordsman silenced him with a kiss, holding his face gently as he flicked his tongue along Sanji’s bottom lip. Sighing against his mouth, Sanji granted him access and kissed him back. Not with the intention of giving up on sharing his feelings, of course. Whether Zoro kissed him or not he was going to tell him what he wanted to say.

The kiss wasn’t what he’d been expecting when he’d been silenced. Slow, thoughtful. Like Zoro was tasting every inch of his mouth, savouring every moment. Keeping up with him wasn’t difficult for once yet Sanji was still beginning to feel a bit light-headed, dizzy from how long it was going on if nothing else.

When Zoro pulled back, Sanji was in no fit state to speak. He was panting, his body feeling warm all over. Tilting his face into Zoro’s palm, Sanji shivered despite himself. The swordsman’s other hand grasped one of Sanji’s hands, rubbing a thumb over his wrist tenderly.

“I promise not to do it too tightly.” 

It was as if his mind had been read all over again. Sanji was unable to help a distrusting look, a pout on his lips. Zoro just smiled back at him, seeming strangely calm. Almost completely different from every other time he’d done something like this, without any of the intensity that unnerved Sanji and made his heart go haywire. Though to some degree he felt like he was being tricked, like he was being coerced into letting his guard down only to be pounced on afterwards.

He wanted to believe in Zoro but at this point he was too used to restraint meaning something ridiculous that he couldn’t trust it so easily.

“Hmm.” Turning his face away, the cook thought through his options.

From the action alone, Sanji knew it was going to be his wrists again. He wasn’t sure exactly how to feel about that. Then again, he’d never heard the swordsman make a promise he hadn’t intended to keep before. Though that was in itself difficult; Zoro didn’t make many promises to begin with. Becoming the world’s greatest was pretty much it, never losing again.

It was weird for him to make a promise about something like this, to be honest. Zoro only seemed to make promises about important things, ones that would further his long-term goals. Part of Sanji felt giddy that one was being made to him – not that he doubted he was special to him, but this felt like some kind of proof. Felt like an overt admission of something deeper.

Flicking his gaze back to Zoro, Sanji let himself relax. Rested his head fully into Zoro’s hand and closed his eyes. He couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face or the flush of happiness thrumming through him.

The swordsman was quiet a moment before kissing him on the forehead.

“I should take this as a yes, then?” Sanji didn’t have time to respond before Zoro continued: “That’s a good boy. Lift your wrists up for me.”

Sighing softly, Sanji brought his wrists together at the front towards Zoro’s chest. He was surprised he hadn’t asked for them at his back again this time, but opted not to comment. He didn’t want him to change his mind, add that extra layer of defencelessness that usually came along with the bondage. If they were in front of him there was less chance of him numbing them out from his own weight resting on them, after all.

Zoro chuckled and grasped one in each hand, moving them apart as he pulled them up towards Sanji’s shoulders instead. The cook’s eyes snapped open from confusion, watching as the swordsman shook his head.

“Close your eyes and stay still.” Zoro looked at him calmly, his grip on his arms still careful. Holding them up but not tightly, in a way that Sanji could pull from easily if he chose. Suddenly, Zoro smirked at him, teasing him with just his glance. “I don’t have anything else weird on me and I’m not going to take you out of here.”

Sanji felt his face heat up at the provocation, at the firm statement. Though it was said like that, he did feel calmer from hearing it. But it invited more thoughts, more questions about what it was exactly that Zoro was intending to do. If he wasn’t using something else then what was this even for? Just to see if he’d allow it? To see whether it was just the cuffs themselves that were the problem or if it was something else? He could at least ask if he wanted to know – that or not hush Sanji when he tried to explain!

Huffing, the cook closed his eyes again. As Zoro gently tugged him to walk away from the table he allowed himself to be lead exactly where the swordsman wanted him. They stopped seemingly in the middle of the room, Zoro letting go of his wrists before walking around him to stand at his back and grasping one of them again. A moment later he could feel the rope coiling around that forearm, forcing himself to relax though his heart was already beating a little faster.

The questions and scenarios buzzing around his head were making it difficult but he did his best to ignore them, trying not to overthink anything. It wasn’t going to do him any good to stress himself out with ‘what ifs’. Zoro never seemed to do that, so why should he?

He supposed they’d both find out what they wanted to know soon enough.

\--

“Alright, you can open your eyes now.”

Sanji opened his eyes and turned his head to view what had been done to him. As he saw that pristine white scabbard and golden handguard his eyes went wide and he swallowed from nerves. He’d been told there wasn’t going to be anything weird but this was perhaps weirder than if the swordsman had pulled out something odd while he couldn’t see. There was no way he could have predicted something like this. 

Zoro had tied him to Wadou Ichimonji.

Sanji felt himself shake at the implications, at the display of trust and subsequent responsibility that now lay on his shoulders. He had even less of a clue what was going on now. For things like this, neither of them were particularly gentle and often made quite a mess. What if he got it dirty? What if he accidentally damaged it? He knew the sword was important to Zoro, if not the most important thing he had.

To test the tie, Sanji lightly tugged at his wrists, trying to see if he could slide one off the end. The rope was a little loose but he couldn’t slide it all the way. Turning his head, he saw another piece of rope tied to the one around his wrist, his gaze trailing as far as it would go before he had to turn his head again and see the other wrist with the same knot. As he turned his head he felt a tug on his ponytail, surprised when he realised it too was tied up.

Ah.

The swordsman had definitely thought this through. Though Sanji wouldn’t have pulled his wrist all the way off if he could, it wasn’t even an option. The weight of the sword pressed the back of his neck making him feel tense as it pushed against the collar of his shirt, lightly kissed at his skin when he moved. Suddenly Sanji became nervous of staining it with his sweat, though he knew it had been through worse.

He could hear Zoro chuckling as he moved away, sitting at the breakfast bar expectantly.

Not sure what to say, Sanji walked into the kitchen to face him, looking at him over the countertop. In their usual places, though this was unusual.

Zoro rested his chin on one of his own wrists, looking over his handiwork slowly. Probably assessing how it looked, thinking over what his next move was going to be. For a moment Sanji considered turning around to show him the back, let him look at it as much as he wanted. But at the same time he didn’t want to look away, his gaze drawn to the calm and satisfied smile on Zoro’s lips.

“Mm, that’s right.” Zoro reached his other hand forward, stroking his fingertips down Sanji’s chest. The cook pushed forward into the touch despite himself, his heart beating hard. Something was going to happen now but he couldn’t figure out what exactly it was.

Though they’d done things in the galley before, they tended to keep it out of the kitchen. Sanji wasn’t sure if he was comfortable doing anything in here, even if he thoroughly cleaned it afterwards. The dining area was a little different; firstly because there were comfortable places to do things and secondly because it wasn’t where the food was prepared. Perhaps it didn’t make sense since they were technically both the same room, because they were both a place for cooking and eating but the kitchen itself felt more sacred.

Besides, it wasn’t like the dining area didn’t connect to the infirmary anyway; more than once they’d had to carry a bloodied person through it as it was. In some ways it was a bizarre choice for a layout but Franky was a bizarre man – why he’d build an infirmary through a food area made about as much sense as why he’d put it below deck and down a ladder. Though there was also a door to the infirmary that led outside, it just seemed weird. Sometimes there was no point questioning that kind of thing.

“I’m sure there’s a lot going through your head that you’re not telling me, little one.” Sanji shifted his gaze up to Zoro’s eye, feeling himself go red. “But it’s alright. Relax.”

It was the kind of statement in the sort of tone that a wink would have accompanied, if the swordsman were capable of such things anymore. The scar across his left eye probably made a lot of expressions difficult, made it harder for Zoro to show his emotions as clearly as he used to. Then again, he tended to be semi-stoic in the first place; likely barely noticed things like that himself.

Sanji suddenly wanted to reach over and touch it, trace his fingertips over the skin. Wondered if the swordsman could even open his eyelid, what the extent of the damage was. Could he still even see out of it or was that why he always kept it closed? How had it even happened? He’d never thought to ask before.

Of course, now was not the time to ask. Not the time to try to touch, either.

Sanji took a deep breath, filed those things under ‘deal with this later’ – like the many other things he never got around to talking about – and allowed his body to calm down. The sword still felt weird at the base of his neck, his arms protesting a little at the position they were in. Zoro just watched him in mild amusement, clearly waiting for him before continuing with whatever it was he’d decided on.

As soon as he relaxed, Zoro drew his hand away from Sanji, resting it on the counter again.

“Now, make me something to eat.”

Blinking slowly at the command, the cook froze in place for a moment.

So this is what he’d been referring to: not a test of rope ties or trust, but Sanji’s actual skill in the kitchen and the extent it reached.

Zoro had seemed to sense his continued need for something less extreme, less stressful. Though Sanji wasn’t actually sure if this counted as less stressful – how was he supposed to cook like this? How could he possibly focus when he was nervous about damaging the sword?

Sanji had no idea but was determined not to let such a handicap stop him. He was a great cook, after all. Something like this was nothing; he could definitely still do this.

Turning around in place, Sanji looked over his cooking equipment, trying to think of what ingredients they had in stock for snacks. What things weren’t already set aside for meal plans. There was always an abundance of rice – most members of the crew liked it and it was easy to make a lot of – but what else was there to use?

Even without looking, he knew Zoro was watching him. Probably waiting for him to fail and get frustrated. Sanji wasn’t going to give him that satisfaction. He’d been given a task and he was going to do it well – his chef soul demanded no less.

The question now was what to make. What could he do with one hand at a time? The usual things he made required both; frying things or taking them out of the oven like this would definitely lead to disaster.

This was a kitchen, a place for heat and splatters. Oil, sauces, condiments… they all tended to get out of hand, even when he could use both. The risk of spilling something up his arm and over the scabbard was high. What could he do that would minimise that danger?

Sanji’s eyes locked onto the rice cooker sitting in the corner of the kitchen counter.

Using that wouldn’t be so difficult, even if it felt a little bit like cheating. Normally he’d boil it himself on the stove but since it was only for a snack that seemed a bit excessive anyway. Besides, they already owned the damn thing; it wouldn’t hurt to use it for once.

He let out a low sigh as he compromised with himself. Using his own tools didn’t make him any less of a chef – that’s what they were there for.

Behind him, he heard Zoro chuckle. Clearly enjoying his hesitation, how much he was having to think about it. Sanji fought down his instinct to turn around and snap at him, believing that was what the swordsman was trying to get from him in the first place. It was weird that so soon after refusing the handcuffs Zoro would go to another kind of bondage – he even seemed to have figured out what the underlying issue was. Sanji felt pushed, despite the fact that this wasn’t so extreme.

“Having some difficulty?” The teasing tone just confirmed Sanji’s suspicions.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Agitated, Sanji kept his response short. Didn’t even look back over at him. Ignored Zoro’s response entirely, blocking out the sound of his voice as he tried to focus.

If he was making a snack from rice, the obvious answer would be onigiri. Easy to make, not too filling and wouldn’t take all that long. Kind of perfect, actually, since Zoro loved them in the first place. Now that they were in mind, Sanji was sure they had some bits in the fridge that would go well in them as well.

Relaxing the little he could, Sanji walked out of the kitchen and towards the pantry, where the rice was kept. He’d just need to get the bag from there, measure out the right amount of—

The cook stopped in his tracks as he realised that moving the bag was going to be a pain in the ass.

Not only did they buy the gigantic bags – necessary with a crew of so many people – but it wasn’t like he could just kick it from one room to the other. Knowing his luck he’d put too much force in it and burst the damn thing all over the place, wasting it. Unthinkable.

For a second he considered asking Zoro to help him. No, no, that wouldn’t do. How could this be a test of his skill if he relied on the swordsman to do anything? Besides, with the attitude that was being thrown his way, he didn’t even want to bring it up. Zoro seemed entertained enough as it was without getting more amused by Sanji doing something like that.

Sighing in place, Sanji turned back around so he could get a measuring cup from the cupboard. 

As he passed by Zoro again, he caught the grin on the swordsman’s face out of the corner of his eye. Dammit, he was starting to get on his nerves a bit. Sanji huffed to himself without thinking, his fingers itching to get a cigarette already. Of course, with things as they were, he wasn’t going to be able to have one until this was over, until his hands were free again.

Maybe that was also part of the point – though he’d not brought it up lately, Sanji was more than aware of Zoro’s feelings towards the cigs. How he thought that Sanji should quit the habit in favour of something else. It wasn’t that simple though; he’d been doing it for a good ten years now, was too used to having something to do with his hands at all times. Besides, it wasn’t like the swordsman was going to give up drinking – why should Sanji be the only one?

Sanji opened the cupboard and managed to get the cup with relative ease, somewhat grateful it was close to the front for once. He wasn’t actually sure how he’d have managed to get it if it was further back; it would have been difficult to see where it was and grab it at the same time.

“You alright there?” Zoro asked, his amusement clear in his voice. Sanji scowled back over at him as he shut the door with the back of his hand.

“Yes.” It came out grumpier than he was intending but Sanji wasn’t going to apologise. As far as he was concerned, this was Zoro’s fault, so he could put up with it. “I’d be done already if it weren’t for this.” The cook rolled his shoulders lightly to prove his point, almost smacking the swordsman in the face with his hand.

Zoro smoothly moved out of the way, still grinning. Not getting mad at all, just frustrating Sanji further.

“I’m in no rush. I’m enjoying watching you.” Chin back in his hand now, Zoro drummed his fingertips on the counter as though he was impatiently waiting for something. Going against what he was saying and revealing what he was feeling. The excitement didn’t seem to have anything to do with food though, puzzling the cook as he frowned in Zoro’s direction. The swordsman noticed the stare, stopping as he lifted his hand and gestured at him to continue. “Feel free to take your time, sweetheart.”

Though it was probably meant to be soothing, the words just riled Sanji up further. He hadn’t spent this long trying to make something this easy since he’d first started cooking. Despite the logic that it was due to the handicap, it was annoying him. He wanted to do it quickly, get the sword off of his back, possibly strangle Zoro for putting him in this position as soon as he was free.

“Maybe I will.” Sanji grumbled as he walked past him again, hurrying in spite of what he was saying. At least the cup was big enough that he’d only have to do it once – making multiple trips would just piss him off more, delay what he was trying to do.

He didn’t look back at Zoro even when he brought the rice back in, just opening the cooker in silence. He didn’t want to get distracted by the swordsman’s expressions, didn’t want to end up losing his temper over something as simple as this. So what if Zoro was entertained by watching him struggle? It wasn’t that big of a deal, probably what he’d been planning to do this whole time anyway. Sanji was going to do this regardless, demonstrate the skill he’d been asked to show.

He dumped the rice in the inner part without much effort, sighing as he righted himself and moved to switch on the kettle. He was lucky it still had a good amount of water left in it from earlier; he didn’t much fancy trying to use the taps like this. While it began to boil Sanji made his way over to the fridge, undoing the lock relatively easily and then awkwardly holding it open with the same arm he was grabbing ingredients with.

He frowned as he used a leg to keep the door open, leaning across to the counter to put them down. It was a short distance but it felt so far away when he couldn’t move properly…

The kettle boiled as he placed the last thing on the counter, Sanji stepping away from the fridge to go and deal with it instead. As expected, he heard the door close behind him, making a note to relock it when he was done with all of this. Though he usually had to worry about Luffy barging in on him, the Captain had been surprisingly observant of the ways that Zoro indicated to not enter so far; not even opening a door by accident.

Sanji wondered what had been done this time as he poured the hot water into the rice cooker. He never really got to see the signs, though he knew of their existence. The only time he’d seen Zoro put one, it had been when they were in the bathroom and there hadn’t been much to hand. Given the swordsman’s nature, he wondered if it was something on the door handle or just a piece of paper with the words “go away” written on it. Then again, he wouldn’t have been surprised if the swordsman had just walked up to everyone and told them to avoid the galley until further notice. Zoro wasn’t one for courtesy most of the time; he doubted this would be any different.

No matter what it was, it didn’t matter all that much. As long as the rest of the crew didn’t walk in and see him like this, Sanji didn’t really care. To some degree it was bad enough that Zoro got to see it; he’d rather have been left to his own devices instead of watched. Then he could make as many mistakes as he liked, without the embarrassment of knowing there was a witness to it.

He knew that wasn’t the point – why would you tie someone up and give them an instruction if you were going to ignore them straight after? – but it would certainly have made things easier. Let him try more complicated things in private, see what he was actually capable of when his hands weren’t part of the equation. Failing when no one could see was one thing, but in front of someone else it was just embarrassing. Sanji didn’t even want to try, lest it all go wrong and end up with Zoro laughing at him.

Not that the swordsman would be able to do anything if he was tied like this, of course. He had to know how to make something since he’d been surviving on his own a lot but Sanji doubted it was anything all that impressive. He closed the lid and set the timer going as he idly wondered what Zoro could cook, resisting the urge to outright ask him. Unless they all got split up again it was of little consequence; it wasn’t as if he was going to allow him to use the kitchen anyway.

Now that the rice was underway, the only thing left to prepare were the ingredients on the side. Sanji pulled a knife from a drawer and got to it, frowning and scowling as he struggled to see what he was doing. If his hair wasn’t tied into all of this he would have been able to turn his head enough, as long as the ingredients didn’t roll out of the way with every attempt. In many ways it was shameful how long it actually took, the beep from the rice cooker alerting him that it was finished just as he cut the final piece.

Itching for a cigarette now more than ever, Sanji let out a long breath. It wouldn’t take much longer; there wasn’t much else to do now. All he had to do was put it all together, arguably the easiest part of this whole endeavour. Just scoop the rice, add the fillings and roll—

Shit!

In his haste to think of something easy Sanji had forgotten the most important part: how was he supposed to roll them with only one hand?? If he’d been able to, he would have smacked himself in the face.

It was too late to change his mind now; the fillings were so varied they wouldn’t go well with a sauce anyway…

Sanji felt his face go red as he berated himself for his lack of forethought.

What else could he use to get the job done properly? Sighing, he looked down to the floor, catching his own reflection in the shine of his shoes. Much to his displeasure, he looked as frustrated as he felt. Fuck. He hadn’t wanted to see it, hadn’t wanted to know what expression he was showing to the swordsman this whole time. No wonder Zoro seemed so damn happy about it all. Why did he have to put so much effort into making his shoes—

That’s when it hit him: he may not be able to use his hands, but his feet were more than capable of rolling onigiri. Sure, the shape would leave something to be desired and it would feel bizarre to do, but he could do it. Part of him felt a little grossed out at the idea of serving food he’d had his feet on but this was _Zoro_ – the idiot had no such reservations about any part of his body, would lick and bite at any of it no matter what state he was in. Surely he’d still eat the food anyway? Even if he didn’t, Sanji wouldn’t let it go to waste, would eat them himself.

Nervous all of a sudden, Sanji glanced up to Zoro’s face.

The swordsman wasn’t grinning anymore but it wasn’t like he seemed bored either. He just appeared calm, was watching him with a small smile now. Almost blindingly loving, making Sanji’s skin flush despite himself. Yeah, there was no way he’d refuse to eat it. Not after all the effort he’d put Sanji through to make it.

Embarrassed, Sanji looked away as he let out a sigh. The kitchen wasn’t big enough to sit on the floor comfortably; he was going to have to get everything out into the dining area first, make sure he didn’t leave anything behind.

As he carefully scooped the rice into a large bowl and carried the ingredients one by one into the dining room, the cook tried not to let his frustration get to him. This whole thing was such a pain in the ass. He couldn’t imagine how more annoying it would have been if he’d been trying to do anything else, felt even more aware of how much he relied on his hands. He would much rather have had Zoro tie his legs apart instead, though he knew that would defeat the point. There was a reason the swordsman had chosen his hands, had asked him to make food. He might not know exactly what it was, but he could tell that much.

When everything was laid out on the floor, Sanji kicked off his shoes. He could feel Zoro’s stare on his back while he dragged his socks off between his toes but didn’t turn to face him. This already felt weird enough as it was, knowing what he was about to do. There was a difference between doing something bizarre and seeing someone watch you while you did it.

Sanji sat with his back to Zoro to try and feel a little less unnerved but as he looked at the heaped rice he found it didn’t help. It barely changed the situation at all. Ah well, whatever. He didn’t have any other options anyway.

“Hm? What’re you—” Sanji tuned Zoro out as he steeled himself. Though it couldn’t be helped, it still felt like he was doing something horrendous. Unforgivable for a cook, at least. If it were for anyone else he wouldn’t be doing this, wouldn’t be pushed into this course of action in the first place. He comforted himself with the fact that the swordsman kind of deserved it, had basically asked him for it.

Cautiously he extended both feet over, grabbing a filling between two toes before laying it atop of the rice and attempting to gather some between his soles. It was still hot to the touch, almost burning on the bottom of his feet but he didn’t care. He was more than used to heat on his legs by now, unconcerned as he bent his knees and brought it closer.

It wasn’t the heat that was annoying him; it was the stickiness of the food, the fact that even if he managed to roll it together the filling wasn’t going to be perfectly in the middle like it usually was. Then again, when things were like this presentation was the last thing on his mind. The priority was getting it done at all, not what it looked like.

Sanji pressed his feet together and twisted them to try and give the onigiri its form, frowning to himself as he struggled. This was more difficult than he’d initially thought but he couldn’t stop now. He’d just have to put more effort in, be more careful. Take as long as he needed, like Zoro had said he could. At least it wasn’t the kind of food that couldn’t be eaten cold, though the rest of the rice would just stick together in a lump if he wasn’t careful.

The one between his feet looked a little strange – too long, weirdly thin – but it was close enough. Oddly the shape reminded him of his first ever attempts, a small smile coming to his lips. No matter how great he was, he was never perfect at something the first time. Somehow the thought didn’t frustrate him, though usually he’d be annoyed by it.

The cook shifted sideways to lay it on a plate and returned to the rice again, this time poking a filling in with a toe before gathering it up. Hoping that it would stay in deeper than the one before it, that he could do better with it this time. He almost completely forgot that Zoro was even there, becoming engrossed in the task at foot.

By the time he was rolling the final onigiri, Sanji was feeling unbelievably calm and pleased with himself. There were only four – it was a snack, after all – but each one had come out better than the last. As he put the final one on the plate, he noticed Zoro squatting in front of him, staring at him intensely.

How he’d gotten so close, Sanji didn’t know. He felt his face flush slightly as he nodded towards the plate, trying to keep calm.

“There you go.”

The now-empty dishes in front of him were pushed away in one smooth motion of Zoro’s hand as he moved closer, not paying attention to the onigiri at all. Sanji looked back at him, about to frown when the swordsman grabbed onto his leg, lifting it to his face as he licked over the sole of his foot. The cook shivered as he caught the look in Zoro’s eyes, saw a grain of rice on his tongue.

“The food can wait.”

Normally Sanji would have been pissed off by that attitude but he was too distracted by the way the swordsman was pushing closer, almost making him topple over backwards. Zoro didn’t stop staring at him as he licked more firmly, grazing his teeth over Sanji’s heel while his other hand gripped under his thigh to hold his leg still.

The motions of Zoro’s mouth almost tickled, causing shudders to run through him though he was trying to maintain his composure. The back of his neck and shoulders were starting to ache from keeping his arms like this for so long and although his wrists were fine Sanji wanted to be let free. It seemed Zoro had something else in mind now though, wasn’t going to undo the ties.

As Sanji fell onto his back from Zoro pushing closer again, he sighed softly in the back of his throat. He should have expected something like this, really. Things were never as simple as the swordsman made out they would be, after all. He didn’t bother moving even as Zoro swapped feet, ignoring the flush he could feel building up his neck. He wasn’t going to get turned on by this, wasn’t going to let Zoro ignore what he’d made for him. Determined to get himself out of the bondage as soon as possible so he could stretch his arms and do something else.

When Zoro lowered his other leg, he crawled up Sanji’s body, kissing him on the lips. Sanji turned his head the little he could, feeling a tug on the back of his head from where his hair was still tied up.

“Daddy, stop it.” Looking over to the plate of food again, Sanji huffed. He could already feel arousal building in his gut, annoyed by himself for not just kicking him in the face while he had the opportunity.

“I know, I know.” Zoro leaned in closer to lick at the edge of his ear, ignoring him despite acknowledging him with words. His voice was in a low whisper when he stopped, his breath flowing over the wet skin. “But after seeing that, I need your feet somewhere else.”

Unable to stop the embarrassment that rushed through his body, Sanji felt his face go bright red. He looked back to Zoro quietly, likely looking as surprised as he felt. The swordsman pushed his hips meaningfully against Sanji’s thigh, letting him feel his erection as Zoro licked his lips and gazed down at him. The gestures seemed to indicate that it was more of a request than a demand but from the look in the swordsman’s eye it didn’t look like he was going to take no for an answer.

“…” Aroused himself and curious about how well he could do it now that he’d had some practice, Sanji gave in. “…Alright. But only if you eat first.”

As Zoro hurriedly pulled away and grabbed at the plate, Sanji just watched him from the floor, red in the face. That had been the last thing he was expecting at this point; both what it was and his own eagerness to give it a go. He wanted to shrug at his own thoughts but was stopped when he remembered he was still tied down, the scabbard digging into the back of his neck in this position.

It was unclear which kind of hunger had the swordsman wolfing down the food but right now Sanji didn’t care. The second he’d finished and laid a hand on Sanji’s foot again, the cook grumpily kicked it away.

“Not before you take this off!”

Zoro laughed in amusement, rubbing at the back of his head like he’d also forgotten all about it. Sanji wasn’t so sure about that, was even less sure when Zoro moved to untie his hands with a smirk on his face. He pulled Sanji up into a sitting position when he’d finished, leaving Wadou Ichimonji on the floor as his hands grabbed at Sanji’s feet and pulled them into his lap.

“Can I have my dessert now?”

As Sanji eyed the eager look on Zoro’s face, he couldn’t help a smile of his own. Instead of replying, he rubbed his foot over the swordsman’s crotch firmly, leaning back on his hands while Zoro tugged his clothes out of the way.

When he wrapped both feet around Zoro’s cock, the swordsman hissed in appreciation and stroked up his calves. Almost begging him with his eye to keep going, groaning lowly when he did. Sanji just drank in the sounds and expressions, pleased that for once it wasn’t him at Zoro’s mercy.

Perhaps bondage wasn’t always so terrible.


	15. Step on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji finally gets frustrated enough by the hair extensions to have them taken out. Zoro is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Step on Me
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, blatant daddy kink, BDSM, self-indulgent as all hell, body writing, punishments, drama.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I just play in his sandbox and drop my kinks all over the damn place.
> 
> Rating: G (Eh???)
> 
> Okay, so this one might be hard to understand. It was somewhat inspired by a conversation with a friend that reminded me of this practice (happy birthday btw, dxchess!) which made me think about how I could use it for these guys.
> 
> BDSM isn’t always physical – there’s a lot of mental aspects to it. You can do kinky things without D/s but it changes the feeling of the activity entirely. For example, a vanilla couple doing a bit of spanking or roleplay is quite different to a couple with a BDSM dynamic doing the same thing. The meaning behind it isn’t the same and it doesn’t carry the same weight. Not to say that it isn’t important for the vanilla couple or that their version is ‘lesser’, just that the connotations of the actions and the impact on everyone involved isn’t really comparable.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter deals with body writing. Usually this is done by writing things like ‘daddy’s slut’ on yourself and going out in public with it hidden under your clothes. The idea is that it’s slightly risky but empowering, kind of like going out without underwear on. The thrill of doing something weird in public but in a private way so it doesn’t affect anyone else. Body writing is used in a variety of ways for many different reasons and it’s something that is entirely down to mentality whether it works or not.
> 
> As I’m sure you’ve figured out by now, it’s not going to be used for some light-hearted fun today…
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

Things had been seeming to go so well for a while but it had gotten complicated all over again. Mainly because Sanji didn’t know where he stood. It yet again felt like the calm before a storm, though this time the cook was certain he could feel the clouds brewing in the distance.

Not the kind that Nami-san could sense, but the emotional kind – the ones Sanji was more than used to having to navigate. Though he didn’t like to think about it like this, all the abuse he’d endured in his childhood felt useful for once. It made it easier for him to read the mood of a room, even when he didn’t particularly want to. Even if it was the last thing he was trying to do, he could tell to a degree when things were about to go south.

And right now it felt like that was about to happen. Not between other members of the crew, but between himself and the swordsman.

The reason why was pretty obvious.

The hair extensions were gone now – he’d gotten them removed at a salon on the last island. When he’d burnt an end of one lighting a cigarette, he’d lost his temper and done it without saying anything to Zoro. Upon his return, the swordsman had frowned slightly but not said a word as he’d walked past, Sanji’s heart skipping a beat from nerves.

Some part of him knew Zoro was disappointed, another expected him to be angry. To want to punish him for doing it without bringing it up first. Maybe even for just doing it at all.

Now in the dining room, Sanji was shifting his weight from one side to the other, unable to calm himself down. He felt like something was going to happen as a consequence, but he couldn’t for the life of him predict what it would be.

Lifting a hand to his head, he carefully ran his fingers through his hair, skimming over his scalp with just his fingertips.

The lady at the salon had told him to be careful with it for a few weeks; to make sure he let it rest and heal from what it had been through. The roots would be a bit weak for a while from having so much extra weight on them and then having it taken away – it hadn’t been said explicitly but there was a chance his hair could fall out. Which meant washing his hair as gently as possible, no hurried rubbing at it with a towel to make it dry faster and certainly no pulling on it.

Sanji sighed anxiously as he pulled his arm back down. He needed to talk to Zoro about it but felt like the opportunity had passed him by.

He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Zoro wanted to yank on it to teach him a lesson, to remind him of who was supposed to be calling the shots. Though Sanji had been the one to get them – had gone beyond what was asked of him – maybe he should have said something at least, instead of just getting them removed. He knew how much Zoro had loved it at this point, probably should have taken his feelings into consideration instead of losing his temper like that.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sanji fiddled with the ends again. Having it back to normal felt weird now, despite the fact that he hadn’t had the extensions in for all that long. He supposed he’d grown used to them, perhaps missed them now they were gone. The conflicting feelings and worries were starting to stress him out.

It was too late to do anything about it now; even if he wanted to get more right away, he couldn’t. Not only had they set off for the next island but he had been told there was a minimum wait of two weeks before he should consider it. Even if the swordsman demanded he go back and fix it, it just wasn’t feasible.

Even without the wait, they didn’t know when the next island would be. It could be in a few days or a few weeks, no indication available to them until they could see it on the horizon. Such was life on the Grand Line, let alone in the New World. The unpredictability is what made the journey so exciting, what made their adventure so interesting. Of course, it introduced its own challenges too but they were more than used to that by now – or at least, they should be. But there was always something new lurking around the next corner, waiting to take them by surprise.

All of this combined was making Sanji anxious.

Maybe there’d be a chance to explain things when he saw Zoro next. Right now he was a bit wary of searching him out, figuring the reason he’d walked off in the first place was to go cool his head. If he wanted to be alone for a while, Sanji could understand that. Sometimes it was better to have some space to think things through.

Even still, he wanted to know what the swordsman was thinking. He doubted that it was going to be something good.

Sanji sighed and stopped messing with his hair. Standing around here being stressed over it wasn’t going to make it go away – maybe he should go ask the others if they needed any refreshments or hang out on deck with them. A distraction would be better than dwelling on it.

Just as he’d made up his mind to do that, the door to the infirmary swung open and Zoro strode in with an uncomfortable look on his face.

Surprised to see him so soon, Sanji stayed where he was. Tried not to reach up and touch his hair again from nerves, though he desperately wanted to. Instead, he tried to shrug it off and act normally.

“Oh, I was just about to go up and ask everyone…” Sanji stopped speaking when Zoro put his hand on his shoulder firmly, realising that now was not the time to be casual. The atmosphere was too tense for that, reminding him of the times he used to piss Zoro off just to get a reaction out of him. That hadn’t been his intention on this occasion but there was no doubt in his mind now that the swordsman was annoyed, likely to dole out a punishment at any moment.

Zoro frowned at him as he pushed him to sit in a chair, getting to his knees in front of Sanji. The cook was puzzled by the gesture, confused as to what exactly was going on. 

“It’s your hair and your choice what to do with it,” Zoro muttered, pulling off one of Sanji’s shoes as he spoke. No pleasantries, no introduction – just straight into the heart of the matter. Like he was too frustrated to ease Sanji into it like he normally would. “I don’t make a point of controlling your appearance because I like what you do already. I could but I know it’d drive you nuts if I tried.”

The swordsman was right about that; Sanji wouldn’t enjoy being forced to wear what Zoro told him to – he liked being able to express himself with his clothes, choose what to wear based on how he was feeling. That’s why he had so many clothes in the first place, so many that they wouldn’t all fit in his own locker. When Zoro had told him he could use his as well Sanji had felt overjoyed, deeply appreciative of the gesture as well as the fact that there were so many lockers in the training room.

Though even without that extra space it wasn’t like the swordsman had that many clothes anyway, preferring to change outfits as little as possible. Fashion wasn’t something Zoro cared about, even if it mattered to Sanji.

“That said,” Zoro drew him out of the thought as he took off the other shoe, calmly placing it on the floor with care. “I don’t think the way you did this was right. You should have informed me first.”

Sanji was quiet while he thought over what Zoro was saying. It was pretty much as he’d suspected; just letting him know about his intentions wouldn’t have been so hard. The swordsman wouldn’t have stopped him, wouldn’t have tried to insist on changing his mind. He was upset because it was unexpected and out of the blue – that was definitely understandable.

But that didn’t really explain what he was doing right now.

“…I’m sorry.” Sanji apologised as Zoro yanked off his socks, trying not to pull his feet back in surprise. Zoro was so focused on looking at his feet that Sanji couldn’t see his face, unable to shake the feeling that just saying it wasn’t enough. Like an explanation would be better, though he still felt a little odd about it. “It’s been getting in my way for a while and annoying me. Because we were docked and I didn’t know how much time we were staying I just went for it while I had the chance.” Sanji opted not to mention he’d burned it on his lighter, fairly certain that Zoro would just give him a look over still not reducing his cigarette intake. “I didn’t think about talking to you until I’d already gotten back…”

Unfortunately, his words didn’t seem to soothe Zoro at all. The swordsman still looked somehow grim, like he was about to do something he didn’t want to have to resort to. Nerves welled up in Sanji as he looked down at him, genuinely unsure of what he was about to do. What kind of punishment he was going to give.

Because, of course, Sanji knew he wasn’t going to get out of this that easily. The swordsman hadn’t pulled on his hair, wasn’t yelling but this was somehow worse. The disappointment and sombre attitude felt far more uncomfortable than if Zoro had just got mad at him. Anger was something he knew how to deal with, knew how to respond to. If it had annoyed Zoro enough to draw his swords all Sanji would have to do was accompany him in a fight until he got the frustration out and then perhaps have to put up with something else later.

“I see.” Zoro flicked his gaze back up to meet Sanji’s, seemingly studying his face. Like he was trying to gauge how much was true just from his expression alone. “But you realise that’s not an excuse, right?”

Sanji just nodded uncomfortably, his hands fisting in his trousers. In a lot of ways he really should have known better, but he’d kept it this long simply because he’d known Zoro had liked it so much. If he hadn’t been thinking about that he’d have done this sooner. He hoped Zoro understood that at least.

The swordsman shook his head slightly as he reached into his haramaki and pulled out a black pen. It was different from the others they kept on the ship; not only a different shape but with its own lid. Sanji hadn’t seen one of these in a long time, not since he’d met Luffy and the Captain had drawn a doodle of what he thought a fishman looked like. Usually they’d just use quills with sharp edges since they were Nami’s preference.

But what did a pen have to do with anything?

Sanji got his answer as Zoro leaned back and lifted his left leg up. Zoro removed the cap with his teeth as he pressed the wet end to the bottom of his foot, almost making Sanji jerk back since it tickled. The cook resisted the urge as best he could, sensing that this was not the time to let such things bother him. Zoro was already difficult to read and he didn’t want to find out what he’d do if he pulled away now.

To his surprise, all Zoro seemed to do was write something on the sole of his foot. He wasn’t gripping him tightly, wasn’t trying to hurt him. The swordsman carefully laid his leg with his foot aimed upwards, waiting for the ink to dry as he did something similar to the other one.

Though he couldn’t tell what exactly was being written, the cook could at least recognise that they were different things. The purpose was beyond him, but he knew that was only a matter of time.

When the ink dried, Zoro let go of his feet and gestured for him to take a look. Sanji did so cautiously, not really sure what he was going to find. Bending his knees inwards, the cook frowned at the words he saw.

On his right foot was Zoro’s name, on the left was ‘Daddy’. Was this some sort of weird marking thing? Like a piece of clothing or a toy? If so, why was it written in ink like this and why did he choose here of all places to do it?

Sanji glanced back up towards Zoro’s face, his confusion clear.

“…What’s this?”

Zoro reached forward and took his ankles in his hands again, still very serious though this entire thing seemed weird and perhaps a bit silly.

“I’ve written this because I want you to think about what you’re doing.” Oh, not what he’d thought at all then. Odd. Zoro didn’t move his eye from staring into Sanji’s, each word he said clearly chosen and with purpose, showing what he was doing had been carefully thought through. “You do a lot of things without considering the consequences or what it means. So I want you painfully aware of it.” Sanji felt his eyes go wide in surprise as Zoro’s grip tightened slightly. “Until I take this off, every step you take will be like you’re walking over me.”

The statement made Sanji feel a little sick. That wasn’t his intention at all! He’d just been frustrated, had wanted to make things easier on himself. He really hadn’t done it to piss off Zoro. Flustered, Sanji leaned forward, desperate to try and get that across.

“Whoah, I—”

“I know you didn’t mean it like that, little one.” Zoro cut him off, stopping him from trying to explain. Possibly preventing him from saying something else off the cuff that might make the situation more difficult. “You just were frustrated and didn’t realise that it was important. That I’d want to know about it beforehand instead of just finding out when I saw you.” The swordsman sighed as he shook his head. “But that’s part of my point – this is what it feels like to me when you do things like that.”

On some level the comparison was starting to piss Sanji off. If they didn’t have any rules or whatever set in place then how the hell was he supposed to know he was meant to say something first? It seemed ridiculous until he thought about it a little longer, unease welling in his gut.

He may not have thought that far ahead at the time but he _did_ know how much attention and care the swordsman had paid the longer hair. The kisses at every opportunity he got, the way he’d always pull it down and let it flow over Sanji’s shoulders while smiling at him. How thrilled Zoro seemed when he ran his fingers through it, appreciating it at every turn. To some degree it had been like Zoro was just enjoying it while it lasted, though it was now very clear to Sanji that losing something he enjoyed out of nowhere would be frustrating. Especially if it was something he could know in advance.

If Sanji had felt guilty about it before, it was nothing compared to how he was feeling now.

The cook was fidgeting on his seat, his gaze now cast onto his hands, not looking forward to when this would begin properly. He already felt uncomfortable, felt like he’d grasped the lesson well enough without this needing to go any further. But that wasn’t going to change things, wasn’t going to make this stop. He’d have been frustrated that Zoro hadn’t just talked to him about it if it weren’t hypocritical, if he didn’t know that the swordsman had tried to make himself clear about Sanji’s actions previously.

‘Stop trying to undermine me.’ – Zoro had outright said it when he’d given him that spanking, though this wasn’t quite the same thing. Sanji sighed as he thought over what Zoro had been doing lately; asking his permission before acting, making sure he knew what he was in for by explaining what he was planning and respecting his refusals. Every action taken with Sanji in mind, not giving him any big surprises. And here he was, not returning the favour.

“…You’re right.” Sanji lifted his head, looking at Zoro properly. Facing him despite the discomfort he was feeling. “I should have thought about it. I knew better.” He wanted to apologise again but knew there was no point. Not only had he done so already but he didn’t want Zoro to think he was trying to get out of this. “I’ll be more careful.”

The swordsman’s expression softened a bit, a smile playing at the edge of his lips though it didn’t last very long.

“I know you will.” Zoro gently ran his thumbs over the back of Sanji’s calves. Slowly, meaningfully.

Sanji swallowed uncomfortably as the swordsman started putting his socks and shoes back on; careful and gentle as he did so. Still not looking angry, just disappointment and resignation on his face. That was perhaps the worst part of all of this – though only a few months ago he wouldn’t have been all that bothered if Zoro was disappointed it now made his chest ache, made him unhappy to see.

This entire thing would not have been a problem back then. In fact, if Zoro had ever tried something like this before it would have just made Sanji stomp around defiantly. He would have thought it hilarious, would have done it out of spite and show just how little he meant to him. In some ways it was bizarre just how much things had changed.

Zoro got to his feet and rested his arm over his swords as he looked down at the cook, Sanji looking up at him from the chair. Somehow he could sense the swordsman’s desire to ruffle his hair but knew he was restraining himself – feeling disappointed himself at the lack of contact. He wanted to reach out himself and pull Zoro close, yet similarly held the feeling back. The atmosphere was telling him not to try.

“Alright, now you’re gonna just go about your normal routine.” There was no humour or softness to the statement, just making Sanji’s stomach feel more tense. How long as this going to last for anyway? He had no clue. “When I’m satisfied, I’ll let you know.”

When Zoro was satisfied, huh?

Instead of raising a complaint, Sanji just nodded. Got up onto his own feet and pushed his hands into his pockets as he uncomfortably tapped on the front of each shoe twice as usual. The swordsman nodded briefly at him before turning on his heel and walking out through the infirmary, leaving Sanji alone in the galley.

Shakily, the cook reached into his pocket and lit a cigarette as he leaned back against the breakfast bar. His feet felt heavier in his shoes, despite the fact that nothing had really changed. It was just some ink but it felt oddly like a shackle.

Though it was already the afternoon, this was going to be one hell of a long day.

\--

After Zoro had left and his cigarette was finished, Sanji did as he’d been told. Despite the discomfort and worry, he tried to do what he normally would – going onto the deck to see what everyone was up to and if they needed anything from him. Kept a smile on his face the whole time, though he definitely wasn’t feeling happy.

No one seemed to notice that anything was off; just responding to him as usual though they had to have seen that the swordsman wasn’t quite himself. Then again, maybe Zoro was playing along as well and acting like things were fine. No one had said anything to Sanji to indicate otherwise, though whether this was them being considerate or not was up in the air. It wasn’t like he could just ask; if he did then they might become worried and Sanji didn’t want that.

Regardless of what was going on, this was a matter between the pair of them. Including the others in it would be wrong, probably cause them to try to interfere. That or be unable to grasp the situation for what it was. The cook knew that if someone had ever told him about something like this before he definitely wouldn’t have been able to understand it. Would have just laughed it off or not seen it as a big deal.

As he’d expected, the other members of the crew had been thirsty and asked him for some drinks. Feigning happiness to oblige, Sanji had set off back to the galley. He’d rather have stayed up on deck with them for a while, perhaps sat down in the sun and watched clouds go by, but he knew it would have been odd if he didn’t ask. Knew that he’d have been going against what he’d been told to do, as well.

Now that he was being forced to think about it, the cook was realising just how much time he spent on his feet. Regretted how active he was, how Zoro would definitely have been aware of it when he had chosen this punishment in particular. Normally it was something he wouldn’t even think twice about but now it was like the knowledge was consuming him, eating him from the inside out.

Sanji swallowed, every step forward making his chest feel heavy. It wasn’t like he was actually stepping on Zoro – he knew they’d both enjoy _that_ – but he felt distressed anyway; this was as if he was trampling over what they were, what their dynamic was. He hated the feeling.

Somehow it was worse than if Zoro had punished him physically. Worse than another one of his extreme sex stunts.

Sanji wanted it to stop but he couldn’t ask – if he did, he’d feel like he was undermining Zoro yet again. Going against the entire point of this, making it seem like the swordsman’s feelings didn’t matter to him though that was far from the truth. He had to endure it, think over every movement even if it made him anxious. Take this punishment far more seriously than anything else he’d dealt with to date.

Though he hadn’t seen him since he left the galley, Sanji knew the swordsman was definitely watching him, taking in his reactions as they happened. He didn’t want to fail him this time.

So Sanji kept walking, kept trying to act normal and do what he always did. Not forgetting even for a moment the words written on the soles of his feet, nor the implications of each step.

Of course, it was a bit much to keep up when it made him feel like this.

Despite his determination he found himself taking shortcuts, not making any superfluous movements like he usually did. No more spinning on the spot, no more wriggling from one foot to the other. Trying to step as little as he possibly could so he didn’t have to think about it as much, so he didn’t feel as guilty. Sanji was uncomfortable enough that he even found himself sitting down more often, lifting his feet from the floor at every opportunity. Anything to prevent the weight in his stomach getting heavier.

By the time night rolled around, Sanji was feeling downright miserable.

It had only been a few hours but it had felt like a lifetime. Being cautious of every step made him feel sick, every time he’d forgotten for even a moment caused him to feel guilty. To some degree it was weird how much this had affected him, but he couldn’t deny it; though it was something incredibly simple and not straining to him at all, emotionally it was wearing him out.

Sanji sat down on one of the chairs in the dining room, his legs stretched out in front of him, his heels barely touching the floor. As he leaned back further and tilted his head over the backrest, he sighed toward the ceiling.

All this, just because he’d lost his temper and done something without thinking. He’d have smirked at how he’d been forced into overthinking each step if he could. The punishment was certainly fitting for the situation, a good reminder of what he was supposed to be doing. The cook recognised that, was a little surprised that Zoro had come up with it.

As he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, Sanji began musing on that specifically.

With the way things had been going, he wouldn’t have expected something like this. The swordsman usually had more of a hands-on approach to these things, would have been more likely to yell or hit him at any other time. It was odd it its own way how things had changed, though Zoro thinking things through wasn’t exactly unusual. He’d always been like that; always thinking of the right approach and considering what would happen later. Despite often being a man of impulse, the swordsman was thinking of the big picture, trying to prevent accidents before they happened.

Still, something about Zoro’s behaviour had definitely changed in the past few months. Sanji just couldn’t put a finger on what exactly it was or what had caused it.

Perhaps it was like the softness and caring attitude that Sanji hadn’t expected within him; something that had always been there, buried deep inside until it was coaxed out in the right situation. Or maybe there really had been a trigger that set it off – there was no way of knowing. It wasn’t like he’d particularly tried to understand Zoro until now, since it hadn’t seemed necessary. Just because they were crewmates it didn’t mean they had to know each other completely, after all.

Maybe this was just one of those things he would never get an answer to.

The sight and sound of Zoro’s boots descending down the ladder caused Sanji to freeze in place, his lighter a mere inch away from his cigarette. He put them both away in a hurry, the packet pressing to his chest as he slipped it back into his breast pocket.

If he was coming back down here, it meant one of two things; either the punishment was over or he was going to get something to drink. Sanji was hoping for the former, had put his things back so they wouldn’t get in the way. He’d pull them back out if it was a false alarm, needing some kind of relief for his stress even if it wouldn’t help much.

When Zoro got to the floor, Sanji was staring at him. He knew his hopes were practically written on his face but didn’t care. The swordsman looked back at him, expression still blank as he walked towards him. Whether he was going to pass by into the kitchen or stop at Sanji’s side was still unknown, no indication of either clear to the cook.

Disappointment ran through him when Zoro went into the kitchen, the urge to call out to him and ask what was going on strong though Sanji held it back. Maybe the swordsman wasn’t satisfied yet. Maybe this simply wasn’t enough for him.

Uncomfortable, Sanji reached his hand to his pocket again. He should’ve figured as much. It wasn’t like it was going to be all that easy…

He stopped when he saw what Zoro was doing; the swordsman grabbing a bowl from the cupboard instead of a glass. Sanji didn’t move as he watched him take it to the sink, filling it with water and soap as he grabbed a cloth. He was trying not to get his hopes up but at this point it was difficult – Zoro rarely ever cleaned things, let alone with things like that.

Zoro met his gaze over the kitchen counter before he made his way back over, getting on his knees in front of him as he put the bowl on the floor. Relief flooded through Sanji at the sight, though the quietness was making him wary. Something about this felt incredibly heavy despite it being what he’d wanted.

When Zoro began to speak, Sanji adjusted his position in the chair to sit up, his hands holding onto the sides of it to keep himself steady. He wasn’t sure what to expect from the atmosphere, it nothing like the gentle one he was used to at times like this.

“I didn’t know how effective this was going to be when I did it.” Zoro was murmuring, more to himself than Sanji. His hands tugged off the cook’s shoes slowly. “Whether you’d take it seriously or think of it as a joke.” Zoro paused as he gripped onto one of Sanji’s socks, not looking at his face. Of course Sanji was going to take it seriously! It was— “For a while now, I’ve wondered if maybe it’d be better to just give up on this whole thing, go back to how we were.”

The statement felt like a punch in the gut.

The cook just stared down at Zoro as his mind started running in circles, trying to piece together what the hell was going on. It didn’t make any sense! Everything had been going well recently – nothing stressful or overwhelming had happened, they’d talked a few things through – so why was this—

Zoro’s earlier hesitation and backing off finally clicked into place. He’d been thinking of ending the dynamic, though Sanji had not had any such thoughts. Would never have considered it, actually, since he now felt like it was something precious, something he needed. The cook felt angered by the admission, felt frustrated that Zoro had just mulled this over alone. Though he’d never thought they’d become like this, the thought of returning simply didn’t feel right. For him it wasn’t an option anymore. How could he possibly make that clear?

While he’d been thinking, the swordsman had taken off both socks. Was just looking down to the feet in his hands, a solemn look on his face.

“It’s been really fun, but I didn’t know if you felt the same. If perhaps you’d rather stop and just weren’t telling me.”

The weight of this punishment had been far more than Sanji had thought it’d been. Despite the fact that he’d been careful all day – had known Zoro would be watching, tried to make sure to show he was genuinely taking what he’d said on board – it probably wasn’t enough. From the tone of the swordsman’s voice, it was like he’d already given up. Had already made up his mind.

Agitated by all of it, Sanji thrust his left leg right into Zoro’s face. Stopped just shy of actually kicking him, with enough distance that the word on his sole could easily be read.

“This one—” Sanji tried to keep his voice calm but failed. There was a lot that felt at stake here; staying rational wasn’t possible. “This is the one that felt worse all day!”

Zoro hadn’t moved even an inch, as if he’d been prepared to be hit without retaliating. Sanji watched as his gaze moved from the floor to his foot, tried to read what emotions he was having through the look in his eye alone but could tell the swordsman was putting up a front. Hiding his own feelings behind a mask, much like the cook usually did.

“I don’t— If I didn’t want to do this then I’d have just washed my feet myself! You go too far sometimes but I— ” Sanji’s thoughts were spilling out in a jumbled mess, jumping from one to another without the bridge between them that would make them easier to understand. He knew that but couldn’t help himself. “This is… I really tried— You don’t make sense—!” Frustrated by his own lack of coherence, Sanji let his voice drop to a whisper. Desperate to get out at least one sentence that could convey his feelings properly. “I… I don’t hate any of this!”

It wasn’t quite right, wasn’t what he was trying to say. But it was all he could manage right now; his mind running in circles and tripping over itself from worry.

Zoro raised his gaze again, calm despite the outbursts. Like he was thinking something over, assessing what to do from here. In the pit of his stomach, Sanji felt anxiety clawing at him. What was he supposed to say now? What was going to make this all smooth over? Clearly there was more to this than he was being told, even now. If he just knew what it was—

“I know that.” There was a small smile on the swordsman’s lips as he gently grasped Sanji’s left ankle and lowered his foot back to the floor. His tone of voice had improved considerably – gentle and soft again, just how Sanji had been hoping it would be by the time the punishment was over. Almost immediately he calmed down, though he was still nervous. “For better or worse, you’re a feisty one. Stubborn and determined to prove yourself no matter what happens to you.” Zoro sighed slightly as he rubbed his hands up and down Sanji’s calves, his fingertips slipping under the material of his trousers to feel more of his skin. “I don’t dislike that, but you really need to talk to me more.”

For a moment, Sanji wasn’t sure what to think. It wasn’t like Zoro was perfect at communication either but he did have a point.

It suddenly dawned on the cook what this really was. Zoro had been having doubts because he didn’t say things that he ought to. Because he didn’t let him know what exactly about this that he did and didn’t like. To some degree there wasn’t really a time that the swordsman could voice his own concerns – always having to set an example for him to follow, helping him with his own stress. Causing it too, but never without the intention of soothing it straight after.

How did Zoro relieve his own frustrations?

And now that it came to mind, what even were they?

“…I’ll talk more if you talk more.” Sanji leaned forward, grasping both sides of Zoro’s head in his hands. “If you’re frustrated with me— if there’s something you want but don’t say so, how am I meant to know?” There was bitterness in his words, though he really didn’t want to show it. The hurt in his chest and the discomfort in his stomach had eased a little but not enough. If he didn’t say it now then this was going to end up being fruitless. Sanji took a breath before he pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes to try and calm himself down. “…Don’t think of such things without talking to me about it.”

Zoro didn’t reply immediately. Instead he just leaned forward a little, resting his head against Sanji’s quietly. For once it seemed like he didn’t have an answer, hadn’t got a response.

“Alright, let’s both do better then.”

When Sanji opened his eyes, Zoro was smiling. Properly this time, a smile so wide it made Sanji’s heart skip a beat. Unable to help himself he let go of Zoro’s head, throwing his arms around his neck as he wrapped his legs around his torso. Clinging to him as tightly as possible, trying to convey the relief he was also feeling. How much he didn’t want to let go, how much the damn idiot meant to him.

The swordsman tensed for a second before letting out an awkward laugh. One that was shaky, equally full of relief. His arms snuck around Sanji as he pulled him off the chair and into his lap. Exactly where the cook wanted to be, where he felt most at peace.

Washing his feet would come later, when they’d both calmed down. Though this had been somewhat of a shock, Sanji still couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something else still under the surface. Didn’t want to ask, lest he break what was happening here.

Whatever it was, he’d just set Zoro straight on that too. He was certain it was coming to come up sooner or later anyway. It just required a bit more patience.


	16. Oops, He Did It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro has more plans for Sanji. In typical fashion, the cook manages to fuck up again. Oh boy, what's he gotten himself into this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, He Did It Again
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, blatant daddy kink, BDSM, self-indulgent as all hell, ageplay, pee (yeah yeah I know, sssh), chastity, this chapter is fucking massive and some other stuff~.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I just play in his sandbox and drop my kinks all over the damn place.
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> ‘TCSH, why is ageplay in the warnings this time? Isn’t Daddy kink basically just ageplay anyway?’ Yes and no. While it’s true there are many ageplay elements to ddlg, it’s not necessarily ageplay by itself. The dynamic is soft and tender and loving, but that’s not enough to classify it like that. I’ve touched on some ageplay elements throughout this so far, but nothing to this level. You’ll see what I mean when you read it.
> 
> The toy used in this chapter is [Spiral Stainless Steel Male Chastity Device](https://www.uberkinky.co.uk/spiral-stainless-steel-male-chastity-device-92662.html) (NSFW). Though the original concept didn’t involve it, this whole thing got away from me and that’s why it’s ended up at 14k. Longest chapter yet, purely by accident and on a whim. Ah well, no regrets.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

Sanji awoke as usual in the men’s quarters around 5am. As he blinked his eyes, he looked around the room, seeing every other member in their own bunks. All of them curled up tight except for Luffy who was half-dangling out of his bed, murmuring loudly in his sleep.

“Sanji… meat…”

Chuckling to himself, Sanji sat up and stretched. No matter how often he heard it, Luffy always seemed to dream about the same thing; the phrase basically becoming the cook’s version of being greeted ‘good morning’ over time.

In a lot of ways it was flattering just how often Luffy seemed to dream about him cooking food, making Sanji feel more grateful than ever that he was still on this ship. Though it had been a while now since he’d been taken away, Sanji would never forget just how close he’d come to losing this. To losing all of them. He wasn’t going to let that happen ever again.

He slipped out of his bed and yawned as he rubbed at his back. Reminiscing could wait until later, if he even needed to do it in the first place. He’d berated himself over that event more than enough, didn’t need to keep thinking about it anymore. Everything was fine now; that’s what mattered. What he should be focusing on was feeding his crew for the day, helping to keep their bodies in top condition. Anything else was secondary to that.

His body still sluggish, Sanji stumbled slightly as he walked past the row of beds. It was unusual for him to feel so tired after getting up but he couldn’t really think of a reason for it. Nothing had happened since his discussion with the swordsman that would wear him out – in fact things had just been very comfortable. No marine attacks, no worries on any islands they’d visited since. No issues in the relationship either, though they still hadn’t really talked everything through.

Perhaps that was part of the problem; Sanji knew something was going on yet felt oddly unable to bring it up himself. Being patient and waiting for Zoro to talk to him was more frustrating than he’d expected it to be – patience was all well and good in theory, but in practise it was just annoying. He wanted to know what was bothering Zoro yet couldn’t think of a way to coax it out of him.

Sanji sighed. If the situation was reversed, he was sure the swordsman would just trap him somewhere until he spilled his guts. Use words and actions to force it out of him, reminding him it was for his own good. Why Sanji couldn’t do the same was—

The cook was startled out of his thoughts when something grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. He turned his head to see Zoro holding onto him, realising he was right next to the swordsman’s bed. He must have come this way in the midst of his thinking, subconsciously wanting to be close to him while he worried.

“Mm, what is it Daddy?” Sanji was still a little sleepy, rubbing at his eye with his other hand. Normally Zoro would have been fast asleep by now, joining the rest of them for only a few hours before getting up again. Though he was tempted to climb in bed beside him, Sanji didn’t have time to sleep in further, needed to shower before he started making breakfast.

Zoro grinned up at him, pulling him closer to his face. Groggily, Sanji stepped closer, watching in surprise as Zoro rubbed his face against his crotch gently. Almost immediately he felt awake, his own face burning as the swordsman pressed a kiss to the front of his pyjama pants.

“You’re going for a shower now, right? Make sure you’re nice and _clean_ for me.”

Sanji would have pushed him away if he’d lingered any longer but Zoro had let go of him and turned onto his back to look up at him. Still grinning, still watching his face as he waited to see if Sanji had caught his meaning.

He would have figured it out even if he wasn’t being looked at like that. Whether he wanted to or not, the cook knew exactly what he was getting at, what he was telling him to do. He was always thorough in his bathing routine, didn’t get out until he was absolutely certain no filth remained on his skin. Not only was it basic hygiene but he was a cook – you couldn’t prepare food whilst being dirty lest you contaminate it somehow. It wasn’t like he was ever going to strip off in the kitchen but he wasn’t the kind of man who did things in half measures either. If he was bathing then he was going to be spotless at the end of it. Which meant…

Clasping his own hand to his crotch from nerves, Sanji swallowed the lump in his throat.

“…Alright.”

Pleased by his response, Zoro’s grin somehow seemed to get even wider, a shiver going down Sanji’s spine at the sight of it.

“Good. I’ll be checking later.”

Figuring the conversation was over now, Sanji shook his head to try and get past his embarrassment. Added it to the mental list of tasks he had to do that morning, almost sighing at how busy he was going to be. As Sanji turned to walk away, Zoro grabbed onto his wrist again.

“Where’s my goodnight kiss, little one?”

Cheeks flushing further, Sanji huffed. Turned his head to look at the swordsman grumpily.

“You mean a good morning kiss, idiot.”

Technically it was both; a goodnight kiss for Zoro as he settled in for his brief sleep and a good morning kiss for Sanji, who was getting up for the day. He couldn’t help correcting him though, his body anxious with nerves as well as excitement at what was going to happen when the swordsman woke up again. Why exactly he’d wanted him to do this, what he was planning to do about it after.

“Whichever.” Zoro tugged him back again insistently. Didn’t berate him for the insult, his eye glinting in amusement. That same sparkle that made shudders run through Sanji whenever he saw it, though he knew he was safe for now.

Leaning down, Sanji lightly pressed his lips to Zoro’s before pulling back.

“Anything else?” He sounded like he was sulking even if he wasn’t trying to. Zoro laughed at him and let go before giving him a light smack on the ass.

“No. Go ahead.”

This time Zoro let him leave, Sanji’s face bright red as he pushed through the door out of the men’s quarters. He was definitely awake now, his body tingling all over.

For a moment he thought he heard the sound of Brook laughing softly but brushed it off as he headed to the bathroom. Probably just a figment of his imagination, nothing to be concerned about.

\--

Though he’d been sure the sound of Brook’s laughter had been nothing, Sanji was quickly coming to realise he’d been wrong in his assessment.

Since the skeleton had gotten up, he’d been looking over at him more often than usual, like he was trying to see something he shouldn’t have been able to. Sanji could feel Brook’s gaze burning into his back as he tried to make breakfast, unable to shake the feeling that he was being stared at even though it was probably just paranoia.

Frustrated, Sanji snapped his head around towards the dining area, catching Brook looking at him for a split-second before the skeleton turned his face away. Pretending he’d not been staring this whole time.

“Dammit Brook, if you have something to say—!!” Sanji lost his temper, knowing his face was red but not capable of doing anything about it. Brook just hummed awkwardly, his head turned away from him to stare at the wall. Completely unconvincingly, since there was nothing there to look at.

“I don’t know what you mean, Sanji-san.” Brook idly stirred a teaspoon in his cup, though it was empty now. As good at faking casualness as the cook himself was, giving himself away so easily that Sanji felt second-hand embarrassment just looking at him.

“Fine, whatever.” Giving up, Sanji turned back to the food and tried to focus on it. If he wouldn’t come out and say it, there was no point pushing him. He knew better than most how the skeleton would keep things to himself, no matter how important they seemed to be. Even if he’d heard their exchange and figured out what Zoro had asked for, it didn’t matter. It wasn’t like he was going to go around telling everyone.

That said, Sanji couldn’t shift the embarrassment running through him. Brook wasn’t stupid, almost certainly knew what state he was in right now. Cupping a hand to his crotch again, Sanji bowed his head as he lowered the heat on the stove. His clothes felt weird against his skin, making him unable to stop thinking about it now he’d started. But he simply didn’t have the time to get distracted; everyone would be awake soon enough, hungry and eager to eat.

“I just think it’s nice to see you two like that.” Brook mused aloud, the sound of the spoon hitting the edge of the cup and drawing Sanji’s attention. He’d known for a long time now that Brook had sort-of seen through them this entire time, had been excited whenever they’d been bitching at each other. Making attempts to tease them about their relationship even before it was in the open, like he’d known it from the start. The skeleton was probably just amused they’d finally let everyone know properly.

“Ah, yeah.” Sanji replied distractedly, flipping the fish over in the pan. From how he was acting, maybe he’d just caught the tail-end of it; how Zoro had made him give him a kiss. Maybe he’d just been staring because he thought it was nice, as he’d said.

“Getting frisky so early in the morning. Youth is wonderful, yohoho!”

Any attempt to ignore him now was fruitless. The comment made Sanji go even redder, whipping around and waving his spatula through the air.

“Get out before I turn you into soup stock!”

Brook didn’t stop laughing even as he rushed out of the galley. Flustered, Sanji didn’t know what to do with himself, slapping a hand to his face as his shoulders sagged. This was embarrassing enough as it was without someone else knowing about it! Sanji sighed into his own palm in defeat. Even without what Zoro was going to follow up with he felt at his limit…

\--

When the swordsman made his way into the galley, Sanji had already gotten back into the swing of things. He wasn’t focused on his crotch now that he didn’t feel watched, had somewhat managed to stop thinking about it. All that was on his mind right now was making breakfast – a focus that was interrupted when he heard Zoro’s boots on the ladder.

All of a sudden he remembered what had been said – how Zoro was going to ‘check’ on him later – and he could feel heat in his face that had nothing to do with the stove at all.

Was he going to do it right now? Normally he wasn’t interrupted when he was in the middle of cooking, out of respect for his duties. That and because more than once he’d ended up brandishing a knife in Zoro’s face as he firmly told him to cut it out. Of course, that was when things were different; when they were both equals and there was no expectation for him to stop what he was doing to attend to whatever Zoro wanted.

Even when he was doing chores he was given his personal space, but right now Sanji wasn’t so sure. It was weird but he could almost taste excitement in the air, making him want to shudder though he held it back. The urge to turn around and look at him was strong, the urge to ignore him somehow stronger. Yet with the way things had gone lately, Sanji didn’t want to screw up. He had to at least say something. He’d promised to talk more, after all.

“M-Morning, Daddy.” Internally he berated himself for the stutter, for giving away his nerves so easily. Not that it mattered much if Zoro knew he was uncomfortable at this point – chances were, he could tell already – but showing it and feeling it were different things. He didn’t take his eyes off what he was doing though; unable to in case it burned while he wasn’t giving it his full attention.

Instead of picking a place to sit like usual, the swordsman strode straight into the kitchen, brushing past him lightly on his way past to get a glass from one of the cupboards.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” As Zoro turned on a tap to get some water, he reached back and patted Sanji on the shoulder. Likely trying to comfort him, to help him calm down.

It didn’t really work though; just the touch had Sanji tensing up a bit, expecting him to do more than that. He heard Zoro chuckle lightly before the tap stopped running, figuring the swordsman was now turned around to face him. His suspicion was confirmed when he spied Zoro lean over his shoulder, looking into the pan.

“It’s still gonna be a while,” Sanji muttered, trying not to get distracted. “You know Franky and Usopp get up late.”

Zoro turned to look at him properly, a smirk on his face.

“Then do you need to be doing it right now?”

Despite doing his utmost best to keep calm, Sanji felt himself go redder. His gaze met Zoro’s before he could help it, lightly shifting the pan on the hob just to try and seem a little busier. The answer to the question was ‘no’ but if Zoro was awake, that meant Nami-san and Chopper would be awake too. Sometimes they’d pop in early to get a drink or a small snack to tide them over while they waited – if the swordsman’s intention was what Sanji thought it was, he wasn’t sure they had the time.

Sensing his hesitation to answer, Zoro leaned in a little closer.

“You seem antsy this morning.” Zoro carefully threw his arm around Sanji’s waist, his fingertips low on his stomach. “Maybe you want to get this done with so you can focus properly?”

The idea was appealing. Sanji couldn’t deny that. In some ways the anticipation was worse; not knowing when or how it was going to happen had been what was frustrating him for the past few hours. Now that Zoro was here it had only gotten more uncomfortable. He wanted to take him up on it but…

“Can’t. The others will be awake soon.” Sanji wasn’t entirely sure why he was hesitating. The drink he’d sent to Robin-chan earlier would almost certainly be enough for there to be some for the navigator as well. Plus, if this was anything like usual there would already be an indication not to come into the galley at the top of the ladder. If anything, this was the perfect time to get it out of the way.

As Zoro gave him a light squeeze, Sanji sighed to himself. Perhaps he was still nervous about this after all, though it was too late to do anything about it now. 

“Chopper’s having his bath and Luffy only went to bed an hour before I did. I dunno about Nami, but…”

Now that the crew was somewhat accounted for, there was no real reason to keep refusing. Doing it after breakfast would just feel like a hassle, with the thought of clean-up distracting him or the rest of the crew hanging around getting in the way. Sanji wasn’t sure if he wanted to have to kick Brook out again, knowing that the skeleton would be watching them closely in excitement afterwards. Better to do it now, while he was off somewhere else.

The option of doing it any later than that seemed impossible. It was obvious at this point that Zoro didn’t want to wait around, was eager to tease him as soon as possible. What was the point in fighting against it? 

Giving up, the cook shifted the pan off of the heat and covered it with a lid. He reached to turn off the hob but felt startled when he touched Zoro’s fingers instead, the swordsman already doing it for him. The hand around his waist pulled him in closer, guiding him to follow him out of the kitchen and into the dining area. Sanji allowed it even though he wasn’t entirely sure he was ready, surprised when they didn’t stop in there and Zoro opened the door to the infirmary instead.

“For some extra privacy,” Zoro murmured in his ear as he led him inside. “Just in case.”

Sanji was led to stand near Chopper’s desk, his heart beating hard in his chest. They’d not done anything in here before – like some other rooms of the ship it felt weird, felt like they were doing something they shouldn’t. The countless storage rooms or training room were fine, but the ones that belonged to the other crewmembers had been off-limits. Not just because they were often in use but somewhat out of respect.

“I don’t know about this.” Sanji tried to assert himself a bit, keep practising what Zoro had told him he needed to do. “Even if he’s not here right now, I don’t think this appropriate.”

The swordsman shrugged as he moved to sit on the bed, watching him from across the room. Probably giving him space while they talked it through, came to an understanding. Not putting as much pressure on him as he had expected.

“Hm, I dunno about that. I’m not gonna do anything to you. Just going to take a look – isn’t that what this room is for?” Zoro sounded amused, was being cheeky to him in a way he couldn’t refute. If it really was going to be just a look then maybe that was alright? It wasn’t like he hadn’t been semi-naked in here before, after all. Of course, if that was the only intention now then that meant there was definitely going to be something else later – Zoro wouldn’t ask him to do it just for something small like that.

But at least it meant they weren’t being too inconsiderate of Chopper’s space…

Shrugging it off mentally, Sanji sighed and nodded his head.

Zoro smiled almost immediately, clearly pleased with him for accepting it so quickly. It wasn’t like they had all the time in the world; the quicker they did this, the faster he could get on with breakfast. He could worry about anything else afterwards, when they were no longer running against a clock.

After a few seconds of silence and nothing happening, Zoro gestured in his direction with a hand.

“Strip off for me,” Zoro’s voice was calm but left no room for argument. “I’ll do my body check after.”

Sanji felt his face go red at the command, at being told to do it himself. He’d half-expected to be pulled aside and have his pants yanked down without any warning, like the swordsman used to do. Awkwardly he shrugged off his jacket and began to undo his shirt, figuring a ‘body check’ meant more than just his trousers. Zoro watched him patiently, his arms crossed over his chest.

It was weird to be stripping in front of him like this; usually they’d strip each other or Zoro would do it for him. Eager to get their clothes off so they could do something else, get skin on skin. The fact that Zoro wasn’t getting naked and seemed to have no intention of it made Sanji feel like he was putting himself on display.

Not that that would have been such a bad thing but the swordsman’s expression remained neutral, causing him to feel like he was being assessed rather than looked at sexually. There was obviously a sexual element to all this but it just didn’t feel like it, causing him to feel nervous.

He didn’t stop though, removing each item of clothing and letting it fall to the ground without a fuss. Grateful to some degree that Zoro had chosen this early to do so, when no one else would really be awake, or wouldn’t come to the kitchen any time soon. Probably being considerate of all of them and not just Sanji.

When he got to his underwear, Sanji hesitated. All of a sudden he felt too embarrassed to remove them, though he knew this was the main thing that Zoro was asking him to take off. The whole point of what he’d been asked to do since he’d woken up, though he didn’t really understand what was going through Zoro’s head when he’d asked.

“Come on now,” Zoro prompted, his fingers tapping slightly against one arm. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

“Alright, alright!” Sanji found himself scowling, feeling oddly humiliated by the firm tone. It was easy for the swordsman to say; he wasn’t the one who’d been made to do this! Though at this point he was beginning to doubt if Zoro would even care – he rarely got embarrassed by anything.

As he bent to drag his underwear down, Sanji couldn’t help but cover himself with one of his hands. Everything about this felt strange – from the way the material felt on his skin to the air as he pulled it away. Flustered, Sanji stepped out of his underwear, half-kicking it away with his foot as he moved his now-free hand to join the one clasped to his groin.

The swordsman’s gaze felt piercing now, even as it dropped to where he was covering himself. Like Zoro somehow could see through his hands, though Sanji knew that was impossible. Maybe he could read him well enough to know his thoughts but he knew Zoro did not have that kind of power. For one thing, he definitely hadn’t eaten a Devil Fruit—

“Oi, move your hands. I can’t see it if you hide it.” Still not having moved yet, the swordsman kept his same commanding tone. Sanji squirmed slightly at the sound of it, wishing that he’d just step over and pull them away instead of making him show him like this. That would certainly feel easier on him, take away the bit of control he was trying to hold onto. Doing it physically instead of forcing him with words would be less uncomfortable somehow, make him feel less like a piece of meat being valued at a market.

“A-A fully grown man not having pubic hair is…” Sanji began, but stopped himself when he couldn’t think of an accurate description that explained his feelings. He wasn’t sure how to word it, other than outright saying it was embarrassing.

Zoro sighed softly, more out of fondness than annoyance as he got off the bed and stepped over. Sanji averted his gaze so he didn’t have to look at him, didn’t feel so cornered. Maybe he’d go easy on him and just yank his hands away…

“You’re not a fully grown man though, are you?” Zoro rested his hand under Sanji’s chin and turned his gaze back to meet his own. Forcing him to look back at him and see the soft yet insistent expression on his face. “You’re my little boy.”

Despite how humiliating this felt, the cook couldn’t keep resisting him at the reaffirmation of their roles. Not with that look on Zoro’s face, the eager but kind gaze in his eyes. There wasn’t any unsettling sparkle, no indication that this was going to push him too far. Giving in didn’t seem like it was going to make things harder; just that it would make the swordsman happy. And Sanji wanted to make Zoro happy. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done what he’d been told in any case – if he’d already shaved it off, what was the point in not letting him see it?

Reluctantly, Sanji let his hands drop to his sides. Zoro replaced them with one of his own almost immediately, stroking his fingertips over the now-smooth skin. It felt more sensitive than usual, ever-so-slightly ticklish.

“I don’t get you.” Sanji muttered, more to himself than Zoro at this point. The swordsman just laughed, murmuring right into his ear.

“I know you do. You just feel embarrassed about it.” Zoro’s touch swept down over his balls, his fingers pressing into the creases where Sanji’s thighs met his groin. The cook shivered as he tried not to get aroused by it, tried not to push his hips forward and ask for more. Zoro seemed oblivious or was just pretending not to notice as he drew his hand away. “Now turn around and let me finish my inspection.”

Ah, he’d thought it would come to something like this. Sanji felt somewhat relieved by his forethought in the shower, having made sure to get rid of any hair there too. Just in case it wasn’t as simple as Zoro had initially indicated, and he’d been right.

Slowly Sanji turned around, his heart pounding. He couldn’t put his feelings on this into words easily; the mix of excitement, humiliation and nerves felt confusing, made him unable to really pin it down properly. Like a lot of things the swordsman had done so far.

When his back was to him, Zoro pushed his hand lightly against Sanji’s spine and urged him to lean forward.

“Hands on the wall, part your legs.”

Even without the instruction Sanji figured this was what he wanted – another position that forced him to expose himself. In a different way that he was a little more used to, though the situation was not the same.

Quietly he just did as he was asked, fighting down the flush in his face as he heard Zoro shifting behind him. No doubt getting ready to run his fingers over his entrance too, wind him up and then fuck him right here just because he could. Ignoring the importance of where they were, what he’d said already. At this point Sanji wanted that to happen, bowing his head to look at the floor while he waited.

He was surprised to notice that Zoro was kneeling behind him, his face going even redder as he realised how close of a look the swordsman was trying to get. Dammit, that just made him feel more embarrassed, made him want to straighten immediately and refuse.

There was no time to react like that though; Zoro grabbed onto his ass tightly, spreading him wide open. Sanji gripped at the wall with his fingertips, trying to calm himself down. As expected, he felt the touch of one of Zoro’s fingers over his skin, though it was much lighter than he thought it’d be.

“Don’t tease me!” Sanji whined as he felt his legs tremble, ashamed of how excited he was getting. He could feel heat pooling in his gut, frustrated by his body’s honesty.

“I’m not teasing you.” Zoro replied as he grabbed Sanji’s hips with both hands. “I told you I wasn’t going to do anything like that, didn’t I?”

“Y-Yeah, but…” Every touch so far had felt sensual even if that wasn’t the swordsman’s intention. Sanji felt ashamed of himself for expecting something else to happen, though he couldn’t exactly help it. Being naked in front of Zoro usually meant one of two things and they weren’t in the bathroom right now, which ruled out bathing.

Suddenly Sanji found himself spun around in place, his crotch right in Zoro’s face. Revealing his semi-aroused state more obviously, his cock starting to get hard and making him flush from embarrassment. As he tried to lower his hands to hide it, Zoro caught his gaze.

“You’re such a naughty boy, aren’t you?” Though his tone was still firm, the amusement in Zoro’s eyes was all too clear. Sanji expected him to keep teasing him, his hands freezing in place from uncertainty. “Put your hands by your sides and close your eyes.”

Sanji did as he was told even though he wasn’t sure he wanted to. From their current positions it was like Zoro was about to give him a blowjob – something that didn’t happen all that often and was something that the cook loved to watch. Seeing it happen only heightened the experience for him, allowed him to marvel at the swordsman’s skill and encourage him to keep going. He liked to touch too; run his hands through Zoro’s hair, play with his earrings while stroking along his jaw. Not getting to do either of those things was disappointing.

Though he was expecting something warm and wet, all Sanji could feel was something cold and hard as it enveloped his growing erection. He didn’t know what it was, didn’t like just how freezing it felt against his skin but knew better than to open his eyes. His hands fisted at his sides as he fought back the instinct to jerk away, focusing on his own breathing to steady himself. In comparison Zoro’s hands were hot as he tugged whatever it was further over him, surprising Sanji by grabbing his balls and pushing them through something just as cold.

Whatever it was, the damn thing felt like it was squeezing on him or rather, like it was stopping him from getting excited fully. The sensation was too uncomfortable for him to keep his eyes shut, them snapping open just in time to see Zoro close a padlock.

“D-Daddy, what—” Stunned by the sight, Sanji couldn’t even finish his sentence.

The thing now locked onto his penis looked absolutely bizarre. It was made of metal, shining almost mockingly at him as he stared at it. Multiple rings wrapped around him held together in a way he couldn’t visually identify, the part around the head of his cock oddly reminding him of the supportive wiring of an umbrella. The impression it gave off was much like that of a cage, causing Sanji’s heart to sink in his chest as anger started brewing in his stomach.

Just what the hell was this?

Zoro got to his feet when he noticed Sanji staring, tutting in the back of his throat.

“Hey now, I thought I said to close your eyes.” Before Sanji could react, Zoro grabbed his chin and forced it back up. That wicked look was there again, the swordsman smirking in amusement as his other arm moved to close Sanji in against the wall. “You were being so good til now, why’d you have to spoil it?”

Sanji realised that it wasn’t just his cock that was trapped right now. He flushed red in surprise as Zoro leaned in closer, his back hitting the wall as he was pushed into it. His cock hurt as it strained in the device, still trying to get fully erect though it was now impossible. Sanji didn’t know what to say or feel; his shock overtaking his rage as his mind tried to process what exactly was going on.

Zoro seemed pleased by his lack of response this time, letting go of his chin to stroke a fingertip down over his throat and all the way to his groin.

“It’s alright,” Zoro was anything but calm as he gripped around the device, his warm skin heating it a little wherever it touched, his voice with that dark tone that Sanji hadn’t heard in a while. “Like you said, this is Chopper’s space. I’m not going to make it dirty.”

Ashamed by his own hopes, Sanji let out a sigh and rested his forehead against Zoro’s shoulder. He regretted bringing that up now, though he knew deep down it likely wouldn’t have changed the swordsman’s plans even if he hadn’t. Whether it was now or some time later, this was going to happen anyway. Zoro wouldn’t have had the thing if he wasn’t going to use it, though Sanji was beginning to wonder where the hell he had gotten it from.

Now that it was on his mind, he started wondering where Zoro had gotten any of this stuff from, actually. He’d sort of seen things like this before in magazines when he was on the Baratie and had his own room, but to see them in reality was odd. Though he’d explored a lot on the islands they’d been on, he’d never seen a place that even remotely looked like they’d have them. Not that he’d been specifically looking, of course.

When had Zoro come across things like this? How did he know where to buy them? The questions piled up as he thought it over, no answers coming to mind.

As Sanji pulled back with the intention of asking, the look on Zoro’s face caused his breath to catch in his throat. The usual soft smile was back, but the darkness in his eyes lingered; a confusing combination that made him even more unsure of what he should be feeling. Part of Sanji was nervous, another part was excited. Like usual, he didn’t know what to expect from this.

“How does it feel?”

“…Tight.” Sanji muttered, his gaze lowering as he got overrun with embarrassment. Any traces of anger fizzled out there and then, leaving him just honest and flustered. “Kinda hurts.”

“That’ll go away when you calm down a bit, sweetheart.” Zoro’s voice was gentle but held a slight teasing undertone, Sanji flushing red at the sound of it. Though he knew this wasn’t his own fault, the way Zoro was talking almost had him convinced it was. The swordsman let go of him to rest his hand on Sanji’s cheek again, the fingertip of one of his fingers brushing just under his jaw. “Shall we dress you now? You’ve got a lot to do, don’t you?”

Remembering the half-prepared food in the kitchen all of a sudden, Sanji panicked. What time was it? How long would it be until everyone was awake? He’d gotten so distracted by all of this that he didn’t have a clue.

He tried to pull away from the wall to grab his clothes but was unable to get past Zoro’s arm as it moved to block his path. Quizzical, Sanji looked back at him, frowning.

“Oi, you’re in the way.”

Zoro’s other hand moved to push against his shoulder, pressing him back into the wall as the swordsman leaned in closer.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said I’m going to dress you.”

Startled but recognising that this was something Zoro wouldn’t budge on, Sanji sighed.

“…Alright, but be quick about it.” He was muttering as he spoke, not having forgotten what was going on but under too much pressure to take the time to complain about it. There were no clocks in Chopper’s office and he’d gotten far too distracted by this to even guess how much time had passed since they’d come in here. For all he knew it could have been ten minutes or anything up to an hour – when he was alone with Zoro it often felt like time passed too quickly.

The swordsman stared at his face for a few long seconds, looking unimpressed by his word choice. Sanji felt himself blush as he turned his gaze away, not really wanting to correct himself right now. He was starting to feel cold; the wall against his spine making him shiver. As he reached his hands up to rub at his arms, he saw Zoro shake his head slightly before pulling away and moving to grab the clothing strewn over the floor.

Sanji spotted Zoro slip the key to the padlock in one of his boots as he picked up his shirt. Ah, so that was where he was going to keep it. A far more secure place than anything the cook had been expecting – usually the swordsman seemed to keep things in his haramaki or his pockets, but something as small as a key would likely just slip out and get lost. He felt relieved even as he felt disgruntled that he’d been locked into it in the first place.

When everything had been collected, Zoro dropped it onto Chopper’s desk, beckoning Sanji to step forward with a finger. Eager to redress, Sanji did so without complaint, despite being unsure of how this was going to happen.

“Arms up.” Zoro held the shirt in his hands, waiting for him to comply before slipping it up over one arm and circling around to do the same to the other side. Sanji stood awkwardly as Zoro began doing up his buttons, feeling oddly scolded by the tone of his voice alone. The swordsman stopped when the shirt was about half-way up his chest, leaving it much more open than Sanji would have done.

The cook wondered if he was going to have to keep it that way as Zoro turned to grab something else, his own hands reaching to touch at his exposed skin uncomfortably. Ignoring the cold, this wasn’t really practical while he was cooking; likely to get some cooking oil spat onto his skin. He supposed he could just wear an apron to protect himself – a habit he’d grown out of by now – but it’d still look weird to the others when they came in to eat.

“I’ll get to it,” Zoro chastised him, lightly resting his unoccupied hand atop of one of Sanji’s. “Just thought I should cover you up quicker – your legs are trembling.”

Sanji glanced back to him, recognising that what he said was right. Now that it had been pointed out it was obvious just how much he was shivering, making him go red all over again. At this point he wasn’t sure if it was just the cold or if it were something else. Sanji lowered his hands and held them at his sides.

“Mm, sorry.” Even to himself his voice was meek. Sulky, quiet. Like a child being told off for misbehaving, though he hadn’t really done anything that would have warranted such a thing. Zoro smiled at him as he caught glimpse of his underwear in the other hand.

“That’s better.” Zoro kissed him on the cheek before getting to his knees again, stroking his thigh lightly. “Put your hands on my shoulders and lift your left leg.”

Sanji did as instructed, stepping into his underwear one leg at a time and following the swordsman’s prompting. Leaned forward over him as it was pulled up to where it should be, his face burning in embarrassment as it fit snugly over the device. Zoro took a moment to look at it when he’d finished, licking over his own lip in what Sanji could only assume was satisfaction.

Before he could try to prompt him to continue, Zoro had already grabbed his trousers and looked up as he held them out. This time he didn’t tell him what to do, Sanji just repeating his previous motions as soon as he could. Before they were pulled up, the swordsman pressed a kiss to his crotch in the same way he’d done that morning, pulling back as he did up the zipper and button carefully.

Now almost dressed, Sanji wasn’t feeling all that cold anymore. Zoro got to his feet and flung Sanji’s jacket around his shoulders as he finished off the last few buttons on his shirt. Again with a delicacy that Sanji hadn’t expected, though it was quicker this time.

Just as the cook was wondering what to do about his shoes and socks, Zoro wrapped his arms around his butt, lifting him up against his chest.

“Ah, Da—” Sanji didn’t get to finish his surprised outburst before Zoro had taken him over to the hospital bed, sitting him down on it as he went to get the last few things. Sanji huffed as he realised his intent, slipping his jacket on properly while Zoro’s back was turned. It had almost fallen off as he’d been spun around and he didn’t want to end up leaving it in here somehow. Chopper would likely be more confused than he would angry but Sanji didn’t want to risk it, didn’t want him to know he’d been in here without permission. Chances were that he’d assume Sanji wasn’t feeling well and that would only lead to the doctor fussing over him, making it much more likely that his current state would be found out.

When Zoro turned back around, he frowned at Sanji. Clearly displeased by him dressing himself, though he chose not to say anything about it. As the swordsman pulled his socks and shoes on, Sanji let out a sigh. The embarrassment had slowly faded out of him as he’d become more clothed but now he was getting antsy to get back to his task.

“There you go.” Zoro sounded a little annoyed as he straightened up and offered his hand out. Sanji took it quietly and was hoisted onto his feet, somewhat still waiting for the swordsman to tell him off. It didn’t happen though, Zoro just holding onto his hand as he led him back into the galley.

Sanji was only let go of when they were in the middle of the dining room, Zoro briefly looking him up and down before nodding to himself.

“Alright, I’ll let you get back to it.” The swordsman moved towards the ladder, raising his arm slightly as a parting gesture. “I’ll see you at breakfast, sweetheart.”

“Yes, Daddy.” The response was almost automatic, the cook beginning to walk into the kitchen in a hurry. Though he guessed he wasn’t going to end up late this time, he couldn’t help but feel a little frustrated that he’d been delayed in his duties. He’d agreed to it because he had thought it would lower his stress, not give him something further to worry about. The device felt weird as he moved, like it was getting in his way. How other men dealt with having one on all the time was beyond him; even ignoring its intended purpose it—

Pausing in place, Sanji realised one very big thing about this situation that hadn’t come to mind before.

“Wait—! What if I need the toilet??”

All Sanji could think about was the potential mess he was going to make if he tried to use the bathroom with this damn thing on. Was he going to have to sit down to do anything? Would he have to spend a while drying it afterwards so it didn’t get rusted or gross? Even if he did those things it didn’t seem like it was going to be comfortable…

He whipped around to look at Zoro again, who had one hand on a ladder rung at this point. There was a second where the swordsman seemed like he was thinking about something, then he turned his head to Sanji slowly.

“I guess you’ll have to come and find me, won’t you?” Zoro smirked in his direction before he started climbing the ladder, looking far more amused than Sanji felt he had the right to be. Already back to his sadistic self in these situations, excited and entertained by what he was putting the cook through.

The idea of having to seek the swordsman out just to use the toilet was frustrating. Sanji couldn’t even imagine doing it, mortified by the position he’d been put in. Despite the things they’d done so far, they’d never had to go to the bathroom together. He would have hoped Zoro would give him the key when he needed it if he didn’t know better by now. There was no way it was going to be that easy, likely would just result in the bastard staring at him while he tried to go. 

The cook didn’t have time to be grumpy about all of it right now, rushing back over to the stove to take care of the rest of the breakfast prep. It’d be ready for when the others turned up as long as he didn’t let himself get distracted any further, though it was difficult not to with the new weight in his trousers. It felt even more weird than shaving his hair off had and he doubted he was going to get used to it. Partly hoped it wouldn’t be around long enough for that to happen anyway.

Resigned to the current state of affairs, Sanji just turned the hob on again and got back to work. He’d have to deal with it later.

\--

After what felt like no time at all, Sanji had managed to remain calm enough to get the rest of the food ready. It had been a challenge to ignore his lower half but when he’d focused it hadn’t been as much of a problem as he’d been expecting it to be. He dished up the plates just as the rest of the crew slid down the ladder, Usopp and Franky looking tired still as they always did. Everyone else seemed chipper, chatting amongst themselves and pausing to say good morning to him. He responded as he usually would, carrying their breakfast over in a hurry and laying it on the table in front of their normal seats.

Zoro was the last one down the ladder, one of his hands tucked into his haramaki as he yawned. Sanji couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d had another doze whilst he was prepping breakfast but he wasn’t all that surprised; he’d been awake later than usual after all.

As the others sat down to begin eating Sanji scowled over at Brook, who was – as he’d suspected – staring at him with an excited look. He had no doubts that the skeleton was going to keep his mouth shut but this was still annoying in and of itself. At least he didn’t know what else was going on under his clothes, the cook resisting the urge to adjust himself at the thought.

Instead he just sat with them like usual, cautious as he pulled his chair in closer to the table. Glancing over it quickly, Sanji noted that everyone had everything they needed – plates, cutlery, drinks—

Ah, he’d forgotten to get one for himself.

Sighing, Sanji made to pull his chair back out but was stopped by Zoro’s hand on his shoulder.

As he looked up to his face in confusion, Zoro smiled back down at him even as he pushed the chair back in. Not letting him get up, though normally he would have not batted an eyelid over it.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it for you. What do you want?”

This was unusual. So much so that everyone seemed to pause in their movements, looking over at them both. Sanji felt his face heat at the realisation, not sure whether he should start an argument or just let the swordsman do as he pleased. It’d be weird to start a fight over this – over Zoro being courteous – but having him get a drink would be odd as well.

Unsure of what to do, Sanji fidgeted in place for a moment. It wasn’t like everyone didn’t know what was going on, but the idea of allowing himself to be pampered in front of them felt embarrassing. He wasn’t quite comfortable with flirting where they could see, even if it was a more normal kind let alone something like this. It felt like showing off somehow, like pushing it in their faces.

Zoro’s hand squeezed on his shoulder, prompting him to give him an answer. The longer he thought about it, the more awkward this was going to get, so…

“…Water, please.”

“Alright.” Zoro let go of him and walked into the kitchen behind him, Sanji doing his best not to look up at the others and see their expressions. He wasn’t sure he was going to like what he’d see, wasn’t sure if he should acknowledge this in the first place.

If he just pretended this was fine and normal, the others probably wouldn’t think much of it either. Overreacting to it would just make them pay closer attention – something Sanji didn’t want right now. It was bad enough that Brook was excited and looking over at him without everyone else scrutinising him and trying to figure it out.

If Sanji had thought he was being watched before, it would be nothing compared to that. So instead he just waited quietly, trying not to get more wound up. Yes, this was definitely the best course of action.

A glass of water was placed next to his plate as Zoro ruffled his hair on his way back to his own seat. Trying not to get more embarrassed, Sanji grasped it and took a swig before he picked up his cutlery and started eating his breakfast in silence. Everyone else seemed to shrug it off as well, back to their own food as they started talking about their plans for the day again.

Sanji only half-listened as he stared at his food, fighting down his feelings so he could try and become calm. It was only a drink, just an act of kindness. He didn’t have to feel so damn flustered by it! As he lifted his gaze, he spotted Zoro looking over at him with a smile on his lips between bites. Aaah, the softness was somehow worse than if he’d been smirking! At least if he’d been amused Sanji would be able to get angry at him! As it was, all he could do was feel shy and avert his eyes before he went bright red.

Though he thought he would be used to all of this by now, all it took was for it to be more public for him to revert back to how he’d been right at the start. It was as nostalgic as it was irritating. Sanji felt like he should just hurry up and become comfortable with the displays of affection but knew logically that it’d still take some time. There was a difference between the crew knowing and seeing it, though the distinction probably only mattered to him.

The rest of the meal went without a hitch, everyone sighing in content when they’d finished. No one had asked for further drinks, much to Sanji’s relief. He wasn’t sure whether Zoro would have interfered by helping out or if that was a one-off, something done just for him.

Everyone thanked him before they started climbing the ladder one after another, leaving the dirty dishes on the table like usual. As Chopper hopped off his seat and looked up at Sanji, the cook could tell there was something he wanted to ask, trying not to get paranoid that the doctor had figured out what had gone on in his sick bay. Usopp and Luffy were hanging around behind him, huge smiles on their faces.

“Sanji!” The little reindeer waved his arms to draw his attention, jumping up and down in excitement. “Do you want to play with us this morning? We’re gonna play tag!”

His nerves fading almost immediately, Sanji smiled down at him and rested his hand on Chopper’s hat. While he was in the mood to let off some steam by being silly, the choice of game was a bit worrying. If they were chasing after each other and trying to touch, there was a chance that he’d be barrelled into…

“Ah, maybe not this morning.” Sanji tried to let him down gently, tried to keep his voice steady. “Maybe we can play in the afternoon though?” He was hoping that this weirdness would be over by then or at least that the younger Strawhats would forget about it.

A round of boos met his ears as they sulked and started climbing the ladder, leaving him alone with just Brook and Zoro left in the room. Ah, of all the combinations to be stuck with… Sanji felt himself blush before he could stop it, just grabbing at the empty dishes while avoiding eye contact with either of them. Not that Brook had eyes, of course.

Even as he thought that, Sanji rolled his eyes at himself. Why he’d mentally picked up the skeleton’s ‘skull jokes’ was beyond him. No doubt Brook would be pleased if he knew about it.

“Oi, Brook.” Zoro’s voice was clear to Sanji even as he went into the kitchen, too loud to ignore. “I wanna be alone with him, can you go elsewhere?”

Well, that was simultaneously more polite and more rude than Sanji would have expected. But it was just like the swordsman to be blunt about what he wanted, tactless as ever. Sanji wondered if Zoro was aware that Brook knew something, just getting embarrassed all over again as he laid the dishes by the sink.

“Ah, Zoro-san, am I being a bother?”

Sanji turned back into the dining area in time to see Zoro scowling at Brook, who was blatantly feigning ignorance and messing with his teacup again. This time there was still liquid in it but Sanji knew he was just taking his time because he wanted to observe – to sneak peeks at them while he could. Being a pervert like always, though the cook still wasn’t quite sure why he cared so much. If this wasn’t his own relationship he never would have imagined wanting to watch two men flirting.

Not wanting it to drag out any further, Sanji raised his voice.

“Both of you, get out of here! I’ve got shit to do and you’re both gonna be in my way!”

Brook looked as disappointed as Zoro looked annoyed. Neither of them were getting what they wanted right now, Sanji far too flustered to deal with either of them. He shooed them with his hands as he walked up to them, forcefully pulling Brook’s chair back to make him get up.

“Sanji-san, I just wanted to play you some music—” Brook made excuses even as Sanji tilted the chair forward and made him smack face-first into the table. “Ow.”

The cook cast a sideways look to Zoro as Brook got to his feet and rubbed at his skull. The swordsman was looking back at him with a frown, clearly not pleased by being ordered around when he had something he wanted to do. Sanji just shook his head at him, hoping he’d catch the hint that it was because Brook was around and would likely lurk about if he stuck around.

Zoro sighed in annoyance and grabbed Brook by the collar of his shirt.

“C’mon, let’s leave him to it.”

Before Brook had a chance to respond, he was slung over Zoro’s shoulder unceremoniously, reminding Sanji of one of the swordsman’s workout towels as Zoro started climbing up the ladder. The skeleton looked at Sanji as he was taken away, his hands up to his open mouth and sparkles practically dancing around his face. Though he didn’t say anything, Sanji could tell he was thrilled.

Sometimes it was impossible to understand the damn guy.

When they’d both disappeared, Sanji sighed to himself and sat down on the sofa to have a cigarette. Even though he’d had a good reason for it, Zoro was likely to still be mad at him for this later. Ah well, he was already in a bizarre state as it was. How could things possibly get worse?

\--

Sanji got the answer to that question a few hours later, when he couldn’t find Zoro anywhere on the ship. After he’d dealt with the dishes he’d immediately gone to seek him out to apologise but hadn’t seen hide nor hair of him. He wasn’t on the deck, in his training room or even in the storage room they’d set aside for their private activities. Sanji had begun to get frustrated, checking even the library, bathroom and men’s quarters but to no avail. Somehow it was like he had disappeared from existence.

The cook had seen almost everyone else on his travels – Nami was in the library drawing a new map, Robin was tending to her flowers – but no one seemed to know where the swordsman was. For a guy of his size and colours, the idiot was surprisingly hard to find when he wanted to be.

Sanji decided to give up on apologising. It wasn’t like he could say anything if he couldn’t find him; it’d just have to wait until he saw him next. He sighed as he looked out onto the deck from the top of the stairs, watching as Luffy held his hand to his eyes and quickly turned his head. Usopp and Chopper were doing the same, causing Sanji to get curious. It was obvious they were searching for something but he couldn’t tell what it was.

As he strolled across the walkway to keep watching them, Sanji was startled when something jumped out from his right, catching him off guard and making him jump.

“Boo!”

Sanji almost slipped in his surprise, his head twisting to see Zoro grinning at him widely as the swordsman caught him by the wrist. Sanji’s face went red as he realised how easily he’d been scared, allowing himself to be pulled upright while Zoro laughed.

The playfulness was unexpected after how moody he’d seemed back in the galley but Sanji was thankful for it. Zoro being happy could only be a good thing.

“Uh, about earlier—” Sanji began but was cut off when Zoro ducked behind him, gazing between the gaps in the railing that the cook was standing next to. Frowning slightly, Sanji turned his head to look and saw the younger Strawhats on the deck again, still looking around. Aha. He smirked as he looked back down at the swordsman, an idea coming to mind. “…You’re playing with them? Is it still tag?”

Zoro held his index finger up to his lips.

“Be quiet. It’s kinda like a mix between tag and hide and seek.”

“Ah, I see.” Almost immediately, Sanji grabbed onto Zoro’s shoulders with both hands and shoved him down loudly onto the floor, pinning him between his thighs. As Zoro looked up at him in surprise, Sanji yelled as loud as he could: “Oi, Luffy! He’s up here!”

Footsteps thundered across the ship towards them, signalling that he’d been heard. Sanji looked down at Zoro smugly, squeezing the swordsman’s thighs with his own to try and keep him still. Zoro seemed half-amused and half-appalled by his betrayal, one of his hands grabbing at Sanji’s shirt to tug his face closer. The cook was somewhat surprised he wasn’t trying to get away; he could have shoved him off and made a break for it if he’d wanted.

“You little shit.” Zoro’s tone was dark as he leaned in to whisper in Sanji’s ear. The smug attitude faded out of Sanji at the sound of it, replaced with nerves instead. He felt a flush of arousal in his gut as Zoro’s other hand cupped him through his trousers, giving him a meaningful squeeze. “You’ll regret this later.”

Even though he’d been told to think about what he was doing before he did it, Sanji was still fucking it up. Acting before considering the consequences, though he’d been punished for it not even a week ago.

Realising his mistake, Sanji tried to get up off of him but it was too late; the three younger Strawhats dogpiling on top of them both. Thankfully just pushing Sanji into Zoro instead of sending him to the side, his secret hidden from them as it pressed into Zoro’s hip.

“Gotcha, Zoro!” Luffy laughed brightly as he coiled his arms around Zoro’s torso in triumph. The swordsman groaned in annoyance, all traces of what he’d just been doing already gone as though they hadn’t happened in the first place. Sanji knew better though, his body tingling all over still. “Now you’re it!”

Usopp and Chopper were both giggling as they shared a high-five, looking over to Sanji like he was their saviour. He managed a smile back, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. In his spur of the moment reaction he’d completely forgotten the position he was in, how he was at Zoro’s mercy. Now he’d just made things harder on himself. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Sounding resigned to his fate, Zoro let out a sigh. “Let go of me and go hide then.”

The others ran off as Zoro closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. He hadn’t bothered trying to get up yet, Sanji still straddling him awkwardly. Somehow the cook didn’t feel like he was allowed to move, didn’t want to possibly incur further wrath by doing anything else. Now that they were alone again, the nerves were starting to take over.

How exactly was he going to regret this? Sanji couldn’t even fathom it.

“…Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” Though he knew an apology wouldn’t change things, the cook did it anyway; hoping to relieve at least some of the tension he could feel in the air around them.

Zoro peered up at him from his half-closed eyelid. The grumpy expression on his face changed as he started to smirk, his gaze dropping to Sanji’s hips.

“Were you looking for me for a reason?” The last word felt heavy with emphasis as it rolled off Zoro’s tongue, causing Sanji to flush red at what he was implying. As the swordsman sat up a bit, he wrapped one of his arms around Sanji’s waist to keep him where he was.

Though that hadn’t been Sanji’s intention at the start, he could now feel the tell-tale signs he had been hoping wouldn’t come. Suddenly embarrassed, he squirmed his hips on Zoro’s lap as he pushed at his shoulders and tried to get to his feet.

“Ah, no, I—” 

“Don’t be shy.” Zoro pulled him in closer, his eye staring at Sanji’s face. Dammit, it was like he knew! “Do you need to go, little one?”

Sanji hung his head in defeat, barely managing a small nod. Though he’d rather have just tried to hold out longer, it was pointless. Deep down he knew the swordsman wasn’t going to let him out of this without getting what he wanted from it – it was better just to give in. Alright, so maybe it was going to be humiliating to be watched using the toilet but it certainly wasn’t going to be the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

He felt Zoro lean back, probably checking the coast was clear from prying eyes. At least Sanji knew the majority of the others were elsewhere, busy with their own things. Besides, it wasn’t so odd for them to be seen together anymore – no one was really going to question what they were up to. Hell, the younger Strawhats hadn’t said a damn thing about the position they were in now, so why would they bring it up anyway?

Zoro nudged him to get up after a moment, holding his hand when they got to their feet. Embarrassed but trusting that he wouldn’t do it in front of the others, Sanji allowed Zoro to lead him onto the main part of the deck, glancing around uncomfortably.

As he’d hoped, there was no one else in sight. Unusual but not all that bizarre given he knew that the older members were in their respective rooms and the younger ones were hiding. Not that holding hands in front of them would have been so bad but going into a toilet together would definitely have been suspicious, earned them some curious stares when they got out.

Opening the door to one of the toilets under the stairs, the swordsman ushered him inside and followed behind him. It wasn’t really big enough for two people, let alone two adults, Zoro pressing right up against Sanji’s back as he closed the door. The cook felt his face go red as it shut, the sound of the lock making him more nervous. As Zoro’s hands reached around him and started undoing his pants, Sanji bowed his head forward and clenched his fists at his sides. It was alright; as soon as the cage was taken off he’d be able to do it himself anyway – letting Zoro take his clothes off wasn’t that big of a deal.

When his underwear was yanked down at the front, Sanji looked at the metal encasing his cock. Even after wearing it for a while, he didn’t really understand the appeal – what was so good about it anyway? Why did people willingly do this if it was so much hassle?

Zoro stopped then to lean down and get the key from inside his boot, pushing Sanji forward a bit in the process. Though the room was small, it wasn’t so tight a fit that he had to stick this close but Sanji didn’t complain about it. Now that he was in here and exposed like this, he was finding it difficult not to go then and there; his body not used to having to wait in this situation. It was all he could do to hold back while the padlock was undone and he was freed.

However, it seemed the swordsman wasn’t going to let him get away with it that easily; Zoro grabbing onto him straight after and pulling his right arm behind his back to he couldn’t take over. Realising his intent, Sanji turned to look over his shoulder at him in surprise, somewhat mortified but frustrated by his own naivety. Of course it was going to turn out like this!

“Wha—! I can do it myself!”

“Nah, you’re too little for that,” Zoro pressed closer to his back, hand on Sanji’s penis as he aimed it at the toilet. “Let Daddy help you.”

His face flushing hot from the words, Sanji couldn’t hold it in any longer. As he relieved himself he felt embarrassed beyond all measure, closing his eyes tightly so he didn’t have to see it. He could feel Zoro’s warmth at his back, trembling as Zoro pressed a kiss just under his ear.

“That’s a good boy.”

When the flow finally stopped, Sanji found himself shivering. Whether it was because he felt cold now or because he’d needed to go so badly, he didn’t know. Feeling ashamed, he leaned his head forward towards his chest, still not opening his eyes. Zoro let go of him for a moment before both hands returned; holding him and drying him off with toilet paper quietly.

Sanji hoped that this would be the end of it but at the same time knew that his hopes were likely in vain. This surely wouldn’t be enough to satisfy the swordsman, certainly wasn’t enough to justify the cost of the device even if that was the case. If it was something as simple as this, chances were Zoro would have just hung around him all day instead and pushed into the toilet with him when he’d tried to go. Anything extra than that just wouldn’t be needed.

Which meant there was probably more than this in store for him, though he didn’t know what.

His thoughts were confirmed when he heard the lid of the toilet shut closed and felt the metal near his cock again. The cook considered elbowing Zoro in the stomach and trying to get out but somehow couldn’t move, didn’t resist even as it was slipped back onto him again. The click of the padlock signalled that it would be too late now to fight his way out of it yet Sanji didn’t feel any despair or irritation.

As Zoro carefully turned him around and began redressing him, Sanji opened his eyes. Noticed that he’d gotten on his knees to do this, tried not to get flustered by it this time. Watched the smile on Zoro’s face as he tugged up his underwear and trousers, saw how much joy something like this was bringing him. It was kind of like when the swordsman had brushed his teeth for him, but far more drawn out and with different motives in mind.

Though he was being treated like nothing more than a toddler, Sanji didn’t hate it. Sure, it was bizarre because he was an adult and could do all of these things himself but he couldn’t deny how small he was feeling, how cared for and treasured he felt. The contrast between the humiliation of the actions and the tenderness with how they were being done was confusing – he wasn’t sure how to react to it.

Zoro slipped the key back into his boot as he got to his feet, turning to wash his hands in the sink. Sanji sighed to himself before stepping up to Zoro’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist as he pushed his face into Zoro’s shoulder. Seeking comfort to calm his emotions rather than lashing out at him like he used to.

Sanji wasn’t sure whether to feel shame or anger, loved or teased. Right now he couldn’t bring himself to get angry, though he was certain there was more than enough reason to feel that way. This had somewhat been forced on him after all; Zoro hadn’t even taken the time to explain what he was doing, despite saying he’d do better to communicate. Then again, Sanji knew deep down that if the swordsman had explained his intentions he would have refused him, wouldn’t have been able to wrap his head around the idea at all.

Oddly, Sanji was beginning to see why Zoro didn’t tell him things from the get-go. They’d never have tried a lot of it if he had, because the cook would absolutely not have consented if he’d known what was going to happen. Not because he hated any of it – Sanji was grateful for the experiences so far – but because he’d have been too scared or embarrassed or turned off by the idea of them to give them a try. Maybe this was just another one of those things; something that would teach him more about himself.

He was a little cautious about what else was going to happen but he realised he did actually want to find out. That was probably why he hadn’t resisted being put back in the cage – he wanted to see where this was going, even if he couldn’t picture it yet. Even if it was bizarre or pushed him beyond what he thought he would allow.

“You alright?”

“Yeah…” Sanji muffled his voice into Zoro’s clothes. He heard the swordsman chuckle as the water stopped running, the familiar noise of the towel hanger and movement of Zoro’s shoulders against his cheek telling him he was drying his hands now.

“Good.” Zoro patted Sanji’s hands lightly as he walked towards the door again. “You’re gonna help me find them, okay? It’s your fault after all.”

Sanji blinked and let go of Zoro in confusion, having already forgotten about the game he’d ended up making the swordsman lose. When he remembered he went pink, following after him as he went out onto the deck.

“…Isn’t that cheating?” Sanji mumbled, a little bit nervous about the idea. It felt a little unfair to gang up on them if they weren’t expecting it. Zoro sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

“If they can accept your help then so can I. Be a good boy and I might forgive you for earlier.”

Realising he didn’t have much choice in the matter with that hanging over his head, Sanji gave in.

\--

With Sanji’s knowledge of their favourite hiding places, the game was over quite quickly. The younger Strawhats sulked about his assistance but after a stern look from Zoro they’d gone quiet, probably recognising their own hypocrisy. All Sanji could do was laugh to himself as he’d walked away to get back to his duties, hearing Zoro scolding them for being sore losers.

The rest of the day passed in relative calm after that, though Zoro was now shadowing him wherever he went. Every time he wanted to get something, the swordsman was there grabbing it for him, petting at him in some way whenever he helped out. It had felt nice to get so much attention and affection but Sanji had known it wasn’t just for that reason alone; he was probably being kept an eye on for any further trips to the bathroom. Though he’d been told he’d have to seek Zoro out for that, it was like Zoro was far too eager to leave him alone.

Each time he needed the toilet it was the same as the time before; Sanji not even fighting against Zoro as he did it for him, just standing there in embarrassment. It felt a little easier by the time night came around because he’d gotten used to it, though the swordsman’s excitement didn’t seem to wane at all.

When it was getting late and the cook was making his way to the men’s quarters to go to bed, Zoro rested his hand on Sanji’s shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

“Nah, let’s sleep somewhere else tonight.”

Sanji glanced up to his face in surprise. It was very rare for him to go to bed so early but now that he thought about it Zoro hadn’t been out of his sight much for the whole day. Hadn’t napped since earlier that morning, though he’d usually have settled down a few times by now.

“…Okay.”

Zoro took him by the hand again as he made his way to their private storage room, Sanji’s heart beginning to thump hard in his chest. If they were going to sleep elsewhere then it almost certainly meant that something was going to happen. He was finally going to get this thing taken off, be able to rest in relative comfort. As the day had dragged on he’d wondered how long this was going to last and now that the end was in sight he was feeling relieved.

When they entered the room, the first thing Sanji noticed was that there was a makeshift bed of blankets laid out on the floor. It looked a bit dishevelled like it had already been slept in, but he knew it hadn’t been there last time; likely set up just for this.

Before he could say anything, the swordsman began undoing the buttons of his shirt, carefully undressing him without a word. Sanji just stayed quiet as well, swallowing in his throat as he kept his hands at his sides. Though he wanted to take his clothes off himself and get this done faster, getting in Zoro’s way right now was a bad idea. He’d endured it this long, played along with everything he’d been asked to do – what was another few minutes at this point?

When he was fully stripped off, Zoro smiled gently at him. Sanji felt a flutter in his stomach at the sight of it, reaching forward to touch him but stopped when Zoro stepped away. 

“Lie facedown for me, little one.” Zoro murmured as he urged Sanji closer to the bed. “Daddy’s been helping you out all day, so now it’s time you helped him out with something.”

Confused by the order, the cook did as he was told and got down on his knees as he climbed onto it. It was obvious where this was going but it felt oddly out of order.

Nervous because the device was still on, Sanji laid on his stomach and looked over his shoulder at Zoro. Surely it was going to be more difficult to take it off like this? As the swordsman stripped off his own clothing, Sanji felt his face flush at the obvious bulge in the front of his pants. He’d known that Zoro had been excited about this all day but he hadn’t realised how much.

Sanji turned his face forward again as he waited for what would come next. Just knowing Zoro was that aroused had gotten him turned on too; eager to feel their skin pressed together as soon as possible. The cage felt unbearably tight when Zoro climbed on top of him, the swordsman’s breath hot on the back of his neck.

The cook lifted his hips up eagerly as Zoro gripped onto them, letting a moan fall from his lips at the warmth of his hands.

“Daddy, please...”

The swordsman kissed between his shoulders, stroking his hands around to Sanji’s cock and wrapping one of them around the cage. Sanji groaned in surprise, pushing his hips forward into Zoro’s hand eagerly, hoping he was about to remove the padlock.

“Hmm, I was gonna take this off but you were a brat earlier.” Zoro turned his head to whisper into Sanji’s ear. “So now I won’t.”

Ah, shit. This is what Zoro had meant when he’d said that he was going to regret it later.

The swordsman paused to reach over and grab some lube from beside the bed while Sanji let out a whine in frustration. This all seemed so unfair – it was just a little prank! Was he really planning on leaving it on all night or was he waiting for something else? For Sanji to apologise again for messing with him earlier, for being cheeky when he shouldn’t have? Maybe this wasn’t what it seemed like, though everything that was happening was telling him otherwise. Sanji wanted to keep hoping that he was just being teased but with the key nowhere in sight he couldn’t.

When Zoro brought his hand back, his fingers were coated in lube, rubbing at his entrance. Telling him exactly what was going to be done to him now, while he couldn’t even get fully aroused and enjoy it like usual. Desperate, Sanji wriggled under him, mortified that this was how things were going to play out.

“I’m sorry! Please, take it off!” Sanji started begging even though he knew it was useless, despite the fact that Zoro definitely wouldn’t listen to him. He could feel Zoro’s wet fingers press inside him, shuddering all over as he pushed them in as deep as they’d go. “I need—”

“Sssh, be quiet.” Zoro’s other hand let go of him to cover his mouth. “If you’re sorry then you’ll behave.”

Groaning into his hand, Sanji recognised that Zoro was right. The only way he was going to prove he meant it was by doing as he was told, even if he didn’t want to. Just how many times was he going to make the same mistake before it sunk in? He should have known better.

Despite telling him to be quiet, Zoro hadn’t stopped teasing inside of him, thrusting his fingers back and forth slightly to get him ready. Sanji’s cock was throbbing painfully by now, just made all the worse by the motions of Zoro’s fingers as they rubbed insistently to spread the lube. Sanji whimpered when he realised that the swordsman was avoiding his prostate on purpose, squirming his hips back despite himself.

As they slipped back out, Sanji bowed his head forward and squeezed his eyes shut.

He was definitely regretting his wilful behaviour now. The idea of having sex where he couldn’t get off was strange, made Sanji oddly feel like a thing to be used for Zoro’s pleasure. While it was humiliating and embarrassing to think of it that way, some part of him was relishing the idea. A part of him that he didn’t understand, that was more obedient than he’d have liked but couldn’t fight against.

Usually everything they did was done with his enjoyment in mind. Done in a way that made him feel proud of himself afterwards or gave him a shuddering climax that made his head go blank. Though Sanji really wanted to feel good too, he knew that it couldn’t always be about him, that he deserved this for letting Zoro down yet again.

So instead of continuing to struggle and whine, Sanji accepted the situation and went quiet, waiting as patiently as he could. Tried and failed to hold back a moan as he felt Zoro’s cock pressing against him, pushing his face into the swordsman’s hand to muffle it.

Zoro eased slowly inside him, kissing at the back of his neck again in the way he knew Sanji liked. Just making him feel more wound up and frustrated, causing his cock to hurt all the more. It didn’t help that the swordsman’s cock felt painfully stiff, like it was stretching him out more than usual. When Zoro’s hips were flush against his ass, Sanji began to sob at how full he felt, like he was being pushed to his limit. It still felt good but with the discomfort at his front it was hard to focus on, Sanji fisting his hands in the sheets as he shuddered beneath him.

“That’s it, good boy.” Zoro murmured into his ear as he let go of Sanji’s jaw, sliding his hand firmly down his back to grasp at his hips again. “Just lay still – it won’t take very long.”

Though the cook expected every movement to be rough – for Zoro to use him violently – the swordsman drew his hips back slowly. Kept kissing over his skin as he took gentle thrusts, lightly squeezing at Sanji’s ass. Even though he couldn’t get hard, Sanji could feel precum leaking out of his cock, trying to keep his mouth shut to stop himself from begging again.

Zoro moaned into his ear lowly, Sanji burying his face into the pillow as a flush of heat ran through his body. Dammit, if only he’d move a bit faster or even a bit harder then it might not be so bad; perhaps bringing him to that other kind of orgasm he’d been forced into before. But it seemed that Zoro knew exactly what he was doing, not giving the cook enough stimulation to let him even dream of it; going slow and steady though Sanji could feel him trembling behind him as he held himself back.

By the time Zoro tensed up behind him and gasped, Sanji was a mess. His whole body was throbbing with need, squeezing desperately on Zoro’s erection as it softened inside him. Sanji could feel the pillow sticking to his face from his tears, his teeth gritted.

Zoro let out a low sigh as he pulled out, tugging Sanji onto his side as he nestled up behind him and wrapped his arms firmly around his chest.

“Mm, good boy.”

At this point the praise was as frustrating as it was validating; Sanji turning his head to look back at Zoro’s face. The comfortable and satisfied expression that met his gaze just made him want to cry, to yell at him for being so mean. It was obvious at this point that he’d been touched and stroked like that on purpose, that the swordsman had wanted to keep him stuck in this state the entire time to remind him of who was in charge. Not that he needed the reminder; Sanji knew well by now that this was what he’d signed up for, had been shown many times over.

One of Zoro’s arms let go of him for a moment to pull one of the blankets over them both, the other still holding him close. Obviously getting ready to settle down for the night, dashing any hope Sanji had left of the device being taken off.

The cook shivered as he twisted around in Zoro’s grip, leaning up to kiss him on the mouth. He felt Zoro smirk against his lips as hands stroked up and down his back to soothe him. Sanji couldn’t help but push his hips against Zoro’s, rocking slightly against him from desperation. A gentle slap against his butt made him moan as Zoro pulled back from his mouth, the swordsman’s voice amused and tired when he spoke.

“I know. In the morning.”

Though it wasn’t what he wanted to hear, Sanji still felt relieved at the statement. He rested his head against Zoro’s chest as he tried to calm his body down, wanting to fall asleep as soon as possible. Zoro leant down to kiss the top of his head, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“Good night, sweetheart.”

Sanji shivered again as he kissed Zoro’s collarbone in response, trying to push closer to him though they were already as close as they could get.

“…Good night, Daddy.”

As Zoro began to snore, Sanji closed his eyes. Ignored the raging of his own body as he attempted to doze off himself, lulled into calmness by the slow rising and falling of the swordsman’s chest against his face. The second he woke up he was sure this was going to be made up to him; all he had to do was sleep until that moment came.

One thing stuck in his head as he finally fell asleep: the next time he saw a chance to prank Zoro, he was going to refrain.


	17. Catch Me If You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro insists on staying behind with Sanji to guard the ship while the others get supplies. ...There's a reason he wants them to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch Me If You Can
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, blatant daddy kink, BDSM, self-indulgent as all hell, rapeplay, violence, masochism, drama…?
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I just play in his sandbox and drop my kinks all over the damn place.
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> So this chapter is something I’ve not written before. I mean, yeah I’ve written straight-up rape before but that was a long-ass time ago and this is very different.
> 
> I considered doing this one from Zoro’s POV but I felt it might come across too worrying. So it’s Sanji’s POV, to alleviate any concerns. That and the story essentially calls for everything to be in his POV now – pretty much has done for a long time. I’m sure you don’t mind.
> 
> Rapeplay is something that can be quite fun to do, but you definitely need to know your partner well to even attempt it. Safewords and the like are pretty much essential, because otherwise it’s hard to tell if someone means it when they say to stop. Whether it’s part of the act or something genuine can be misunderstood and there’s nothing worse than interrupting the scene over that. Violent sex and ZoSan pretty much go hand-in-hand for me, and I’m sure you’ll see why. I apologise in advance if some of it feels a bit awkward – I’ve not really written fight scenes before haha.
> 
> Ended up a little longer than I thought it would, but eh. What’s the harm? Have fun you guys~
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

Sanji had been right in his assessment of what was going to happen once he woke up and had the chastity device removed.

In fact he’d woken up to Zoro slipping his fingers inside him, the cook gasping for breath as he’d been brought to orgasm before he’d even had the chance to become coherent. Zoro had spared no time in making him lose his mind, keeping him busy for so long that he’d gotten up extremely late and had had to rush a breakfast in time to feed everyone.

A few days had passed since without much else happening but every time Sanji remembered it he went bright red. It was almost a surprise that no one had heard them – he hadn’t been able to keep his voice down at all and at the time it had felt like the whole ocean could have overheard it. Of course, this was just another occasion where they were either incredibly lucky or that no one wanted to say anything about it. Fine by him since he didn’t want to discuss it.

In some ways Sanji worried a lot about this kind of thing; if they were bothering the crew with their activities. Though he knew to a degree that they weren’t afraid of speaking up about stuff, he wasn’t sure if they held back out of politeness or embarrassment sometimes. There was no real way to know the situation without asking and Sanji didn’t want to make things awkward by bringing it up.

If they hadn’t heard anything there was no point in making it known, was there? Causing discomfort by forcing the issue to be addressed. There was some comfort in knowing that Brook would be weird about it at least – voyeur that he seemed to be – but even the skeleton hadn’t said anything. Hadn’t even commented on the fact that they’d spent the night in a different room, though Sanji could tell he had thoughts on it. There was no teasing from him nor any weird sparkles in his eyes, so that if nothing else made Sanji feel like it had gone unnoticed. Helped calm his anxiety even if it didn’t really tell him any concrete answers.

Today they’d arrived at another island. Nami-san had been quick to tell them that the Log Pose was already picking up another one and that this should be a quick restock rather than an extended stay. Though usually Sanji would be the first to get off the ship and get supplies, Zoro had insisted that they’d stay behind so everyone else could get some exercise.

A few looks had been sent the swordsman’s way – Sanji’s included – but no one questioned it. Just smiled and thanked him before eating their food and getting ready.

Now Sanji was in the galley making a list of what food they needed, his stomach a bit tense. Not just because of what Zoro had said or intended, but because he’d never really left this to anyone else before. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them to get the best ingredients but he simply wasn’t used to it, was already worrying a little about how much of it they’d be able to find without him. Whether they’d choose the ones that were perfect or settle for ones they seemed good enough, if they could tell the difference between each type or if the person at the stall would try to pull a fast one on them.

It wasn’t like people hadn’t tried that shit with him before. They’d had no damn idea of who they were dealing with; usually ending up giving him extra discounts after he’d corrected them and let them know not to fuck with him. Was it really going to be alright to trust that with anyone else?

Looking at the list for what must have been the fifth or sixth time, Sanji sighed. He wasn’t going to get anywhere by fretting over it now. At least if they messed it up he’d be able to refuse it next time; it was too premature to do so before they’d even had a chance to try it. If worse came to worse he could always go back out and take the things back – with a little ‘persuasion’ he was bound to get what he needed anyway.

“Sanji-kun, is that list ready yet?” Nami was calling him from the top of the ladder. Sounding impatient as though she wanted to get going already, though her voice was as beautiful as ever.

“Ah, just a moment Nami-swan!” Snapping out of his funk, Sanji grabbed the list from the side. One more skim for good measure and he was rushing up the ladder, handing it to her eagerly. “If you have any problems, just come get me!”

Nami eyed it for a moment before smirking at him and elbowing him in the ribs.

“Who do you think I am?” 

Sanji held his side as he smiled back at her. Despite his concerns, she knew what she was doing and was more than capable of detecting when she was being swindled. If it was her doing the shopping then there really was no way it could go wrong. Over her shoulder he spotted Zoro watching with his arms crossed, a tenseness around his lips that Sanji couldn’t help but notice. Ah, there was that slight jealousy he was used to seeing by now. Suddenly back all over again, though the swordsman had pretended not to feel anything like it when he’d provoked him in the dining room.

The cook would have frowned at him if Nami hadn’t caught his attention again, slapping him on the shoulder and insisting that everything would be fine. She had a point. With the rest of the crew going as well, the food was the last thing they needed to worry about. Luffy had a bad habit of getting into trouble after all, especially since he’d get bored and wander off by himself without warning.

Sanji followed after her when she made her way to the others, standing idly to the side as they prepared to leave. A few more reminders to Luffy about not causing a scene, some chatter about what things they’d find here.

Zoro walked up beside him as he observed them, not saying a word though Sanji could tell there was something on his mind. Could feel it from the way he was standing, from what he’d said earlier. The swordsman had made sure they were going to be here alone. The question was, why?

He didn’t have to wait very long to find out.

As they watched the rest of the crew disembark, Zoro tapped Sanji’s shoulder with a finger. He wasn’t looking at him, still monitoring the others as they walked off to buy supplies.

“I got another request for you, little one.”

“…Yes, Daddy?” Sanji was cautious. Something in Zoro’s voice was different, was strange compared to usual. There was very little softness in it, even though he’d called him by that nickname. Warning signs seemed to flash in the cook’s mind but he brushed the feeling aside. He definitely knew better by now than to fear what Zoro was going to ask for, but he still couldn’t shift his unease.

The swordsman turned to face him when the others were out of sight, looking like he was considering something. Like he was questioning himself on it. It didn’t last long though; Zoro stepping right up close to him after just a few seconds.

“I want you to fight against me with everything you have.” Zoro gripped Sanji’s chin tightly, staring at him with fire in his eyes. “Do everything you can to get away from me. Run, kick, throw things, scream – be as loud and aggressive as you want. No one else is here.”

Sanji tensed, unsure of exactly how to respond. What he was being asked to do was both exciting and a bit scary. Swallowing, he cleared his throat and tried to get the swordsman to elaborate. Just to clarify that he was understanding him correctly.

“So, what you mean is… You want me to act like I don’t want it?”

Zoro grinned wolfishly, the expression dark and primal in a way that made Sanji’s stomach flip in anticipation.

“Yeah, I wanna ‘rape’ you.” The word sent a chill down the cook’s spine. “And I want you to make it as difficult as possible.”

Flushing bright red to the tips of his ears, Sanji had to avert his gaze. His hands squeezed into fists at his sides. It had been quite a while since he’d tended to Zoro’s masochistic tendencies; they’d been too wrapped up in their dynamic lately for something like that. Of course the swordsman still had those urges – Sanji didn’t expect any less, really – but for it to manifest in this was a little…

Sanji licked his dry lips out of nerves, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he weighed up his options and what his response should be.

He couldn’t deny that the idea was attractive; fighting against Zoro was fun, though they both often held back to prevent causing serious injuries or damage to the ship. Out of respect for the rest of their crew but also because they never knew when the next big fight was going to be – it would have been irresponsible for them to let loose completely.

Though that was also true now: for all they knew there could be a huge issue on this island too. The others would likely be able to handle it without worries but Sanji wasn’t sure if he should indulge this whim for that reason alone.

It seemed like this was the kind of situation where their petnames weren’t going to come into play, weren’t wanted or needed. The safewords and such were definitely going to be on the table though; he didn’t even need to ask to know that was true. There was no way in hell this would be suggested otherwise.

Was Zoro going to use his swords for this? Or was he going to be unarmed? Did it actually matter? Sanji felt himself shiver at the thought of Zoro holding a blade to his neck, much to his surprise. Just thinking about it was making him aroused. 

Zoro’s fingertips dug a little harder into Sanji’s jaw to draw his attention, the swordsman looking like he was getting impatient.

“…Alright,” Sanji gave in to the excitement in his body, casting his logic aside. “When does it start?”

“I’ll give you ten seconds to start running after I let go,” Zoro licked over his own top teeth as his gaze trailed down Sanji’s body. “Then I’ll chase you.”

Sanji couldn’t help a smirk, adrenaline already beginning to surge through him.

“What if you can’t catch me?”

Zoro’s gaze snapped back to his, more heated than he’d seen it in a long time.

“Don’t worry,” Sanji shuddered at the dark lust in Zoro’s voice, his own body responding in arousal too. “I will.”

\--

True to his word, Zoro was sprinting after Sanji with all he had once those ten seconds had passed.

The cook was surprised by his speed, glancing back and swallowing the lump in his throat. If he wasn’t careful he was going to be grabbed very quickly indeed, and though he was somewhat turned on by the idea he was feeling bratty. The swordsman really thought he could catch him, huh? The confidence was a little annoying – he was tired of Zoro getting one over on him all the time. It wouldn’t hurt to make him really work for this, make him be the one who struggled for a change.

Perhaps it was petty but Sanji really wasn’t going to make it easy on him at all.

As soon as Zoro got a little too close for his liking Sanji twisted around and kicked him hard in the side of the head. The hit connected with ease, taking Zoro off guard as he groaned and stumbled backwards. Though he wanted to see the reaction, Sanji didn’t waste any time in rounding a corner, ducking behind a box out of sight.

The swordsman cursed and rushed right past him, looking around frantically as Sanji observed him for a second. The front of his pants had clearly been bulging, just sending a shiver down Sanji’s spine.

He wasn’t sure exactly how to play this; whether he wanted to try and outsmart him or attack him at every opportunity. It was obvious what Zoro was looking for, what he was hoping to get. The question was, did Sanji want to give him that? He’d been told to do everything in his power to resist – sometimes that meant tactical retreats and hiding. If he played his cards right he could probably just stay out of sight the entire time, leaving Zoro wound up and frustrated when the others returned. The games of hide and seek with the younger Strawhats would definitely come in handy here.

Though Zoro had played with them too recently, it was Sanji who had found them for him. All Zoro had done was catch them once they’d been pointed out and began running. There were many small hiding spots on the ship that Sanji was certain he didn’t know about, plenty of places he likely wouldn’t even think to check.

The idea of foiling the swordsman’s plans so perfectly was appealing, but the adrenaline and excitement in his own body was telling him not to do that. Practically begging him to let himself get caught as soon as possible, though that in itself would be no fun.

As he caught his breath, Sanji kept his gaze on Zoro’s back.

When they’d been split up for those two years he’d had plenty of practice in running for his life. Who knew it was going to end up being useful for this? Then again, Sanji wasn’t entirely sure that it was going to be all that helpful; Zoro had definitely been training this entire time as well and had more than enough stamina to keep up with him.

Before he had time to decide on which course of action to take – the sexually gratifying one or the emotionally satisfying one – Zoro twisted around in place and spotted him.

Sanji’s breath caught in his throat for a moment before he got to his feet again, instantly turning on his heel and rushing through the nearest door. It was going to be easier to lose him inside – easier to force him into holding back, though he knew that wasn’t what the swordsman wanted. Even if he said not to, there was no way that Zoro was going to break apart the interior to find him.

He heard Zoro’s footsteps loudly rushing in his direction and slipped into a storage room. Closed the door very quietly behind him so he didn’t give himself away. If he was found in here he would be cornered, but hadn’t really had any other options in his hurry.

Sanji sat with his back against the door as his heart hammered in his chest. He could hear Zoro looking for him in the hallway, the sound of him grumbling to himself at how quick he was at getting out of his sight. The cook had to hold back a laugh, clasping his hand over his mouth to stop his noise.

When he was certain there was a fair distance between them, Sanji opened the door and peeked out of the room. He could see Zoro at the end of the corridor, scratching at the back of his head frantically as he tried to figure out where Sanji had gone. Unable to help his amused and excited grin, the cook stepped back out of the room and crept up the hallway behind him. Though he didn’t want to get trapped so quickly it wasn’t like he actually wanted Zoro to lose him completely. It would be more fun to keep him close by while staying out of sight, able to hear and see his frustration.

Part of Sanji wanted to grab Zoro by the shoulders and startle him, see if he could twist things around so that Zoro was the one being hunted. Back when they’d been rescuing Robin, he’d referred to himself as the Hunter of Love, after all. It would be amusing to turn the tables and be the one to catch the swordsman instead.

Of course, from everything that had happened up to this point, Sanji knew that was a bad idea. At best he would be the one ended up pinned down anyway, at worst he’d piss Zoro off by not following his instructions. Likely earning himself another punishment in the process.

It was better not to risk that now, despite how satisfying it might be. There was no telling what would be done to him if he ruined this and it wasn’t just the idea of a punishment that was putting him off; Sanji wanted this just as much as Zoro did. Was just as excited for the end of the chase and curious to see how it would play out. He felt his cheeks flush at the idea, recognising that he wasn’t getting close just for his own amusement.

Sanji tried to keep his footing light as he got closer, looking from side to side to see where he should run to next. Many of the rooms on the ship were dead ends, only having one door in and out of them or just led from one room into another that would meet the same fate. That ruled out going into the men’s quarters and many of the specialist rooms – even if he ran through the library the only place he could conceivably go was the bathroom and that was if he wasn’t grabbed when trying to scale the ladder there.

If Sanji wanted to make sure he didn’t end things early, he was going to have to stay on the main deck or make pathways through the galley and aquarium. Anything that had multiple escape routes was preferable, even if fighting in those rooms was dangerous in and of itself. Not dangerous to them exactly, but to the rooms themselves; Sanji didn’t doubt that Franky had used the best materials for the ship but the chances of one of them accidentally smashing the glass in the aquarium was fairly high. The same for any of the furniture in the galley.

Which just meant that he’d have to be careful and make sure Zoro didn’t get too close whilst they were inside. Likely easier said than done but Sanji was feeling confident in himself, in his ability to keep ahead so long as he thought things through.

Zoro stopped abruptly in front of him, causing Sanji to freeze up. He hoped he wouldn’t turn around, would keep going forward until he exited the corridor or entered a room. The cook held his breath and didn’t move as muscle as he watched Zoro’s head turn; the swordsman suddenly grabbing the nearest door handle and entering that room.

As it shut behind him – likely to prevent Sanji from escaping if he were in there – Sanji exhaled slowly, shivers running through his body at how close he’d been to getting caught. The adrenaline made him tingle all over, just flared up his excitement all the more. But now that he was alone in the corridor he was free to move as he wanted. At least until Zoro realised he wasn’t in there and exited again.

Taking a breath to calm himself, Sanji quietly walked up to the door that led back onto the deck, opening it carefully so it didn’t make any sounds. Then, after a quick glance behind to make sure Zoro would hear, he rushed through and let it slam closed behind him. Sanji didn’t stop to see if he was being chased, just sprinting across the grass as fast as he could.

The wind created by his running caused his hair to tickle his cheek, the sound of the door he’d left slamming open making him look over his shoulder despite himself. Zoro was breathing heavily as he rushed over, flustered by having been outwitted but clearly more than happy that he’d caught up to him again. The grin across his face was somewhat intoxicating, Sanji slowing down though that wasn’t what he was aiming to do.

Embarrassed by his brief lapse in judgement, Sanji twisted around and kicked out at him, his ankle meeting Zoro’s forearms as he used them to block the hit. In response the cook flipped around onto his hands and used his other leg to sweep him off his feet; watching as Zoro got caught by surprise and fell over onto his side with a loud thud.

There was no time to savour his victory though; Sanji taking the few seconds to right himself and dash back inside the ship when he got the chance. This time he’d managed to make it into the galley, immediately running straight through it into the infirmary and back outside again without checking if he was being followed. He didn’t need to look back to know if that was the case, the heavy footsteps and crashing sounds were enough to let him know that. All he had to do was keep going.

\--

For what felt like an hour, Sanji kept out of Zoro’s grasp. Sometimes ducking behind things to stay out of sight, sometimes forced to attack him to keep him at bay. Unlike the time where he’d hidden in the storage room, Sanji was finding it much harder to hide from Zoro now; the swordsman evidently not wanting to give him the opportunity to trick him again. More determined than before to catch him, just getting more and more wound up with every altercation between them.

He’d led him all over the ship at this point; made several dashes through both the galley and aquarium without managing to damage anything. It felt somewhat like a miracle given he’d had to fight him near the fish, but Sanji had done his best to kick him towards the wall instead. Always thinking about the consequences if he forgot, not wanting to make things more difficult later.

Sanji had been startled when he’d noticed the bruises beginning to develop on Zoro’s skin, feeling both nervous and pleased by the sight of them. There were no such blemishes on himself; Zoro not having attacked him even once yet. Sanji felt himself tremble at the realisation that those would come later, when he was trapped and unable to escape. Likely red marks on him from where he’d be grabbed, bruises from being shoved down and violated wherever he ended up.

As he got back onto the deck for what felt like the millionth time, Sanji noticed he wasn’t running as fast any more. Could feel his lungs burning as he drew in air, his legs heavy as he kept pushing them to their limit. It wasn’t just from the running – it was the fighting too, the excitement rushing through him and the adrenaline wearing out. This was much different from when he’d ran away from the okamas on the island; it was taking far more out of him than he’d expected it would.

By now, the cook was beginning to feel exhausted. Like he’d used up all his energy and it would be over at any moment. He was longing to just give up, let Zoro get his hands on him and give him what he needed. But that wasn’t what he’d been asked to do, wasn’t what would feel the most satisfying. He still had tricks up his sleeve, things he hadn’t done yet. They both knew that.

The swordsman was getting close to him again, Sanji’s legs aching as he forced himself to keep running. If he didn’t do something drastic now then he was going to lose his chance.

Zoro’s fingertips swiped over his back as he reached for him, causing Sanji to shudder. He could feel the desperation in the touch, the urge to stop where he was building in him and making him feel frustrated. He didn’t want things to end like that, didn’t want to hold back from doing exactly what he’d been told.

Sanji sucked in a breath as he twisted one of his legs backwards, catching Zoro right in the stomach with his heel. Compared to usual, there was not much strength behind the blow but it winded the swordsman anyway, gave him just enough time to prepare for his next move.

“Sky walk!” Sanji yelled, kicking his legs downwards to escape into the air. Maybe this was cheating but he felt confident that the swordsman wouldn’t be able to get him up here. A very large part of him felt disappointed at that thought but he tried to ignore it. He knew if he didn’t go all out then it wouldn’t feel right, wouldn’t feel as though he’d done everything he could.

Zoro was faster on the uptake than he’d expected however, rushing to the mast in the middle of the deck and grabbing hard onto it with his hands. Eyes drawn by the sight, Sanji just watched him for a moment; intrigued as the swordsman jumped off the ground and swung around it. The action was something Luffy would do, unexpected from any other member of their crew. Zoro used the momentum to propel himself into the air, grappling onto Sanji’s legs with his arms before the cook could react.

Momentarily surprised, Sanji forgot to kick out at him, his heart thundering in his chest as they fell back to the floor.

When he landed on his back all the air was pushed from his lungs. His body stung from the collision, aching all over from how hard he’d been trying to get away. Zoro yanked him towards himself, pulling his legs apart as he shoved himself between them and pressed his crotch right up against Sanji’s ass.

If Sanji’s face wasn’t flushed from exertion already it would have done so at that very moment; Zoro’s erection digging painfully against him and just driving him further anxious with lust. He tried to kick his legs out of the swordsman’s grip but to no avail. Though Sanji had been fighting against him this whole time, all Zoro had done was defend himself by blocking and chase after him; the strength left in his arms was more than enough to overpower him.

He’d lost. Zoro had caught him.

The look on the swordsman’s face was thrilling; the dark grin spreading over his lips sending heat to Sanji’s groin. Though he knew this was just play, he couldn’t help but tremble; something in his expression was scary, made him tense up all over.

Sanji fought off the fear as he shoved his hands at Zoro’s shoulders, gritting his teeth. Remembering to keep fighting against him, though he didn’t want to. Wanted to pull him in closer, groan into his ear.

“Get the hell off of me!”

He didn’t mean it. By this point he was so excited it was almost painful, arousal surging through his body in anticipation of what was going to come now. It wasn’t just Zoro who was painfully stiff; Sanji’s own cock pressing against his trousers and feeling suffocated by them.

“No way.” Zoro looked down at him, glee in his gaze as he reached up and yanked Sanji’s tie from around his neck. His wrists were grabbed next, forced together as Zoro used it to tie them together over the sleeves of his shirt.

Sanji would have panicked at it if he hadn’t noticed the care with which Zoro did it; leaving enough room for him to wriggle them comfortably, not tight enough to harm him. His face flushed at the semi-illusion of being restrained, knowing well by now that Zoro had figured out one reason he’d declined the cuffs. They’d have been perfect here but the swordsman hadn’t brought them, had chosen to stick to his word.

Maybe it was strange but he was feeling a little disappointed by that.

Though he’d been told not to hold back in his struggling, Sanji recognised that he was supposed to act as though he couldn’t free his arms. As though he was unable to break free, though it wouldn’t take much effort at all. Things were only like this because Zoro was respecting his limits – he needed to repay that favour by playing along perfectly.

“What’re you planning??” Sanji yelled even though he knew the answer, was more than eager for it. 

Zoro grabbed onto his trousers in response, pulling them down so violently that his belt tore and the button popped off as they were dragged to his knees. His underwear had been taken along with them, exposing his erection to the cool breeze almost instantly. Sanji’s eyes went wide in surprise, somehow not having expected his clothing to get damaged, just having not thought that far ahead.

A little anger welled up in him as he started to struggle again, part-acting and part-true.

“What the fuck?!”

If he’d known this was going to happen, he’d have chosen a different set of clothes. Ones he wasn’t all that attached to, ones that could be easily replaced. As Zoro yanked his trousers off his ankles, Sanji kicked him hard in the stomach.

The swordsman doubled over from the pain but when he lifted his head, all Sanji could see in his eyes was excitement. The look on his face was as if he was angry, as if the attack had genuinely pissed him off. Zoro grabbed the ankle of the offending leg and shoved it hard against Sanji’s chest as he leaned in closer.

“You’re gonna pay for that.”

Zoro held him down as he reached into his own pocket, pulling out a tube Sanji recognised all too well. Though they’d had sex without much lube before, he’d been wondering how it was going to play out this time. Unlike the other occasions, Sanji knew that this time was going to be rough and hard from the offset – and while he was desperate for it to get underway, he was equally grateful for the swordsman’s forethought on the matter. Though the idea was a turn-on in and of itself, he didn’t really want to be aching and sore like that for the rest of the day. Didn’t want to draw the crew’s attention more than necessary when they returned.

Sanji struggled against Zoro’s grip while he watched him yank his own trousers down at the front, letting the cook see just how turned on he was by all of this. Zoro’s cock was so erect it looked like it hurt, the heat in Sanji’s gut just getting more intense by the sight of it. He couldn’t tear his gaze away as Zoro slicked himself up, eager and yearning for it to be rammed inside him as soon as possible. Sanji couldn’t remember a time he’d ever wanted it more.

He tried to kick out at him again but it was no use. The position made it difficult to begin with, let alone his own need clawing at him and attempting to hold him back. His breaths were still heavy from his earlier exertion, his leg twinging in pain from how tightly Zoro was gripping it. His other leg soon joined the one pushed to his chest, Sanji’s breath catching in his throat as Zoro pressed right up against him. He still tried to fight back though, swinging his foot sideways and almost connecting with the side of the swordsman’s head.

Sanji wondered why he’d not been turned onto his front, taken roughly from behind where he wouldn’t be able to struggle as much. As Zoro stared at his face, it suddenly made sense. The swordsman wanted to watch him, see his performance the whole way through. Probably also looking for warning signs, ways to make sure he was still okay.

Right now the cook was certain he wasn’t going to want to stop, wasn’t going to need to either. This was unlike any of the other things they’d been doing; no genuine fear or trepidation on his part for once. Just excitement and eagerness, though he understood why Zoro was being cautious – it wasn’t like he hadn’t pretended he was fine before.

Though at the time he had felt alright and had been willing, Sanji regretted not stopping Zoro when it had been too much for him. Not because it had messed with his head afterwards but because it had made things more difficult for them since. Had put the swordsman on edge and made him feel insecure, but who wouldn’t be? If you couldn’t trust your partner to communicate then a normal relationship would be hard, let alone one like this. No matter what, Sanji was determined to say something next time. He couldn’t let that happen again.

Thankfully it was definitely not going to be an issue right now.

Too eager to trust himself to speak, Sanji twisted in Zoro’s grip once more. Didn’t get very far before he was gripped tighter and shoved harder into the deck, both of their laboured panting loud to his ears. Zoro was grinning wickedly, smug that he’d dodged the last hit though Sanji had expected him to just take it. To feed his masochistic impulses instead of deny them, though he knew to some degree that this was the swordsman’s way of acting himself.

“You’re so feisty. Too bad it doesn’t matter.”

When Zoro shoved inside him, Sanji couldn’t help the satisfied groan that left his lips. Couldn’t help the instinctive push back against him to get him deeper, the shudder of his body as Zoro’s cock touched his prostate. Now that he was worn out, it was harder to fight him, more difficult to keep control of his reactions. He’d have felt ashamed by the lapse in role if it hadn’t felt so good, if he didn’t know Zoro would just ignore it.

Almost immediately, Zoro began thrusting hard into him, his fingers digging into Sanji’s skin. The cook’s breath caught in his throat, his vision blurring at the edges. Though this was supposed to be ‘rape’, supposed to be something that only felt good for the aggressor, the swordsman was making a point of pounding him exactly where he liked it.

Sanji tensed his lips and closed his eyes as pleasure slammed though him, his body singing in satisfaction as it finally got what it wanted. All of his limbs felt so heavy now that he didn’t want to move, just lying still and allowing himself to lose himself in the sensation.

It wasn’t enough for Zoro though, Sanji hearing a slight chuckle before his hips were lifted off the floor, knees pushed to either side of his head. The cook’s eyes opened as Zoro leaned further over him, his cheek brushing against Sanji’s.

“Resist me,” Zoro reminded him quietly, breath hot on his ear. “Or I’ll stop.”

Sanji didn’t want it to stop. The whole idea had been weird but he was so into it that he’d probably cry if it didn’t continue. He wanted to beg for more, wanted to push back into him and get more sensation yet that was not the right response. It felt bizarre having to fight back to get what he wanted, having to say the opposite of what he felt on purpose. Though he used to be able to do that when they’d started having sex, Sanji found it much harder now, wondered how he’d ever managed to do it in the first place.

“Get off of me!” _‘please get closer’_ “You fucking sick bastard—” _‘I love this’_ “You’re hurting me, stop it!” _‘it feels so good’_

Sanji thrashed in Zoro’s hands, squirmed his hips hard. The movements just changed the angle of Zoro’s cock inside him, grinding it around in a way he hadn’t felt before. He wanted to just let himself moan, grit his teeth instead. He could feel his cock dripping precum, signalling just how much he loved this, how much he wanted more of it. All of his exertion had made him tired, making it harder to put up the fight Zoro wanted. He was trying not to let it show but…

“Shut up.” Zoro growled, suddenly letting go of his leg to wrap his hand around Sanji’s throat. Holding him still moreso than hurting him, his fingertips digging into the sides of Sanji’s neck. “I’m not stopping.”

Gasping for breath, Sanji looked up at Zoro’s face. He tried to look surprised and scared but was sure by now that the look in his eyes would give him away, take Zoro out of the scene. The stare directed back at him was intense, the swordsman licking at his top teeth as he looked down at him as if he hated him. A chill ran down Sanji’s spine, causing him to shudder bodily. If he hadn’t known it was an act he’d have been genuinely terrified at that expression.

“F-Fuck you!” _‘please don’t stop’_

Zoro’s eyes flashed in glee at the continued resistance, his fingers shifting to grab Sanji just under his jaw like he’d been taught all that while ago.

“Do I have to choke you out to get you to be quiet?”

Sanji caught himself before he nodded but not before he squeezed eagerly on Zoro’s cock from excitement. Closing his eyes a moment, he mustered the energy he had left.

“Eat shit, you bastard.” _‘oh god, do it’_

Speaking slowly, deliberately as he opened his eyes to glare at Zoro as best he could manage. To show as much defiance as possible, make him pleased and proud of him for doing so well later.

Zoro’s fingers dug in harshly.

“If that’s how you want it.”

As he felt the heat rush to his face and the numbness slowly build in in his head from the lack of oxygen, Sanji shuddered and bared his teeth. The strokes against his prostate made the pleasure feel stronger, his cock throbbing harder as he kept trying to squirm in place. Flexed his hands and curled them into fists, his nails biting into his skin while he restrained himself from tugging too hard. But it wasn’t enough: Zoro’s movements had slowed by now, the choking only making up for what he was losing out on rather than enhancing it. Every thrust felt better but there were fewer of them, frustrating Sanji instead of giving him what he’d been hoping for.

Though the position had Zoro so deep inside him that it felt amazing, Sanji could tell it was hard for Zoro to keep moving like this. Especially now that he had his hand on his neck. It was obvious from the look on the swordsman’s face that the leverage he needed just wasn’t there, wasn’t enough to make them both feel good. Sanji hissed through his teeth as he used his free leg to jerk sideways, twisting his hips and causing Zoro to let go of his other leg as he smacked him in the head with his shin. To Sanji’s surprise the move drew blood, it trickling slightly down Zoro’s face.

“Ow, you fucker!” Zoro growled as he pulled back a bit, letting go of Sanji’s throat to grab at his own head with his hand where Sanji had caught him. He sounded pissed but the sparkle in his eye gave him away, told the cook just how pleased he was that he’d hurt him. Even without the visual Sanji would have known; the swordsman’s cock throbbing hard inside him even as he gripped at his shoulders and resumed shoving back inside him at the more violent pace he’d had before.

No longer doubled in on himself, Sanji shivered and struggled again, trying to keep pleasing him despite his own desire to wrap his legs around Zoro’s hips. He thrashed once more, his eyes going wide as he pushed towards the right. Something here made him light-headed, though Zoro had stopped choking him the second he’d kicked him. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he stopped struggling, unable to keep fighting when he was feeling like this.

To his dismay, the thrusts slowed considerably within a few moments. Sanji almost groaned in disappointment but held it back, whimpering in the back of his throat instead.

“Hey, do you need to take a breather?” Zoro was quiet, whispering by Sanji’s ear. To the cook’s shame he realised he’d been feeling so good he had twisted into the swordsman’s blindside in his attempt to feel more of it.

Sanji flushed even darker as he opened his eye, looked at Zoro’s face. He wasn’t sure what to say to get this to continue, wasn’t sure whether to acknowledge the pause or not. Instead he twisted his body further over now he could, shoving his hips back hard and let out a loud groan. Hoping Zoro would figure it out, not be turned off or concerned any more. This angle somehow, right now, just felt so intense. Like he was about to orgasm with every thrust.

“Fuck you!” _‘don’t stop’_

The concern on Zoro’s face melted away right before his eyes. The grin spread once more, the swordsman clearly getting the hint.

“Oh, I see. You’re gonna cum from getting raped up the ass by another man.”

Zoro used his grip on his shoulders to turn him more firmly to lie on his side, grabbing under his knees and pushing them up against his chest. Fuck, yes, this was… Sanji bit his lip to stop himself from groaning, the angle now perfect, Zoro’s cock touching every single sensitive spot at once. He could barely believe it but he had no choice; the sensation was too strong to ignore.

“N-No!” _‘yes!’_

“Heh. You’re denying it but your eyes are telling me I’m right.”

Embarrassed by the acknowledgement of the thing he’d been worried about, Sanji squeezed his eyes shut. Listened as Zoro chuckled in his throat and moved even harder, sparks flashing behind the cook’s eyelids. Closing his eyes just seemed to make it worse; caused it to feel even more overwhelming than it had before. Sanji didn’t have to look to know his legs were trembling violently, didn’t even have to think about it as his body grew hot. His arms were beginning to ache from holding them up over his head, his elbows to his shoulders straining to stay in place.

It wasn’t long before he couldn’t hold back any more; his body stimulated to the point where resisting it was pointless. Sanji had wanted it to last longer, wanted to keep feeling good for as long as possible but his orgasm hit him without mercy, his body tensing all over as he subconsciously jerked his hips.

Sanji trembled all over as he came, his face feeling as though it were on fire when he realised it was just from his ass. The heat that flooded through him made him break out into a sweat again, a cry leaving his throat while Zoro stiffened above him. Sanji opened his eyes and glanced up, trying to watch Zoro’s face even through his own hazy vision. It was hard to make out but he could tell the swordsman’s teeth were grit, his eyes squeezed shut. Sanji could feel Zoro’s cock pulsing inside him, ejaculating as deep inside him as he could get.

The cook’s own erection throbbed between his thighs.

Zoro was shuddering as he opened his eyes again, looking down at Sanji. It only took a second longer for him to register what had happened, how the cook had just came. A wide grin spread on Zoro’s face, all the darkness behind it lost.

Without a word he pulled out, Sanji moaning softly as the heat from his body moved away. Sanji shivered as he was yet again turned onto his back, Zoro sliding down to take his cock in his mouth.

“Aah, Daddy—” The roleplay was clearly forgotten by now, so Sanji allowed himself to say it, to be honest as he yanked his arms down to grab at Zoro’s head. The sound and sight of his tie ripped didn’t bother him right now; far too focused on pulling the swordsman’s in closer, desperate to touch him now that he had the chance. He could barely breathe let alone speak anymore, letting his hands do the talking for him as he rubbed his fingertips into Zoro’s scalp, felt the warmth of his skin under his thumbs.

If his hips weren’t being held down, Sanji knew he’d have been shoving them up with everything that he could. Instead he could only strain against Zoro’s hands, sobbing softly and left to whatever pace that Zoro wanted to give him.

He wondered if he should feel guilty for getting to have two orgasms, for getting Zoro to dote on him like this. But it was clear that the swordsman didn’t mind, was in fact delighted as he sucked hard on him and glanced up his body to stare him in the eyes.

“Fuck—!” Sanji’s voice was weak as he climaxed, this time keeping his eyes open. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from Zoro’s, his cheeks flushing as Zoro pulled back and swallowed. Flushed from head to toe again, Sanji ran his thumb down the swordsman’s cheek to fiddle with his earrings, feeling oddly shy all of a sudden.

Zoro just licked his lips and climbed back over him, tugging him into his arms as he laid by his side. Sanji looked over his body at where he’d kicked him, the bruises beginning to turn purple by now. There were a few dotted over his chest and the side of his head was swelling but Zoro didn’t seem bothered at all, actually quite content and with a smile over his face. The blood had stopped now, clotting much sooner than Sanji would have expected. He wanted to reach up, touch it and apologise but knew better than that by now. It was exactly what Zoro had wanted so being apologetic about it wasn’t going to help.

“You had me running around a lot longer than I thought you would, little one.” One of Zoro’s hands moved to stroke over Sanji’s thigh as he sighed. “I know I said to make me work for it, but damn.”

In response, Sanji shifted his touch from Zoro’s head to trace his fingertips over his collarbone, skimming a red mark that would undoubtedly turn blue later on.

“You underestimated me.” Sanji scoffed, pushing into the touch despite himself. It was fun to get to talk it over afterwards for once, more fun that he’d exceeded Zoro’s expectations. Though he knew he was being bratty about it he felt proud of himself, pleased that he’d done what he’d set out to do. “Don’t you know better than that by now, Daddy?”

“I guess I should.” Zoro laughed, gripping Sanji’s thigh a little tighter. It ached where he held it, reminding Sanji of just how hard he’d grabbed it earlier. Zoro probably wasn’t the only one bruised and definitely wasn’t the only one who didn’t seem to care about it. Unlike marks on his wrists or neck – Zoro’s favourite place to bite at when they were a bit younger – these bruises wouldn’t be visible. No one else would see them, another secret between the pair that Sanji was more than happy to have.

Though he’d been pushing forward at full power, he couldn’t help remembering his thought at the start of this. What had been missing from their fighting, had likely made it easier for him to get away in the first place.

“I’m surprised you didn’t draw your swords on me.” Sanji laughed to himself as he snuggled closer, bemused. Logically he knew that if they’d played a part then the ship would definitely have sustained more damage, as well as his own body. It was better that Zoro had kept them to himself, but something about it had felt quite weird. They hadn’t fought without them since all the way back in the Davy Back Fight, when he’d teased him about it.

The swordsman went quiet. Just held him for a moment without saying a word. The atmosphere seemed to shift from comfortable and satisfying to awkward before Sanji could even process it properly.

“…You should go shower.” Zoro let go of him and pushed up from the floor, not responding to what Sanji had said. “The others will probably be back soon.”

Confused by the sudden coldness, Sanji sat up as well. From this angle he couldn’t see Zoro’s face, didn’t know what kind of expression he was wearing now. But there wasn’t time to press him on it; the swordsman had a point, as per usual. 

“Yeah, I’ll need new clothes too.” Sanji tried not to sound bitter but it was clear in his tone that he was annoyed about it. The pants could probably be fixed but the belt and tie were damaged beyond repair. Not that the tie was Zoro’s fault of course. Sanji knew that was something he’d done himself. He calmed himself with the knowledge that at least his shirt had come out of this alright, though there was no doubt that it was a mess from what they’d been doing so far.

Sighing, Sanji got to his feet and gathered up the remains of his clothing from the floor. Watched as Zoro tugged his own pants up and walked to the edge of the ship, looking out onto the beach.

“…Are you not joining me?” The disappointment was clear in Sanji’s voice as he bent down to scoop up the last fragments of what had been his tie. Zoro waved his hand over his shoulder dismissively, not turning to face him.

“Can’t. someone has to keep watch.”

Swallowing his nerves and the weird attitude directed his way, Sanji sighed again and walked off to go to the bathroom. The tone shift was uncomfortable but there was nothing he could do about it right now. Maybe when he got back he’d be able to talk to him about it.

\--

When Sanji exited the bathroom, he could hear the sound of the rest of the crew back on board. Gripping his towel tight around his waist, he went into the men’s quarters to get dressed again, not wanting to run into anyone on the way there. His chest and back hurt but there were no marks on them other than some imprints from the floorboards that had faded whilst he was getting clean. His hips and thighs were another issue entirely; scattered with small bruises from Zoro’s fingertips. Covering up to hide that was his priority right now – making sure no one knew how exactly where they were in case it made them doubt what had happened while they were away.

The cook hadn’t even needed to ask what the cover story was going to be; just another disagreement that had blown up into another fight, like usual. Nothing too strange or worth thinking about. Quite perfect for the situation actually, having been one of their many excuses back at the start of all of this. Kind of like a return to the past, though obviously it wasn’t like that anymore.

He dressed in a hurry when he got in the room, tugging on his underwear and trousers first in case anyone popped in. The weather outside had brightened up a bit by now, warmer than it had been that morning but Sanji opted for a long-sleeved shirt anyway along with a tie just in case his neck had gotten more marked than he thought. Better to think ahead in this situation.

Fully dressed, Sanji went back up on deck. Not everyone was there. From a brief sweep of the area, he could see that Zoro was nowhere in sight and neither were Nami or Chopper. Franky and Usopp were chatting in excitement about what they’d bought while Robin and Brook were sitting calmly on the bench watching them. Luffy was, as semi-usual, sitting on the head of the Sunny, looking like he was sulking about something. Probably had been told off for running about or being too loud while they were out, despite the fact that he was their Captain.

It was pretty silly now that he thought about it. The one who was supposed to keep things in order was the most reckless and impulsive of the bunch, often needing to be reigned in by everyone else. Other pirate ships didn’t have this problem to worry about, ran by Captains who were calm and calculating. But it was exactly that about Luffy that made him great to serve under, made their journey exciting. To some degree it was Zoro that kept things under control, though Sanji and Nami did their best whenever they could.

Intrigued by the fact that those two were missing, Sanji turned around and went back inside to look for them. Chopper was likely taking a break from the heat of the sun, still not entirely used to it though he’d stopped living on that winter island all that time ago.

Not sure where exactly to look, Sanji opted to try the kitchen first. Chances were that Nami had bullied Zoro into carrying them down there for her, hanging his debt to her over his head like she often did. If he’d been on deck when they’d gotten back he’d have offered to do it for her, but it hadn’t worked out like that.

Besides, she’d have probably made the swordsman do it anyway; liking to push him into doing things just for the fun of it. Sanji wouldn’t have minded one bit if she wanted to direct that kind of thing at him once in a while, but since things had gone like this he knew that Zoro wouldn’t take kindly to it. Better not to make him any grumpier about the women than needed.

Sanji went into the galley and saw the shopping bags on the dining table, right where he’d expected them to be. About as many as he’d thought, easing his earlier concerns about leaving it to everyone else. He should have known better than that, trusted his crew a bit more when it came to things like this. Maybe it wasn’t so bad not to do everything for himself…

As he got closer to the bags, he heard voices coming from the infirmary. The door was slightly open, Sanji creeping over to peer inside.

“You’re worrying over nothing,” Zoro grumbled, sat on the bed with his coat pulled down to his hips. Chopper was beside him dabbing at his wounds with a cotton bud, looking displeased. The cut on his head already had a plaster across it, a stark white on his dark skin. “It’s not a big deal.”

“It is.” Nami’s voice startled Sanji, him turning his head to notice her sat on Chopper’s chair, both her arms and legs crossed. “You guys have been really… soft with each other lately. We thought you were past the point of fighting over stupid things!”

“Yeah, well, it’s not always that simple.” Something in Zoro’s voice felt off. Even though Sanji knew this was a lie to keep things calm, he felt like the discomfort in his stomach was trying to tell him something. He just couldn’t figure out what.

Clearly frustrated by their fussing, Zoro pushed up onto his feet and yanked his clothes back on. He seemed more agitated than Sanji would have thought, especially after how happy he’d been just a little while ago. Chopper started complaining at him for being hasty, Nami just sighing and putting her head in her hand. It wasn’t like he was going to listen to either of them at this point anyway.

When Zoro made his way towards the door, Sanji jumped back and pushed his hands into the bags like he hadn’t been listening at all. He heard him walk up behind him, felt a pat on his shoulder as the swordsman passed by. As Sanji lifted his head to question what was going on, Zoro immediately began scaling the ladder and was out of sight before he could say anything.

The look on his face had been a mixture of annoyance and like he was in thought, stopping Sanji from interrupting him. Odd.

Nami came out of the infirmary next, sighing to herself before rushing over. Not giving Sanji any time to think it over, his attention directed to her instead.

“Hey Sanji-kun, what happened while we were gone?” She was looking over his clothes, obviously noticing that he’d gotten changed. It felt weird to lie to her directly but Sanji didn’t have much of a choice.

“Just a disagreement, Nami-san.” Sanji tried to keep his voice level as he spoke. “Ended up in blows like usual, y’know?” Nami’s gaze met his own, suspicious and questioning. Like she wanted to know what about exactly, Sanji not sure what exactly to tell her. She frowned at him and glanced down to his clothes again, not seeming to buy it at all. Panicking slightly, Sanji lifted a hand behind his head and laughed uncomfortably. “Oh, this? …I fell in the ocean.”

“Hmm…” Nami didn’t believe him; he could tell from the tone of her voice and the shaking of her head. Thankfully she dropped the subject, pointing at the bags. “We got what you asked for. Not a problem, like I said.”

“Thank you!” Sanji was quick to reply, grabbing at the shopping again in an effort to do something else with his hands so he wouldn’t worry her further. He couldn’t even look at her right now, feeling like if he did he was going to end up telling her everything, revealing his half-truth within mere moments of saying it. “I’ll put it away right now.”

As he took the first set of bags into the kitchen again, he heard her sigh and climb out of the galley too. Likely giving up on understanding what was going on, sensing it wasn’t her place to interfere. 

Sanji felt guilty as he stocked up the fridge. Nervous as he remembered how Zoro had been acting lately, annoyed at himself for not pushing the issue like he should have. As time went on it just felt like it was becoming harder to bring it up, like he’d screw things up again if he did. Though he had faith that the swordsman wouldn’t keep it to himself forever, it was really starting to get to him now.

Maybe he’d try the next time they were alone. But when that would be, he really didn’t know.


	18. Cut It With a Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro decides to give Sanji what he thinks he wants. Unfortunately it's not always that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut It With a Knife
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, blatant daddy kink, BDSM, self-indulgent as all hell, blindfolds, bondage, knifeplay, sexual content, drama.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I just play in his sandbox and drop my kinks all over the damn place.
> 
> Rating: R? NC-17?
> 
> As I’m sure you can tell from the title, this chapter deals with [knifeplay](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Knife_play). Another thing that I think perfectly suits ZoSan but haven’t written before somehow. You already know well by now that I believe Zoro to be a pain masochist, right? Well… It’s not just him that I think feels this way. I mean, Sanji spends a lot of time around blades, usually with them directed at him. It’d be a surprise if he didn’t find them exciting, no?
> 
> Anyway, knifeplay is one of those kinks that is very risky. Usually top of the list when one thinks of [edge play](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edgeplay), given how it forces someone to the edge of their limits and what they can reasonably take. Not for the faint of heart and definitely not for beginners. To some degree it depends on how far you take it, how much your partner is willing to allow and requires a lot of aftercare afterwards, often with a safety kit on hand for cleaning up injuries.
> 
> The next chapter is the finale. I’m not sure I’m emotionally ready for it but what can you do? In any case, I hope you like this one!
> 
> [Fanart for this chapter by the lovely YutoDoll](https://twitter.com/yuto_doll1/status/1214581967083180033?s=20)! <3
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

It had only been a day since their last play session but they were already back at it.

After overhearing the conversation between Zoro, Nami and Chopper, Sanji had been mulling over Zoro’s weird attitude. The way he’d said what he’d said to them, the bizarre sudden shift from closeness to distance when they’d been cuddling afterwards. He still didn’t know what had caused it, though with the sudden arrival of the others it was possible that the swordsman had sensed them approaching and rushed to cover up what had happened while they were away.

Usually he got more time to think such things over, to consider what they’d done and assess how it had felt, let the experience sink in before they dived into another one. This time it was not the case, something else being thrust upon him far faster than Sanji could have anticipated.

Everything was dark and he couldn’t move.

“Stay still, little one.” Zoro’s voice was calm but with that undertone of wickedness, coming from Sanji’s right. “If you move around suddenly this could get dangerous.”

Sanji wasn’t quite sure what was going on. Right now he couldn’t see a damn thing and could barely move as it was. They were in that storage room again – that much he knew – but as soon as he’d gone in there Zoro had covered his eyes. Told him not to panic as something was tied around the back of his head, Sanji staying still and letting it happen out of intrigue. Then he’d been stripped to his skin, thrown onto something soft and tied down in place.

Unlike with the ‘rape’, these were not gentle ties. Sanji could feel rope biting into his flesh at his ankles and on his elbows, his body spread open wide as he shivered. This was more helpless than he’d ever been, the thought making him uncomfortable but not nearly as uncomfortable as the fact that he couldn’t even see.

Zoro had skipped explaining anything to him this time; just taking him by the arm and leading him in here with a determined look on his face. Like there was something he needed from him immediately, as though it were so important that he couldn’t wait. Sanji had wondered if Zoro was finally going to tell him what had been bothering him all this time, but it was obvious at this point that he had no such plans.

The cook wanted to ask him what was going on yet the opportunity to do so felt like it had been left up on the deck. The second he’d seen Zoro’s expression he’d been unable to say a word and even though he couldn’t see it now the ability still hadn’t come back. Sanji wouldn’t really have known what to say even if he could.

Something felt wrong. The atmosphere of the room was tense and all Sanji could hear was the sound of Zoro’s voice and his boots upon the floor as he moved around.

At the very least, Sanji knew he wasn’t on the floor. Each step echoed from underneath him, caused a slight tremor in whatever it was he was lying on top of. Even though his eyes were open all he could see was black, the material wrapped around his face making it impossible to figure anything out.

As he heard Zoro circle around to his right, the swordsman’s hand touched over his chest. Lightly skimming it with his fingertips and causing him to squirm slightly as his skin broke out into goosebumps.

A scraping noise came from behind him as Zoro’s hand moved to grasp his chin, tilting his head back.

“I said not to move too much,” His voice was hot against Sanji’s ear. “You don’t want to get hurt, do you?”

Sanji bit his lip as his hands clenched into fists. He heard rustling behind him and the sound of something being rested against the floor. Three somethings – likely Zoro’s swords – being put down ever-so-gently as the warmth he could feel near his head shifted away and then came back. The grip on his chin hadn’t moved.

“You said you were surprised I didn’t draw my swords on you. You seemed disappointed.” Zoro sounded frustrated though Sanji could tell he was trying to keep his voice level. Even though that wasn’t quite what he’d been trying to get across when he’d brought that up. Sanji felt something cold and sharp rest flatly against his collarbone. He sucked in a breath from surprise and nerves, his head spinning as he tried to piece together what was going on. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you want.”

Oh.

It was a blade.

From the angle it was clear it wasn’t a sword but it was a knife all the same. Sanji could recognise that feeling anywhere, had dealt with so many of them over the course of his life that he’d have been ashamed if he didn’t. His heart started hammering in his chest as a shaky breath escaped him, the cook trying to stay very still like he’d been told. Through the automatic fear response he could feel his own excitement, an arousal welling in the pits of his stomach. He was embarrassed by both.

The arousal was easy to understand at this point but that didn’t make him not feel embarrassed by it. He’d never really have pegged himself to be masochistic like this – it was far more Zoro’s forte; something he’d suspected a long time ago when Zoro didn’t balk from fights no matter how much he’d been hurt. How he’d just grin and seem to get more excited, throw himself into the fray even harder though other people wouldn’t have been able to move.

To some degree Sanji had respected that about him, had tried to view it as his determination instead of something sexual. Of course, when he’d been fighting with him and had noticed the bulge at the front of the swordsman’s pants it had become hard to deny it, especially when they’d ended up pressed against each other and groaning.

Recognising the same response in himself was confusing. Sanji had never been turned on by violence before, had never anticipated that the thought of getting hurt or hurting another person would make him feel that way. It didn’t happen for him in any of the fights he’d had before, so why would he have thought about it? Perhaps it was just that it was Zoro, that he’d been entranced by his reactions and gotten swept up in the idea. It only ever seemed to happen with him after all.

Though Zoro hadn’t moved yet, the sharp edge of the knife against Sanji’s skin was making him tremble. He didn’t know how far this was going to go; whether he’d be cut into or just teased by it sliding over his skin. Sanji didn’t even know which one he wanted right now, the fear overtaking his other feelings when it pressed very slightly closer to him.

Logically he understood why his body was afraid. Even if he’d been able to see he was sure that he’d have reacted like that. Just because this was its own kind of make-believe it didn’t mean he was going to be able to stay calm when something sharp was pressed against his skin. But since they’d begun doing all of these things he’d never been hurt; confused and pushed maybe but not once had Zoro done actual harm to him. Being scared of the swordsman and his intentions made Sanji feel both guilty and ridiculous, despite how much sense it made.

The fact that Zoro hadn’t made any further moves yet was making Sanji even more nervous. Was he waiting for something in particular or just thinking through what it was that he wanted to do? The cook had no idea, though he could tell that this wasn’t something that was being done just for the fun of it. The agitation he could almost taste in the air was enough to make that clear.

Maybe he should say something. Anything to try and fix whatever the hell was going through Zoro’s head right now. He hadn’t intended to make him feel inadequate with the comment – there was no way he was disappointed in what had happened between them! If anything, Sanji felt like he’d enjoyed it far too much, gotten way too excited for what it had been. But that was just like them, wasn’t it? Fighting and yelling at each other was how they’d always done things. It wasn’t that odd that combining it all would be a turn-on, even if the scenario itself bad been a little out there.

Sanji flexed his hands again and bent his elbows as he tried to think of the right words.

All of a sudden the grip on his chin disappeared, the knife moving away from his body as he felt Zoro stand up straight. Either having decided what he wanted to do or having gotten impatient from waiting for a response. Sanji swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned his head, trying to figure out where Zoro was right now.

“Daddy, I—” Sanji froze mid-sentence as he felt the blade kissing at his jaw, his whole body tensing up instinctively.

“It’s alright.” Zoro traced the blade down his neck and over his throat. “I won’t leave marks where they can be seen.”

Unable to help himself, Sanji felt his entire body tremble at the implications, his cock growing fully hard as his mind started racing all over again. That answered the question of whether he was going to be cut or not. But how deep were they going to go and if they weren’t going to be somewhere they’d be seen, then where were they going to be?

The nervousness that overtook him made Sanji’s throat feel like it had closed up. He wanted to speak, wanted to communicate how he was feeling but his body wasn’t co-operating; too tense and panicked to let him do what he needed. He heard Zoro walk around to his left, the blade dragging further down his neck to glide over his collarbone again. The swordsman laughed quietly, the tone of it doing nothing to ease Sanji’s discomfort at all.

“I can see you’re a bit taken aback.” Zoro was murmuring as he spoke, his other hand resting carefully on Sanji’s stomach. It felt hot, felt somehow soothing even despite everything else. Though Sanji wanted to arch up into it, he couldn’t. “Just nod your head if you understand what I’m saying.”

Cautiously, Sanji slowly nodded. He knew what Zoro was getting at, knew what was going to happen from here. Normally he wouldn’t have minded something like this, probably wouldn’t be uncomfortable at all but with how the swordsman was acting he didn’t know how to feel about it. The fact that it was being done like this made him unsure if he should agree to it right now. Instead of indulging him, Sanji knew he should stop him and make him talk, but just agreeing that he understood didn’t mean he was allowing it—

“Alright. That’s a good boy.” Zoro moved his hand from Sanji’s stomach and wrapped it tightly around his cock instead. “I knew you’d be fine.”

Sanji moaned and pushed his hips up into Zoro’s hand despite himself, his face feeling even hotter under the blindfold. Before he could speak, the swordsman started stroking him roughly, chuckling as the point of the knife poked at Sanji’s nipple.

The cook gasped in surprise, forcing his body to still as his heart thumped almost painfully. Fuck! This wasn’t fair— how could he be expected to stay still when he was being touched like that? Sanji grit his teeth in frustration, annoyed with himself for not being able to speak. He hadn’t even consented to this yet, was worried about how Zoro was feeling but his body was betraying him in more ways than one. His head felt dizzy from pleasure as his cock kept being stroked, his toes curling as he got close. This was all so fast that he couldn’t get a handle on it, couldn’t attempt to calm himself long enough to do what he felt he needed.

Almost as quickly as they had started the touches on his erection stopped, leaving Sanji hissing between his teeth as his cock throbbed in displeasure. His attention was drawn back to the knife as it made its way down his body, the tip of it dipping into his navel. Sanji tried not to tense his stomach further, his arms bending to try and grasp at his own head, the urge to yank off the blindfold overtaking him. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was desperately wrong, needed to see Zoro’s face right now. Find out if it was just part of the play or if it was something else, something he needed to address before this got out of hand. But from the positioning of his arms, he could only touch his cheeks with his fingertips, couldn’t turn his head far enough to even feel where it was tied on.

“Oi, stop that!” Zoro suddenly sounded angry, the knife pulling away from his stomach as he heard footsteps on the floor getting closer to his head. The swordsman grabbed one of his wrists, pulling it far away from him, out into the rest of the room where it couldn’t touch anything. “Don’t be a brat now.” The grip on his arm was almost painful as Zoro forced him to extend it outwards. “Unless you’re telling me this is where you want it?”

Sanji flinched when he felt the knife sliding up his left arm, doing everything he could to try and stay still. It was just the point of it but it was so sharp it felt like it was cutting into his skin, sending shudders through his body. He could feel fear welling in the pit of his stomach, fighting it down by gritting his teeth and flexing his toes.

That wasn’t what he was trying to do! Sanji inwardly cursed himself for not being able to say a damn word, letting his other arm go lax to try and calm Zoro down. He wasn’t being a brat, he was just worried!

A strangled whimper slipped from his lips even though it wasn’t the noise he wanted to make. Giving away his anxiety as his legs trembled and he did everything in his power not to clench his fist and try to pull it away. Even if he was angry Zoro wouldn’t harm him, definitely wouldn’t cut into his hands. The ties were tight but they’d been done far away from his wrists – it would make no sense for Zoro to go against that now, to cause damage to the parts of Sanji that he knew were most important to him.

He literally would not have cared if Zoro pressed hard against his legs or his chest, wouldn’t have even minded if he’d been drawing blood and left cuts. Such places weren’t that big a deal, would heal without issue if given the time. No different than getting in their normal fights, let alone battles with enemies. Sanji was used to getting hurt, ending up wrapped in bandages around his torso more times than he could remember. But something like this…

As the blade shifted to caress over his palm and down his index finger, Sanji bit hard on his lip. Forced himself to keep his hand stretched out though all of his instincts were screaming at him to do something – anything else – to try and protect it.

Right now any arousal he’d been feeling over this had disappeared, squashed by genuine fear and discomfort. Sanji squeezed his eyes shut though it made no difference, feeling the blindfold stick to his face, wet with his own tears. Ashamed by the fact that he was crying, frustrated by everything that was happening right now when he felt powerless to stop it. He couldn’t move, couldn’t even speak though he hadn’t been gagged, angry at both himself and Zoro for setting the safety measures how they had. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this??

Even if he’d been able to speak, Sanji knew he wouldn’t have said what he’d been told to say. Instead he’d have been yelling by now, demanding to have the blindfold taken off and for Zoro to just fucking talk to him. What was the point in agreeing to do better if the swordsman wasn’t keeping up his side of the bargain? It wasn’t like him to do this, to say something he didn’t mean. Even less like him to lose his temper and push forward anyway.

The knife slid off his fingertip with ease, leaving a tingling feeling behind. Sanji could taste blood.

For a few moments all Sanji could feel was Zoro’s grip on his arm, no indication of where the blade was or where it was going next. His head was cloudy from his stress, his thoughts swirling around his mind and making him feel sick. Though he knew this was something he could definitely have enjoyed at any other time, he couldn’t get into it when it was like this, when worry was coursing through his veins.

If only he’d been able to push his thoughts aside, it might not have gone this way. Instead of feeling scared and uncomfortable he could have been shuddering and moaning at every touch, feeling good rather than afraid. The problem was, Sanji knew he wasn’t being unreasonable. Feeling concerned over what was going on was normal, if not the right thing in itself. But how could he get this across without using his voice, when everything he was doing just seemed to make it worse?

“…Whoa!” The blindfold at the back of his head was tugged away suddenly, the light of the room burning Sanji’s eyelids. He heard the knife fall unceremoniously to the floor as Zoro’s hands cradled at his face, his thumb pressing on Sanji’s jaw under his lip. “Oi, let go. You’re bleeding.”

Sanji opened his eyes to see Zoro hunched over him, concern and frustration clear on the swordsman’s face as he pressed harder on Sanji’s jaw. Forcing him to open his mouth, his teeth slipping across his flesh as his lips parted. Guilt welled in Sanji’s chest as he let out a nervous breath, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes and collecting in his ears.

Fuck. Sanji couldn’t tell if the earlier tone had been for play or not. If Zoro hadn’t actually been mad at him before he certainly was going to be now. Telling the two things apart would be impossible; how was he meant to know one from the other if he’d pissed him off? From the swordsman’s perspective it probably looked like Sanji had been pushed too hard again and had refused to speak up, though that wasn’t it at all.

Maybe it had all been in his head. Maybe he’d fucked this up by overthinking it. It could easily just have been what it had appeared on the surface; Zoro acting to continue what they’d done before in the same sort of atmosphere, trying to emulate the same kind of scenario to try and meet what he’d assumed Sanji needed. And here Sanji was, panicking and spoiling it if that were the case.

Zoro sighed heavily over him, shaking his head.

“Dammit, cook.” Not sweetheart, not little one, not even some kind of insult that could be interpreted as something soothing. Just cook. Sanji felt even more distressed than before, like he was being scolded harshly though this wasn’t something bad. “What am I meant to do with you?”

“I’m fine!” Sanji almost shouted as he found his voice, his panic forcing the words from his lips at the disappointment he could feel directed at him. “I just— my hands— I—” Shaking his head the little he could, Sanji gripped at Zoro’s clothing tightly. “You seemed off, I—”

Zoro shook his head again, his shoulders slumping as he let go of Sanji’s face and moved them to begin undoing the ties around Sanji’s elbows. First the left arm and then the right, rope marks clear where they’d been digging into his skin, a numbness in his arms and a burning sensation that Sanji couldn’t pay attention to. He didn’t want to let go of Zoro right now, not even to soothe the feeling.

When both arms were free, Sanji just pulled Zoro in closer, pressing his face against one of the swordsman’s thighs desperately. He felt Zoro slip forwards, his hands slamming onto the sheets near Sanji’s hips as he tried to steady himself. Sanji didn’t want him to be angry, didn’t want him to stop this now that he realised he’d been wrong. Though he was still shaking all over it wasn’t from fear or confusion anymore; simply from the nerves that wracked through him, the guilt that he’d fucked this up and ruined Zoro’s fun yet again.

“Hey, let go of me.” Zoro stroked a hand down Sanji’s arm carefully, his tone hard to decipher. Through the material of his coat covering Sanji’s ears, it wasn’t like he could tell what it was anyway, Sanji refusing to let go even as Zoro’s hand covered his. “…I’m not mad at you. C’mon now, be good so I can untie you.”

Heaving a shaky breath, Sanji slowly relaxed his grip at the comforting words, rewarded when Zoro took his hand in his own and gave it a squeeze. Zoro moved away from him soon after, walking around to where his ankles were tied down. Sanji immediately sat up to watch him, biting his lip slightly and wincing at the pain he could feel from doing so. His hand reached up to touch it before he could stop it, pulling his fingers back to see traces of blood on them. He hadn’t even realised he’d been biting so hard.

As Zoro crouched down to undo the ropes, Sanji blinked away the remainder of his tears and took in the situation properly. He was lying on some of the crates that usually were pushed up against the walls, their makeshift bed laid on top of them to try and make it comfortable for him. There were small white lines across his chest where the knife had touched him, but nothing deeper. Not even on his arm, where it had felt like he was being cut.

There wasn’t time to feel relief at that even as Sanji clenched and unclenched his left hand, no damage done there either. He was still trying to process what had happened, what was going on as well as try to calm himself down so he could put everything into words. Sanji turned his head to look down towards the floor where his head had been, seeing the rope going underneath the crates and shifting when Zoro untied one of his ankles. Ah, it was all making sense now.

The second his other leg was free, Sanji wanted to leap off the crates and into Zoro’s arms. Wanted to apologise and explain himself, stopped by the swordsman holding his hand out in front of him.

“No.” Zoro straightened up and looked down at him, the look on his face making Sanji’s stomach twist into knots again. A mixture of annoyance and disappointment, telling him he was in trouble even now.

Sanji froze in place and looked back up at him uncomfortably, not sure what to expect. Upset over too many things to pick one to focus on, hurt that he was being denied the opportunity to try and soothe himself how he felt he needed. He didn’t know what to do with himself, his arms moving to cross over his own chest, shivering a little in place from how cold he felt suddenly.

Zoro sighed as he began undoing his coat, flinging the sash onto the floor as he walked around to Sanji’s side and laid it over his shoulders. Sanji immediately let go of himself and tugged it further around his body, burying his face in the material and breathing in his scent as he brought his knees to his chest.

Right now he felt very stupid.

The crates shifted as he felt Zoro sit down next to him, the swordsman’s arm wrapping his shoulders and his hand burying into his hair. Though the touch was supposed to be gentle he could feel the tenseness in Zoro’s fingertips as they pressed his scalp. Sanji tried to pull back to look at him again but couldn’t shift his head, it being pushed to rest against Zoro’s chest. He got the feeling that Zoro didn’t want him to look at his face right now, Sanji’s fingers tightening in the coat from nerves.

“You wanna tell me what’s going on here or what? I thought you’d like this.” The flat lifeless tone just made Sanji feel worse.

“I did like it…” Sanji mumbled, trying to communicate even though he knew he was going to say something ridiculous. Convinced now that this was his fault, that everything would have been fine if he hadn’t clammed up and just spoke earlier. “I’m sorry. I just… Something felt off about you and I thought you were mad at me, like you were keeping something from me.” Sanji sighed as Zoro tensed up further, likely frustrated with him for overthinking things, like usual. “…I didn’t want to make you more angry, though I should have known you were just playing.”

Everything was quiet for a moment before Zoro seemed to relax, his grip in Sanji’s hair loosening.

“Yeah, that’s what I was doing.” The swordsman’s tone was slightly thoughtful as he began stroking the back of Sanji’s head. Idly, much like when he’d had him in his lap in the bathroom. “You stressed yourself out by seeing things that weren’t there, huh?”

When Sanji pulled his head back, he was met with a soft smile. He wanted to let it soothe him but it didn’t feel quite right. Much like everything else that had been happening recently, it felt weirdly out of place. As though this itself were the act, rather than what Zoro had been doing before. Though he was being reassured otherwise, Sanji didn’t know whether to trust the feeling in his gut or the words coming from the swordsman’s mouth. Was it really just his paranoia at this point? He wanted to believe it was, but usually when he felt like this he was right about it; whatever had seemed fishy previously ending up being what he had suspected.

“…Am I really wrong about this?” Sanji asked, his tone letting out his doubt without room to consider it as anything else. He had to get it out this time, had to push the issue even if it made things more uncomfortable. If he didn’t he knew he was going to end up driving himself nuts worrying over it, keep fucking up the fun things that Zoro had in mind when it could be solved easily. Just had to talk, like he’d been told to do. “You’ve been weird lately.”

At the statement, Zoro burst into laughter. He let go of Sanji’s head to ruffle his hair, a grin across his face that made Sanji flush red. As Zoro looked him in the eye – all traces of the oddness gone – Sanji felt his heart thump hard.

“Only lately?” Zoro seemed amused by what he’d said, pressing their foreheads together. “I’d say we’ve both been _weird_ for a while now, little one.”

Flustered by the jab aimed at them both, Sanji huffed and grabbed at Zoro’s cheeks with his hands, stretching them further from annoyance.

“Y-You know what I mean!”

“Oh, do I now?” Zoro was wincing slightly at the yanking on his face, his other hand reaching up to grasp one of Sanji’s wrists and pull it away. Sanji was about to put it back and pull on him harder, complain at him for making him worry over nothing when Zoro pushed him back down against the crates. As his back hit them, Sanji gasped and flushed redder while Zoro shifted over him, eyeing him with a hungry look. “Pretty sure I’m not being any different than I normally am.”

Unable to help it, Sanji let his gaze trail down Zoro’s body. The bruises from their last exploit were darker than he remembered, having had more time to develop since he’d last seen them. Looking at them brought the memories back in full force, Sanji’s cock jumping to attention despite himself. A glance further down told Sanji he wasn’t the only one thinking something perverse, his eyes flicking back to Zoro’s face just in time to catch him licking over his teeth.

He shuddered at the sight as he pushed at Zoro’s shoulders lightly, turning his head to the side to avert his gaze.

“I don’t believe you.” Sanji could hear the sulking in his own voice, flustered by how things had suddenly seemed to switch to this in mere moments. He felt oddly like he was being placated, like the swordsman was trying to direct his attention elsewhere.

“Guess I’ll have to make you then, won’t I?” Zoro’s lips met his neck, one of his hands grabbing at Sanji’s thighs to try and push them apart. Sanji groaned in frustration and arousal as he tilted his neck back further, not sure if he should just give in to this or not. He didn’t feel much like he had a choice in the matter, Zoro pushing between his legs and wrapping one around his waist as he nibbled on his collarbone.

When Zoro’s other hand grasped onto his erection, Sanji shuddered and allowed himself to get swept away. He knew he shouldn’t but he was feeling far too good to keep fighting against it.

\--

Sanji looked down to the swordsman as he slept beside him on the crates, barely still on them from the lack of space they provided. Sighing to himself, he leaned over to his jacket and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it while running his hand through his hair.

He was far from believing everything was fine. If anything the random bout of sex had just made him feel more tense. It had been too well-timed to make him think anything good of it, though he couldn’t deny it had been fantastic. Zoro had decided to do everything he liked all at once, making him dizzy and his head spin as he’d climaxed, clinging to him so tightly he wouldn’t be surprised if more bruises appeared.

As Sanji looked at Zoro again, he spotted the knife on the floor behind him along with his bandana. It was one of his own, clearly taken from the kitchen without his knowledge or permission. Used to trace over his skin and then flung onto the floor without a second thought. Sanji wanted to get angry about that but right now he just couldn’t. Everything felt heavy to him, like there was something looming in the background waiting to swallow him whole.

No matter how he thought about it, he could tell Zoro was hiding something. Maybe he was getting tired of this, after all. Sick of things being affectionate and comfortable, yearning for the aggression they used to have towards one another. That would explain the more violent attitude he’d had lately, though it didn’t explain how easily he’d fall back into gentleness. How he’d seem more than comfortable switching moods at the drop of a hat, the excitement and genuine happiness when they were cuddled together.

Sanji scratched the back of his own head in frustration. He couldn’t figure it out.

He’d tried waiting for Zoro to express it himself, had tried directly asking him. Neither approach had made a bit of difference.

Maybe it really was nothing. Sanji knew he wasn’t exactly the most trusting person to begin with and it wasn’t like he didn’t keep his own secrets. Perhaps he was just so used to hiding things himself that he was suspecting Zoro of doing the same. Looking for things in his behaviour to be worried about because this was something so new to him that he didn’t know how else to deal with it. Because trusting other people to genuinely care about him was hard, even now.

Sanji wriggled his cigarette uncomfortably between his lips.

Viewing himself as something easily replaced and unimportant was something he’d always done. Despite his best efforts, he always expected people to be able to move on from him without so much as batting an eyelid. It wasn’t like he hadn’t learned his lesson from his time with his family, but moving on from such habits was hard. Despite Luffy refusing to leave him behind and the crew risking their lives for him, Sanji still hadn’t quite been able to accept everything that had happened at face value. Still felt that he’d end up sacrificing himself for them if the opportunity arose again, though he logically knew better than that.

Was he just looking for a way to jeopardise this? Because he was uncomfortable with the idea that he was actually worth something to someone?

In his sleep, Zoro shifted closer and flung his arm over Sanji’s lap. Sanji looked down to him quietly, reaching over to trace his thumb over the scar adorning the swordsman’s eye. From just under his eyebrow over the soft skin of his eyelid, the scar raised slightly compared to the rest of it. Zoro didn’t even so much as stir; his breathing remaining level as he continued to sleep, so used to Sanji’s presence beside him now that he didn’t feel a hint of danger. Unguarded and open, unlike how he was when he napped up on deck.

Somehow the cook got the feeling that it was because Zoro knew that he was safe, that if something happened Sanji would protect him. Or at the very least wake him up.

That thought made Sanji feel guilty. He trusted him too, didn’t he? Zoro didn’t have a reason to lie to him, had never seemed to hide anything before. Sanji knew well by now that Zoro never put up fronts, never lied to make things easy on anyone else. Always ready to throw his feelings at other people on matters that he deemed important, not backing down for a second when he knew he was right.

So on one hand the idea of him hiding things was laughable but on the other it was terrifying. When he was so open and unconcerned about hurting other people’s feelings, for him to hide something meant that whatever it was had to be huge. Possibly devastating too, though Sanji still couldn’t even guess what it might be. Every idea so far had had a counterpoint that made it fall flat on its face.

Either way, thinking about it was pointless. All he was doing was going around in circles and not coming up with any answers that made sense, stressing himself out when there wasn’t anything he could do about it. It wasn’t like him to be like this – wasn’t he usually the type that believed in people?

Sanji trailed his thumb down to Zoro’s lips, parting them slightly while just staring at his mouth. Taking a good look at him while he tried to decide what to do from here. He could either listen to his gut and be weird about everything when there might be no need for it or he could put his trust in Zoro and try to remain positive about things.

When he thought about it like that, there was really only one option.

At this point, giving up what they had or ruining it simply wasn’t what he wanted. Going against his instincts felt uncomfortable but he knew deep down that this was the kind of relationship where such doubts could tear things apart. It had ruined the play today already – did he really want to risk it making a mess of anything else?

Pulling his own hand back, Sanji carefully lifted Zoro’s arm and slipped off of the crates. As he moved to lie it back down he caught a small frown on the swordsman’s face, Zoro’s hand pawing slightly in the air as if searching for him already. Amused, Sanji put his cig back between his lips and slid a pillow under Zoro’s arm, watching quietly as it got tugged up against Zoro’s body the moment he let go of his hand.

Ah, even his Daddy had his cute moments.

A smile now across his face, Sanji relaxed and squatted next to him. Noticed the frown had only softened slightly, a flush of embarrassment and affection welling in his own chest as he wondered if he could tell the difference. There was no way a pillow felt like another human being but the idea that even when Zoro was fast asleep he could sense that was oddly endearing. Made Sanji feel treasured all over again, calming the feeling in his gut far more than he’d expected.

He couldn’t just stay him and watch him forever though; his knife on the floor was demanding his attention, needing to be cleaned as well as polished before being put back with the others. His cigarette needed to be stubbed out and put away too, preferably sooner rather than later in case it burned too close to his mouth. The last thing he needed on top of his bitten lip was a burnt one.

As Sanji straightened up and grabbed at his clothes he let out a soft sigh. Thought back to what this could have been, if not for his misplaced concerns. How the sharp edge on his skin had genuinely excited him, even through his worries, his cheeks feeling hot while he stubbed his cigarette out and tugged on his clothes.

Quietly, Sanji walked around the crates to pick his knife up from the floor. Examined it for any damage, relief rushing through him when there wasn’t even a scratch on it. No blood either, though he had suspected that from his own lack of bleeding anywhere it had touched, unsure whether Zoro was trying to be gentle to him or his equipment. It may have been dropped to the floor but it wasn’t like it had been done on purpose – the swordsman had been worried about him, probably hadn’t even realised he’d done it. He treated his swords with the utmost care so he likely would have been careful with this knife if things had worked out differently.

Calm now and with his tool in his hand, the cook made his way to the door. Couldn’t resist peeking over his shoulder as he opened it, his eyes on Zoro’s back.

Next time he was going to make sure this didn’t happen again. Wasn’t going to let himself overthink Zoro’s behaviour even if was making him uncertain. But if they were going to try this again, Sanji was not going to allow Zoro to use one of his kitchen knives – it wasn’t what they were designed for, didn’t feel right to do.

Sanji closed the door behind him without making a sound, contemplating what else they could use. Zoro seemed to always be the one pulling things out of nowhere for their exploits – expensive things at that. Perhaps it was his turn to provide something instead, surprise Zoro with his own forethought and efforts towards what they wanted to do.

Feeling oddly giddy about how Zoro would react to that – to Sanji giving him a special knife to use for times like this – the cook hurried on his way back to the kitchen. He was sure he still had a magazine somewhere, all he had to do was find it.

When Sanji got back in the galley he laid the knife carefully by the sink and grabbed the magazine from the side, too excited about what he was planning to prioritise cleaning his blade right now. As he flopped onto one of the chairs at the dining table, he flipped through the magazine eagerly, looking for anything that jumped out at him.

What kind of design would be good? Something more kitchen-y to remind them of who’d bought it or something more suited to Zoro’s tastes, letting him know just how much Sanji thought about him? In some ways the possibilities were endless.

All he knew was that he wanted to get one as soon as possible, try this again now that he was feeling better about things. Picturing the look on the swordsman’s face with every design he saw, trying to imagine each reaction so he could pick out what would be best. He could barely wait.


	19. Come Crashing Down [END]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji tries to keep his surprise a secret, Zoro gets frustrated. Tensions run high and everything is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Crashing Down
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, blatant daddy kink, soft BDSM, self-indulgent as all hell, overly public punishments, mental health disasters, fluff, the end.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I just play in his sandbox and drop my kinks all over the damn place.
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> My desire here is to just leave a comment of *jazz hands* but I can’t. I gotta explain my inspirations if nothing else, pay respects to where the ideas came from.
> 
> So when I initially thought of this plotline (some time between parts 3 and 4, I believe? Though I think I cemented it during the writing of 6) I knew how I wanted it to go. I just didn’t know how to get there. How to bring them to that point.
> 
> Then I saw a picture on twitter that illuminated it for me. [This one by wanawana51](https://twitter.com/wanawana51/status/779695267306020864) from a few years ago (don’t look if you don’t want spoilers for the start of this). Though I’m sure their intent was different when they drew it, it just felt perfect to me. Though not quite to this degree, it’s something that happens a lot as a punishment in BDSM, so…
> 
> Anyways, this is the finale. The end of this story, though perhaps not the end for these two. Depends on how I’m feeling later, if there’s more things I want to show you. This series has received a lot of attention and I’ve mostly been grateful for that. Thank you for giving it a chance and sticking around with me while I wrote it. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

Sanji had found the perfect knife in an unexpected place. Though he’d spent a long time flipping through his chef magazine, none of them had seemed all that right to him. Too clinical, too easy to imagine preparing food with to consider; part of him feeling weird about the thought of them being used on either of them.

Although the intent of this gift was for Zoro to use it on him, there was no doubt in the cook’s mind that they’d end up using it on Zoro sooner or later. It would be both a shame and weird if they didn’t, especially since he knew well by now that it was something the swordsman would be into. Sanji could often feel his stare whenever he was chopping something in the kitchen and it didn’t take a genius to figure out why it felt heated at those times.

The knife he’d chosen was one he’d found in one of Robin’s magazines in the end. A dark colour, in contrast to the pristine silver of his own blades, with a good grip and a sheathe so it could be put away safely. The handle was ornate as was the sheathe; a mix of strange textures and patterns to tease each other with. It was more Sanji’s style than Zoro’s, but looked nothing like the ones they were used to. It was hard if not impossible to imagine it in a kitchen or on a battlefield, making it perfect for this on that factor alone.

When he’d ordered it for pickup at the next island, Sanji had been trembling in excitement. Eager to get it in his hands as soon as he possibly could, not sure whether he wanted to have it against his own skin first or take it to Zoro’s chest instead.

The problem now was keeping it a secret from the swordsman. Sanji wanted to surprise him, whether he was going to present it to him or whip it out and press it to Zoro’s skin or not. But keeping it to himself was hard; he didn’t know how far away their next destination was, nor how long it would take to get there. He couldn’t help grinning every time he saw Zoro now, the swordsman frowning at him because he didn’t understand what this was about.

Eventually Zoro had lost his patience, and was now in the process of trying to get Sanji to tell him what he was so giddy for. Not wanting to give up his plans, the cook just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, flippantly trying to brush the conversation off. The more Zoro questioned him, the more determined he became not to back down, causing them both to start arguing loudly on the deck. Getting more and more heated at each other, though it was ridiculous.

This wasn’t what Sanji had had in mind. Inwardly he cursed himself for not being able to remain calm and composed, frustrated he’d caught Zoro’s attention so thoroughly. Was he not allowed to be happy or something? Maybe this had been a mistake, after all. Perhaps he should have waited to order it until they were closer, or just gone looking in shops in person instead. But he’d been so excited, not wanting to wait now that he’d gotten the idea in his head.

Zoro’s bad mood from earlier seemed to return in full force as Sanji deflected the question for what felt like the millionth time, saying whatever came to mind without thinking about it to try and get him off his back. There was a pause where Zoro didn’t respond, then his face twisted in anger as he pushed Sanji up against the wall.

“Oh? You think you’re better than me, hm?” Zoro grabbed Sanji’s chin tightly, with more force than felt necessary. More rage than Sanji had anticipated, causing his eyes to go wide at the statement. “We’ll see if we can change that.”

Sanji didn’t even remember what he’d said. It must have been pretty bad for the swordsman to react like this, must have crossed the line from ‘banter’ to ‘offense’. Normally their usual arguments were fine, didn’t cause Zoro to flip his switch and dominate over him like this. Even trying to get this reaction on purpose had failed. Sanji’s knees felt a bit weak as he stared into Zoro’s eyes. He had no idea what was in store for him and after everything they’d done recently he knew if it was going to be something as simple as a spanking.

In some ways it was less intense than physical punishment, in others it was far worse:

“You’re not getting dinner tonight,” Zoro’s voice was firm, harsh. Nothing like when he’d doled out punishments before, nor when they were playing and he was taking it too far. Genuinely causing Sanji anxiety, making him lose his voice all over again. “You don’t even get to taste-test it. I’m going to watch you. If you need an opinion you can ask me.”

Swallowing hard in his throat, all Sanji could do was nod his head. Even now he was unwilling to explain himself, still wanting to keep it a secret though it was clearly not going to work out in his favour. Getting the reaction he was hoping for would be worth this, right?

\--

Whilst Sanji was cooking dinner, Zoro had buzzed around him like an agitated fly.

The cook had felt watched, but not like normal; felt like he was being judged on every single move he made. This wasn’t the first time Zoro had been in the galley with him while he prepared food but it was completely different. Usually the swordsman would sit at the breakfast bar, his chin in one mind while he made conversation. They’d share smiles, exchange flirty looks and the atmosphere would be light and comfortable.

Making food this time had been anything but that.

Zoro had practically been glued to his back the entire time, looking over his shoulder in silence. Sanji hadn’t liked that, hadn’t liked the way he felt suffocated but had tried to work around it anyway. The swordsman had made no attempts to touch him until he’d briefly forgotten and lifted something to his lips, only to have his wrist grabbed and an intense stare remind him that he wasn’t allowed.

Cautious, Sanji had turned around in the grip and offered it to him instead, watching as Zoro tasted it and nodded curtly. He had no idea what that meant, what it tasted like. Whether the flavours went together well or were just fine on their own. The control he usually had in his kitchen being taken away like this unnerved him, stressed him out. It was worse than when he couldn’t use his hands.

He’d have told Zoro to fuck off if he hadn’t recognised that this was his own fault, didn’t feel like he’d somehow deserved it. Sanji desperately wished he’d never said anything, wished he could at least remember what it was to prevent something like this happening again. So he could genuinely apologise, explain himself.

But the thing was, he hadn’t been able to just ask: he didn’t feel that the swordsman would tell him, got the impression it’d just make him more angry. And so, he couldn’t apologise either; an apology where you didn’t know what you’d done was as good as worthless.

To show his remorse properly, Sanji felt he just had to do as he was told. Show it in his actions until the swordsman was calm, until everything was alright. When he felt like it was enough he’d be able to bring it up later, get the answer so he would be able to avoid saying it ever again.

Nervous, Sanji had just kept cooking. Putting his faith in the swordsman’s tastebuds instead of his own, hoping that the time they’d spent together thus far was enough for him to recognise if something felt off.

When the others had turned up to eat, Sanji was tense. He didn’t know what tastes he was serving them, though he knew it was definitely safe to eat and nutritious. That it looked good if nothing else. He’d have rather been blindfolded and served something that was ugly. Even now he wasn’t going to be allowed to check the flavour, see if it met his standards.

As he had begun bringing it over, Zoro had stopped hovering around him. Had disappeared somewhat, the cook only hearing sounds around the room as drawers would open. The swordsman had been looking for something and Sanji honestly didn’t have a clue what it was. For a moment he wondered if he was going to be gagged throughout the meal, on display in front of everyone. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time Zoro had surprised him with a kink implement like that. He hated the thought, felt sick as he brought the last dishes over.

Now finished, Sanji looked at the table with trepidation.

What the swordsman had been up to was obvious now; not a gag but something that somehow felt a lot worse.

Zoro had laid out a tablecloth over just one section of it – the place where Sanji usually sat – and on top of it was a full set of cutlery along with two plates and two empty wine glasses. Though the imagery was a lot like a high-end restaurant – probably meant to mimic the Baratie – immediately the cook was reminded of his time on Whole Cake Island, his chest feeling tight.

“There you go, your highness.” Zoro snorted, gesturing at it. There was no humour in his voice, no playful tinge to the words. No indication that this was just a tease. “The commoner has prepared your seat for you.”

The cook’s heart sank in his chest, his stomach starting to ache. It wasn’t hunger.

The rest of the Strawhats looked between them quietly, not sure if they should interject or just leave things be. Sanji could feel their gazes, questioning and concerned, so flashed them a smile. One with no happiness behind it.

“Uh, thanks.” Uncomfortable but not wanting to drag it out longer, Sanji forced himself to sit down. Tried not to think about anything, just looking at the crew to try and calm his nerves. Pushed himself to act normal, gesturing at the food like he always did. “Go ahead, don’t let it get cold!”

The atmosphere was tense as everyone picked up their forks, scooping portions from the dishes in the middle of the table onto their plates. The sight made Sanji feel a little better – watching everyone eat what he made never failed to soothe him.

It just wasn’t enough to calm the weird feeling in his stomach though. The discomfort was twisting it up, making him feel sick and pained. He was trying not to let it show, trying to keep the smile on his face.

Zoro was sitting next to him but not really looking at him. Not seeing the effect of his punishment. Somehow that just made it worse; the swordsman always watched him usually, always kept aware of how he felt. Him not doing so was just strange. The thought just stressed Sanji out further, a thin layer of sweat starting to cover his body.

It was alright. This wasn’t a big deal. He could do this. Endure it, show Zoro he was sorry. Make him believe he didn’t mean it, though Sanji still didn’t really know what he’d said. Just like when he’d had to walk around with those words on his feet, he knew all he could do was wait it out until the swordsman was satisfied. He’d survived that, so he could get through this.

Compared to everything else he’d been through, this should be nothing. It was just one meal. If he was good, maybe Zoro would take pity on him, let him have something afterwards. Sanji knew he’d made more than enough to feed everyone – unless Luffy was extra hungry there’d still be a share for him.

Even if Zoro decided to stick to his word, Sanji would be fine. Breakfast always came around so quickly, made him feel like he was busy all the time. The swordsman had only said dinner. He’d be allowed breakfast… right?

Sanji picked up some of the cutlery in an effort to do something with his hands. To retain a sense of normalcy, even if it was misplaced. He could feel his back stiffening, his hands getting tense. He averted his gaze as he tried to maintain his composure.

Someone was watching him. He didn’t have to look to know it wasn’t Zoro. Kept his face turned away, didn’t look back. Didn’t want to see their expression, wanted to appear okay even if he wasn’t.

His efforts were in vain.

“Please let Sanji eat something.” Nami seemed worried, breaking the silence as she cast her glance down the table. There was a tinge of anger in her voice, as though she was pissed this was even happening. Like she was misunderstanding the situation somehow, getting angry on his behalf though Sanji felt like he deserved it. He was regretting not telling her the truth about their ‘fight’, knowing she had become overly scrutinous ever since. “He made this for us, you know.”

“No.” Zoro scowled as he slapped Luffy’s hand away from his plate. “I’m teaching him a lesson, stay out of it.”

“He looks really pale!” Chopper was next to say something, making Sanji feel more uncomfortable. He turned his face away further so it couldn’t be seen, his hair blocking off his expression from everyone else at the table.

Truth be told, anxiety was running through him at this turn of events. Since that time when he’d met Zeff he’d never purposely skipped a meal like this before. Sure, there had been a few times where the crew had run out of food supplies before but it had been all of them struggling together and they’d managed to fish something up eventually. This was different, reminded him of his childhood naivety when he’d refused to eat the leftovers in the kitchen. How much pain that had ended up causing him.

Something in his body was screaming at him, telling him he was in danger. The ship was definitely going to have a catastrophe – they were going to end up shipwrecked somewhere, there wasn’t going to be any food, they were going to starve and—

Sanji felt like he was going to throw up. The room seemed like it was spinning, becoming blurry. He could feel tears at the edges of his eyes, blinking rapidly to hold them at bay. He let go of the cutlery and gripped onto the tablecloth with both hands, noting how his body was shaking but unable to do anything to stop it. His chest was tight, there was a stabbing pain in his side. He couldn’t _breathe_.

Fuck, fuck, fuck—

Panicked and uncomfortable with anyone seeing, Sanji immediately jumped to his feet, his hand clasping at his chest. He had to get out of here, get away from everyone’s view. It didn’t matter where he went. Anywhere would be fine. The pressure of the room was making him sick.

At his movement, everyone turned to look at him. He could hear noise but not understand the words they were saying. Violently, he shook his head before he started sprinting out of the galley, scaling the ladder even as Zoro’s voice yelled after him.

He didn’t make it far onto the deck before he fell to his knees.

His whole body was trembling, his vision blurry. He still couldn’t breathe, couldn’t hear anything other than muffled echoes. The pain in his side and twisting of his stomach were overwhelming, causing him to heave though he couldn’t vomit. Sanji felt like he was dying.

There wasn’t time to feel ashamed at his current state, wasn’t a way to try and fix it. He hunched forward onto his elbows, one hand grabbing at his head as the other dug so hard into his chest that it hurt. The cook could barely feel the pain, only recognising it from the way everything felt tighter. How his hand couldn’t get any closer, though he was trying so hard his fingers felt like they might break.

His tie was strangling him, biting into his neck. Sanji grabbed at it, yanking desperately as he tried to heave in air. He could feel sweat beading on his forehead, see the drops falling to the ground even through his hazy vision. His entire body felt overheated, like it was on fire.

The sound of the door behind him made Sanji tense up more, his head screaming. Don’t look at me don’t look at me don’tlookatme—

At the edges of his consciousness, he could hear Zoro’s voice. Loud, angry, just for a moment.

Something touched his shoulder. Sanji flinched, sending his leg flying backwards to get away. Even now he could tell there was very little strength in it, choking as it landed against something and caused him to slip forwards. The thing on his shoulder dug in, holding him in place so he didn’t fall onto his face.

He couldn’t hold back the tears anymore; they were already streaming down his cheeks. Everything felt wet, sticky… suffocating.

His vision became filled with dark green, his shoulder being shaken. Zoro’s voice was louder now, closer to him. He blinked, tears falling from his eyes to join the wet circles on the ground from his sweating.

It was Zoro. Zoro was right in front of him.

“—lright?” The swordsman’s voice broke through his haze, sounding clearer by the second. “C’mon, say something!” Panicked, out of his depth. Scared, even.

Sanji lifted his head slowly, looked at Zoro’s face. Everything was still blurry, still fuzzy to him but he could tell there was worry there. Unmasked, unhidden, plain in view.

He was suddenly aware of his own fingers digging into his throat, into his chest. Could feel the pain, the burning of his skin as it protested the treatment. Zoro’s other hand grabbed the one from his neck and pulled it away, Sanji’s hand so stiff it was like it was stuck in place. So tense he couldn’t even try to relax it, his elbow burning in discomfort and agony as his arm was moved.

Shame washed over him as Zoro hastily began to fumble with his tie and the buttons of his shirt, opening them and relieving a little of the pressure from around his neck. It still hurt; throbbing and aching when he breathed, the air almost stinging his throat.

He hadn’t wanted to be seen like this. Still didn’t really know what had happened. Couldn’t bring himself to speak, didn’t know if his voice would obey him even if he tried.

Sanji could still feel the tears streaming down his face; unstoppable now they’d started. Kept blinking to try and force them out but they were just replaced with more. He felt so guilty, so scared, so stupid—

Zoro pulled him tight to his chest, weaving his hand in the hair at the back of his head as he pushed his face into his neck. The other arm wrapped around his back so tightly he couldn’t move. Sanji recognised it as a form of comfort but felt smothered, pushing his hands at Zoro’s waist to try and make him let go. 

For once the swordsman actually loosened his grip, leaned away from him slowly though the look on his face said he didn’t want to. 

“Chopper said— said you were having a ‘panic attack’.” Zoro rushed through his words, keeping a bit of distance between them like Sanji had wanted. Staying close so he could be there for him but in a way that respected his boundary, gave him room to breathe. Sanji appreciated it. “What happened?”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sanji allowed himself to explain though his voice cracked and his throat stung. Told Zoro all the feelings he’d been holding since that afternoon, hesitated before saying why but pushed himself to reveal it. Both the secret about the gift and the things from his past that Zoro didn’t know, wondering if it would do anything to explain his reactions in a way that Zoro would understand. As he spoke he still felt himself shaking, shifted into a better sitting pose that allowed him to calm down faster. Tried not to dwell on his emotions or the look of surprise going across Zoro’s face. Let his past and experiences of starvation come tumbling out of his mouth like he’d been desperate to share them.

The swordsman stayed silent as he talked, still on his knees in front of Sanji. His hands fisted in his coat over his thighs, a mix of emotions flashing over his face as he took it all in. When Sanji had finished, his expression was stiff.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Zoro sounded frustrated and upset. Moreso over his past than anything to do with the knife, though that is what had somewhat set this off. Sanji averted his gaze, not entirely sure how to respond. If he’d said something about the punishment he felt like he would have been undermining their relationship – their dynamic – and he didn’t want that. Zoro had been right when he’d reminded him that this was what they’d both wanted – Sanji didn’t feel comfortable fighting against it.

However, this was perhaps worse. Zoro looked so full of guilt and stress that it was making him feel guilty too.

“I’m sorry,” Sanji nervously shifted his weight from one leg to the other, rocking from side to side slightly. “Didn’t think it’d be a big deal.”

“Well, it is!” Zoro sighed and reached to stroke his face before pulling him into a tight hug. “You could have refused, you know. I’d have listened.”

Despite himself, Sanji leaned into the embrace, resting his face on Zoro’s shoulder as he lifted his hands to grab at Zoro’s back. Just being held like this was helping now, making him feel better. Being punished so publicly hadn’t helped matters – he was still nervous of doing stuff like this in front of their crew, though they’d long known about it by this point. It was likely the combination of the things that had sent him spiralling, not just one in particular. Then again, he couldn’t really tell.

“I know…”

“Why are you so stupid?” He knew Zoro didn’t mean that the way it sounded but he was right: Sanji had been stupid. Stupid and stubborn. Not wanting to seem weak though the alternative was far worse. He couldn’t help that; he still had his own pride, even if it didn’t mean anything to anyone else. Zoro sounded so frustrated and agitated that he didn’t know how to respond. “I don’t want to make you feel like this. I’m— You’re—”

Zoro not being able to find the words was weird. Sanji lifted his head, trying to look at Zoro’s face. All he could see from his vantage point was the swordsman’s neck, the muscles tensing and flexing as Zoro tried to say whatever it was.

Sanji leaned up and pressed a kiss to his neck, light and uncertain. He could feel Zoro’s anxiety, his regret. He wanted to soothe him even if it wasn’t his place. Even if this was his fault and he didn’t have the right.

At that Zoro gripped his shoulders and held him at arm’s length. His face was flushed red, he seemed annoyed and unsteady. Sanji didn’t know what to expect.

“I love you.”

Sanji blinked, looking at Zoro in disbelief. That was a little out of nowhere, didn’t make any sense. If anyone should be saying that in this situation, surely it should be him? But he hadn’t wanted to, knew deep down he deserved the dressing-down for being an idiot. Felt like safewording to get out of a punishment was something he wasn’t allowed to do, didn’t want to run from the consequences of his actions or make Zoro uncertain about the dynamic again. Cautiously, he began to speak, mostly confused by what was happening.

“You alright? We’re not even doing anythi—”

“I’m not safewording!” Zoro groaned, cutting him off mid-sentence and slapping his hand to his head in frustration. “I mean it; I love you.”

Sanji froze in place. Unsure of what to do, what to say.

It wasn’t like he didn’t know that already. Like he was unaware of Zoro’s feelings. He’d felt it in every touch, seen it in every glance for a long time now. To some degree he’d thought that’s what this entire dynamic had been about – a way to show the feelings without expressing them directly. He’d thought that was the point of the choice of safeword in the first place; had thought that making that sentence taboo was something Zoro wanted. Besides, they were men of few words; it was actions that mattered. Sanji had never felt the need to say it, never felt the need to hear it either. He didn’t think it was necessary, that what they had been doing was enough.

Perhaps he’d been wrong about that.

Zoro kept talking, taking him out of his daze as he looked at him more closely. 

“I’m sorry. I picked it because I wanted to hear you say it.” Zoro was looking anywhere but at Sanji. “That’s why I’ve been pushing you so hard.” The swordsman laughed then, sounding both bitter and impressed at the same time. Angry at himself rather than at Sanji. “But you didn’t do it once. You just took everything.”

For a full minute, Sanji was stunned. So that’s what this had been about this entire time. All the things they’d done, all the ways he’d been limited in his body language. The driving force behind them had been something like this. His instinct telling him that something was off hadn’t been wrong, though his worrying over it had been so far off the mark that Sanji would never have guessed that this was the problem.

He couldn’t believe it. Everything clicked into place all at once, rendering him almost speechless, almost completely taken over. If he hadn’t already been sitting down, he probably would have stumbled in place from surprise.

What he’d thought he’d been communicating with his actions had gone over Zoro’s head. The soft moments, the submission – it hadn’t registered to the swordsman what it meant. Driving Zoro into a corner out of desperation because he couldn’t bring it up, couldn’t express it himself. Couldn’t just ask him what his feelings were since Sanji hadn’t taken things like that well in the past, hadn’t been willing to be honest about anything for the longest time.

The whole point of the phrase was because Zoro had needed to hear him _say it_. No matter how it happened, no matter whether it was true or not or said for the wrong reasons.

The time Zoro safeworded suddenly rang in Sanji’s ears; the emphasis on the words clear and unmistakeable now. The swordsman had tried to convey his own feelings – but in a way so lacking in context and hidden under other signals that it had flown past Sanji, too.

This was ridiculous. So much so that if he hadn’t been shocked Sanji would probably have been angry. A single conversation would have resolved this at the start; just one of them saying something would have changed everything. But Sanji hadn’t felt the need and Zoro had been so uncertain—

There was nothing else Sanji could do.

“…I love you.” Sanji’s voice shook. Zoro sighed and looked to the floor.

“You don’t have to safeword out of a _conversation_.” The swordsman muttered, dejected. He was staring at his own lap now, his hand scratching at the back of his neck. Sanji looked at him for a few moments, wondering how Zoro could be so dense. Recognised that he himself had been that thick-headed just a few minutes ago, almost laughed.

How stupid they both were.

“Listen, it’s shitty of you to try and push me til I safeword,” Sanji knew he should have been angrier about that but he couldn’t bring himself to be. It was kind of sweet in its way and he’d not actually been made to do it on those terms. Had fought against doing so with every fibre of his being up to this point, not wanting to say it like that, in that context or with that outcome. “But I understand. And look, I’m not… safewording out of this either.” He kept his gaze on Zoro’s face, his own voice far steadier than he had thought it would be in this situation. “You’re an idiot and so am I because I love you too.”

Zoro’s head snapped up in shock as he looked at him like he’d grown three heads.

Eye wide, surprised, frozen in place much like Sanji had been. But this was different – he didn’t look like he believed it, looked like it was genuinely news to him. Zoro’s hands had stopped where they were; one hanging by his side and the other bent in mid-air by the side of his head where he’d been rubbing aggressively only a moment before.

The cook didn’t know whether to let it sink in or whether to keep going. Decided to just keep talking, fill that gap in their communication that had been sorely lacking while he had the chance.

“I’ve felt that way for a long time.” Letting out a sigh, Sanji reached for a cigarette. Put it between his lips but didn’t light it. “I thought it was obvious.”

He kept his gaze on Zoro as he wriggled the cig between his lips, considering his next words carefully. He didn’t want to freak the swordsman out more, distress him further. Though this had began with him losing his shit, he didn’t want the tables to turn that much. Dealing with an uncomfortable Zoro was still difficult for him; far more complicated than it seemed to be when he was being given comfort himself.

“…I figured out pretty early on how you felt. Tried to let you know what I was thinking in my own way.” Sanji decided that it was easier to shoulder the blame than pass it onto Zoro. He’d at least known something after all. “I guess I wasn’t clear enough.” Leaning forward so their faces were barely a few centimetres apart, Sanji moved his cig from the middle of his mouth right to the edge, smiling. “Should’ve figured you wouldn’t get it; I’m good at hiding shit.”

At that, Zoro’s expression finally changed. The swordsman frowned at him, seemingly annoyed with his teasing and oddly smug self-damning attitude.

The cigarette was pulled from his mouth as Zoro closed the distance between them and kissed him on the lips. Probably trying to respond to Sanji’s attempt at communication with an attempt of his own. Exchanging his own love language for Sanji’s. Actions over words.

Sanji smiled against his mouth, letting his eyes fall shut as he enjoyed the simple contact. There was some desperation there but no heat, no lust. Just the desire to give affection in the way that Sanji tried to give it.

When Sanji pulled back, Zoro was still red in the face. Still trying to process it all. The cook couldn’t help but smile wider; it was rare to see the swordsman being so cute. To see him emotionally lost rather than physically for once. Sanji held back a laugh at the thought, instead reaching over to trace his fingertips over Zoro’s chest scar.

“You’re stupid, Daddy.”

Zoro huffed, averting his gaze.

“You don’t have to say it,” Zoro’s hand moved to rest against Sanji’s chest in response, pressing more firmly than he was. The palm was over Sanji’s heart, the cook blushing a little as he realised Zoro could probably feel it beating. “I see that now.”

Instead off jerking away like he would have done all that time ago, Sanji just leaned in closer; let Zoro feel everything he wanted to and more. Sanji kissed Zoro on the cheek, his fingers plucking the cigarette from the swordsman’s other hand while he was distracted.

He put it back in his mouth as he tried not to laugh, pulling his lighter from his pocket. Zoro took it from him almost as soon as he had it free, Sanji about to sigh before the swordsman flicked it open.

Sanji paused as Zoro ran his thumb over the wheel, sparking the blue-hued flame to life. His eyes darted to Zoro’s, his face feeling hot as the swordsman brought it to the end of his cigarette. Swallowing, Sanji took a deep breath, inhaling his smoke as it lit up and Zoro moved the lighter away.

“I still think you smoke too much, little one.” Zoro was calm as he slid the lighter back into Sanji’s pocket. “But I know you need one right now.”

Now yet again as perceptive as usual, Zoro was right. Though the talk had done a lot to calm him down, Sanji was still feeling a bit tense, a bit stressed from his breakdown. He’d been craving the tobacco since he’d started to stabilise, had held back to focus on making everything clear. Now that it was out in the open he had been struggling to fight the urge, only holding back this long because he thought Zoro would get agitated.

“Thanks…”

Surprised by the strange turn of events, Sanji averted his gaze. He’d never imagined Zoro doing something like this, even though he had seen him do far more. Being doted on in a way that had no sexual meaning, no intent to control his actions was oddly embarrassing. In a way that made him feel good, made him feel understood and cared about.

A loud grumbling noise broke the quiet intimacy, Zoro resting his hand on his own stomach as if he could calm it down. They both laughed.

“Mm, I think we should head back.”

Sanji offered his hand to Zoro as he got back onto his feet, Zoro grasping it without reservation as he stood up too. They didn’t let go as they went back into the ship, headed back to where the others were. Taking the long route around the side to go in through the infirmary, just so they didn’t have to let go of one another. 

\--

By the time they got back in the galley, almost all of the food was gone, including the amount that had been on the swordsman’s plate. Everyone was sighing in appreciation, having not stopped eating despite the situation. Sanji figured Zoro had told them to let him deal with it alone, to give them space as he sorted it out. He was grateful if that was the case; he really hadn’t wanted their dinner to go cold because of him, hadn’t wanted to be seen like that by all of them anyway.

As they entered the room, Luffy looked at them and patted his bloated stomach in content.

“Everything okay now, you guys?”

Zoro and Sanji shared a look. Broke into grins. Let go of each other’s hands so they could move about more freely.

“Yeah Luffy, it’s fine now.”

Sanji walked past the table, smiling happily at the crew as he made his way back into the kitchen. Pleased they’d enjoyed eating even if he hadn’t been around to see it. He preferred to see the reactions, watch as they scrunched up their faces in delight but this wasn’t the end of the world. There was always next time.

He heard clattering on the table behind him when he got into the kitchen. The unmistakeable sound of things being hastily put away in drawers.

Deciding not to look back, Sanji rested his chin on his fingers, his arms crossed over his chest. Took a breath of smoke while he tried to figure out what he was going to do. It wasn’t going to be anything fancy but he had to make food for Zoro again now. Probably onigiri or something with rice, just like the swordsman preferred. Maybe he’d even include his favourite fillings, depending on what they had left in the pantry…

Sanji heard Zoro’s boots approaching as the swordsman followed after him, sitting at the breakfast bar like he usually did. Gaze on Sanji’s back once more, in that comforting way that the cook had grown to love.

“Don’t forget to make your own portion.”

Sanji turned his head to look back at him, taking in every detail of his body. The calm pose, the caring expression. The obvious love that was shining in his eye, unfettered by doubt. Feeling the swordsman’s emotions clear and strong in the air around him, soothed by how open and easy to read he was right now. Smiled even wider, his own eyes almost closing.

“Right!”

It was strange how secure and calm he felt after everything that had just happened but Sanji had never felt more comfortable in his life than he did right now.

\--

That night, Zoro did not let him go to the men’s quarters. Had seemed unable to keep his hands off of him once they’d finished their own dinner, left in peace to eat whilst the crew had gone elsewhere. Giving them space to be alone, ever tactful when it came to the things they needed. No one had yelled at anyone else, no judgements had been passed. Sanji figured it had either happened already or would happen later, knowing Nami at the very least would want to tell Zoro off for what he’d done.

They’d ended up back in their storage room again, Zoro so focused on Sanji that he’d been unable to keep his wits about him. Every touch feeling like its own apology, every bit of pleasure somehow feeling like atonement. As though he were sorry for everything he’d done up until now, though Sanji didn’t need the apology at all. It took two to make this kind of mess, to fuck things up as much as they had. Zoro taking it all onto himself wasn’t fair, though Sanji recognised he did the same sort of things.

Instead of trying to tell him it was alright, Sanji had allowed Zoro to do whatever he wanted. Let him get all of his feelings out through touch because he sensed that’s what he needed. Not that it was a problem; Sanji felt he needed the touches just as much as Zoro wanted to give them. It felt like they were affirming things for the first time, now both on the same page for once. Ready to do this properly, with no more secrets or misunderstandings to get in their way.

Now they were just lying in the bed together, Sanji half-snuggled onto Zoro’s chest as he relaxed his tired body. They’d been through so much this day that he wasn’t even sure how he was still awake.

Zoro was awake too; one of his arms underneath his head and the other wrapped around Sanji’s shoulders. Holding him close, his fingers stroking at Sanji’s right earlobe. Pausing occasionally to wiggle it between them, seeming deep in thought. About what, the cook didn’t know, though he suspected it was something he was unsure about again.

Not wanting to deal with any further communication issues, Sanji sighed and pushed up to rest his arms across Zoro’s chest, looking down at him with a slight frown. Better to nip this one in the bud rather than let it get dragged out. He’d fight the damn idiot until he said something this time.

“…What’s on your mind?”

For a moment Zoro looked confused. Then his face slowly went red as he turned his head away, muttering to himself. Sanji’s eyes narrowed.

With a huff he slipped up onto Zoro’s torso, pinning him down with his thighs and leaning further over him. As his hands slapped down onto the pillow each side of Zoro’s head, the swordsman jumped in surprise and looked back at him uncomfortably. Seemingly not knowing what to expect from him right now, caution written in his expression. Proving Sanji right that there was something he was thinking about, making the cook even more determined not to let up this time.

Sanji didn’t say anything else, just watching him and waiting for him to spill it. He’d stay like this as long as he damn well had to, even if it took all night and into the next morning. Almost prepared to stay no matter what, so long as he got an actual answer.

After a short while of staring, Zoro groaned and pressed his hand to his face.

“Alright, alright.” Sounding both annoyed and amused, Zoro grinned from under his palm. “I get why you’re being like that, you can stop.”

Sanji was loathe to move. Decided instead to stand his ground, wait like this until he got the explanation he needed. Zoro just sighed, pushing himself up slightly to grasp at Sanji’s ear again. Clearly thinking through what he was about to say, probably looking for the right words to express himself.

“I was just thinking…” Zoro paused, his gaze slipping to what his hand was doing. “…I wanted to make it a bit more official.”

“…Official?” Sanji had no clue what he was referring to. The whole crew essentially knew everything by now – how more official could this possibly get? What, was Zoro going to insist on calling each other their petnames in front of them? Sanji figured it would come up eventually but wasn’t ready for that yet. Preferred to keep things as private as possible. The idea was embarrassing at best.

Zoro shook his head slightly and sat up fully, wrapping his other arm tightly around Sanji’s waist. Holding him very still so he couldn’t pull away even if he’d tried, suddenly getting way more serious about it than Sanji had expected him to.

“I want to mark you as mine.” Zoro’s voice was dark as he leaned in closer, staring into Sanji’s eyes intensely. “Have something permanent on your body so we both know it.” Sanji shuddered and turned his face away slightly, his hands gripping onto Zoro’s biceps to steady himself.

Oh, this wasn’t what he was thinking it would be at all.

“I was thinking a piercing, right here.” Zoro gave his earlobe a squeeze, not deterred in the slightest by Sanji’s reaction so far. Sounding more and more firm as he pressed on. “Visible to everyone, but with a meaning only we know.”

Though he felt trapped on Zoro’s lap at this moment, there were two things about this that stood out to Sanji.

The first was that – despite the intensity and insistence – Zoro wasn’t actually telling him this was going to happen. All he’d said was ‘I want’ and ‘I think’, not ‘you’re going to’ or any other combination of words that made it feel confirmed. Which meant that Sanji had a choice in the matter, was able to say yes or no. The swordsman wasn’t even using petnames; the only pressure that Sanji could feel from him was out of excitement, not as a demand. And the other was…

The flush of content and anticipation in his own body at the thought of it.

How intrigued he was feeling at the idea, the immediate wondering of what kind of piercing that Zoro would choose. What it was going to look like, how he’d get it done. What other people would think about it, whether they’d be able to guess what it was for.

A little overwhelmed, Sanji bowed his head forward and closed his eyes. Hiding his face behind his hair as he tried to think it all through.

Zoro wasn’t saying anything else now. Just holding him close, playing with his earlobe. Giving him a chance to consider the idea without trying to force him one way or the other; being patient and attempting to be calm, though it was pointless now. It wasn’t like Sanji couldn’t tell just how eager he was, how much he wanted him to say yes – he was far too used to this turn of events by now to kid himself otherwise.

“…M-Maybe.” Sanji was muttering, his whole face feeling hot. Right now he didn’t want to give an answer one way or the other, didn’t want to say no but felt like saying yes so quickly would end up being a mistake.

Not because he thought he’d regret it, but because it was far too sudden. In some ways it wasn’t – they both felt the same, both understood what was happening now – but it felt like a lot all at once. Unlike with sex, Sanji didn’t want to let himself get swept up over something as important as this. Whilst Zoro was more than used to modifications on his own body, this would be Sanji’s first. He’d never made a change that was permanent, usually opting for things he could reverse if he didn’t like them.

If he wasn’t absolutely certain about this and agreed to it anyway, he didn’t know how he was going to deal with it. What if things soured later on and became unfixable? Having a reminder of what had been would just hurt, make him resent himself for allowing it in the first place. But it was hard to picture that scenario, to imagine either of them giving up on this now.

Zoro let go of his ear to wrap both his arms around him, pulling Sanji up against his chest and pressing his own head to the side of Sanji’s.

“Take all the time you need to think about it.” Now his voice was soft, calm; letting Sanji know that he meant what he was saying, letting him know that it was alright. “It isn’t urgent.”

Sanji just nodded into Zoro’s shoulder, trying and failing to fight back a grin. Even now he knew he was likely to agree to this, could easily see himself giving an okay to it. It was more about the when than the answer itself at this point. Perhaps it’d be best to save his answer for a special occasion, when everything had settled down more.

Like Zoro had said, it wasn’t urgent: with or without the mark Sanji was his anyway.


End file.
